Warp Hole
by GirlSuperSaiyan
Summary: In another timeline other than Mirai, Bulma and Chichi's sons are killed by the androids. Now they have to time travel themselves, but never make it since they're sucked in a warp hole, sending them to Planet Vegeta. Full Summary inside.BxV GxCC *UNBOLD*
1. Attempted Time Travel

**Author's Note: Hello readers, I'm back with another story. This idea popped into my head out of nowhere, but it seemed like a pretty good one. I feel bad about killing Trunks and Gohan off, but don't worry you'll see them again. Well let me know what you think. Read & Review!**

**Summary: In a timeline other than Mirai, Trunks and Gohan were killed by androids, Trunks never gets the chance to use the time machine. Bulma now has to go herself and Chichi joins her, however she's doesn't make it, since she's sucked in a time warp hole, sending her to Planet Vegeta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Doesn't own DBZ.<strong>

**Title: Warp Hole**

**Chapter 1: Attempted Time Travel**

Bulma was currently in the lab working on the time machine. It was pretty much done, but she needs to make sure it would work properly. So she's doing a check up on the machinery, double checking her equations, and re-looking over her blueprints. So far everything seems to be in working order. Trunks may even get to travel in it the next day. Speaking of Trunks, he just came in the lab right now.

"Hey mom, how's the progress of time machine?" Trunks asked looking at the blueprints over his mom's shoulder.

"I'm making sure everything will work the way I want it to, and so far everything checks out great! You may be able to travel tomorrow!" Bulma answered her son excitedly. She had been waiting for this day, ever since those androids showed up, destroying almost everyone and everything she cared about. She would stop this from happening in another time, because nobody deserved this. She would be happy if at least one alternate time could live peacefully even if she couldn't in her own.

"That's great mom!" Trunks replied with the same excitement as his mother. He then asked, "Mom is it ok if I hang out with Gohan for a little while?"

"You can as long as you promise me that if you run into those androids, you won't fight them. Don't even let them see you, but come straight home if you see them. Do I make myself clear young man?" Bulma asked him in a stern tone.

"Yes, I'll come home earlier if we run into the androids." Trunks said lying through his teeth. He knew he was going to try to fight the androids ahead of time, he was just telling his mother what she wanted to hear to get out the house.

"Ok you may go. I'm not trying to be strict on you son, I jus-look you're the only one I have left and I don't want to lose you. Be careful ok." Bulma said with motherly concern.

"Don't worry I will." Trunks said as he gave his mom a quick hug, and then said, "Bye mom."

"Bye Trunks." Bulma said as she watched her son walk out the lab. She sighed, and began looking over her blueprints again.

* * *

><p>Trunks were flying off to where Gohan's energy was. Gohan was somewhere near East City, probably where the androids were too. It didn't take him long to make it there. The city was already in ruins. Buildings were either slightly damage or looked like they were turned into complete rubble. The city itself was like a ghost town, because a whole lot of people were dead, but a few people were hiding out. Nobody felt safe as long as those abominations of androids were still able to roam freely. This angered Trunks even more, and made him more determined to find his friend Gohan.<p>

"Trunks, what are you doing here?" asked Gohan, who was sitting on top of a building, waiting for the androids to come closer from the distance. They were on their way to East City. He could guess why Trunks was here and wasn't too happy about that, because he didn't want him getting himself killed. Too bad the kid is just as stubborn as his parents.

"I'm here to help you fight the androids, of course." Trunks said determined to do just that.

"Trunks-" Gohan started but was cut off by Trunks himself.

"Please Gohan! I hate standing around, not doing anything to help, when they're destroying everything!" Trunks reasoned.

Gohan looked at the two approaching figures in the distance. They were getting closer to the city. He hopes that Trunks will be smart, if he gets killed, not only will he lose a friend that's like his little brother, but Bulma will never forgive him. 'I hope I'm making the right decision. Probably not, but I know that won't be able to talk him out of it.' Gohan thought, taking a deep breath.

"Ok... you can help, but you have to promise me you'll leave if I feel it's too much for you to handle." Gohan said.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Bulma was in a state of panic at the moment. Trunks has been gone since 1:30pm, now it's 12:00 midnight! She feels in her heart that something is wrong. 'Where could he be? Please let him be ok' Bulma thought hopefully.<p>

Bulma had now gone to the kitchen. She had made dinner for Trunks and herself, but Trunks never did show up to eat with her. She couldn't bring herself to move from the table. In the back of her mind she knew something terrible happened, but she didn't want to think about that possibility. It was better to remain optimistic at times like these, right? Well that's what she told herself.

The phone started to ring, which Bulma quickly picked up when she saw that the caller ID said Chichi 'Maybe Trunks is over their house' Bulma thought, but that thought completely vanished when she heard Chichi sobbing on the other end of the phone.

_Chichi, what's wrong? What's going on?_

_(Bulma... I have bad news... it's about Gohan and trunks...)_

_Chichi... please don't tell me..._

_(Yes Bulma, I'm sorry... they're dead. My dad went looking for Gohan, and found both his and Trunks' bodies in East City...)_

_No... NOOO! They can't be dead! Trunks promised me dammit! He promised he wouldn't fight! How dare he disobey me and get himself killed! Both Gohan and Trunks were our hopes to stopping them... I can't believe their dead!_

_(I don't want to believe it either Bulma... but there's nothing we can do now...)_

_You're wrong Chichi... I will make a difference... I will. Look Chichi, I have to go... there's something I need to do now._

_(Ok Bulma... please stay safe.)_

_I will... and you do the same ok..._

_(I will too. Bye.)_

_Bye._

As soon as Bulma hung up the phone, she put her head down in her arms, and broke down crying. She didn't have any more family left; they were all killed by those damn androids. They took away her parents, her husband, and now her son. She wouldn't be surprised if they killed her other family members, since they lived in the cities that the androids had been said to have attacked already.

Bulma felt she needed to stop crying, and she did. She has to remain focus, she has a mission. She doesn't know how much the timeline will be altered when she goes herself, but she doesn't care. She has to do something!

After getting up and sliding her chair in, Bulma decided it was now time to get the supplies ready for her trip. She packed a couple of clothes, some food, and some tools in case she needed to fix her time machine. She then put them all into different capsules, depending on the type of item.

Looking at the clock, it read 1:56am. So Bulma decided she would get some rest, and leave later on today. She went upstairs to her room, and sat on her bed, then turned on the lamp close to it. Reaching in her dresser, she pulled out a big dark blue T-shirt that used to be Vegeta's, and it even smelled like him. She took off her clothes that she was wearing today, and slipped on Vegeta's old shirt. She decided she would sleep in it tonight, because his scent gave her some type of comfort.

As she was putting away the clothes she wore today, she walked by a picture of her family. Everyone was in it, even Vegeta. Boy did it take a lot of persuasion to get him in the picture. She grabbed the picture from the dresser, sat back down on the bed, and decided to look at it. In the picture, Bulma was standing in the middle of her parents, holding onto baby Trunks, Bunny was on her left and her dad was on her right. Vegeta was standing next to her dad, with a glare on his face. She laughed at that, there wasn't any picture of Vegeta smiling, he was either frowning or smirking. They were in the animal reserve that her father had made for all the animals and pets he'd rescue. Yamcha took the picture, much to Vegeta's dislike. She laughed again at that thought, she missed those times. She missed pissing Vegeta off for fun. Good times.

After looking at the family picture for a good 3 minutes, Bulma set it back down on the dresser. She walked back over to her lamp to shut it off, climbed into her bed, got under the covers, and it didn't take long for her to sleep.

* * *

><p>Bulma woke up at 9:30am to get ready to go. She ate breakfast consisting of cereal and a glass of orange juice. Then she took a shower, brushed her teeth and got dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror one more time and said to herself, "Well this is it. The day I've been waiting for. Except I didn't picture myself having to do this... I miss you Trunks.."<p>

After grabbing all the capsules she put together yesterday, and taking the capsuled time machine, she made her way out of Capsule Corporation. She took a look at West City one more time and said, "Well androids, I hope you're happy with destroying this place, because you won't get the chance in another timeline."

Bulma then took out the time machine capsule and threw it on the ground. There was a puff of smoke, and after it cleared, the time machine was now visible. She pressed a button to open the top, and got inside, but before she could close the top back, she saw Chichi's hover car. She waited for Chichi to approach her.

"Bulma wait!" Chichi called out, from in her car. She then parked the car and said, "Good I caught you before you left! I want to come with you..."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Chi... I mean I'm already altering the timeline enough as it is with me going myself. Who knows what it will do if you came along." Bulma said.

"I understand... but I just feel I need to do something to help..." Chichi said looking down.

Bulma looked at her friend and felt bad. After all, Chichi was just as distressed as she was. Bulma took a deep breath and looked at the time machine. It was built in a way to fit two people. She had built a seat in the back in order to bring Goku from the other time to defeat the androids here after beating them in his own timeline. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring Chichi along, I do have enough supplies for her too. Why not?' She looked back at her friend and said, "Okay I guess you can come too, but don't touch anything and you have to listen to everything I tell you to do. Understand?"

Chichi nodded her head to let Bulma know that she understands, and encapsulated her car. Bulma waved her arm, telling Chichi to hop in. Chichi climbed into the seat behind Bulma, and buckled her seatbelt. Once they both were in the time machine and strapped in, Bulma closed the top of the time machine. She looked at the controls, set the date and time that she intended to go to, and pressed the activation button. The time machine made a sound upon activation, letting Bulma know that it was getting ready for time travel. Bulma then pressed a button, which made the time machine lift off the ground. A time portal was made in front of it, and Bulma made the machine go forward into it.

Soon Bulma and Chichi were traveling through some type of time warp tunnel. They both looked around the tunnel in awe. The tunnel consists of shades of blues, purples, and reds. The tunnel was also rotating counter clockwise and crackling of electricity could be heard in the background. Chichi already knew her friend was genius, but seeing a working time machine first hand made her friend's intelligence all the more amazing. She couldn't believe she was traveling through time.

"Hey Bulma, how long do you think it will take for us to get to the time we need to get to?" Chichi asked Bulma, not taking her eyes off the time warp tunnel.

"Not long, probably an hour or two." Bulma replied, keeping her eyes in front of the tunnel, since she was steering the time machine.

"Oh ok." Chichi said.

"Chi I'm letting you come with me to warn them about the androids, but you have to stay home when I travel back again. Because I need to bring Goku with me after he defeats the androids in his time, so he can beat the androids here." Bulma said as she reached into her pocket for something with her right hand. She kept steering the time machine with her left, and with the right hand that was holding something, she reached behind her seat to hand it to Chichi. "Here. Hold on to this, it's the medicine that will cure Goku of his heart virus. Make sure you give it to him."

"Okay no problem. Wow you thought of everything!" Chichi said.

"Of course! I can't have anything go wrong." Bulma replied as she turned the time machine to the right, because the tunnel turned.

"How do you know where you're going? The tunnel seems confusing." Chichi asked curiously.

"Well I programed this time warp map. It will lead me in the correct direction to the time I want to go to. I just have to input the date and time, and it will give me directions to get there. Kind of like a time warp GPS." Bulma explained.

"Oh... that sounds like it was difficult to make." Chichi said.

"Oh it was... you have no idea." Bulma said agreeing.

They have been traveling through time for 45 minutes now. Chichi was anxious to get there and was beginning to get bored. So she asked, "Hey Bulma how much more do we have to go till we get there?"

"About an hour and 15 minutes, relax. I told you it would take approximately 2 hours." Bulma said.

Chichi didn't say anything else after that; she just kept looking at the front of the time machine. Bulma kept making turns and going different paths inside the time warps.

"Whoa!" Bulma said a little startled. A small warp hole open up in the middle of the path, but she stopped it in time, before getting sucked in. It closed on its own after staying open for 25 seconds.

"What was that?" Chichi asked with concern.

"It was a small warp hole. I knew some were going to pop up sooner or later. Their unpredictable, but my map detects them when they're small and getting ready to open bigger." Bulma explained.

"What happens if we get sucked into one of those things?" Chichi asked, still a little freaked out.

"You could be spit out anywhere within space and time. Even alternative dimensions. Kind of like black holes, but then again it's still yet to be proven if black holes have teleportation capabilities. It's all a gamble really." Bulma answered.

"Yeah... make sure you just don't get caught in one of those." Chichi said worried.

"Don't worry, I won't." Bulma said reassuringly. She then pointed to the screen which showed another warp hole was going to open up a couple of yards ahead of them, and said "See another one is opening up ahead of us, but I'm aware of it. I'm going to stop here and wait till it closes before going forward again."

All of a sudden when the warp hole began to open up more, it was bigger than Bulma had expected. The time machine began to shake and Chichi was straight up panicking. The time warp map began saying, **WARNING WARNING MASSIVE WARPHOLE AHEAD.**

"Bulma! I thought you said the warp hole was going to be small again!" Chichi yelled in Bulma's ear, freaking out.

"I thought it was! I'll back the time machine up a bit until this warp hole closes. The force might be strong enough to pull us in from here." Bulma said as she was moving the controls to go in reverse, but it was too late, the warp hole began pulling them in. The time machine began to shake harder.

"NO! Shit, I have to get us out of here!" Bulma said beginning to panic. Chichi fainted when she saw that they were going to get caught in the warp hole. The time machine continued to shake, but this time the time machine was going in complete circles. Then the time machine jerked roughly to the left, causing Bulma to hit the side of her head, knocking her unconscious. With no one controlling the time machine anymore, it was getting more near to the warp hole. The closer it got to it, the faster the time machine would spin. Soon the time machine was swallowed all the way into the mysterious warp hole. Both Bulma and Chichi are unconscious and unaware to where the warp would transport them.

* * *

><p>Somewhere on a planet named Vegeta, the monarchs who consist of a King, Queen, and Prince, were in a meeting with the royal council. They were discussing their plans to defeat Freiza's brother cooler. A couple of years back; they had defeated his little brother Frieza, thanks to the help of Bardock. He had warned the rest of the Saiyans of Frieza's betrayal against their people, after explaining to them the psychic powers that were given to him from a Kanassan. At first they didn't believe him, but Queen Celereena convinced King Vegeta to hear him out, and give him a chance to prove himself. He told them to have any soldier go into a space pod and fly just outside the planet; they would see Frieza's ship. They did just that and saw Frieza's ship like Bardock said they would.<p>

All the Saiyans teamed up together to fight the tyrant, and proved to be successful. There were some casualties due to the war, but not too many. Now since they have killed Cooler's little brother, he wants revenge. They know about this because Bardock had another vision, which showed what Cooler was planning to do. Bardock was rewarded for his good deed, and promoted to second class, as was Kakarot and Raditz.

Bardock was the only second class soldier allowed at a royal council meeting, and currently he was explaining his newest visions.

"Cooler is going to be coming here soon, I don't know exactly when, but the only clue I have is that it will be at night. The next thing I saw was that he was going to send spies that looked similar to a Saiyan. There was also a blunette woman that was talking to Prince Vegeta, and he... well he turned into what I would guess to be a Super Saiyan. His hair turned gold, and his eyes turned a greenish blue color." Bardock explained.

"So I do turn Legendary soon, interesting." Prince Vegeta said with a smirk.

"But you weren't the only one your majesty, my son Kakarot became one too." Bardock continued to explain.

"There is no way a second class soldier, could become the legendary! This is nonsense!" King Vegeta said as he pounded the strong table with his fists, a bit angered.

"Calm down. You don't know the mysteries of the legendary power of a super Saiyan. There must be a trigger within, and it's probably just as much attainable for a second class soldier, as it is for elite." Queen Celereena said, calming down her mate.

"Maybe... Bardock carry on." King Vegeta commanded with a scowl in his face.

"Well that was all I foresaw for now. I'll inform you right away, if I have any more visions your majesty." Bardock explain.

"Ok then, this meeting is adjourned. Keep the guards alert for incoming intruders. Report any suspicious behavior. Do I make myself clear?" King Vegeta asked sternly.

"Yes your majesty!" The whole royal council replies.

"Good. You are all dismissed."

**Author's Note: Well that's the first chapter! Tell me what you think of it! I originally wasn't going to put Chichi in this story, but I decided to for a reason. You'll see why in later chapters. Review Please!**


	2. Captured

**Author's Note: I re-did my whole plot when I added Chichi to the story, and I got to say I like it a whole lot better. **

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own DBZ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 2: Captured**

Bulma woke up inside the time machine with a headache so bad; it felt like someone hit her in the head with a wooden bat. She looked behind her and saw that Chichi was still knocked out, so she shook her gently to wake her up. Chichi began to stir, but she didn't wake up and with a smile she mumbled, "Hmm... Goku. Stop, not in front of Gohan hehe." Bulma rolled her eyes at her friend, and yelled, "Chichi wake up!"

Chichi jumped up so fast, she bumped her head on the top of the time machine. She then glared at Bulma, who was too busy looking at her surroundings to notice the angry look her friend was giving her. Chichi then said angrily, "Seriously Bulma! Ever heard of shaking someone gently awake? You nearly scared me half to death!"

Bulma didn't pay her friend no mind; she was too busy wondering where they were. She got out the time machine and noticed they were in a forest, but not just any forest, a forest full of trees that were a blood red color. She's heard of red wood trees, but this is ridiculous! Even the leaves on the tree were red too! She then looked up into the sky and noticed it was red. I guess it's safe to say this isn't Earth. It also seemed to be daytime here too.

Chichi was furious. How dare her friend just ignore her like that? She came out the time machine too, she was going to give Bulma a piece of her mind, but as soon as she looked at her surroundings, she completely forgot her anger. Now she was worried about where she was. Chichi looked at Bulma who was currently still looking at the red sky and asked in a panicked tone, "Bulma where are we? We are not on Earth; Earth does not have trees like this, or a damn red sky! Please tell me you know where we are!"

"I'm not sure. We could be anywhere, in any time, and in any dimension." Bulma replied now looking at the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Bulma heard Chichi scream and came running to where she was, which was near a lake. "What's wrong Chi?" Bulma asked in concern. She looked at her friend who was currently looking at her reflection in the forest lake.

"I-I'm younger." Chichi said in shock. Bulma looked at Chichi and she was right, she looked like she was in her early 20's. Chichi pointed at Bulma with a shaky finger and said, "Y-you are t-too." Bulma ran over to the lake to look at her reflection too, she too looked whole lot younger. What the hell? Could it be the warp hole that did this?

Chichi then says, "I thought we were going to travel through time, not our bodies themselves!"

"Hey don't blame me; I didn't even know Warp Holes were even capable of reversing the aging process!" Bulma said in shock.

"Well what DO you know Ms. Genius?" Chichi said angrily.

"You know what bitc-" Bulma started but stopped after she heard a branch snap near them in the forest.

"Why-" Chichi was cut off by Bulma's hand over her mouth. She heard something or someone close by, and she didn't want whoever they are to find them. Bulma then whispers, "Quiet. someone's watching us." Bulma then removes her hand from Chichi's mouth.

"What do we do now?" Chichi whispers back scared. Bulma looks around them to see if they could find whoever was watching them, she then says, "Let's walk back to the time machine, I have capsules with guns in them. C'mon." Bulma motioned over to Chichi to walk with her to the time machine quietly, but before they could even walk five steps, two figures fazed in front of them with super speed. Both women were beyond terrified, so they looked at the ground until they got the courage to look up at the two people who were currently standing in front of them. But when they did, they were surprised to see... Raditz and Goku?

"You two will be coming with us, that's an order. We are to bring you to our king."Raditz said, as he grabbed Bulma, and Kakarot grabbed Chichi. Both Bulma and Chichi were struggling to get out of the strong grasps of the Saiyan men, but to no avail. 'I can't believe I'm seeing Goku again... but he's not MY Goku. He's different.' Chichi thought.

Both Saiyans began to levitate off the ground, till they were above the red trees of the forest. Then they began to fly at full speed. Both Bulma and Chichi involuntary began to hold on tight to the Saiyan that was flying them, well it was involuntary for Bulma that is.

Kakarot didn't like that the woman he was holding in his arms right now was a spy, She was really pretty. He couldn't think this way, she was an enemy, but it did feel nice holding her like this. Her skin was soft and she smelled good. Ok he really needed to stop thinking like this, but he couldn't help it, this woman was very beautiful.

Chichi was torn. She was scared about what would happen to her, but it was such a pleasant feeling to be held by Goku again. She was having mixed emotions. She wanted for Goku to kiss her and tell her it was just a bad dream, but she knew it wasn't. She had to face the facts, this man wasn't her husband. Her husband had died from a heart virus years ago. So as much as she wanted to believe the man that was carrying her was the man she fell in love with, she couldn't.

Bulma looked at her friend Chichi, who was staring up at Goku, or whoever he was, with a look of mixed emotions. Bulma couldn't imagine what her friend was going through right now, but if they were where she thought they were, she would find out soon.

The two Saiyans were beginning to land in front of a huge castle. The castle was beautiful. It was black and was outlined with gold on all the corners of it. There were pillars in front of the entrance of the castle that were also black, and had three gold stripes going around the top and bottom of the pillar. There was also a garden behind the castle, which was visible to them as they were levitating over the castle, but they only got to see it briefly.

As the two Saiyans landed in front of the castle, the details became more visible. There was also gold outlining the window frames, and on the brown twin door entrance to the castle, there was a big gold V in a black circle. Both Bulma and Chichi couldn't believe that Saiyans were capable of constructing a castle so elegant.

Raditz put Bulma down roughly, without caring how she landed. She ended up falling flat on her butt. "Ow! Why did you have to put me down so rough?" Bulma asked rubbing her butt to ease the pain. She got no answer from Raditz.

Kakarot put Chichi down gently. Raditz gave his brother a weird look confused as to why be was being so civil with the spy, but Kakarot just did his signature goofy grin and shrugged his shoulders. Chichi almost smiled at that, she was glad that at least that wouldn't change about him, no matter what dimension.

"Follow us, and if you try to run, we can easily catch you. I don't understand why Cooler would send someone as weak as you guys are, he must have had a mental lapse or something." Raditz said as he and Kakarot began to walk in front of them. Bulma and Chichi followed behind, walking through a hallway. Bulma thought about what Raditz said. Why would they think they were sent by some guy named Cooler? Who is Cooler? Bulma decided not to think about it too much, she would find out soon.

Chichi looked at Bulma with a glare on her face, and whispered, "This is all your fault."

"This is not my fault, and why are you blaming everything on me? You said you wanted to come along." Bulma said glaring back.

Raditz turned around and said, "Be quiet you two. We're here." He stopped at black doors with same symbol on the entrance doors.

Kakarot and Raditz opened the doors to the throne room, where Bulma and Chichi saw a bald guy talking to the monarchs, whom were sitting on their thrones. The bald guy was also holding two people by their wrists. Bulma noticed Vegeta on the throne farthest to the left, and her heart skipped a beat. It's not fair for her and Chichi to be SO close to the ones they love and yet they can't have them again. That warp hole was cruel for sending them to Planet Vegeta, and yes Bulma knew that that's exactly where they were. Her stomach did a flip when Prince Vegeta began to speak.

"Are you sure these are Cooler's spies Nappa?" Prince Vegeta said.

"Yes your majesty." Nappa replied.

"Bardock are these people the idiot spies from your vision that I will take pleasure in killing today?" King Vegeta asked with a smirk.

'So that's where Vegeta gets the smirk from. It's like a family trait or something, because even the queen is doing it too.' Bulma thought to herself amused.

"Yes your Highness, that's them." Bardock confirmed.

"Wait Your Highness! My apologies for interrupting your greatness, but I may have more spies that need to be disposed of." Raditz said before walking in the throne room dragging a reluctant Bulma and Chichi. Kakarot just walked in behind them.

"Bardock, didn't you say you say that there were only two spies from Cooler?" Queen Celereena asked.

"Yes, that is correct. There are only two spies, but I have seen that bluenette girl in my vision too. Somehow she was able to provide Prince Vegeta some assistance into becoming the legendary. Although, I have not seen this other woman before." Bardock explained.

Prince Vegeta looked at the blue haired woman, and wondered how someone as weak as her could help him become legendary. She was attractive, he'll give her that, but how could she possibly help? Maybe that second class soldier is mixing up his stupid visions.

"You two, answer these questions. Who are you and where did you come from? Why are you on Planet Vegeta, do you work for Cooler?" King Vegeta asked, pointing to both Bulma and Chichi.

Bulma was the first to answer. "My name is Bulma and her name is Chichi. We're from Earth, we're humans."

"Impossible! Kakarot killed all the humans as an infant." Prince Vegeta said.

"I'm not from this dimension... I built a time machine and got sucked in a warp hole, sending us here. We didn't purposely want to come here." Bulma said, while Chichi shook her head up and down in agreement.

"I don't believe you... However, Bardock says you can help my son become legendary, and for that reason alone I won't kill you today. I will keep a close eye on you two, so I need you to stay in the palace for the time being." King Vegeta said, then he pointed to Kakarot. "Kakarot, take them to the room upstairs, down the hall, third door to the right. I'll inform one of the maids to come to your room later, to give you both a change of clothes. Dinner will be at seven o'clock, and I suggest you don't be late. Remember I don't fully trust you two, so it is important to your life to do as I ask. Is that understood?"

'Wow we lucked out! I thought we'd be dead for sure! Thank Kami!' Thought Bulma.

"Yes your majesty." Said Bulma.

"Yes Your Highness." Said Chichi.

"Good I'm glad we're clear. Kakarot, take them to their room." King Vegeta commanded.

"Of course, your majesty." Kakarot said, as he began walking to where their room was located, to which Bulma and Chichi followed closely behind. They began walking up the steps on a staircase leading to the upstairs hallway.

"Did you two really arrive here in a time machine? Oh excuse my manners, my name is Kakarot, but you probably already know that right?" Kakarot asked while turning around to greet the two women walking behind him.

Both Bulma noticed that Kakarot's personality was still like Goku's. He must just genuinely be a nice person, even being raised as a Saiyan.

Chichi answered him. "Yes we did, we have proof too. Our time machine is still in the forest that you guys took us from."

Kakarot scratched the back of his neck and had a goofy grin on his face, as he said, "I'm sorry about that by the way, my brother and I thought you guys were spies for Cooler. My bad Haha! I'm really glad you're not!"

"It's ok, we forgive you. My name is Chichi, and that's Bulma." Chichi said, introducing herself and Bulma.

"It's nice to meet you guys, and here's your room. Is there anything I can do for you guys before I go?" Kakarot asked.

"Not really, but thank you for asking." Chichi said with a smile.

"No problem. Well I probably have to go then, the king might need me to do something else, but I'm sure we'll see each other again since you're staying at the castle now." Kakarot said mostly to Chichi.

"Yeah I'm sure we will." Chichi said smiling.

Bulma was just watching the two talk. Chichi might even get Gok-Um Kakarot in this dimension. Amazing how things are so different, yet are so much the same. Bulma smiled at them.

"Well I got to go. Bye Bulma, and bye Chichi." Kakarot said to them both, he smiled more saying Chichi's name. He then waved to them and made his exit.

Chichi kept watching him till he walked away. Bulma was the one to open the door to their room. It was huge! The room was painted a navy blue and had light blue carpet. It had two canopy beds, but the room was so big that the other canopy bed was way across the room. If you kept walking into the room there was a door that lead to the bathroom. The bathroom was nice too. It was painted black and with golden outlines, like the outside of the castle. The bathroom had all the things a bathroom should, but it also had a spa bathtub or in other words a hot tub.

"Wow this place is nice. Come here Chichi!" Bulma said excitedly.

"Whoa. I could get used to living here." Chichi said in a trance-like state.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door at 5:30pm. Bulma had opened the door for the expected maid. "Here for you and for you." The maid said handing Bulma a blue dress and Chichi a red dress, she then informed them by saying, "Let me know if there's anything else I could do for you. Those buttons on the walls by both your beds are for signaling maids to come to your room for anything. Feel free to use them, and in case you want to request me to be the one to assist you, my name Carotene. Do you have any questions?"<p>

"Yes. Where is dinner going to be located? This castle is huge; we don't know where anything is." Bulma asked.

"The King knew you wouldn't know where the dining room was, so he's sending the Prince to escort you two there. Best to be ready by 6:30pm, the Prince is even more inpatient than the King." Carotene said laughing a little. "Is there anything else?"

"No that's all for now, thank you." Bulma said.

"Let me know if you need anything else." Carotene said as she left the room.

"Chi is it ok with you if I use the shower first?" Bulma asked.

"Sure, go right ahead." Chichi replied.

'Good thing I always keep a capsule with makeup on me.' Bulma thought, proud of herself.

**Author's Note: Well that's it for this chapter. Read the next chapter to find out what will happen at dinner and so on. Review please.**


	3. Dinner Time

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. Read, enjoy, and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 3: Dinner Time**

Prince Vegeta heard a knock on his bedroom door. He got up from his bed to see who could be at door now disturbing him. When he did, he saw it was just a maid and he glared at her. "What is it?" He asked impatiently. Carotene looked nervous and was stuttered as she began to explain why she was there.

'Why me?' Carotene thought.

"Um I-I'm hear t-to tell y-you that the King has requested y-you t-to escort our n-new guests to dinner." Carotene said, fearing what her Prince will do to his messenger.

The Prince glared more at her, clinching his fists. How dare his idiot father send him to do this? That's why they had third class soldiers and guards for! So why does HE, the Prince have to do this?

The maid was backing away slightly from him, and said really quickly, "Well that's what I was sent to tell you. Gee look at the time, I've got to go, I have more cleaning to do. Bye." With that being said, the maid was out of there so fast that she probably looked like a blur.

Vegeta decided to go speak with his father, to ask why he wanted him to do this. So he made his way across the hall to his parents' room.

* * *

><p>Bulma had finished her shower, and made her way out the bathroom in a towel. She had a brush in her hand, brushing her blue locks. "Hey Chichi, you can have it after I blow-dry my hair, it'll only take a second."<p>

"Ok, but Bulma have you noticed the maid forgot to give us shoes? So I pressed the button and told her to get us some. I know you wear size 7 too, so we're all set." Chichi informed.

"Good thinking, I completely forgot about shoes that would have been a mess haha." Bulma said, as she was brushing and blow-drying her hair. She finished quickly, like she said she would. "Ok Chi, you can have the bathroom now.

"Kay." Chichi said walking into the bathroom to have her own shower.

Bulma heard a knock on the door as soon as Chichi walked into the bathroom. She walked to the door holding onto her towel, and let the maid in. "My apologies about your shoes. I guess it slipped my mind, because I had to a speak with the Prince after seeing you guys. Well I brought you six pairs of shoes to choose from, and here's some jewelry too. They will match your dresses perfectly. Well here you go, please don't tell the King about my mistake." Carotene said, while setting the items by Bulma's bed.

"Don't sweat it, I won't tell the King." Bulma said with a carefree smile.

"Thank you so much. Well I have to go, but again thank you for your kindness." Carotene said before she left the room.

'Wow Saiyans have good taste in clothes. Both the dresses and shoes are cute. Better choose a pair of shoes before Chichi comes out the shower.' Bulma thought as she looked at the shoes.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta knocked on his parents' door. He was not going to make the same mistake he did before, when he just walked into their room. They should lock the door when they're doing... that, because now he was scarred for life.<p>

King Vegeta opened the door like he was expecting his son to come here. Prince Vegeta just came into the room, and King Vegeta closed the door behind him. Prince Vegeta just went straight to the point of why he was there. "Why do I have to be the one to escort them to dinner? Don't we have guards and low class soldiers for that?"

"I wanted you to get to know our guests better. One of them is supposed to help you become legendary." King Vegeta explained.

"But how father? She's so weak; I think that second class soldier has finally lost his mind." Prince Vegeta said glaring at his father.

"We both know that's not true. Bardock has yet to be wrong about one of his visions, everything he said so far has come to be. So that blue haired woman will help somehow." King Vegeta said, getting slightly irritated.

Prince Vegeta knew that his father was right, as much as he hated to believe it. He just glared at his father. His father smirked at him and continued to speak. "You know I'm right son, and you WILL do this."

"Fine." Prince Vegeta said though clinched teeth. His father then opened his door again and gestured for his son to leave. Prince Vegeta glared at his father more before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Bulma was fully ready in a cerulean blue dress that tied around her neck. The dress had black strips that went around her dress, one just below her chest area, and one at the bottom of her dress. The dress length stopped just above her knees. She was wearing black four inch open toe heels, which had a strap that rapped around her ankles. She also had on necklace with a stone shaped like tear drop, and blue hoop earrings that matched the color of the necklace. She was wearing slight blue eye shadow, some black eyeliner, black mascara, and red lipstick. Her hair was worn down, it was long and straight.<p>

Chichi was almost ready. She was wearing a red dress with sleeves that went slightly off shoulders. The dress length stopped just below her knees, and had a slit on the right side. She was wearing red four and a half inch heels that were open-toed. She also has on a gold necklace with a Ruby stoned pendant, and Ruby stud earrings. Her hair was in a bun, with long bangs falling on the left and right of her face. Bulma was currently helping her with her makeup.

"Here I'll help you out with your makeup." Bulma said as she started applying some brown and gold eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara on Chichi. "You can put on the red lipstick." Bulma said when she was finished doing the other makeup, and handed Chichi her lipstick.

"Wow thanks Bulma." Chichi said as she saw the job her friend did with her makeup, and began applying the lipstick as the finishing touch. She then added with a knowing smirk, "You're not fooling anyone Bulma, I know you're trying to look extra good for Vegeta?"

"And you're not for Kakarot?" Bulma said with also a knowing smirk.

"Touchè."

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta began approaching their room in a less than happy mood. He was angry that he had to lower himself to doing this, when he was the Prince. And also he still wasn't too convinced the blue haired onna would help him become legendary.<p>

'They better be ready by the time I get there, or I'm leaving without them.' Prince Vegeta thought.

After walking down the hallway that leads to their room, he was finally at their door. He was going to let them know he was here and walk away. It would be their own fault if they don't follow him to the dining room. Prince Vegeta then knocked on the door with a scowl on his face, but as soon as Bulma opened the door it disappeared. She smile at him and said, "Gimme a sec, I have to get Chichi out the bathroom."

Bulma was telling Chichi that Prince Vegeta here, and it was time to go. As she was talking to Chichi, Prince Vegeta was shamelessly checking out Bulma, forgetting about his impatience. She had her back turned to him, but she knew he was looking at her, because she could feel his gaze. He was looking at her ass, and she was fighting a smirk that wanted to appear on her face.

'This Vegeta is just like the other one.' Bulma thought amused.

Chichi quickly came out the bathroom, and said,"Let's go." Prince Vegeta quickly put up his front again, and said, "Follow me." He then began to walk down the hallway, leading to the staircase to lead them downstairs.

Bulma wanted to start a conversation with him; she knows how Vegeta could be though. After all she's dealt with one before. "So Prince Vegeta how far is the dining room from here?"

"Not far."

"What type of food do they usually serve?"

"Good food."

"I know it's probably good food, but what ty-" Bulma was cut off by Prince Vegeta. He stopped walking to turn and glare at Bulma. He then said, "Are you going to shut up now? As you can tell, I'm not one to be social, so can we just walk to the dining room without your constant questions?" With that being said, he began walking again.

"Damn Vegeta, you don't have to be so mean! I was only trying to be nice." Bulma said as she began following him again. She then muttered under her breath, "Asshole."

Vegeta stopped and turned around again, but this time he walked up to her. He looked at her face and said, "First of all bitch, my name is PRINCE Vegeta. You'd be well to call me by my proper title. Second of all, nobody talks to me like that and lives. I'm warning you woman."

"You can't kill me, you need me and you know it, PRINCE Vegeta." Bulma said also getting up in his face. The two began a glaring contest. Chichi was trying not to laugh watching those two fight, because this was how those two acted in their time.

'The woman either has guts for talking to me like that or she's just plain dumb, but somehow she looks more attractive angry. I should make her angry more often, but right now I'm going to scare her.' Vegeta thought to himself with a smirk.

Bulma saw that he was smirking, and raised an eyebrow.'What's going on in that twisted head of his.' Bulma thought.

"I never said I believed that crazy second class soldier, so nothing could stop me from killing you right now woman." Vegeta said, and whispered the last part in her ear. Bulma felt a chill run down her spine; she was both scared and turned on, what was wrong with her?

Chichi snapped them out of whatever they were doing, and said, "Um guys we have a dinner to get to?" Vegeta moved away from Bulma slowly, and began walking towards the dining room again. Nobody said a word after that, they just followed him.

* * *

><p>After walking downstairs and past the throne room, they finally made it to the dining room. When they got there, Bulma and Chichi looked around the room. The room was painted white; it had a big red glossy wooden table in the middle of it that could seat sixteen people. All the chairs on the table were facing each other, and on the roof above the table was a gold and crystal chandelier. The table was full of all kinds of food, and servants from the kitchen were bringing more in. In front of everyone were several plates full of food.<p>

The only people at the dinner were the royal family, the royal council, and Bardock's family. Chichi took a seat next to Kakarot. Prince Vegeta took a seat by his father, which was seated next to his mother. Bulma decided to sit next to Vegeta, just to piss him off, but it backfired when he whispered with a smirk, "Already stalking me woman? Didn't take long for you to become obsessed with me, although who could blame you? I am irresistible after all."

Bulma glared at him at first, but then smirked too and replied, "My name is Bulma by the way, PRINCE Vegeta. And I think it's the other way around, I know you were checking out my ass earlier. You can't deny it." Prince Vegeta glared at her, score one for Bulma.

'Ha he didn't even bother to deny it. Predictable.' Bulma thought, still smirking.

"Can I have everyone's attention, you may start eating now. Guests, just so you know, you can tell the servants what beverage you want to drink." King Vegeta informed.

Everyone else was still eating, but Bulma and Chichi were full. If they ate anymore, they were sure to pop. King Vegeta noticed this and asked, "Do you two not like the food? You've eaten only one third of your meal, and we haven't even brought out the desert."

Bulma looked at Chichi across the table to see if she will answer, but she gave a look that said 'you do it, I'm too full.' So Bulma answered for them. "We're full Your Majesty; humans don't have to eat as much as Saiyans do to be satisfied. And we both loved the food, it was delicious."

"Hmm. I see... Well are you ready to tell me the truth on how you got to this planet now?" King Vegeta asked.

"I already told you the truth. We arrived here in a time machine, and I have proof too. My time machine is in the forest that Raditz and Kakarot found me in." Said Bulma.

"If that is true then, Kakarot and Raditz, you are to go to that forest tomorrow and bring Bulma her time machine." King Vegeta commanded, and both Raditz and Kakarot nodded. "By the way Bulma, how did you acquire a time machine? Who created it?" King Vegeta asked.

"I did myself." Bulma said nonchalant, looking down at the food she was moving around with her fork. She looked up when she heard the sound of utensils dropping down on plates, and saw the shocked looks on everyone's face, except Chichi.

"So you're telling me that you designed and invented a working time machine on your own? But why?" The King asked curiously.

"On my planet, in our timeline, we were being attacked by very strong androids, and I wanted to stop this before it happened, so I built a time machine." Bulma said.

"How do I know you're not lying and that you yourself were the one to make a working time machine?" King Vegeta asked skeptically.

"Because I will build a device that will help with Prince Vegeta's training." Bulma said as she thought about a good device. She remembered her father made a ship for Goku, which changed the gravity, and it made him stronger. "I'll make a gravity machine room. The increased gravity will test the strength in your muscles to make you stronger."

"Sounds like a good idea, you can start making it tomorrow. If you manage to make this gravity room successfully, I'll even pay you." King Vegeta said.

"Ok deal."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for everyone to finish both dinner and desert. Chichi talked to Kakarot for most of the dinner, and had to keep reminding him to speak when his mouth wasn't stuffed with food. Bulma and Prince Vegeta remained quiet, but here and there they would steal glances at each other.<p>

King Vegeta had ordered his son to once again escort someone somewhere, but this time it was just Bulma. He had to escort Bulma to the laboratory in the castle, so she would know where its location was.

"C'mon woman let's go." Prince Vegeta said, not saying her name on purpose, as he stood up from his chair. Bulma glared at him, "its Bulma." She said as she stood up and began to follow him.

"Whatever, just follow me so I can get this over with, and rid of you." said Prince Vegeta.

Bulma just rolled her eyes, and followed him. She noticed that the lab was further away from the throne room, and in the opposite direction of where the kitchen was located. He led her through a walkway with pillars that were outside the building, but still part of the castle. Only the left side had pillars, but the right side had a wall with lights, that lit up the walkway. She was able to see the sky, which was a purple color at night. Way more beautiful than Earth at night in her opinion. Then at the end of the walkway was another corridor, and the second to last door was the laboratory.

"Well there's your lab, I'm leaving." Prince Vegeta said before he began to walk.

"Vegeta wait! You have to walk me back to my room." Bulma called out, and added with a smirk. "If you don't, I'll tell your Pops." She saw Vegeta stopped walking; he made an irritated groan, and clinches his fists at his sides. It's so fun pissing Vegeta off, when he can't do anything to you.

"Get. Over. Here. Then." Vegeta said though clinched teeth.

"Of course, Prince Vegeta." Bulma said with a satisfied smirk, and walked up to him.

**Author's Note: Well that's it for this chapter. Review! Review! REVIEW! :D**


	4. Thoughts and Arguements

**Authors note: I don't know what I was thinking when I put the characters' thoughts in normal text? It's so time consuming! So for now on, everything will be bold, but the thoughts will still be like this:**

**'Thoughts'**

**It's just a whole lot easier.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 4: Thoughts And Arguments **

It's been a whole week since Bulma and Chichi got spit out a warp hole and been living on Planet Vegeta. She had finished his gravity room, which was able to go up to 500G's, but Prince Vegeta would often spar with Kakarot in the gravity room at 50G's. Everyone was impressed by Bulma's intelligence, and the King did as he promised, he paid her. It wasn't like she needed to be paid, because she was already treated practically like royalty, and so was Chichi.

Chichi had got a job, more like a hobby, working in the garden, and would often talk with the Queen sometimes, since it was her favorite place to come to during the day.

Right now Bulma and Chichi were in their room. Chichi was currently talking about the things that were said in the conversations she would have with the Queen, but Bulma wasn't listening. "Isn't that amazing Bulma?" Chichi asked, thinking that Bulma was listening to her.

"Huh what?" Bulma asked completely zoned out.

"You weren't listening to a word I've been saying, have you?" Chichi asked slightly irritated.

"No, I'm sorry Chi. I've just been in deep thought a lot lately." Bulma explained.

"About what?"

"About our original mission. The real reason we traveled back in time in the first place. It's great living here, although people are dying in our time, but I want to stay here. Do you think that's selfish?" Bulma asked looking down slightly. There was a small moment of silence causing Bulma to look up at her friend. She too was in deep thought.

"I don't know if it's selfish or not, but we can't leave this place till we get the ok from King Vegeta anyways, you know that. I don't want to leave this place either. I live in a palace, I'm treated like royalty, I'm younger, and I get to see Goku - I mean Kakarot again. I honestly don't want to go back." Chichi said.

"About that whole 'being younger' thing, I did research on it. Planet Vegeta's computers are far more advanced than Earth's. From what I found out, it's a miracle that we even have our memory up to the age we really are. Everything was supposed to go in reverse along with our brain." Bulma explained.

"Are you serious? Wow that's crazy." Chichi said.

"I kno-" Bulma started but was interrupted by a loud impatient knock on the door. She could hear Prince Vegeta's muffled voice behind the door, "Woman! Open this door!"

Bulma got up from her bed, rolling her eyes as she opened the door for the impatient Prince. He had a scowl on his face as he was leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed, shirtless, sweaty, and with a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

'Now talk about a tease. He can't just walk around the castle shirtless like this. I bet his arrogant ass came to my room like this on purpose. Oh the things I'd do to him, technically the things I would do to him again... Stop it Bulma, stop it.' Bulma thought.

"What is it now Vegeta?" Bulma said impatiently.

Bulma forgot she was only wearing a small baby blue T-shirt and a pair of white panties. She had got the clothes back from the capsule in the time machine. Prince Vegeta looked at her appearance for a minute, then looked at her face and said, "It's your gravity contraption, it either malfunctioned or Kakarot broke it. The point is, you should go fix it!" He looked at her again, and then added, "And put some clothes on too woman, nobody wants to see your ugly body."

"Me? Ugly? Yeah right! I bet you don't even believe the bullshit coming out of your mouth." Bulma said with a smirk.

"Hn."

"Yeah, thought so."

"Will you just shut that mouth of yours, and fix my damn machine." Vegeta said angrily.

"I have to get dressed first." Bulma teased while sticking her tongue out at him.

'She is so childish. I know of better ways she could use that tongue and mouth of hers.' Vegeta thought with a smirk.

"Chi I've got to fix Vegeta's toy. I'll be back later." Bulma informed Chichi.

"Kay. Have fun." Chichi teased.

"Yeah not likely." Bulma said monotone, as she was putting on a pair of jean shorts, and slipped her feet in a pair of sandals.

"Will you hurry up woman!" Prince Vegeta said impatiently waiting.

"Ok ok I'm ready, happy?" Bulma snapped.

"No. Not until you fix the damn thing." Prince Vegeta said, practically pushing her out the door.

"Ever heard of the word 'Please'?" Bulma said glaring at him.

"Yes I have, but why should I use it with you, if you don't even address me by my proper title." Vegeta reasoned as he was following her to where the gravity room is.

"Why should I address you by your proper title if you don't call me by my name?" Bulma also reason with him as they walked through a corridor, leading closer to the gravity room.

"I'm a Prince, I should be addressed as such, but who are you? You're not important enough for me to call you by YOUR name." Vegeta said with a proud smirk.

'Err if only I had the strength to knock that damn arrogant smirk off his face. Asshole.' Bulma thought.

"Excuse me! I'm just as important as you are. Maybe even more." Bulma said now getting into his face.

"Psh please. You're nobody." Vegeta said mocking her and still smirking.

"I was the richest person on my planet!" Bulma yelled now getting angrier.

"We're not on your planet, now are we?" Vegeta asked yelling back.

The two were too busy arguing to realize that they were already by the gravity room. But being the two most stubborn people in the universe, they just decided to argue in front of it. Kakarot was there too, just watching his friends arguing AGAIN. They probably didn't know he was there. Only one way to find out...

"YOU ARE SUCH AN-" Bulma was interrupted by Kakarot. "WOAH! Woah! What's going on here?" Kakarot asked in hopes of breaking up the argument, but to no avail.

"SHUT UP KAKAROTT!" Both Bulma and Prince Vegeta yelled.

I guess they did know Kakarot was there, they just didn't give a damn.

"I'm such a what, woman?" Prince Vegeta asked.

"SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" Bulma yelled at him.

'Oh she shouldn't have said that.' Kakarot thought, nervous for what Prince Vegeta will do to his new friend.

"AND YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!" Prince Vegeta yelled back.

"Will you two just calm down a minute and-" Kakarot started, but was interrupted.

"I SAID SHUT UP KAKAROTT! STOP SAYING WHAT I SAY! NO YOU STOP SAYING WHAT I SAY! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Both Bulma and Vegeta said.

'Wow I've never seen anyone stand up to Prince Vegeta like that and live. She kind of reminds me of him, personality wise. It would be crazy if they got together.' Kakarot thought amused.

"Err I don't want to be around you anymore, I'm going to hurry up and fix your machine. What's wrong with it?" Bulma said, fed up with arguing.

"Oh you'll see when you go in there." Prince Vegeta said pointing to the gravity room.

"You're impossible! I'm trying to help you out, and you won't even help me help you!" Bulma said irritated.

"I'm saying you'll see, because it's fucking obvious!" Prince Vegeta said in a condescending tone.

"Argh Whatever." Bulma said as she walked into the gravity room. She would have to figure out the problem on her own. Oh great he broke the control panel.

'I have a feeling that this won't be the last time I fix this thing.' Bulma thought with a sigh of frustration.

Bulma took out her tools in the capsule she put them in and began working on the control panel in the gravity machine. She finished repairing it within an hour, and decided to look over the rest of the gravity room to see if there were any more problems. After looking over everything else thoroughly, she decided everything else was in working order, so she left the room to tell Prince pain-in-the-ass that she was done fixing his precious toy.

* * *

><p>Kakarot decided to visit Chichi while he was waiting for the gravity room to be repaired. So he went to her room, but she wasn't there. There was a note taped on the door.<p>

_Bulma, I went to the kitchen. If you finish the repairs to the gravity machine by now, then meet me there. I saw that you left your key in our room, and I don't feel like walking it over to you. So come to me._

_- Chi_

'She must have just put this note up there. Well at least I know where to find her.' Kakarot thought happily as he made his way to the kitchen. He saw Chichi was there making a grilled cheese sandwich. He then greeted her, "Hey Chi."

"Hey Kakarot, how are you?" Chichi greeted back as she put another toasted bread on top of the one with the melted cheese.

"I'm great, but I wonder how Bulma and Prince Vegeta are. They were arguing like a married couple." Kakarot said.

'Ha he has no idea, but they were a married couple.' Chichi thought, wanting to laugh.

"Wow that's crazy." Chichi said trying to sound surprised, she then said, "Hey Kakarot, random question, how do you feel about the name Goku?"

"I think it's an awesome name, I wish my name was Goku, rather than Kakarot." Kakarot said.

"How about I call you Goku as a nickname? You look like a Goku more than a Kakarot anyways." ChiChi asked.

"Sure. I like it!" Said Goku.

* * *

><p>After looking for Prince Vegeta for an hour, she decided to ask one of the guards where he was. "Excuse me. Do you know where Prince Vegeta went?"<p>

"I saw him head towards the garden. He might be there; he goes there to think sometimes." A guard informed.

"Thank you." Bulma said as she began to make her way there, but stopped when the guard began to speak again.

"But I wouldn't go there if I were you; the Prince can get really irritated when he's disturbed." The guard warned.

"Oh don't worry me, I can handle him." Bulma said with a wink as she headed to the garden area.

'Why would anyone want to look for Prince Vegeta? That girl must have a death wish.' The guard thought.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta was sitting on a bench in the garden by the purple Koi fish pond. He was just thinking about the things that have been bothering him lately.<p>

'I can't believe that woman. Who does she think she is talking to me that way? ME, the Prince of all Saiyans! I'll be King as soon as I find a suitable mate, but I hope it's not that one bitch of a Saiyan chick my father wanted me to be in an arranged marriage with. She was so damn annoying, but knowing where she is, she's probably dead by now, hopefully. But when I do find a suitable mate, I'll have even more power, and my father won't be able to tell me what do to anymore. If that blue haired woman wasn't my key to becoming legendary, I would have killed her by now.' Prince Vegeta thought, but not even he himself believed the last part.

Prince Vegeta knew he couldn't kill her, not because she was his key to becoming legendary, but because he didn't want to. The only problem is, he didn't know why he didn't want to, but the thought confused and irritated him to no end.

'I'll keep her around because she's amusing, I guess...' thought Prince Vegeta.

* * *

><p>After walking through a huge garden, Bulma finally found the person she was looking for. He was sitting on a bench by a pond of... <em>purple<em> Koi fish?

'Planet Vegeta is so weird.' Bulma thought as she approached Prince Vegeta.

"Hey." Bulma said, no longer angry with him.

Silence.

"I fixed your gravity machine. You can train again if you want." Bulma informed him, but he seemed like he was in his own little world. She decided to sit next to him, it might make him react. She was right about him reacting, but not the way she thought he would. She thought he would be angry with her for sitting there, but he just looked at her for a minute and looked away. He finally did speak to her after a long period of silence. "Why are you still here?" Prince Vegeta asked quietly.

"Because I wanted to tell you that the gravity machine was fixed." Replied Bulma.

"I know that's what you came here for and you already accomplished that, so why are you still here?" Prince Vegeta asked again.

"I don't know. You're acting a little strange right now, and I wanted to know why." Bulma explained.

"I would like it if you left me alone. I'll train a little later." Prince Vegeta said a little harshly.

"Sheesh I was just trying to be friendly." Bulma said.

"Well stop, and just leave." Prince Vegeta said harshly again.

"Fine, whatever." Bulma angrily left him alone. She couldn't believe this Vegeta was as much of a jerk as her's used to be. This Vegeta had everything the other one didn't, his family, his planet, and his people. So why was he so bitter? She'll never now.

These encounters with the woman were happening more than he liked. How was she supposed to be any help to him becoming legendary, if she was a distraction to him? She kept invading his mind lately, and she's only been here a week. He needed keep himself busy, by beating the crap out of Kakarot. Actually he couldn't just beat him up that easily; Kakarot was rivaling him in strength. That was another thing that was bothering him, Kakarot was a second class soldier, and he was supposed to be weaker than him. He was the Saiyan Prince dammit!

Prince Vegeta decided to train again to get his mind off anything else that didn't have to do with becoming stronger. Cooler was going to come any day now, and he wanted to be prepared. He would become the legendary. So he left the garden, and headed to where Kakarot was, to spar with him in the gravity room. He wasn't surprised that, that clown was in the kitchen, how he wasn't fat was a mystery to him.

"Kakarot stop flirting, and get your ass over here. We've got training to do." Prince Vegeta demanded.

"Ok Vegeta, I'm leaving. Bye Chichi, it was nice talking with you! Grill cheese sandwiches are delicious." Goku said with a smile, before following his clearly irritated prince to the gravity room. By the look of things, he would have to be on complete guard, Vegeta was clearly pissed about something.

* * *

><p>Bulma decided to wander around the castle to explore it more. She didn't feel like going back to her room just yet. When she got near the front of the castle, she noticed a bunch of Saiyans crowding around someone or something.<p>

'I wonder what's going on there.' Bulma thought curiously as she decided to take a closer look at what the Saiyans were looking at.

'Who's that?' thought Bulma.

**Author's note: Well that's it for this chapter. I'm glad I can start using the name Goku more, because honestly I like that name a whole lot better than Kakarot. But of course Vegeta will still call him that, as always. Well review please!**


	5. Cauli's Unwanted Arrival

**Author Note: See if you can guess which vegetable name I gave the new character in my story? It's super obvious, but if you didn't guess it, I'll tell you the answer at the end of this chapter. Remember to review ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 5: Cauli's Unwanted Arrival**

Vegeta and Goku were throwing full on punches and kicks at each other. Neither one going easy on the other. Goku knew that if he slipped up once, Vegeta would get good and very painful hits on decided to kick the gravity up to 75G's, because they were easily mastering the gravity in the 60G's and it wasn't challenging them.

They would have a pattern of attacking each other on the ground, and then somehow their fight would take to the air. Goku threw a Ki blast at Vegeta, but he would easily hit it out of the way.

"You've *Punch* gotta do *dodges a kick* better than *kick* that Kakarot." Vegeta grunted out while fighting with a smirk.

"Oh *ducks from punch* I will." Goku grunted out fighting with a smirk of his own.

This kept going on continuously, both Saiyans were evenly matched. Goku should probably be moved up to an elite ranking, because he was keeping up with elite. Vegeta threw a Ki blast of his own, but it was hit by a countering Ki blast from Goku. They both stopped fighting a minute to catch their breaths.

"Not *pant* bad Kakarot." Vegeta said breathing hard, still on guard in his defensive fighting stance, and a smirk still present on his face.

"Neither are *pant* you." Goku also said also breathing hard in a defensive fighting stance, wearing a smirk too.

They launch back at each other, but Prince Vegeta got distracted sensing a familiar Ki, that he really hope wasn't the person he thought it was. This resulted in him getting punch in the face super hard by Goku.

"OW! Kakarot for fucks sake!" Prince Vegeta cursed rubbing his cheek to ease the pain.

"Sorry about that Vegeta, but it was your fault you weren't on guard." Goku reasoned.

"You idiot! Do you sense that energy?" Prince Vegeta asked harshly as he glared at Goku.

"Oh no... Why is she here?"

* * *

><p>Bulma had come back to the inside of the castle to find Queen Celereena. She would probably know what's going on outside. She was only able to see a glimpse of a woman within the crowd of surrounding men. Whoever that person was, she must be some type of celebrity on Planet Vegeta or something.<p>

Walking into the kitchen, Bulma was able to find both the Queen and Chichi. They were in conversation about something, and whatever it was about, it seemed to be funny because both women were cracking up.

"Yeah and he also tripped on the curve of the sidewalk and fell flat on his face. He was more pissed than hurt. Hahaha." Queen Celereena said as she and Chichi began to bust up laughing.

Bulma decided to speak while they were laughing. "Hello Queen Celereena, hello Chichi."

"Oh quit being formal Bulma, just call me Reena, and why don't you join us? I was just telling embarrassing stories about my son." Reena said with a slight giggle.

"I would love to, any other time. Believe me I definitely would, but there's someone outside the castle, and she must be famous because a bunch of male Saiyans are crowding around her. Who is she?" Bulma informed.

"Oh dear God she's back... but how...?" Reena said with a look of pure horror on her face.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked confused.

"Well it was like this..."

_-Flashback-_

_3months ago_

_Queen Celereena was sitting in the throne room waiting for King Vegeta to come back. He said he was going to show her something and told her to wait in here. After 10 minutes of waiting, she saw her mate walking into the room with a young attractive Saiyan woman, who needed to seriously back off her man, because she was walking way too close to him right now. She raised an eyebrow waiting to hear a good explanation._

_"Reena, I would like you to meet Cauli. She's a potential mate for Prince does you think?" King Vegeta said gesturing to the beautiful Saiyan woman with long black hair that went down her back, she had on purple Saiyan armor, and looked like she had King Vegeta himself under a spell, it made Queen Celereena sick._

_"It's really nice to finally meet you Queen Celereena. I would be honored to marry your son, if you would allow me to." Cauli said politely, but Reena saw through her little front._

_"Yes, you should feel honored; he is a prince after all." Reena said looking in her eyes to see her true intentions. She then said, "Beautiful armor, it looks expensive, was it custom made?"_

_"Thank you! Yeah it was, someone bought it for me as a gift. Look I also have matching boots, cute huh?" Cauli said as she excitedly showed off her clothes, she then added, "Oh my gosh, we should totally go shopping together one obviously have great taste in clothes. I bet you have personal stylists, because you're the queen. I know if I become queen, I definitely would."_

_Queen Celereena has only known this girl for 3 minutes, and she could already tell three things. She didn't like this female, Cauli already showed signs of only being interested in just the money and the throne, and she knew for sure her son would hate personality is... irritating. Well her son is unpredictable, he might like her. On second thought, there was no way in hell he would like this she'll know soon if he would or not now, because he was coming in here now..._

_King Vegeta saw his son approaching and said, "Great, son you're here. I would like you to meet someone, this is Cauli. She could be your potential mate."_

_Prince Vegeta looked her over; he thought she was attractive... until she spoke._

_"Oh my gosh I'm finally meeting THE Prince Vegeta. It's really nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you from your father. Wow you are even more handsome in person." Cauli said with an excited smile._

_Prince Vegeta looked at her and said in a monotone. "I'm sure you had..." He then looked at his father and said, "Yeah...She won't do." After that being said, he just walked away and didn't walk back when his father was calling for him to come back. King Vegeta then followed his son to bring him back, leaving just Cauli and the Queen in the room._

_Cauli looked pissed. 'Nobody has ever turned ME down before. I'm hot and I know it! Was the Prince gay or something? I mean look at me! I'm not going to give up that easily. Prince Vegeta will be mine one day.' Cauli in her delusional mind he would._

_Queen Reena smirked, she had a plan to get rid of this girl, she knew what this woman only wanted, and intended to give her a chance to get it. That is, if she survived..._

_"Excuse my son for being rude, he tends to be impatient you probably won't be able to be Queen, but how would you still like to have some other type of authority? It pays generously too." Reena asked._

_"Oh I would love to, but what do you have in mind?"_

_-End of flashback-_

"I told her if she was able to make peace with Planet Xanzar, I would let her become Planet Vegeta's new ambassador. But a Saiyan going to that planet alone is suicide; because the Zarians can't stand Saiyans and they're really strong. She stayed in the castle for a week, annoying the shit out my son, and flirting with my mate and Kakarot before she left. I can't believe how idiotic she is for actually going to that planet in the first place. She should be dead right now, how is she back here?" Queen Celereena explained.

"I don't know, but she's definitely here." said Bulma.

"She better not flirt with Kakarot while I'm around, or they'll be hell to pay." Chichi said, already planning on what she would do to Cauli.

"Chi, Hun.. as much as I would like to see you kick her ass, she's WAY stronger than you. Ironically she's the second strongest female Saiyan on the planet. And if she wasn't such an annoying hoochy mama, she would of made an ok queen." said Queen Celereena.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at the queen. Hoochy mama? The queen has obviously been spending way too much time with Chichi, she's starting to talk like her. Scary.

"I know she's stronger than me, but a girl can dream ok." Chichi said with no emotion on her face.

"Well I'm going to speak with my mate. I'm going to be pissed if he knew about her arrival ahead of time, and didn't inform me. C'mon let's go." Queen Celereena said as she began to walked off in a pissed fashion to find her mate. Best believe something will go down. Bulma and Chichi followed her lead.

* * *

><p>King Vegeta was currently greeting Cauli on her return to Planet Vegeta. They were standing near the entrance doors, inside of the castle.<p>

"So were you able to do it? Were you able to make peace with the Zarians?" King Vegeta asked in suspense to hear her answer.

"No. I wasn't able to. As soon as I landed on the planet, they tried to kill me, and started saying insulting things about Saiyans. Man they hate our race. So, instead I decided to go to Planet Retail and shopped." Cauli said, and then added, "Plus I want to try to convince your son to give me a chance, and show him I'm not so bad."

"I don't know what his problem is. If I had the chance to mate with-" King Vegeta started, but stopped himself and said, "I mean you're appealing, I don't see why he isn't interested in you."

Cauli came closer to whisper in his ear seductively, while rubbing her tail up his thigh. "If you had the chance to mate with... who, King Vegeta?"

King Vegeta tensed at her touch and moved away from her reluctantly. "I have a mate, you shouldn't do that..." He said those words because he felt he had to, but he didn't really want her to stop.

"I'm just playing around with you, your was a joke." Cauli said pushing King Vegeta's shoulder flirtatiously.

"Ha right! A joke, good one!" King Vegeta said as he began laughing nervously.

"What's so funny? I wanna know, I also enjoy jokes." said a familiar voice.

King Vegeta and Cauli turned around to see Queen Celereena, Bulma, and Chichi raising eyebrows. They were waiting for him to speak.

"Oh nothing! Cauli was just telling me about her failed mission to Planet Xanzar. She went through some funny moments as she tried to escape from it." King Vegeta said in hopes of his wife buying it, but unfortunately for him, she didn't.

"Right... Well if she's looking for PRINCE Vegeta, he's in the training room that SHE built for him." Queen Celereena said pointing to Bulma, she then added,"its right down the hall over there. You should be able to hear the slight humming from it. Just go right in."

Cauli looked Bulma over and thought, 'She's no competition to me... at least I think she isn't. No I'm definitely prettier, and she's not even Saiyan.'

"But she'll get crushed by the heavy gravity." King Vegeta said, obviously not getting the hint that his mate wanted Cauli to purposely get crushed.

"Hmm... the gravity part must have slipped my mind." Queen Celereena said, playing dumb. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"But it was made-" King Vegeta was cut off by his mate. "Just press the gravity override button to shut it off. Now get going and good luck, you're going to need it if you're trying to win my son's affections." Queen Celereena said, offering a fake smile.

"Thank you for letting me know!" Cauli said dumbly as she made her way to the gravity room.

'Man that girl is an idiot! Another reason she won't make a good Queen, she's too damn naïve. She believes everything I tell her.' Queen Celereena thought.

"Ok Bulma, Chichi. I need to speak with Vegeta Senior alone, do you mind?" Queen Celereena said only looking at her husband.

"Sure. Go right ahead." Bulma said as she began walking away, pulling a nosey Chichi with her.

"Oh you definitely have some explaining to do." Queen Celereena said, staring him down intensely. Aren't you glad you're not him right now?

King Vegeta gulped.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta dodged Goku's attack and turned the gravity back to 1G. Goku looked at Prince Vegeta confused, so he explained his actions. "The annoying bitch is approaching, I can sense her."<p>

"Oh great. Here we go..." Goku said with a frown.

"Oh Prince Ve-ge-ta!" Cauli said in sing-song tone from the hallway that leads to the gravity room.

'Fuck my life.' Prince Vegeta thought to himself glaring at the gravity room door. Knowing that she could come through it at any moment.

"Well it was nice sparring with you, but now I'm gonna bounce up out of here. Have fun with Cauli." Goku said informing Vegeta.

"Going to bounce? Kakarot you really need to stop associating yourself with that Earth woman. She's got you saying stupid things, and you're not going anywhere. I will not be left alone with that Cauli bitch. I'd even rather be alone with Bulma than her, and I hate Bulma!" Prince Vegeta admitted he would like to be alone with Bulma, without realizing it.

"Sure you do..." Goku said with a knowing smile.

"Don't be stupid, of course I do!" Prince Vegeta said glaring at Goku, he then said to hopefully get away from Cauli, and also to change the subject, "C'mon let's both leave, at least I can get away from her easier if we're not in a closed space.

Soon Cauli was at the gravity room entrance, where she saw Goku and Prince Vegeta coming out of it. She decided to greet them. "Hey Kakarot."

"Hey." Goku said unenthusiasticly, before quickly walking away.

"Hello Prince Vegeta." Cauli said.

All she got from him was a grunt, and he walked right passed her. She tried to follow him and that's where the situation was soon to get ugly. He was trying to get away from her, but he knew she would still follow him, so he stopped to hear what she was going to say. He would quickly get rid of her by being blunt with how much he dislikes her.

"What?" Prince Vegeta said irritated.

"Um why do you hate me so much? I'm only trying to be kind to you. If you gave us a chance, I know you won't be disappointed. Will you at least think about it?" Cauli asked with hopes of them getting together.

Prince Vegeta took a deep breath and said, "I wouldn't have an issue with you if you let me be. You can do whatever the hell you want, just don't bother me. And I have thought about it, there will never be an us, so I suggest you stop trying." With that being said, he started to walk away, but this time Cauli didn't follow him.

'Oh the hell I'm going to stop trying. I'm not giving up.' Cauli thought.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta decided to go to the balcony on the side of the castle to relax. His life was getting out of hand with both Bulma and Cauli. He knew his father was probably going to force this arranged marriage on him, even without his or his mother's consent. It was going to happen if he didn't find another mate to prevent it. As for Bulma, he was confused how he could tolerate her so much. He found himself picking arguments with her, just to be in her presence. He heard someone coming up the steps to get up to the balcony he was currently at, but he didn't turn around because he knew exactly who it was. That person decided to look at the night's sky silently with him. The sky had already turned its plum purple color, stars were visible too. Looks like they were getting closer and closer to the full moon, he'll keep that in mind.<p>

Bulma decided to speak after the long silence. "You know, dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry." Vegeta said, not leaving his eyes from the sky.

"I know what your upset about, and I don't think you'll have to marry her. Your moth-" Bulma was interrupted by Vegeta.

"It almost doesn't matter what my mother says. My dad will still try to get his way in this situation. What he doesn't realize is that Cauli is the one in control, and not him." Vegeta said.

'Wow we're actually having a conversation and not arguing for once.' Bulma thought surprised. She decided to walk up to the railing next him.

"Your father doesn't see past her looks. She only wants to be Queen for selfish reasons. Everyone can obviously see that besides your father, so somehow we have to make him see it. I know there's a way we can make him see it. You shouldn't have to marry her if you don't want to." Bulma said as she looked at him.

Prince Vegeta seemed to be in deep thought from what she told him. When he was done thinking over what she said, he looked into her blue eyes and stared at them a minute, the color of them were really brought out in the moonlight. She also stared into his black orbs. At this moment, he didn't care she was a human, because she was gorgeous and her fiery attitude made her more so. He just somehow felt the urge to kiss her this very moment, and he decided to act on that impulse. So he began to lean in slowly, and to his surprise she didn't move away, in fact she was leaning in lips were so close to touching, that they could feel the warmth of their breath tickling their lips. But before he could lean in all the way, he was interrupted by none other than Cauli. Talk about bad timing.

'I want to kill Cauli! Vegeta was about to kiss me.'Bulma thought irritated.

"Um I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I just came to get you two to dinner. Bulma, you were supposed to get him to the dining room." Cauli said.

'I know my eyes were not playing tricks on me. Prince Vegeta was about to kiss Bulma. So he has feelings for her? Great, now I have stupid Competition.' Cauli thought bitterly.

"I know. He's not hungry, so he won't be joining us for dinner. I guess I'll come back to the dining room with you." Bulma said as she gave Prince Vegeta another glance before reluctantly following Cauli to the dining room.

Prince Vegeta didn't know if he was more pissed that the kiss was interrupted and didn't happen, or the fact that he initiated it at all. Damn both of those women, they were driving him insane! He wasjust going to ignore Bulma, because he didn't know what he was thinking when he tried to kiss her. She was there to make him the legendary and that should be all there was between them.

**Author's Note: Well that's all for this chapter, and if you guessed the vegetable to be cauliflower, then you were correct. What really happened to Cauli on planet Xanzar will be in the next chapter? Review please.**


	6. Truth About Planet Xanzar

**Author's Note: I don't have anything to say this time. So just enjoy :) R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 6: Truth About Planet Xanzar**

It's been two weeks since the night Prince Vegeta had tried to kiss Bulma. He hasn't said not even two words to her lately, and Bulma was beyond confused. Why would you try to kiss someone one minute, then the next, try to forget they existed. It just didn't make any sense at all.

Usually when the GR was broken and needed to be repaired he would come to Bulma, but ever since the day of that almost kiss, he's been sending maids to inform her to fix it. Then he would just disappear somewhere while she did repairs to the GR, and not tell anyone where he goes off to. He doesn't even tell Kakarot, which Bulma found out was now nicknamed Goku recently by Chichi, but the point was that Goku was like his best friend and even he doesn't even know where Prince Vegeta goes sometimes. This bothered Bulma, and now all she could think about was, what if? What if Cauli hadn't walked in? What if she did get the chance to finish that kiss with him, would it have changed things? Well, there's been no way to know for sure.

Bulma was not the only one being ignored; Cauli didn't have any better luck. Bulma would see her try to talk to the Saiyan Prince on several occasions, but she too wouldn't get anywhere. Well Bulma understands why he wouldn't want to talk to Cauli, but why not her? He hates Cauli, but he didn't hate her, she knew that, because he tried to kiss her! You just don't go around trying to kiss people you hate. It didn't make any sense.

Bulma had noticed that Prince Vegeta was not the only one who would disappear sometimes. Cauli would too, but the only difference was that she would be gone for longer periods of time. Unlike her, Vegeta would only be gone till Bulma fixed the GR, then would go right back to training. So where would Cauli be going off to for so long? Bulma didn't really care she was gone, but she was a little curious as to where she would go to for so long.

Cauli was currently flying away from the city, to a place that was away from any people. She couldn't take risks, if anyone heard her conversation she'd be screwed. She needed to contact someone privately, and that person definitely would not be happy with the news she was going to share.

Cauli kept flying until she found the secret cave behind a waterfall in a forest that she knew nobody knew about, and began to levitate over the water in front of it. She looked from left to right quickly and suspiciously, to see if anyone was here, or if anyone followed her here. Then she used her ki to part the waterfall, so she could fly in without getting wet. Then let the water fall back to way it was, when she was already in the cave.

Now inside the cave, Cauli noticed a stick on the floor. She picked it up and tied a cloth that she brought around the stick, and lit it on fire using her ki, to be able to see inside dark cave. Using the light from the torch she made, she was able to see inside the bag she was carrying and pulled out a scouter. She then turned it on, put it on her face, and started to contact someone.

"I'm ready to give you an update sir." Cauli said.

"Excellent. So what is the news so far?" The mysterious voice from the scouter said.

"Um my apologies sir, but I wasn't able to get Prince Vegeta interested in me just yet. He is really difficult to deal with, and there's this one Earthling he seems to be attracted to."

"What! You need to try harder then. Kill the Earthling if necessary, I don't care what you do to complete your mission, just do it. You know I will kill you if you fail this mission."

"I know, but-"

"No buts Cauli! We have a fucking deal! I saved your very own life from the Zarians, so you will live up to your side of the deal. Is that understood?" The mysterious voice said irritated.

"Yes sir." Cauli said defeated.

"Good. Now don't fail me, or it could mean your life."

With that being said, the mysterious voice cut his transmission off, and left Cauli there in full panic. She was questioning if living was even worth it anymore. Maybe she should have just died on planet Xanzar, and then she wouldn't be in this mess and have to betray her people. She feels awful.

'How did I even let myself get into this mess? I'm so weak, a true warrior would die with honor, but I wanted to live so much I made a deal, and now I'm betraying my people.' Cauli thought, putting her head down with shame.

_-Flashback-_

_2 months ago._

_Cauli's space pod was now approaching a green and black planet. Planet Xanzar. It had taken her 1 month to get here from Planet Vegeta, but now she was finally here. To say she was nervous was an understatement. This very trip could change her life; she could become rich if she succeeded. Obviously Prince Vegeta was not interested in her and she wouldn't become the new queen, so she had to do this to become rich. Then she could go shopping!_

_Cauli then had the space pod go through the planet's atmosphere and land in a huge crater on the black dirt surface. She took a deep breath before deciding to leave the pod, and as soon as she did, she was surrounded by blue with black striped skinned humanoids, with silver colored hair. They were glaring at her with hate in their eyes. One wrong move and she would be killed. She was about to take one step, but as soon as she lifted her foot a little, all the surrounding Zarians took a fighting stance._

_'Ok I won't move from this spot. I'll just speak.' Cauli thought._

_"Hi. I know you don't like Saiyans, but I came to end the feud we've had for years. Maybe start new and Saiyans could probably become allies with your race. You know, help you out in wars." Cauli said nervously._

_All the Zarians just began laughing at her stupidity. How does this idiotic Saiyan female think that she could come to an enemy Planet without any backup? She was practically asking to die. The Zarian leader pushed through the crowd of his people, and came closer to Cauli. She stayed on guard because the Zarians were unpredictable._

_"You... filthy Saiyan monkeys want to... make peace.. with us? Are you stupid? We will never forgive you for what your people have done! Working for Frieza, and wanting to kill our people? You wanted to kill us, and you expect us to just except your apology just like that and become allies with your race? If you think that..." The leader started to laugh sadistically and then said, "You are sadly mistaken! KILL HER!"_

_With that being said, the Zarians began throwing different color ki blasts at her, but none of them made contact, because Cauli was dodging all them._

_"PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME! WE DON'T WORK FOR FRIEZA ANYMORE! WE WERE FOLLOWING ORDERS; OUR PEOPLE DIDN'T WANT TO KILL ANY OF YOUR PEOPLE." Cauli reasoned._

_"WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES! KEEP FIRING AT HER!" The leader shouted angrily._

_Things were looking bad for Cauli, she was beginning to get tired from dodging their attacks, and every time she would try to reason with them, they wouldn't listen. She couldn't attack them, because she was still trying to convince them that she was sincere. So Cauli was caught in the biggest dilemma of her entire life._

_"PLEASE! HEAR ME OUT! I BEG OF YOU!" Cauli again tried to reason._

_"Ha! This is rich! A supposed PROUD Saiyan is begging. Well too bad, WE'LL NEVER LISTEN TO YOU!" The leader said as he charged a really huge energy blast that Cauli couldn't possibly dodge._

_'This is it for me... I'm going to die, all because of greed. I was too greedy for money that I didn't think this through.' Cauli thought desperately._

_Cauli closed her eyes and was expecting the powerful and painful blast to make contact with her, but it never did. She looked up and saw the last person she thought would save her. This person grabbed her hand and flew back to his ship, while quickly dodging the constant energy blast thrown at them. Cauli didn't say a word; she was too confused as to why THIS person had saved her. As soon as they were on his ship, he grabbed her space pod using his ship's metal claw, and brought it aboard his ship too._

_Inside the ship he gestured for her to follow him. She was hesitant, but the look she gave to her showed that he didn't have any patience, so she followed him. He led her to some room, but guessing by her surroundings, she would say it was some type of living room, because it had couches and a TV set. He didn't look like the type of person who would make a homely environment on his ship, so this room was unexpected._

_"Come to the couch, take a seat. Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything with you, I find your race completely disgusting. No offense, well to be honest I don't give a damn if you take offense or not." The person said as he pat the seat next to him on the couch he was sitting on. Cauli was too nervous to say anything, so she just took a seat next to him._

_"Why were you at Planet Xanzar alone?" The person asked._

_'Should I tell him? He is an enemy to our race, but he saved my life. I won't say anything.' Cauli thought._

_"Not going to speak? Not even utter a thank you for me saving your life. I must say I'm a little hurt for your lack of appreciation, but I shall do whatever means necessary to get you to speak." The person said Charging up an energy blast on his right pointer finger._

_"Ok Ok I'll talk." Cauli said in a panic._

_"Great! Now I won't have to kill you." The person said with a sadistic smile as he powered the energy ball down on his finger, till it disappeared._

_"King Vegeta wanted me to marry his son, but the Prince himself didn't really approve of me. The Queen was nice enough to offer the position of ambassador to me, but only if I made peace with the Zarians. This is why I'm here." Cauli explained._

_'She knows the royal family on Planet Vegeta, interesting...' The person thought._

_"I have a proposal for you, um-"_

_"Cauli."_

_"Right Cauli. Listen, you will be my very own spy or I will kill you and your people today. I want you to try to win the Prince's affections, or somehow get him to trust you, because I want to know everything that the Saiyans are trying to do to defeat me. I'm not stupid, I know one of the monkeys that helped kill my brother, could see into the future. Oh and how rude of me, you told me your name, now let me tell you mine. I'm Cooler, and I'm a whole lot stronger than my little brother." Cooler said with a smirk._

_That name struck fear into her. It was Cooler that saved her? She thought he was just another member of the cold empire, but he wasn't just any member, he was their leader. At this very moment, she knew she was screwed. She had to do what he wants her to or she would die along with her people._

_"I'll do it, but I have one question. If you know Saiyans are training to defeat you, why don't you just kill us now before we become too strong?" Cauli asked confused._

_"What would be the fun in that? I know you monkeys won't stand a chance no matter how hard you all train. It just feels more satisfying to crush false hope. Unlike my brother, I am fully prepared. Now that this question is out of the way, how about you tell me what planet to drop you off? I can't take you directly to Planet Vegeta for obvious reasons." Cooler replied._

_"How about Planet Retail? But before I go, I need money, and I also need fuel for my space pod." Cauli practically demanded._

_"You are in no position to demand anything, but since it will help my plan. I will give you such things. If you ever talk like that again to me, I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot." Cooler said coldly._

_"Yes sorry sir. I understand."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Cauli stood up from the cave floor she was sitting on. She then decided it was time to fly back to the castle. She was done feeling self-pity for herself. She knew what she did was stupid, but she couldn't change it so the best thing she thought to do was move forward. Even if this deal haunted her dreams both day and night.

* * *

><p>Bulma was sitting in dining room eating a snack, which was a toasted Panini sandwich the chef made her. The sandwich was pretty big, but she figured all their food would be in big portion sizes. The dining room was so huge that she felt lonely. She was feeling down lately, since Prince Vegeta kept ignoring her. They were so close to kissing, that she could almost imagine his lips on hers again. She was still pissed at Cauli for ruining her chance. She decided she wouldn't think about the kiss or Vegeta anymore, till he walked into the dining room himself.<p>

'Kami you're evil.' Bulma thought.

Prince Vegeta didn't even take one glance at her. He just sat down at the other end of the table from Bulma, and began to eat his meal. This pissed Bulma off to no end. He's in the same room and not saying a word to her. The nerve.

Bulma glared at Vegeta as he was eating his meal, and thought. 'Well if he isn't going to talk to me, then I'm going to talk to him.'

"Hey Vegeta."

Silence.

"Yoo-hoo Planet Vegeta to Prince Vegeta. Hello! I know you know I'm here!" Bulma said harder to get his attention.

Silence again.

Bulma was so annoyed that she got up and walked up to him. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. Prince Vegeta didn't say anything to her, he just raised an eyebrow. Bulma thought of a way to get his attention, or at least make him mad enough to argue with her. She grabbed his fork from his hand. He frowned at her, but still didn't say a word as he got up from his seat, stared her down, then grabbed his fork back out of her hand.

Bulma was even more frustrated now. 'Err! I can't take it anymore!' Bulma thought.

"Vegeta talk to me! I don't know what I did to piss you off so much as to give me the silent treatment! Insult me, make fun of me, yell at me! Do something!" Bulma said out of pure frustration.

"Ok. Leave me alone. I said something." Prince Vegeta said to try to get rid of her.

"I can't believe you Vegeta! You're such a jerk." Bulma said before storming out of the room, completely forgetting about the half eaten Panini sandwich on the other side of the dining room table. She was just so upset with how Vegeta was treating her. She even missed their childish arguments! That's how desperately she wanted him to talk to her.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta actually felt bad for the way he just treated Bulma. He did like her company more that he would ever admit, at least to anyone but himself, but she was a distraction to him. He would have dirty dreams about her at night, and wake up with erections, that he would have to take care of with cold showers. This would happen to him once and a while before he started to ignore her, but it was worst now that he was ignoring her. It was almost every night now.<p>

No other woman has ever invaded Prince Vegeta's mind as much as she has, and he couldn't figure out why. This was driving him crazy. He was starting to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ignore Bulma after all. Maybe if he would associate himself with that woman again, he wouldn't think about her so much. It might do the opposite, but he was willing to take the risk.

Prince Vegeta had officially decided he wouldn't ignore Bulma anymore. He decided he would answer her back if she talked to him again. With that settled, he decided to finish his meal. The chefs were excellent in the castle, but no way in hell would he ever tell them. In his logic, if you compliment a worker on the job they're already supposed to do well, then they'll get lazy. They will probably think the way they do things is already fine, and then they won't make an effort to do the best they can. So that was his excuse as to why he never gave a compliment to any of his castle workers.

Prince Vegeta finished his food and decided to take a shower. He had enough training for now, but after a two hour break, he would get back to training again. He didn't say anything, but he appreciated the training bots the woman built for him recently, because Kakarot had sometimes used the gravity room at different times then himself, so he could could hang out with Chichi. So, the training bots gave him a challenge, when Kakarot wasn't there to spar with him.

Leaving his food there for the maids to clean, he got up from his seat and headed to his room's bathroom to take a shower.

**Author's Note: Well that's the end of this chapter. What's going to happen since Prince Vegeta isn't ignoring Bulma anymore? What little scheme will Cauli come up with now to get with him, knowing that she's Cooler's spy? Read the next chapter to find out. Review too. :)**


	7. No More Sexual Frustration

**Author's Note: Warning this is a lemon! My first lemon I've ever written too. It's a pretty graphic sex scene, you've been warned...**

**Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Time Warp<strong>

**Chapter 7: No More Sexual Frustration**

Prince Vegeta ended up falling asleep, and longer than he really wanted to. He was supposed to take a two hour break, but judging by the dark purple night sky visible from his window, he slept way longer than that. He sat up on the side of his bed, and looked down with a frown. He had missed precious training time, and to make matters worse, he once again had an unwanted bulge in his boxers from dream he had about the woman again. Why did he keep dreaming about her? He wanted these dreams to stop, but how? Oh he knew how, but he wanted to use self-control, which was hard when the woman practically pranced around the house half naked, in those tight shirts and shorts that ride up when she bends down. Why do you think he disappears when she fixes the GR? Yes he was trying to avoid her, but seeing her bend down in little tight shorts made it harder for him to keep his self-control. There are times that he just wanted to pin her down to the wall, and have his way with her, but he kept control of his body.

Before he could think of a possible solution to his overall problem, he had to get rid of the current problem of the hardness he now had between his legs. So he's going to do what he normally does in this situation, he's going to take a cold shower.

'Damn you woman.' Prince Vegeta thought with a scowl, as he walked into his bathroom. He turned the water to the cold setting on his shower, took off his boxers, and stepped into the shower, closing the glass door as he did. He clinched his teeth as he felt the freezing cold water hit his skin. He hated taking cold showers, but it was that woman's fault he had been taking a lot of them lately.

Ten minutes later Prince Vegeta was done with his shower and out the bathroom. After drying himself off with a towel, he put on new pair of boxers and his spandex training shorts. He was going to train again, after he got something to eat. He missed dinner, because of his unexpectly long lasting nap.

Making his way to the kitchen, Prince Vegeta noticed the kitchen light was on. 'Who could be awake at this time?' He thought for a minute, but realized didn't really care. He just wanted to eat something quick, and then train. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw the woman was there, leaning near a counter drinking some beverage. Again she was wearing these tiny clothes that barely covered anything. She just looked at him, not saying anything as she drank from a mug, when she set it down she began to speak.

"What are you doing up Vegeta?" Bulma asked curiously.

Silence.

"So you're still not speaking to me? Veg-" Bulma replied to his silence till he cut her off.

"It's none of your concern." He simply replied.

"Well at least you're talking to me again, even if you're still being a jerk." Bulma said before she took another sip from her mug. Then she offered the extra hot chocolate she made, pointing to it as she said, "Hot Coco? It's really good, you should try some."

'It does smell good, maybe I'll try it.' He thought to himself.

"Hand me a mug of it." He commanded her.

"I'm waiting to hear please." Bulma said.

"Now." He simply stated.

"You are so rude Vegeta. Sheesh! Ok I'll give you some, because I'm a nice person." Bulma said as she bent down to where the mugs were located in the bottom cabinet, which she thought was weird, because normally people would put them in the top cabinets. But hey, this is Planet Vegeta, not Earth, so who is she to judge.

Prince Vegeta was staring at her curvaceous backside. She was wearing those damned small ass shorts again. How many of them can she possibly own?

As soon as Bulma found a mug, she began to stand but when she turned around, she was met by the shirtless Prince standing really close to her. She set down the mug on the counter, that was supposed to be for him, but she had a feeling he didn't want it anymore.

'I couldn't take it anymore! Fuck self-control, she is practically begging for it.' Prince Vegeta thought.

"What did I tell you about wearing those type of clothes?" Prince Vegeta whispered into her ear.

"You said nobody wanted to see my ugly body." Bulma whispered back sarcastically, but then added with a smirk, "But we both know that's not true, right Vegeta?"

Prince Vegeta didn't answer her with words; he just smashed his lips to hers in a lustful passionate kiss, which she eagerly returned. He sucked on her bottom lip, biting it gently, and did the same with the top. Bulma then felt his tongue on her lips, asking for entrance, in which she obliged and let his tongue in. As their tongues were battling for dominance, Vegeta could taste the hot chocolate she just drank, and she was right about it being good. When there was a need for air, the two broke the kiss, but that didn't stop Vegeta from kissing her neck afterwards. Both of them were still breathing heavy.

As Prince Vegeta kissed her neck, he could hear quiet moans from Bulma. He could also smell her obvious arousal. He had her pinned to the counter, grinding his hardened member to her through their clothes. She was just as turn on as he was. As he kissed her neck, he told exactly what he wanted to do in between kisses. "My room *kiss* now woman." he whispered on her neck, which sent chills down her spine as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

After that being said, he looked at her to know her response. Bulma just nodded, she was too turned on to speak. Seeing her nod, he grabbed her hand, pulling her with him, as he rushed his way back upstairs to his room. When he made it inside, he let Bulma go in first as he started kissing her again, and shut his bedroom door with a small kick from his foot.

Bulma laid on her back as Vegeta brought her to the bed, still kissing each other hungrily. They were both moaning in the kiss as Bulma started to run her hands all over his muscular body. He broke the kiss to take off her shirt, which she helped him out with, and threw it somewhere on the floor. She also unzipped her shorts as she began pulling them down her legs, and Vegeta pulled it all the way off.

Now only in black lacy underwear, Bulma began kissing Vegeta once more. Vegeta again moved his attention back to her neck as he started to kiss it again, but this time he would slightly lick her neck too, making Bulma moan. He wanted the bra off, so he just ripped the front of it, making her gasp in surprise. He then pulled it off of her. Moving his tongue to her now naked breasts, he began grabbing her left breast with his right hand and started massaging it, licking and sucking on her nipple as he start rubbing between her legs over her panties with his left hand, causing her to moan a bit louder and raise her chest to him. Bulma felt like she had died and went to heaven. For years she longed for Vegeta to touch her like this again, and now he was doing just that.

Vegeta brought his attention to the right breast, still using his right hand; he did the same as he did to her left breast to her right one. He then stuck his hand into her panties, pumping two fingers into her very wet folds at a fast pace, as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Bulma's moans were driving him crazy; he stopped what he was doing with her breasts to watch what his fingers were doing to her. She looked like she was having some type of fit. Seeing her like that made his member grow even harder, it was now painfully tight in his training shorts. Bulma was close to her climax, and Vegeta knew it as he felt her muscles enclose on his fingers, he then began to pump his fingers faster inside her. Not wanting to wake up the castle with her moans, he began to kiss her again to muffle them. It didn't take long for Bulma to climax, spilling her love juices on his fingers, which he gladly licked off of them. Moving part of her panties to the side, so he could lick the rest of her clean. Bulma always thought that was sexy when the other Vegeta did that, she loved that this Vegeta did it too.

Bulma was sick of the training shorts being on him, so she sat up from the bed to start pulling them down, Vegeta saw this and helped her by pulling them off. She gave him a look that said 'boxers too buddy'. He got the message as he pulled them down and off too, he then ripped her panties off with impatience, earning a gasp from her. Bulma wanted to return the favor of what he did for her, so she grabbed his hardened member, and began to stoke it up and down. Vegeta groaned at her touch. Bulma leaned forward to his member and began to lick the head of it, then began doing light sucks, causing him to groan in pleasure. Vegeta looked down at what she was doing to him and almost came at the sight, but with willpower he held it in. Bulma knew what Vegeta liked, because she has already been with him. She knew he liked for her suck him hard and quickly, while massaging his sack, so that's what she did. She kept this going at a constant fast pace. He was very close, she could feel it. When she made eye contact with him, while sucking him off, he moaned as he lost it and came in her mouth. His seed was moving so quickly, that she could only swallow some of it. The rest, she wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand.

Prince Vegeta then grabbed his member and placed it inside of her entrance leaning forward into her as he spread her legs wider to go deeper. Bulma moaned feeling him inside her. She definitely missed this, she missed being with Vegeta. Once placed fully inside of her, he began pounding it in so fast that you could hear a slapping of their skin. Bulma was grinding her along with him, trying to keep up with his fast pace, but she wanted him to go faster.

"Oooh Vegeta faster! AAahh deeper!" Bulma moaned, as Vegeta followed the only commands he was actually ok with following from her.

Vegeta groaned as he looked down at the woman below him, her breasts were bouncing up and down as he pounded into her at a fast pace. Hearing slaps of their joined members and the wet noises that were made only turned him on more. He loved being in control of the very woman who was so stubborn and had such fiery personality. Hearing her moan his name and hearing her cries of pleasure, made him feel satisfied.

Bulma was so close to another climax. "Vegeta AAaahh! Don't stop, I'm so close!" Bulma moaned

Vegeta loved seeing her beg like this, he had a smirk on his face when he got an idea. He groan out as he said, "Ahh woman, call me Prince Vegeta."

"Ahh ok ok Prince Vegeta! Don't sto-Aahh." Bulma said as she came hard. Vegeta loved that he got her to say his title, he would be sure to use this against her later on.

Prince Vegeta pulled out of her to change positions. Bulma was now leaning forward on her knees as he pounded into her entrance again from behind, which was more wet now that she came again. Her love juices were sliding down both her and Vegeta's leg, but nobody care about that. Vegeta held onto her waist with his left hand as he played with her breasts with the right. Her moans were driving him crazy, and the fact that her voluptuous backside was shaking with every thrust he made. He was going to come soon; he couldn't hold it in any longer. He began thrusting at an even faster pace into her. Bulma had to bite her lip to keep from screaming as she came again. Feeling her climax again did it for him. So with one final thrust, he came hard inside her.

Vegeta pulled out of her and collapse on his bed, and Bulma laid down as well. Neither one of them said a word after this. Bulma just got under his covers and turned away from him. She wasn't expecting him to be the type for pillow talk, and she knew he probably didn't love her, and this whole night was just a lust thing. Yet she was ok with it.

Bulma looked to the side of her and saw Vegeta was fast asleep. She should probably get some sleep too. As she turned over again to get some rest, she was surprised to feel a strong arm rapped around her waist. She looked at Vegeta again, and saw that he was still fast asleep.

'He would probably never do this if he was awake. Boy is he in for a surprise when he wakes up.' Bulma thought with a smile, before closing her eyes.

Both slept peacefully for a while till Vegeta woke up hours later to find that he had somehow slept cuddling the woman. He frowned at the situation, and got up to take a shower. He would be training better today, now that he wasn't sexually frustrated anymore.

* * *

><p>Cauli was also awake as early as Vegeta. She saw them in the kitchen, and knew what was going on when they both headed to Prince Vegeta's bedroom. She couldn't help but feel jealous of Bulma. She wanted Prince Vegeta to do whatever he was doing to Bulma, to her. She knows she's on a mission, but even before the mission, she had wanted the Prince to be interested in her. To her, it wasn't fair that he found a non-Saiyan more attractive than her. She was the most beautiful Saiyan on Planet Vegeta, so why was he so attracted to a damn Earthing? It pissed her off to think that the Saiyan Prince didn't find a Saiyan attractive.<p>

This was the last straw, she would have Prince Vegeta, and she had a plan too.

'I think it's time the King knows what's going on with them.' Cauli thought with a smirk.

**Author's Note: That's all for this chapter. Oh snap! What will the King do if he knew about this? Read & find out! Make sure you review please! :) **


	8. Cauli's Desperate Plan

**Author's Note: This chapter is crazy, but the next will be insane. So much drama! Well read, review, and enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 8: Cauli's Desperate Plan**

Bulma woke up naked and alone in Prince Vegeta's bed. 'Big surprise.' She thought with a frown. She wasn't expecting him to stay with her till she woke up, but it would of been nice if he did. She pulled his covers off of her and got up. Her task right now is to find her clothes. She knew her underwear were history, because Vegeta just ripped it off of her, being way too impatient to take them off the right way. She put on her clothes when she found them, and decided she'd take a shower in her room. After grabbing her torn undergarments, she left Vegeta's room and headed to her's.

When she got there, she was greeted by Chichi who had a knowing smirk on her face. "So... how was your night Bulma?" Chichi asked teasingly. Bulma blushed knowing what happened last night, but being the genius she is, she turned Chichi's question against her. "As great as your days have been going a lot this week. Oh you probably thought I didn't know that you've been getting some from Kakarot? Ha you're not fooling nobody Chi." Bulma said with a knowing smirk of her own.

"Ok ya got me. Sheesh can I ever just win for once?" Chichi asked laughing slightly.

"Nope, I'll always win." Bulma said with a proud smirk. Then she picked up a change of clothes and informed, "Well imma take a quick shower now."

"Kay. Imma be in the dining room eating breakfast with the Queen, you should join us after your shower." Chichi said.

"Ok I will!" Bulma yelled out from inside the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Bulma was now clean and fully dressed as she headed to the castle kitchen. She didn't realize it till she had to walk a longer distance, that her legs were sore from last night's activities. 'Damn Vegeta, overdid it much?' Bulma thought, before entering into the kitchen, to request what she wanted to eat to the chefs, and then she joined the Queen and Chichi in the dining room. The Queen had less food than the male Saiyans would eat, but it was still too much for a human. Chichi just had one plate.<p>

"Good morning Bulma." Queen Celereena greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Reena." Bulma yawned out, stretching her arms before taking a seat next to Chichi, whom was facing the queen.

"Bulma. Chichi and I were thinking of going shopping. Partly to piss off Cauli, and also to show you guys how the malls are on Planet Vegeta. Do you want to go?" Queen Celereena asked.

"Yeah I'd love to." said Bulma.

"Oh and everything's on me. I'm rich as hell, so go crazy if you please." Queen Celereena said with a smirk that could only come from the mother of Vegeta.

"I wouldn't wanna impose." Bulma said politely.

"Bulma, you wouldn't be imposing, I offered in the first place. Besides, I would be mad if you didn't." Queen Celereena said.

"Well in that case, I'm down." Bulma said enthusiasticly.

"Here you go, your breakfast platter. Let us know if you require more assistance." A servant said as he placed the plate of food in front of Bulma.

"Thank you." said Bulma.

"Um... Your welcome?" The servant said in confusion as to why a royal guest would be so polite with him. Bulma noticed his confusion, but just shrugged it off and began eating her meal. The breakfast conversation went on.

* * *

><p>Close by was Cauli, hearing their conversation behind the back door of the dining room. She was pissed that her Queen didn't want her to go shopping with them too. She even heard her say that she purposely didn't invite her to piss her off. Cauli was now starting to believe that her Queen didn't like her.<p>

'Well I'm glad the Queen is going shopping, it'll help me with my plan. Her presence would of made my plan a whole lot harder to put into action. So guess what Reena? You're helping me and not even knowing it." Cauli thought with a smirk, before leaving her snooping spot, so she wouldn't get caught.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta and Kakarott were now training at 100G's. They have been easily adapting to the extra gravity settings. Right now they were just punching, kicking, and dodging each other's attacks. Vegeta side swiped Kakarot's leg, but Kakarot did a back flip to stay on his feet, attempting to punch Vegeta in the face. However Vegeta expected his next move, and put his hands up to block his punch. The fight again took flight as they began to fight while levitating in the air at a super-fast pace once again.<p>

Vegeta moved so fast that he was able to get behind Kakarot and double kick him down with both legs, but Kakarot was able to gracefully land on his feet. Flying back to where Vegeta was, he was anticipating any possible attack that Vegeta would throw his way. They would each land a few hits on each other, but the majority was block, dodged, or countered.

"Kakarot, up for turning the gravity 10 more G's?" Vegeta asked.

"Heck yeah! I'm down." Kakarot said excitedly.

* * *

><p>Bulma and Chichi had followed the Queen to the front of the castle. They were about to go to the mall in the city. "Um Reena, how are we going to get there? We can't fly..." Bulma asked.<p>

"I figure that, so I told my driver to take us there. Ah and here he is." Queen Celereena said as a black hover vehicle, with a silver house of Vegeta symbol on the side of it, stopped in front of them. "Go ahead in."

"Woah this looks like a limo." Chichi said looking around, as she got inside and sat on the leather seat.

"Yeah.. but better." Bulma said following Chichi inside.

"Brock-Lee take us to the mall in the main city." Queen Celereena commanded.

"Yes Your Majesty."

* * *

><p>Cauli watch as the royal transportation was leaving, and waited till it was completely out of sight. 'Now I can begin my plan.' Cauli thought with a smirk, as she began walking to where King Vegeta's room was. If she played her cards right, she would get exactly what she wanted. She had this whole morning to think this plan through, and she was not backing out now.<p>

After walking up a couple of staircases, she was finally in front of King Vegeta's door. 'Well here I go.' Cauli thought, as she knocked on the Saiyan King's door. It didn't take long for him to answer. He opened the door to see Cauli leaning on the door frame almost seductively.

"Hello King Vegeta." Cauli greeted.

"Cauli, what are you doing here?" King Vegeta said, looking behind her as if he was looking for someone.

"If you're looking for your mate, she's not here. She went to the mall with Bulma and Chichi." Cauli explained.

King Vegeta nodded, and then asked again, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'll answer your question, but aren't you going to let me in?" Cauli asked with a seductive smile.

King Vegeta opened the door wider, holding out an arm to let Cauli know she could come inside the bedroom. When Cauli walked in, she sat on his bed. She patted part of the bed next to her, letting him know she wanted him to sit by her. He sat by her, but on the far end of the bed.

"Why are you sitting so far away? Come closer." Cauli said as she sat up briefly to pull King Vegeta to sit closer to her. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok the reason why I'm here is to inform you of something that happened yesterday. Let me ask you a question, would you prefer your son to mate with a Saiyan, or it doesn't matter to you what race?" Cauli asked.

"I would rather him mate with a Saiyan. Cauli stop playing games and get to the point." King Vegeta said, getting inpatient. It was hard for him to keep his self-control around her, and he wanted her out of his room as soon as possible.

"Well that probably won't happen... Ya see, last night Prince Vegeta and Bulma had sexual relations. He could want to choose her as his mate. How bad would it look to have an Earthling as the next Queen of all Saiyans? Don't you agree something has to be done?" Cauli asked, looking at the pissed look on the King's face from the recent information she had given him, she had to try hard to not smirk. Everything was already going according to plan.

"How long has my son been doing this?" King Vegeta asked angrily.

"Well this the first time they've actually done anything, but 2 weeks ago, I walked in on them almost kissing." Cauli snitched.

"How dare he! He knows it will shame the royal family if he mates with a species other than Saiyan, and the heir wouldn't be a full blooded Saiyan! I should-" King Vegeta started, but Cauli cut him off.

"Calm down, calm down. Look, the only solution to this problem is to make him choose a Saiyan mate. Getting rid of Bulma won't help either, because he needs her to make him legendary. You should just make him marry me; I would be the perfect mate, and future Queen to your son." Cauli persuaded.

"I know you would, but I don't think I should just force him.. he's beyond stubborn." King Vegeta said.

Cauli put her hand on King Vegeta's cheek, and looked into his eyes seductively. "Please, for me? If there's anything I can do to convince you to do this for me, please let me know. And I do mean anything."

King Vegeta answered the question by kissing her lips roughly, which she returned without any question. 'My plan is going just as planned. The King is so predictable.' Cauli thought while smirking during the kiss.

* * *

><p>Bulma, Chichi, and Queen Celereena were walking around the mall, looking for another shoe store. Their hands were full of shopping bags full of clothes, shoes, and all types of other accessories. They were following the Queen up an escalator, because she told them one of the best food courts were on the next floor. Planet Vegeta's malls were amazing to Bulma and Chichi, they were similar to Earth's, only the technology was more advanced. In this mall, you could try on clothes virtually on a touch screen monitor, and see exactly how you'd look in those clothes before purchasing them. Bulma was thinking about inventing something like that for Earth, if she did go back... Which by the look of things probably wasn't going to happen.<p>

As they were being carried up the escalator the Queen decided to ask the very question she's been wanting to all day. Her curiosity was driving her crazy. "Bulma, what's going on between you and my son?" Queen Celereena asked with a knowing smirk. She saw Bulma tense, and a blush became visible on her face. She wouldn't be upset if Bulma became her son's new mate, actually she wanted her to. She had already seen little subtle signs that showed her son cared more for Bulma than he let on; she just wanted her theories to be confirmed.

"Um nothing, really." Bulma said, not even able to make eye contact with the Queen. They got off the escalator and began walking to the food court, which was a little further down.

Queen Celereena gave her a look that said 'girl I'm not stupid'. She could tell right away that Bulma was lying and decided to put her on the spot. "Right, nothing's going on between you guys. That's why I heard loud moans from a female coming from his bedroom last night. He hates Cauli, Chichi's with Kakarot, so that leaves you Bulma." Queen Celereena said, still smirking as she saw the blush on Bulma's cheeks get redder.

"Ok we did sleep together... I'm sorry. I thought I was being quiet last night." Bulma said.

"You sort of were... I was the one who told her." Chichi said coming clean.

"Chi! Why'd you tell her?" Bulma asked glaring at her friend.

"Calm down. Reena somehow got on the subject of you guys getting together, and how she would like it if it did happen. I couldn't resist telling her!" Chichi explained.

"You're safe Chi... for now." Bulma threatened.

"Bulma it's all good ok. No worries, let's just have fun here. Look, there's the food court." Queen Celereena said pointing to the food court up ahead.

* * *

><p>Cauli was putting her shirt back on, adjusting her bra strap, and fixing her hair in the full length mirror in King Vegeta's room. King Vegeta was currently lying in his bed with nothing covering him, but the bed sheets.<p>

"Well thank you for hearing me out your majesty. I really appreciate it." Cauli said as she was checking herself in the mirror one more time, before she going to leave.

"No problem. I'll make sure that you become my son's mate." King Vegeta said.

"Ok well I'll see you around." With that being said, Cauli left his room.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta and Kakarot had decided to take a break from training. Vegeta took a shower and was currently eating lunch in the dining room. Cauli walked into the dining room to tell Prince Vegeta the 'good' news.<p>

"Hello my Prince." Cauli said with a smile.

"Hn."

"Guess what? I'm going to be your new mate, and we're getting married in a month."

Vegeta dropped his fork on his plate. Never before in his life had he been more irritated with someone, except Frieza. She was beginning to get on Frieza's level.

"That's not happening."

"Well you'll see. Bye future mate." Cauli said blowing a kiss to him, before leaving the room.

'What the fuck is that supposed to mean?' Vegeta thought.

Vegeta had now lost his appetite, because he was too concerned with what Cauli just said. Is that woman retarded or what? He made it pretty damn clear that he didn't want to mate with her. So why did she sound so sure that it was going to happen? She must just be delusional. He just decided she was crazy and to left it at that, but his appetite did not come back.

* * *

><p>Bulma, Chichi, and Queen Celereena have just returned to the castle. "Here Brock-Lee." Queen Celereena said, tipping the royal driver, and then asked, "Do you guys want to carry your own bags, or do you want the servants to carry your bags to the room?"<p>

"Well thanks, but I think I can carry my own bags, how about you Chi?" replied Bulma.

"No it's ok. I can carry my own bags too, but thank you." Chichi replied.

All three women got out of the royal vehicle, and started walking inside the castle. Bulma and Chichi went to their room, carrying their shopping bags with them, after thanking the Queen again for buying them all the nice things they picked out at the mall. The Queen also decided to take her shopping bags with to her's and King Vegeta's bedroom. But on the way there, she walked by Cauli and found that her mate's scent seemed to be really strong on the young Saiyan.

'What the hell? The only way a scent can be that strong on someone, is if they... no, no Vegeta wouldn't do that to me. I trust him; he couldn't have done that..' Queen Celereena thought, trying to convince herself there was a reasonable explanation for why Cauli was covered in her mate's scent.

There was only one way to know for sure, so Queen Celereena headed to their bedroom. Walking faster than she realized, she made it to their room, shopping bags in hand. When she walked inside the room, both the scent of Cauli, and the scent of her mate were strong in the bedroom, especially the bed.

Queen Celereena dropped her new shopping bags to the ground. She was beyond pissed off at her mate. She knew he was in the throne room, so that's exactly where she headed. Cauli was definitely going to get it, sleeping with her mate... Is she dumb? Actually that was a dumb question, we already know she is. Cauli was the second strongest Saiyan female, but Queen Celereena is the first. No other female in their right mind would do something as stupid as what Cauli just did.

'If you wanted a fight Cauli, you're definitely going to get one.' Thought Queen Celereena.

* * *

><p>Cauli flew off somewhere to contact Cooler about her plan being partially a success. All she needed to do was become coroneted as Queen.<p>

"I have convinced King Vegeta to force his son to become my mate. Our wedding/coronation is in one month." Cauli informed.

"Good job, but see if you could get the coronation to happen earlier than a month later. I don't want to wait that long." Cooler said.

"Sir I'll see what I can do."

"Good."

**Author's Note: This is just the start of craziness of this story. What will Prince Vegeta do, when he finds out he has to marry Cauli? What will the Queen do to Cauli? What's going to happen between King Vegeta and Queen Celereena's relationship? Read the next chapter to find out! And keep reviewing! **


	9. Confrontations And Cat Fights

**Author's Note: This chapter right here is... well read it and you'll see what I mean. Don't forget to review! ESPECIALLY this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I freakin' wished I did!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 9: Confrontations And Cat Fights**

Queen Celereena wasted no time in heading towards her unfaithful mate. For years, she had been nothing less than the best mate she could be to King Vegeta, and he goes and does this shit to her? To her, it was like saying she wasn't good enough. She questions why he even chose her to be his Queen in the first place. Why bother if he was going to do this to her? She didn't care if she pushed other Saiyans out the way rudely, her main goal was to get to the throne room, and to give the King a piece of her mind.

Queen Celereena made it to the throne room almost in record time. She pushed the twin doors open so roughly that they almost fell off their hinges. King Vegeta brought his attention to her almost immediately. She looked at everyone in the throne room, including the royal council and Bardock.

"OUT! EVERYONE! GET THE FUCK OUT NOW! I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU GO, YOU JUST CAN'T BE IN HERE!" Queen Celereena yelled out to everyone in the throne room except King Vegeta. You could see a blue aura around her; she was unknowingly raising her Ki out of anger. Everyone did not want to get in the way of their angry Saiyan Queen, so they cleared out the room quickly. King Vegeta looked at her with a guilty face for a split second, but tried to hide it just as fast as it was shown. Immediately as everyone cleared the room, Queen Celereena began walking up to King Vegeta's throne, with a fierce look on her face. If looks could kill, King Vegeta would have been in other world by now.

"So, was it good?" Queen Celereena asked calmly with a glare present on her face. She was calm, but you could tell by the tone of her voice that she was beyond pissed off. She had her arms crossed, waiting for Vegeta Sr. to answer her.

King Vegeta knew why she was here, but he decided to play dumb anyways. He regretted sleeping with Cauli, but when the opportunity presented itself, he couldn't stop himself from taking advantage of the situation. Cauli practically threw herself at him, and he didn't bother to stop her. Now he had to deal with a pissed mate, and their relationship would probably never be the same. As much as he would like to blame Cauli for all of this, he couldn't, because he knew he could have stopped it from happening if he really tried. This was all his fault and he knew.

"Was what good? What are you talking about?" King Vegeta asked this, as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M FUCKING TALKING ABOUT VEGETA! YOU REEK OF HER DAMN SCENT! YOU CHEATING BASTARD! WAS IT FUCKING GOOD? WAS IT WORTH IT?" Queen Celereena screamed at him. She uncrossed her arms, and clinched her fists at her side. A blue aura was now emanating stronger from her, and the room began shaking.

King Vegeta knew he was caught. Lying more would just make matters worse than they already were. So, he came clean in an apology. "I am very sorry for my actions. I tried to prevent myself from doing such things, but I lost control. I'm really sorry Reena."

Queen Celereena laughed cynically at King Vegeta and said, "You're sorry? Really? I'm not an idiot! I know you've wanted to sleep with her, from the very first day you met her! DON'T LIE! DON'T TELL ME YOU TRIED TO STOP YOURSELF, BECAUSE I KNOW YOU DIDN'T!" Queen Celereena now had angry tears in her eyes as she said quietly, "I bet you didn't think of me at all, or worst, you did think of me, and still didn't hesitate. Fuck you Vegeta, you sicken me... I can't believe I've ever loved you."

King Vegeta couldn't think of a thing to say to that. He knew he screwed up big time, he couldn't justify his actions. So he remained quiet and just let her speak.

"I want that whore out of this castle!" Queen Celereena yelled.

"I can't do that... I'm sorry." King Vegeta said looking down, not even able to look at her in the eyes anymore.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?" Queen Celereena said, now furious.

"Because she's going to be our son's mate..." King Vegeta said quietly.

"You're an idiot if you think our son will mate with her! He wants Bulma, if you're too blind to notice! If you force him to marry that bitch, he'll never forgive you!" Queen Celereena said.

"I don't want him with that Earthling woman; I don't care if she can make him legendary. I want him to mate a Saiyan." King Vegeta said.

"You are so selfish Vegeta. I can't believe you!" Queen Celereena said, looking at him with disgust.

"You'll see that what I'm doing is right for our kingdom."

"Was sleeping with Cauli, right for the kingdom too?" Queen Celereena said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Reena.."

"I'm moving into a guest room in the Castle for a while. I don't know how long it'll take for me to forgive you, but I won't let our personal problems get in the way of our royal duties. I'm still Queen, and I plan to do my job, with or without you." With that being said, Queen Celereena left her quiet guilty mate to himself as she went on the search for Cauli. But first she was going to change into Saiyan armor. No need in getting one of her new outfits ruined in a fight.

* * *

><p>Cauli felt greater than great! She was going to have Prince Vegeta to herself, not that Bulma bitch, but her! She probably messed up the King and Queen's relationship. To her, that was an added bonus.<p>

'Serves the Queen right for not inviting me shopping!' Cauli thought while flying back to the castle.

Cauli landed in the garden, surprised to see the Queen was there with her back turned. They were in the part of the garden that only had grass planted, several hundreds of yards away from the castle and away from the flowers, but it was still garden property. Was she awaiting her arrival? Probably. Cauli knows Queen Celereena would be pissed about what happened between her and her mate. That's why she changed into Saiyan armor before leaving to talk to Cooler. She knew there was going to be a fight when she got back to the castle. Queen Celereena kept her back turned as she said calmly, "Oh look, the Saiyan whore is back."

"Who are you calling a whore?" Cauli said angrily.

Queen Celereena turned too looked at Cauli, then at her nails, and said, "I knew you were retarded, but this is ridiculous. Your obviously the only other person here, who the fuck else do you think I called a whore? The wind?"

Cauli hated how much the Queen was outright disrespecting her. She glared angrily at the Queen, and began raising her power level, and so did Queen Celereena. They were both yelling out as their auras were getting stronger and stronger. The crackling of electricity could be heard, and the sky above them became cloudy. Some parts of the garden ground began to rise. As soon as they were both at their full power. Cauli yelled, "You're going to pay for that bitch!" Then she launched at Queen Celereena.

"Oh please, you'll be begging for mercy when I'm done with you!" Queen Celereena yelled back, with a smirk on her face, waiting for the dumb bitch to rush at her.

As Cauli approached Queen Celereena at a fast speed, Queen Celereena waited for the perfect moment, and used her speed to get behind Cauli to elbow her from behind. Cauli was hit with so much force that she fell to the ground below face first, making a crater in the soil.

"You're messing my garden up with your face! What's wrong? I thought you were going to make me pay!" Queen Celereena taughted. I guess we know were Prince Vegeta gets the whole shit talking thing from now.

Cauli stood up and quickly charged an energy wave. "Shut UUUUPPP!" Cauli said angrily as she shot a blue beam at the Saiyan Queen, but the Queen hit it out of the way. Cauli made the same mistake of charging in like an idiot, flying up to where the Queen was, which earned her a knee in the gut. She crouched down to hold her stomach in pain, so Queen Celereena again elbowed her in the back. Cauli was prepared this time, and landed on her feet before falling. The Queen threw a large number of medium sized yellow Ki blasts at Cauli, who decided to do the same to counter the Queen's. Both were kept going, causing the dirt from the garden to rise up into dust clouds. When the dust was thick enough, Queen Celereena stopped throwing Ki balls at Cauli, and decided to go down to the ground. Cauli stopped throwing Ki balls, as she realised that the Queen wasn't throwing any at her anymore. Cauli thought she won, until the dust cleared, showing an unharmed Saiyan Queen.

Queen Celereena flew in front of her, and waited in a defensive stance for her to launch at her again, and she did just that, but Queen Celereena was not expecting her to change her approach at the last minute, and end up behind her. Cauli now had the Saiyan Queen in a head lock.

Queen Celereena began laughing sadistically, "You really think you won now, huh?"

"Oh I know I have, you can't do anything." Cauli said with a smirk.

"WRONG!" Queen Celereena yelled as she powered up enough for her Ki aura to knock Cauli off of her. "Your combat skills are laughable."

Cauli growled out of anger and began throwing punches and kicks the Queens way, at fast speeds, but the Queen was keeping up perfectly. Cauli would get a kick in on the Queen's stomach, and the Queen got some punches in on Cauli's face. The Queen threw Cauli in the air, as she powered up for a huge energy blast, Cauli powered up an energy blast of her own in the sky.

"GALICK GUN!" Queen Celereena yelled before shooting a huge purple/red-ish beam into the air at Cauli.

"THUNDER BLAST!" Cauli yelled out aiming her lime green colored attack to counterattack the Queen's. The two attacks were completely even in force, but both of the Saiyan women put in more energy into their own attacks to try to one up each other. The two clashing attacks made a single ball of energy in the middle, half of it was green, and the other half was reddish purple. Neither attack was budging the other, and the Queen knew they were both just wasting energy, trying to make their attack stronger than the other. So she had a plan, being the great tactician she was.

* * *

><p>Kakarot and Vegeta had stopped training when they felt two decent sized energy levels engaged in battle. Kakarot shut off the gravity, so they could concentrate on the energies better. They found out that it was Cauli and Queen Celereena that were in the battle going on close by.<p>

"Kakarot, do you feel that?" Prince Vegeta asked.

"Yeah." Kakarot said.

"Why is my mother fighting Cauli? I know she hates her, but judging by the strength of the attacks being used, this seems to be a serious battle." Prince Vegeta said with a serious face.

"We've got to go break up the fight, or the Queen will kill Cauli!" Kakarot said.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Prince Vegeta asked nonchalant.

"Cmon Vegeta! I know you hate Cauli, but she hasn't done anything deserving of death. I hate her too, believe me, but it would be wrong to let her just die." Kakarot explained.

"Fine... But can we only save her if she's about to die? I really wanna see my mom kick her ass." Prince Vegeta asked.

Kakarot shook his head at the Saiyan Prince, and said, "Fine..."

"Let's go then Kakarot, I don't want to miss the action." Prince Vegeta said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Bulma! Look outside!" Chichi said, pointing to the window with a view of the battle going on in the garden.<p>

"That looks like... two Saiyans are fighting." Bulma said in awe, looking at the two Saiyans holding onto two energy blasts that were being aimed at each other. Bulma and Chichi were only able to slightly make out that a fight was going on, but not who was fighting, since they were really far away.

"Do you think its Goku and Vegeta?" Chichi asked.

"I don't think so; Goku and Vegeta are in the gravity room. I just walked by the gravity room a few minutes ago." Bulma explained.

"Why do you think whoever they are is fighting?" Chichi asked.

"I don't know, but we should tell the King what's going on, because I'm pretty he wouldn't be happy that they're fighting in the royal garden." Bulma said.

"Good idea, I know the Queen wouldn't like it either. I wonder where she is by the way."

* * *

><p>Queen Celereena quickly let her blast go, and got out of the way even faster. She was able to barely dodge the attack, but the combinations of both blasts made a huge crater in the ground. Queen Celereena was able to fly up to Cauli and get behind her, but Cauli was ready for her. She turned around quickly and punched the Queen in the face. Soon they were back to a fast pace exchange of punches and kicks in the air again.<p>

Both Saiyan women used their hate for one another to fuel the strength of their kicks, punches, and energy blasts. This fight almost seemed like it was going to be to the death, because neither one of them we're holding back. Grunting as they would strike, to keep momentum.

* * *

><p>Bulma and Chichi ran to the throne room to speak with King Vegeta. Bulma opened the door quickly, and both she and Chichi ran inside immediately getting the attention of everyone.<p>

"Your Highness, some Saiyans are fighting close by." Bulma yelled frantically.

"In the royal garden! Cmon you have to stop them!" Chichi yelled too.

The king stood up from his throne quickly, and said, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Kakarot and Vegeta flew quickly to the garden area, where they saw Queen Celereena had got a hold of Cauli's hair with her right hand and began punching her in the face with her left. She was screaming in agony from the pain of getting punched, and the pain of her hair being pulled.<p>

"This is for flirting with my husband. *Punch.* This for sleeping with him. *punch.* And this is for ruining my son's life, since he has to marry you now. *Punch*" Queen Celereena said as she punched Cauli hard without holding back. Cauli couldn't take it anymore; she concentrated enough of her energy to shoot a small Ki blast at the Queen's face. The Queen clutched her face in pain, letting Cauli go.

It didn't take long for Queen Celereena to recover and counterattack Cauli's kick to her face, with an uppercut to Cauli's chin. Both women were in pretty bad shape. Cuts, bruises, and blood were visible on their body; none of them would give up. As long as they were still able to move, they would fight. Cauli fought dirty by scratching the Queen's arm, making her bleed.

'Cauli slept with my father? Why am I not surprised. I knew she was a degrading woman from the start, but what does my mother mean I have to marry her?' Prince Vegeta thought with a frown.

"Vegeta! I think we should stop the fight now!" Kakarot said, before attempting to get involved with the fight, but Prince Vegeta put his arm out and stopped him.

"Not so fast Kakarot." Prince Vegeta said as he pointed to where he saw his father, and the two Earth Women. "Let's see how they take care of it first."

King Vegeta, Bulma, and Chichi saw that the two fighting figures in the garden were Queen Celereena, and Cauli. They also saw Prince Vegeta and Kakarot floating close by, watching the fight. Why weren't they breaking it up? King Vegeta ran closer to where they could hear him and yelled, "STOP IT YOU TWO! ONE OF YOU IS GOING TO DIE IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!"

The two of them actually stopped fighting to look down at the king to hear what the king was saying for a minute. Then Queen Celereena yelled in reply, "WELL GUESS WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR HER DEATH! YOU BEST BELIEVE I DO INTEND TO KILL THIS STUPID WHORE RIGHT NOW!" She then launched at Cauli, grabbing her by the neck with right hand, and powering up an energy blast with her left. You could see the look of fear in Cauli's eyes under the glow of the yellow energy building up within the Queen's hand. Cauli was struggling, using both her hands to try to pry herself out of the Queen's grasp, and kicking her legs any which way.

Right when the Queen was about to blast Cauli's face, King Vegeta appeared next to her, and held her wrist. He tried to reason with the Queen, by saying, "Please Reena, don't do this. I know you hate her, but it's not worth killing her."

Queen Celereena looked at her mate and powered down her energy blast, she also let Cauli go. Cauli began gasping for air when she was set free, lowing her ki to gently levitate down to where Chichi and Bulma stood. Kakarot and Prince Vegeta joined them.

'Why did Reena try to kill Cauli? What did she do?' Bulma thought, confused with the current situation.

"This fight is not worth it Reena. Please don't do this anymore." The King said calmly to his mate.

Queen Celereena said what was on her mind, not caring if they all heard her. "What makes her better than me Vegeta? Why are you more attracted to her than me? Excuse my stupidity, I thought our sex was great, but yet you go to her! WHAT IS IT?" she began to break down crying, not caring anymore about what anyone thinks of her.

King Vegeta embraced her for comfort, and said, "She's not better than you, or more attractive than you, and our sex is great. I regret sleeping with Cauli, I really do... I'm sorry."

Queen Celereena wiped her tears as she pulled away from the embrace, looked at him in the eyes and said, "I actually believed that apology this time, but I still can't fully forgive or trust you just yet."

King Vegeta gave a look of sadness as he nodded in understanding. He knew it would take more than just an apology to win her back. Cheating on your life mate is one of the worst things you could do. He then said, "Well you should go get those wounds treated in the rejuvenation tank."

"Okay." The queen nodded.

* * *

><p>As both of the Saiyan women were taken to the castle's clinic to get their wounds treated. King Vegeta had told his son that he wanted to speak to him about something in the throne room. Prince Vegeta did not hide that he didn't want to have this conversation, but he showed up anyways. Even though his father was weaker than him, he still had more authority over him, being the King. Prince Vegeta was sitting on his throne, while the King was sitting on his.<p>

"Look son, I don't know what's going on with you and that Earthlin-" King Vegeta started, but was cut off by his son.

"There's nothing going on."

King Vegeta looked unconvinced, because he heard the truth from both his mate and Cauli, about how his son felt about Bulma. "I know what happened last night son. I know about how you fe-" He was cut off again.

"You don't know a damn thing father, and I know about today, and the reason mother's pissed at you."

"This is not about me, it's about you."

"Let me guess, you want Cauli to be my mate."

"Yes I do son."

"Well it's not going to happen."

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. You will mate her, or not become King."

Prince Vegeta glared at his father. How dare he blackmail him into mating with someone? Saiyans mate for life; he did not want to be stuck with Cauli forever. But he did want to become King of his planet. This just wasn't fair... He had to mate her, as much as he didn't want to. He looked down at the floor, staring at it without realizing it, since he was in deep thought. What should he do?

As Prince Vegeta looked at his father again, he saw that he was waiting for him to answer him. He wasn't sure what to do, so he said, "May I have time to think about this? You're just telling me all of this on the spot. This decision is life-changing; you can't possibly expect me to answer this now."

"Son, you would really be as stubborn as to not take the throne, just because of Cauli?"

"So is that a no the thinking time?" Prince Vegeta asked, completely ignoring his father's question.

King Vegeta sighed, and said, "Fine son, you have until tomorrow morning to give me an answer... otherwise, Tarble takes the throne." He said the last part with disgust.

"That's assuming his pathetic excuse for a Saiyan is still alive, who knows where Freiza sent him. If you make him King in case I possibly choosing to not mate Cauli, YOU are the stubborn one, not me."

"Probably."

"At least you don't deny it. Can I go now? I didn't like this conversation from the beginning, and I don't like it now."

"You're free to go."

Prince Vegeta rolled his eyes as he got up from his throne. He had lost all kinds of respect for his father today. Sleeping with a younger female Saiyan when you had a mate, then blackmailing your son to mate that very same Saiyan female he cheated on his mother with? Prince Vegeta was disgusted with father. He was ashamed for the first time to carry his father's name.

* * *

><p>Both Bulma and Chichi were in their room, sitting on Bulma's bed talking about what happened earlier. It was night, but nobody was sleeping. Everyone was just stressed about all that went on today, and a little shocked as well.<p>

"I can't believe King Vegeta cheated on Reena with Cauli, how disgusting..." Bulma said.

"I know, tell me about it."

"Well at least I know for sure that I don't have to worry about Vegeta ever mating Cauli. He's probably more disgusted with her now, knowing she slept with his father." Bulma reasoned.

"That's true."

Bulma was saying this, but in the back of her mind, she knew this drama with Cauli was far from over. She just hopes that it's not true.

"Um Bulma.." Chichi said with worry in her voice.

"What's wrong Chi?"

Chichi took a deep breath, and said what was on her mind. "I think I'm pregnant."

"That's great Chi, why do you sound worried?" Bulma said excitedly, but was confused to why Chichi wasn't too.

"Well for several reasons. I don't know how Kakarot will react to it, or how it'll affect the timeline. I'm also not married to Kakarot either. I definitely can't go back now... " Chichi said with worry on her face.

"Don't worry Chi, your pregnancy won't do major damage to the timeline, but you should tell Kakarot tomorrow that you're pregnant. If you're sure you are. I doubt we could go back to our timeline anyways..." Bulma said to comfort her.

"You're right. I hope he'll be happy to have this baby, like Goku was to have Gohan." Chichi said.

"I think he will be."

"I guess tomorrow we'll find out."

"Well Chi, imma go to sleep now. I hope it'll go well for you tomorrow." Bulma said.

"Thanks. Goodnight Bulma." Chichi said as she got out of Bulma's bed and walked over to hers.

"Night Chi."

**Author's Note: End of this chapter. What will Vegeta's decision be? Read and find out in the next chapter, and yes, review if you please. :)**


	10. Decisions

**Author's Note: I won't be updating as frequently as you guys would like, because I have to study for my finals for college. I apologize for that, but I promise I'll update when I can ok. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 10: Decisions**

Prince Vegeta woke up early, since he couldn't sleep. The decision he has to make kept bugging him, and it was driving him crazy. He frowned as he looked at his clock, which read 5:00a.m. and then got out of bed. Deciding he would train this morning, he put on his training shorts, and walked to the gravity room.

After 30 minutes of training, he decided to shut the gravity room off. His mind was way too distracted by the life changing decision he had to make. He knew he needed to think his decision through, and being in the gravity room training, was not going to help. He hated that his father was making him do this. Why couldn't he just choose his own mate for himself? Was mating Cauli worth the throne? Those were the questions that would repeat in his head. He knew he couldn't stay in the gravity room much longer, so he decided to go to the place he often thinks at, the garden.

Prince Vegeta shut the gravity room behind him, and headed to the garden. Once there, he sat on the same bench by the purple Koi fish pond. After some thought he knew why his father wanted him to mate Cauli so badly.

'That bitch made some kind of deal with my father. That's why she slept with him, and my father is stupid enough to go along with it.' Prince Vegeta thought, unknowingly glaring at the fish in the pod. It all made sense to him now, his father was a selfish fool, and he didn't give a damn about what his son wanted. All his father wanted, was just to sleep with that lose Saiyan woman. He felt angrier, the more he thought about it.

Prince Vegeta then let his mind wander to Bulma. He found the blue haired Earth woman to be far more tolerable than Cauli. He would never admit it to anyone, but he wouldn't mind her being in his presence sometimes. She was far more attractive than Cauli could ever be, definitely smarter too, and had that fiery attitude which matched that of a Saiyan woman. She was the only person besides his parents that stood up to him without fear, even knowing that he could kill her at any moment. He had started to have feelings for her, and didn't understand why. He felt the urge to just be with her, but he didn't like feeling that way about her. He would put up a front, to not let anyone know about his feelings towards her, but when he slept with her, he slipped up. Part of him wanted for her to be the one he mated, but the other part of him believed that thought was foolish, since he knew he couldn't mate a human, and he didn't like the fact that even wanted to.

'If only she was Saiyan-' Prince Vegeta started to think, but shook his head. He couldn't believe he was even going to think that. He needed to mate a Saiyan, but he didn't want Cauli.

This was a lose/lose situation to Prince Vegeta. If he mates Cauli he'll be miserable, and if he doesn't mate her he'll be a disgrace to the house of Vegeta, for not choosing to take the throne. He hated his father for making him choose between these choices. He hated Cauli even more for coming up with this stupid plan. Maybe she was smarter than he thought? No, she was still an idiot...

Prince Vegeta knew his father would expect an answer in a couple of hours, and judging by the sun coming up, his thinking time was running out.

* * *

><p>Bulma woke up hearing Chichi throwing up in the bathroom. She groaned and put the pillow over her head, trying to fall asleep again, but unfortunately it didn't work. She threw her pillow off to the side of her bed out of irritation, and looked at her clock that read 8:05. Knowing that she wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon, she threw her covers off her, and sat on the side of the bed.<p>

'Love Chichi and all, but I don't think I can handle getting up this early everyday...' Bulma thought, as she walked up to the closed bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Chi are you alright?"

"Yeah Bulma, I'm fine. Just a little morning sickness, no big dea- *barf*"

"Um ok.. well I guess I'm going to ask Reena if I can take a shower in her new bedroom, since you're occupying this one. Feel better Chi, and remember you have to tell Goku you're pregnant with his baby today."

The toilet being flushed can be heard in the background, along with a running facet. Then the door opened to revealed Chichi.

"I'm feeling better now, so you can still use this shower, and trust me; I can't forget that I have to tell him this news. I'm super nervous, what if he acts differently from the other Goku... I don't think I'll know what to do." Chichi said before walking back into the bathroom, and grabbing her toothbrush. Bulma followed her in.

"Don't worry Chi! I think he'll be happy about this baby, like the other Goku was. Trust me; you have nothing to worry about. Let's get something to eat after I take my shower, because you need to feed that half Saiyan of yours. Then how about we walk in the garden afterwards, to calm your nerves."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>King Vegeta was in the throne room waiting for his son to come in and give him an answer. Just like his son, he too was in deep thought. He hoped that his son would realize that the throne is more important than his hate for Cauli. He would hate to have to give his other son the throne. To have a king that weak is such a disgrace. His son wouldn't be that stubborn, would he? Oh who was he kidding, when it comes to his son's stubbornness, it knew no limits. So, the decision could go both ways.<p>

King Vegeta looked at the huge clock on the left side not the throne room. In exactly an hour and thirty minutes, his son would give him an answer to the decision he had to make, and soon after his son left, he would give Cauli an answer. She was not happy to hear that he gave his son a choice. He remembers her reaction, it was not pretty.

_-Flashback-_

_"AN ULTIMATUM? YOU GAVE HIM AN ULTIMATUM?" Cauli yelled angrily._

_"Watch your tone; I'm still your King! And yes I gave him an ultimatum; he needs to choose to be with you. I gave him an ultimatum that will force him choose you, because if not, he won't be King."_

_"I can't believe you gave the most stubborn being in the universe, an ultimatum... that wasn't our deal! You were supposed to force him to mate me! Now there's a chance he could still not... err you screwed up!"_

_"Silence! He will choose the throne, I know he will..."_

_"I hope your right.. your majesty. I'm out of here!" Cauli shouted before storming out the throne room. King Vegeta rolled his eyes at her dramatic exit._

_-End Of Flashback-_

Thinking about how ungrateful Cauli was, pissed off King Vegeta. Here he was trying to help her, and she lashes out on him. If she were anyone else, she would have been blasted to the next dimension by now.

'She better not talk to me like that again. I'll give her this one chance, but next time I might not be so nice. It was her fault Reena won't even look at me anymore.' King Vegeta thought angrily.

* * *

><p>Bulma stared in shock at how her friend ate so much, in so little time. She knew she shouldn't be this shock, since she had gone through this herself, but it was still amazing to watch outside looking in. Chichi had finished five full plates of food in fifteen minutes. The baby's appetite must have kicked in today, because yesterday she ate like a normal human. She would have to remind herself to do research on the Saiyan anatomy, because she thought their eating habits were truly bizarre.<p>

"Ready to go Chi?"

"Yeah, let's go."

As they made their way to the garden, Bulma stopped right in front of the entrance of the garden. She had a worried look on her face. Chichi looked at her friend with concern, and asked, "What's wrong Bulma?"

Bulma didn't answer right away; she was too deep in thought. 'I just realized that Vegeta and I didn't use protection, and it's been years since I've been on the pill. Thinking of Chichi's pregnancy made me realize this. Oh Kami please tell me I'm not right...'

"Bulma?" Chichi asked again.

"Chi I might be pregnant too... I don't know why I didn't realize it till now, but we didn't use protection. And I also haven't been on the pill in years. I'm in a different situation than you, if I am pregnant. Vegeta wasn't exactly happy the first time I told him I was pregnant, and I doubt this one would be too thrilled either. I really hope I'm not.."

Chichi hugged Bulma for comfort, and said, "If you truly are pregnant, I'm sure things will work out. You said it yourself, this Vegeta acts like the other one, and at some point the other Vegeta accepted he was a father or at least he was ok with you having his child. He may not be super happy, but what's the worst that can happen?"

"Things are different in this alternate universe, Chi. One, we're on his planet. Two, he's their prince and I doubt they'll be happy that their prince knocked up a human..." Bulma explained.

"You're not just any human! Somehow you're going to make him into a super Saiyan. Goku's dad seems to know what he's talking about. So it's going to happen somehow! That's a huge honor, and I think his people will overlook that you're a human, and just be happy their prince is a super Saiyan." Chichi said encouragingly.

"I still don't think so, but thanks for giving me some kind of hope. Hopefully I'm not pregnant and have nothing to worry about." Bulma said, still unconvinced.

"I know it'll work out. Now Cmon we have a garden to explore." Chichi said pulling her friend into the garden. They began walking to both their favorite spot in the garden, which was the purple koi fish pond. As soon as they got there, they were shocked to see.. Vegeta? He looked to be in deep thought.

'What is he doing here?' Bulma thought, as she began walking to him. Chichi followed her reluctantly.

"Hello Vegeta." Bulma said to him quietly. He looked up at them, not saying anything in reply to the greeting Bulma gave him. He gave Chichi a look, as if saying 'What are you doing here? Get lost.' Bulma missed the intention of his look, but Chichi got it.

"Hey Bulma, I think I should go explore the garden on my own. It will give me time to think of what I should say, ok." With that being said, Chichi began walking away from that area.

Bulma was going to follow her, but she felt a strong hand grip her wrist. She looked down and saw Prince Vegeta was the one holding her wrist. "Let her go woman. Kakarot would like to know from her, that the brat she's carrying is his. She obviously needs to think of what to say to him herself. Now sit."

Bulma looked at him for a minute, and sat down next to him. This is the first time he's actually wanted her to be with from the start because usually it took persuasion. She knew what she was doing wearing mini shorts, and she was not at all surprised by how Vegeta reacted either.

"How'd you know she was pregnant?" Bulma asked.

"There are two reasons I know. First, was because she had two Ki signatures emanating from herself. And Two, because Kakarot felt the same thing and told me." Prince Vegeta explained.

'Why does he want me here? He usually wants to get rid of me.' Bulma thought curiously, but the next thing he said caught her off guard.

"I might have to mate Cauli."

"Why?"

"Because my selfish father gave me a shitty ultimatum. Either I marry Cauli, or not be King."

"How is he even allowed to do that? He needs you to be the heir; his family wouldn't be royal anymore." Bulma reasoned.

"If only I was an only child, but I'm not woman. As much as it sickens me to admit, I have a younger brother, and he's super weak. My father said he would get the throne to carry on as the royal family heir."

"Oh.. I had no idea you had a brother."

"I liked it better when you didn't know woman. Well I've got to go see daddy dearest, and tell him my decision now." Prince Vegeta said with sarcasm, as he walked off, not even looking back at Bulma. He knew what he had to do.

'He's going to mate Cauli... I just know he is. I guess this is fate saying, maybe I wasn't supposed to have him again. Dammit Vegeta I love you, but I know you can't be with me. I wish now more than ever, that I won't be pregnant with your child.' Bulma thought, as tears began falling down her eyes. She was too upset to move from the garden's bench, so she stayed there a while to cry in her despair.

* * *

><p>King Vegeta looked at the entrance doors to throne room, expecting his son to walk through them at any moment now. Sure enough he did. His son walked straight to his own throne chair, and took a seat.<p>

"So what is your decision son?" King Vegeta said.

"Before I tell you that, I would like to say a few choice words to you."

"Son..."

"Father I'm speaking. Look, I hope you're satisfied being the selfish bastard you are. I hope the quick fuck that ruined your relationship with my mother, was worth it to you. I also hope that you're happy that all the respect I had for you is now gone. Congratulations for being the worst father a son could have."

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THIS WAY!" King Vegeta yelled angrily. He didn't like his son talking to him with such disrespect, so he began powering up an energy ball.

"Save it. You damn well know that I'm stronger than you, so you can try to kill me, but you won't succeed. And you know I'm the only hope of defeating Cooler. So actually I fucking dare you to throw that father." Prince Vegeta said with a smirk.

King Vegeta hated how he had to let his son get away with his behavior, but unfortunately for him, his son was stronger than him. There was nothing he could do, so he powered his energy ball down till it disappeared, and said, "Will you tell me your decision now?"

Prince Vegeta's smirk disappeared when he had to tell his father the dreaded answer. He knew he would probably regret this, but he had to do it. After taking a deep breath, he finally said, "I'll mate the fucking bitch."

"Great, you may leave if you want."

His father didn't have to tell him twice, as he got up and left the room. He was going to train to release the anger he has for his father.

* * *

><p>"Hey Chichi" Kakarot greeted with a smile, as he sat next to her. She was sitting on a bench on top on a hill in the garden that had a view of the waterfall. She kept looking at the waterfall, and didn't say anything to him. She was too afraid to speak, so none of the words she wanted to say came out her mouth.<p>

"Chi? Are you ok?" Kakarot said with concern, as he began rubbing her back for comfort.

Chichi took a deep breath, and said, "Kakarot, I need to tell you something..."

'Why does she look so scared? I hope the baby is mine. Maybe it's not, and that's why she's so scared to tell me...' Kakarot thought worried.

"Please tell me Chi. You can tell me anything, I promise." Kakarot said with a Goku smile.

Chichi couldn't help but smile too. This is one of things she loved about this Saiyan, that will never change. The fact that all he has to do is smile at you, and you knew things would be ok. Somehow she got a boost of courage from his smile, and finally said, "I'm pregnant."

"With who's baby?" Kakarot asked hopefully.

As soon as she said she was pregnant with his baby, he didn't care about anything else she had to say. He slammed his lips to her in a passionate kiss, which caught her off guard, but she didn't think twice about returning it. He was so happy that he was the father to the baby she was carrying in her.

When they broke the kiss apart reluctantly, Chichi said with a grin on her face, "Well I guess it's safe to say that you want this baby."

Kakarot nodded his head, and kissed her again. When they broke the kiss this time, Chichi put her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her. They looked at the waterfall for a minute in silence, just enjoying each other's company, until Chichi began to speak again. "I have something else to tell you." She lifted her head off his shoulder to look in his eyes.

"You can tell me anything, remember that."

"I know, this is going to probably sound crazy to you though."

"Just tell me Chi."

"Ok. Well.. back in our dimension, I was married to you. I asked you if you liked the name Goku, because that was your Earth name. You were raised on Earth when you bumped your head, and forgot your mission to purge our planet. We had a son together named Gohan. In my dimension, Planet Vegeta was destroyed, and you alone defeated Frieza. You were able to defeat him by becoming a super Saiyan. You defended the innocent people, sometimes even giving the evil people a second chance. Don't tell Vegeta this, but he and Bulma got together, and had a child together named Trunks. Our son trained their son to fight, because everyone else had died by the androids. I'm actually older than I look, and so is Bulma, the warp hole made us younger somehow. People are still dying right now in our time, by those monsters." Chichi explained.

"One thing I'm confused about is where was I in your time? Why couldn't I defeat them?" Kakarot asked in confusion.

"You were dead; you never got a chance to fight them. You died from a heart virus." Chichi said looking down.

"Well this time I'll be alive. I promise when we're done defeating Cooler, I'll defeat the androids in your time. But on one condition..." Kakarot said with a smile.

"What?"

"You stay here, with me.."

"Deal." Chichi said with a huge grin.

* * *

><p>"So, what was Prince Vegeta's decision?" Cauli asked impatiently to her King.<p>

"He did just as I thought; he's going to mate you." King Vegeta said with some attitude, because of the way she doubted him yesterday.

"Really?" Cauli asked excitedly.

King Vegeta nodded.

"YAY! When's the earliest we can do our wedding?"

"Within five weeks."

"That's wonderful! I can't wait! Queen Cauli sounds sexy; don't you agree your majesty?" Cauli said with a wink.

"I am not answering that, I'm already in trouble with my mate already."

"By not answering, you're not saying no. So you completely agree." Cauli said before skipping out of the room happily.

'I'm beginning to see why my son finds her so irritating.' King Vegeta thought.

**Author's Note: That's the end of this chapter. What will happen when Prince Vegeta marries her, or will he even get the chance to? Read and find out! REVIEW PEOPLES!**


	11. Day Before Wedding Part 1

**Author's Note: I will update the next chapter, and second half tomorrow. Just read, enjoy, and review! :) **

**Disclaimer: GirlSuperSaiyan does not own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 11: Day Before Wedding Part 1**

_-Bulma's Dream-_

_Bulma found herself in a dark empty place. No visible light was anywhere; it was just completely pitch black where she was. "Hello!" She yelled out, but the only response she got, was an echo of her own voice. She began running farther into the darkness, not knowing what else to do._

_'Where am I?' She thought, as she kept running blindly into the darkness, trying to find a way out of it. Soon she ran into something or someone, and a light appeared to reveal the figure she bumped into. She was surprised to see... "Trunks?"_

_"Mom, I will be reborn again, but you must stop her. Stop her from marrying father." Trunks said._

_Bulma was beyond confused about what her son said. 'What does he mean he'll be reborn again?' Bulma thought confused, and then she asked the very question she was thinking. "Trunks, what do you mean you'll be reborn?"_

_Trunks walked closer to Bulma, and put a hand on her stomach. He then said, "That baby you are now carrying inside you... is me. Not some other offspring, but me exactly."_

_Bulma was even more confused. How is she going to have the same exact baby, she already had? Each egg was different, so how is it even possible? And her fear of being pregnant without this Vegeta is happening, but she had been in denial these past weeks. Trunks made her realize that she was indeed pregnant, and now she's willing to accept it. This was a little more than she can take in at this moment. Trunks looked at his mother as he gave her a chance to take in what he just told her, he then said, "Cauli isn't what she seems, but you'll have to figure that out on your own. Mom please don't give up, father cares for you more than you think. Fight for us to be a family."_

_The image of the Bulma's son began fading. Bulma didn't want him to leave; she had more things to ask him. She reached out for him, not wanting him to leave her just yet. "Trunks wait! Don't go!" She called out to him, but it didn't stop him from fading away. He looked at his mother with a smile as he said, "I'm not going anywhere, and I'll still be with you. After all, mother you are carrying me right now. Bye mom, I can't wait to see you again, and finally be able to know my father." With that being said, Trunks disappeared completely._

_"TRUNKS!" Bulma called out again, but to no avail. He was gone, and she was alone again. She closed her eyes tightly to stop tears from falling, although it didn't work. She fell down to her knees, burying her face in her arms. She was completely lost as to what she could do, and crying her eyes out. It was depressing to get a chance to see that very son you had lost, only to lose him again._

_Done feeling self-pity for herself, she stood up from her spot, only to realize that she wasn't in the same dark room as before. She wiped the tears from her eyes, to make sure she was seeing right, because now she was in... Bulma gasped when she realized where she was, but she didn't know how it was physically possible. She was in a time warp tunnel, without a ship? How is it possible she was walking in the warp tunnel?_

_The colors of the tunnel were almost blinding, it was a complete contrast to the dark room she had previously been in. The time warp tunnel showed her life, from when she was a teenager, to her life as an adult. The further she walked down the tunnel, the older herself was within the memories this tunnel displayed. She was able to hear her important life moments play out loud all at once. Every image in the tunnel was active, they all moved like a playing video. Each memory was within a circle, looking almost like a window._

_As the time warp tunnel rotated, so did the images. Bulma was standing on some kind of transparent platform, that wasn't directly on the tunnel floor. She began running on the tunnel's platform, until she was stopped by... Gohan?_

_"Hello Bulma." Gohan greeted._

_"Gohan? Is that really you?" Bulma asked, not believing her eyes. She couldn't believe her friend's son was alive, and talking to her._

_"I'm not exactly real, but you will see me again. I will be reborn." Gohan explained._

_"Chichi is going to give birth to you again?" Bulma said her thought out loud. She wasn't even looking at Gohan when she said it. She just couldn't believe this._

_"Yes, exactly." Gohan replied to her._

_"How is this possible?" Bulma asked with pure confusion._

_Gohan turned his head as he looked behind him, then replied with a smile, "I have to go, you're a genius Bulma, I'm pretty sure you'll figure it out. Bye now." With that being said, Gohan vanished faster than Trunks had._

_"Why do they keep leaving me? Argh!" Bulma said to herself in frustration. She planned on going down further into the tunnel, to head to the near future. She wanted to know what her future self-did to keep Vegeta, or if her future even kept him at all. She was two life windows away from making it there. Closer and closer she walked, she was almost there to the answer. 'One final step.' She thought, before a warp hole open up in front of her. 'NO! I was almost there!' This was her final thought, before she was swallowed whole by the mysterious warp hole._

_"AAAAAaaaaahhhhh!" She screamed as she rotated within warp hole. Spinning faster and faster, and being transported to the unknown._

_-End of Bulma's Dream-_

Bulma shot up from her bed, as she woke up from her strange dream. Her forehead was coated in a light sweat, and she clutch the covers on her bed tightly. The dream she just had was beyond confusing to her, but she wondered if there was truth to it. Would she really give birth to Trunks again? It was strange, but somehow she felt her baby was trying to communicate with her, through her dreams. Like he was sending her images using telepathy. The Vegeta in her time did tell her it was possible, because Saiyans communicate through telepathy. Then she thought about it again, and it could be anyone trying to tell her something.

Bulma brushed the hair falling on her face, out of the way with her hand, as she wiped off the sweat on her forehead. She looked at the clock which read 9:45a.m. She decided it was time to get up, only to come downstairs to hear Cauli bitching at the wedding planner.

"NO NO NO! This is all wrong! I said I wanted red roses, not pink! Are you retarded? FIX MY FLOWER ORDER BEFORE I BLAST YOU!" Cauli bitched.

"I apologize ma'am; the florists must have got the order confused." The wedding planner said, as she panicked.

'What a bridezilla...' Bulma thought.

Bulma just shook her head at the situation, as she went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. She told the chef what she wanted as she waited in the dining room for her large meal. She was eating more, because she was indeed pregnant with Vegeta's baby. She was pretty sure he knew she was pregnant, but he wouldn't talk about it. The only good thing that came from this stupid wedding was that Vegeta came to see her more often. He would come to her room, when he knew Chichi was sleep, and bring her his room. In Bulma's mind, they were making love, but it was probably just a passion thing to him.

Almost every night, for the past couple of weeks, Prince Vegeta would come to Bulma at night. This didn't go unnoticed by Cauli, because she would bitch at him in the morning for doing it, but he could care less what she thinks. There was one moment of Cauli's jealousy that Bulma could never forget...

_-Flashback-_

_2 Weeks Ago_

_Bulma was talking to Queen Celereena about everything wedding, and Prince Vegeta related. They would usually hang out at the main balcony with the view of the city. They would usually go there in the daytime, drinking coffee together._

_"I think the fact that he's been going to you almost every night, proves that he truly would rather be with you than Cauli." Reena said, before taking a sip of her coffee._

_"I guess you're right, but is there any possible thing we can do to stop this wedding?" Bulma asked, looking down at her coffee mug._

_"I'm afraid not. Trust me; I would stop it if I could. I know you two are meant to be. The fact that you guys were even together in your own dimension just proves that you guys are fated to be. Cauli is messing with fate, and karma is sure to follow." Reena said._

_"Yeah you're probabl-" Bulma was interrupted by a pissed Cauli._

_"Didn't I tell you to stop sleeping with my future mate?" Cauli said pissed, with clinched teeth, and hands on her hips._

_"Yes you did, but I can't help that he keeps coming back to me." Bulma said with a smirk._

_"Bulma's right." Reena said nonchalantly, as she drank her coffee mug._

_Cauli glared at Queen Celereena, and said, "Nobody asked you old lady!"_

_Queen Celereena didn't react to her comment, besides raising an eyebrow, as she drank from her mug. "Ya know, my mate is beginning to get irritated by you. Soon no Vegetas will sleep with you. Since, we definitely know that Prince Vegeta won't."_

_"Bitch! He will, and I know it! Prince Vegeta will fall for me!" Cauli yelled._

_"Yeah, and I'll defeat Cooler by myself." Bulma said with pure sarcasm._

_Cauli couldn't take it anymore, she was sick of Bulma. She was going to make her pay. "Bitch I'm going to kill you!" She said before trying to launch at Bulma. Queen Celereena was ready for her, but before she could defend Bulma herself, or before Cauli could go through with her attack, Prince Vegeta himself held Cauli back._

_Prince Vegeta then whispered in Cauli's ear, "Kill her, and I'll kill you. I'll make sure it's slow and painful too." He then let go of her and walked away. Cauli stood there with pure fear on her face. She didn't want to believe any of this was really happening._

_-End Flashback-_

Bulma couldn't hear anything that Prince Vegeta had whispered into Cauli's ear, but Reena had. Bulma smiled when she heard what Vegeta said from Reena, because it meant Vegeta cared for her, and wanted to protect her. From that day on, Cauli didn't bother to try to hurt Bulma anymore, but that didn't stop her from bragging about her engagement.

"Here's your food, enjoy." The servant said as he set down 5 plates of food in front of her.

"Thank you." Bulma said. The waiters got used to her being polite to them, and they would usually nod in reply.

Bulma would definitely hate tomorrow, since tomorrow would ruin any chances she had with being with Vegeta. She tried to think positively, but there was nothing positive that could come out of this situation. She would lose Vegeta forever, unless she had some kind of miracle. Bulma sighed, as she began eating her large meal.

* * *

><p>"Argh you guys are all idiots! I wanted my dress to be navy blue, not dark blue! Don't tell me those are the same colors, because they're not! Do it over again, or I'm not paying you a damn thing!" Cauli bitched. She looks at a few more things, and said, "Look, I'm going to be gone for a while, but when I come back I expect all of your incompetent mistakes to be corrected! Understand?"<p>

"Yes ma'am!" The Saiyan workers yelled in unison.

"They better be!" Cauli said as she left the throne room.

As soon as she left the throne room, the workers talked amongst themselves, as they did their job for the ungrateful woman.

"Man I wish the Prince would marry that blue haired woman instead, she's nicer."

"Uh yeah, me too! I think her name was Bulma."

"Yeah that's her name! She's more grateful than Cauli."

"But she's not Saiyan..."

"WHO CARES? She's a freaking genius, and she's hot!"

"So true!" All workers agreed.

* * *

><p>Cauli flew off in a bad mood to the same cave she uses to secretly contact Cooler. It took her 15 minutes to get there. She did her familiar routine of parting the waterfall, flying in, and lighting a torch. Getting out her scouter to put on her face, she began telling Cooler the situation.<p>

"Hello, this is Cauli Sir." Cauli said into the scouter.

"Update your report, I hear you loud and clear." Cooler said on the other end.

"I'm sure you're well aware the wedding is tomorrow..."

"Yes Cauli, now get to the point. I hate having precious time wasted." Cooler said with impatience.

"Well, if there's no wedding then I'm not queen. If I'm not queen, I won't be allowed in royal council meetings. No royal council meetings, then no information for you. So-"

"CAULI! Your point?" Cooler said, sick of her blabbing about things he already knew.

"Well the blue haired human is pregnant with the Prince's child, and it could mess up the wedding. Point is, I need you to get rid of her by tonight." Cauli explained.

"Hmm... I understand." Cooler said as he began pressing buttons on his scouter. When he was done, he asked, "See those coordinates on your scouter that I just sent you? I need you to bring the human there. It's a blind spot on Planet Vegeta, and they won't be able to detect us within 20 minutes. If you can somehow get her there by 9:00p.m., I'll take her from there."

"Thank you sir, I'll do just that."

"Don't screw this up Cauli.."

"I won't Sir, I refuse to fail."

"Very well." Cooler said before cutting the scouter transmission off. Cauli had a smirk on her face just knowing she'll get rid of Bulma. She didn't care anymore that Bulma was the so-called key to the legendary. She never believed that legend anyways. She would enjoy being queen until Cooler decided to blow up Planet Vegeta. Cooler would surely save her before the explosion of her home planet, right? She shook her head at her doubt; of course he would save her!

* * *

><p>Nappa was currently talking to Prince Vegeta in his room, and the subject was concerning Cauli. Prince Vegeta already wanted the conversation to end. He was already disgusted by Cauli's behavior, and this just made his hate for her stronger.<p>

"Nappa, I don't give a fuck that Cauli is bitching about the wedding. I don't even want to marry her; I was forced by my brainless father. I already have my formal wedding armor, so you don't need to bug me about anything else concerning the wedding." Prince Vegeta said in irritation to the tall bald Saiyan.

"But Prince Vegeta, the workers are complaining about her behavior, she's far too demanding, and she's not even royalty yet. We don't even want her to be our queen." Nappa explained.

"Join the club Nappa! A whole lot of people don't want her to be queen, including me! I can't stand her! If you want to blame someone, blame my father." Prince Vegeta said.

"I'll talk with the King..."

"Good, now get out of my room." Prince Vegeta said with impatience. As soon as Nappa left the room, he put on his training shorts, and grabbed a towel. He left his room to train.

* * *

><p>Bulma, Queen Celereena, Chichi, and Kakarot were setting on the bench by the waterfall in the garden. They were trying to cheer Bulma up, by cracking jokes on Cauli, but they all knew the dreadful day was tomorrow, and there was nothing they could do.<p>

Bulma would often fake smile, or fake laugh in response to their jokes. She appreciated the effort her friends gave to cheer her up, but it was obviously not working for her. Nothing could possibly cheer her up, unless somehow the wedding got cancelled. She was going to lose the man she loved... twice. She already lost him to death, now she'll lose him to another woman. How devastating.

Chichi soon caught on that Bulma's happy responses were not sincere, and said with a caring smile, "I knew we wouldn't exactly cheer you up, but you can't blame us for trying."

"I knew Kakarot's jokes were lame, nobody could laugh at them." Reena said smirking, and nudging Kakarot with her elbow.

"Hey my jokes weren't THAT bad were they?" Kakarot asked sincerely wanting to know.

Chichi and Reena didn't say anything in reply. They were both holding their mouths with their hands to keep from laughing.

"Were they?" He asked again.

Both Chichi and Reena couldn't hold their laughter any longer, they start busting up laughing. Kakarot put his head down in shame, and Bulma smiled sincerely for the first time today.

After finishing their hysterical laughter, they all noticed in the sky that Cauli was flying back to the castle. Queen Celereena had always found Cauli leaving the castle at random times to be very suspicious. What could she possibly be doing?

"I think I'm going to find out where Cauli goes off to in a hurry every day. I think she's up to something." Queen Celereena said, as she watched Cauli fly to the entrance of the castle. She began landing, but behind the castle she was no longer visible to Queen Celereena and the others.

"Yeah you should, I don't trust her one bit." Kakarot said with a serious look on his face.

"Me either." Chichi agreed, and Bulma nodded in agreement too.

"Well I'm going to go train again; I'll see you guys later." Kakarot said, as he began levitating. Everyone said their goodbyes to him, and he flew off.

Bulma remembered her dream earlier, and decided to ask Chichi if she had a similar dream. She had a feeling that there was some truth to that dream, but she could be wrong. "Chichi have you had any weird dreams lately?"

"Yeah I have actually. I had a dream I gave birth to Gohan again, weird huh?" Chichi replied.

"Not really. I had a dream weirder than yours, but it was similar. In my dream, Trunks told me he was going to be reborn, and so did Gohan." Bulma explained.

"Do you think it could be true?" Chichi asked.

"We'll only know for sure when we give birth, but there has to be a reason why we're having similar dreams. I think someone wants us to know we might have them again, for some reason." Bulma reasoned.

"Well from what you told me about how both of your bodies seemed to have gotten younger, it is possible that you could still have the same baby twice." Reena reasoned.

"She's right! I don't know how I didn't figure that out myself, but it makes perfect sense. Wow this is really bizarre." Bulma said.

"I'm used to weird things happening, it doesn't surprise me anymore." Chichi said, and everyone nodded, all agreeing with her.

* * *

><p>Somewhere close by Planet Vegeta was a spaceship hidden in the shadows. This very ship contains the scheming tyrant, and older brother to Frieza, also known as Cooler. He was currently walking to a room in his ship, with a better view of Planet Vegeta. Finally in front of the door that leads to the room only he has access to, he places his hand on the fingerprint scanner to unlock this room. Once inside, he takes a seat on a chair as he watches the red planet, waiting for his moment to put his plan into action.<p>

'I will have revenge on all of you Saiyan scum, just you wait.' Cooler thought with a smirk, before doing a quiet but maniacal laugh. His laugh was interrupted by a knock on his door. He heard someone behind the door ask, "Permission to enter Lord Cooler?" Cooler knew who it was, and pressed a button on his chair to let the person in.

"Lord Cooler, the soldiers are ready and on your go, we will capture the human." An alien henchman said, as he saluted to Cooler.

"Excellent, you'll have to wait 5 and a half more hours, but I still want everyone to stay ready. You are dismissed." said Cooler.

"Yes Sir." The henchman said before leaving the room.

'Those monkeys are in for a surprise, if this human really was supposed to be their key to their legendary secret power.' Cooler said with a smirk.

To be continued...

**Author's Note: Uh oh Cooler is going to take Bulma, find out what chaos will happen in the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Day Before Wedding Part 2

**Author's Note: I am so very sorry, I tried to update this before today, but my day was busier than I thought it would be. Please forgive me readers, as you read this awesome chapter. Review too! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 12: Day Before Wedding Part 2**

Two familiar half Saiyans were standing on a small green planet in otherworld, also known as North King Kai's Planet. King Yemma had told them to take snake way, because King Kai needed to speak with them.

Trunks and Gohan were informed on what happened to their mothers. Trunks had felt really bad when he heard that his mother and Chichi were sucked into a warp hole, all because of him. If he wouldn't have lied to his mother, and got himself killed, they wouldn't even be in this mess in the first place. He probably could have even been successful in his attempt to go to the past.

King Kai had told the half Saiyans that their mothers' bodies were affected physically by the warp hole, now having a younger appearance. He also told them that they would have the same exact babies as before. Both Trunks and Gohan found it weird that another version of themselves would be born again by their same mothers, but they knew their mothers would be happy to see them again. Trunks felt a little hurt that he would be replaced at first, but then he figured he deserved it for lying.

The two half Saiyans decided they would stay on North King Kai's Planet, until the mess on Planet Vegeta was over. They knew everything that was happening from King Kai, including Cauli's betrayal. They asked King Kai if they could somehow contact their mothers to warn them, but King Kai had said that they couldn't contact them directly.

Since Bulma and Chichi were in another time and dimension, they couldn't be contacted the normal way. However he did say there was a way, he told them about dream communication, which allowed them to show subtle hints of a message within a person's dream. The only problem is, they could only use it when the person was sleeping. So now they can't warn Bulma that she's going to be kidnapped, making this a major problem.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do?" Trunks asked in a panicked state. He hated not being able to do anything to help.

"I'm afraid not. We have to just hope that your father will somehow stop it from happening." King Kai said.

"I'm sure he will Trunks. Your father is slightly different in this dimension than ours. He's way more protective of your mother." Gohan reassured.

"Yeah you're right." Trunks agreed with Gohan, and then thought, 'Father I'm counting on you to keep mother safe.'

* * *

><p>It was 6:30p.m. and almost time for Cauli's engagement celebration dinner. It was another formal dinner much like the arrival dinner, when Bulma and Chichi first came to the castle. But unlike the first formal dinner, Bulma and Chichi would not be escorted by Prince Vegeta. However Prince Vegeta had to escort Cauli to the dinner instead. This is just one of the many reasons why Bulma dreaded going to this dinner. Why would she want to go to a dinner in honor of Cauli stealing her man?<p>

"I can't believe we're being forced to this dinner..." Bulma said unenthusiastically.

"I know! I'm so sick of King Vegeta kissing Cauli's ass! We shouldn't have to go to this thing if we don't want to." Chichi said.

"Tell me about it! That bitch is making us come to this damn dinner on purpose. Well if I'm going, I might as well look good." Bulma said before walking to the bathroom mirror and looking at herself.

Bulma was wearing a strapless white dress, which stopped just below her knees. She had a black belt with a gold buckle around her waist for style. Her shoes were black open-toed heels with matching gold buckles on the straps that rapped around her ankles. Her hair was done in lose wavy curls, and was worn down. She had on light makeup that consists of a blended mixture of gold and brown eye shadow, pink lipstick, and black eyeliner and mascara. Her jewelry consisted on gold dangling earrings, a gold chained necklace with the letter B, and a matching bracelet on her right wrist.

Kakarot had been nice enough to offer to escort both Chichi and Bulma to dinner. Bulma thought it was nice of him, but she would be a third wheel. Things would be awkward for her. She kept it to herself that she would feel that way to be polite, but she knew she would probably sit somewhere away from them during the dinner. Hopefully next to Vegeta, if she got lucky.

"I'll just be glad when this night is over." Said Chichi.

Chichi was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress, that stopped just above her ankles. Her shoes were black open-toed flats. Her hair was worn half of her hair was up in a clip, and half was down. Her hair had one bang that went to the right side of her face. Her make-up consists of a copper-colored eye shadow, reddish pink lipstick, and black eyeliner and mascara. She was wearing a black pearl necklace, with matching black pearl dangling earrings, and two matching bracelets on her right wrist.

Bulma walked out the bathroom, and said, "Oh me too, believe me. I bet she's going to force us to go to the wedding too."

"I know she is! That bitch loves pissing everyone off." Chichi said before there was a knock on the door. Chichi answered the door, letting Kakarot in.

"Are you ready Bulma?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

><p>Cauli was in the dining room, already sitting down in between both Vegetas. Queen Celereena was sitting across from King Vegeta, and next to Bardock. The royal council just sat in random seats at the table.<p>

When Bulma, Kakarot, and Chichi came into the dining room, Kakarot and Chichi sat next to Bardock, and somehow Bulma was able to get a seat next to Prince Vegeta again. After taking her seat, Bulma waved at Cauli to piss her off. Cauli glared at her and Prince Vegeta smirked watching the situation.

'Enjoy the last dinner you'll have with my future mate, because you won't be in this castle much longer.' Cauli thought evilly.

Everyone brought their attention to the King, as he began to make a toast. He hit his glass lightly with a spoon, to make it do a ding noise before saying, "I'm glad we can all be here to celebrate the night before the wedding of my son, and his soon to be mate Cauli. So let's toast to the future King and Queen of Planet Vegeta!" Everyone raised their glasses out of respect, but mostly everyone was reluctant to do it. There were a whole lot of people who did not want Prince Vegeta to marry Cauli, and they didn't want to be at this celebration dinner.

As the dinner began, and everyone started to eat, Prince Vegeta was surprised to see Bulma eat so much. He knew that humans didn't eat as much as Saiyans, so he was confused to why Bulma was eating so much. Chichi eating a lot made sense, because she was pregnant with a Saiyan baby, but why was Bulma eating so much? He decided to tease Bulma on her new eating habits. He leaned over to whisper in her ear saying, "Damn woman, you're going to get fat pigging out like that."

"Ha ha ha.. Very funny Vegeta." Bulma whispered sarcastically.

"You eat like a pregnant woman." Prince Vegeta whispered as a joke, but Bulma almost choked when he said that. She didn't say anything in reply and kept eating.

'Wow.. I thought he knew. I guess not.' Bulma thought.

Prince Vegeta was confused as to why she didn't make a comeback to his comment. She even tensed a little after he said it. He didn't think she was pregnant, but to make sure he wasn't, he concentrated on her Ki. He was surprised to see that she really was pregnant.

'What the hell? How long has she been carrying my brat?' Prince Vegeta thought. He then whispered to her again saying, "Woman I need to speak with you in private."

"Can't it wait till after dinner? I don't want to make a scene." Bulma whispered back.

"I don't give a flying fuck if we make a scene, we need to talk now." Prince Vegeta whispered back irritated.

"What are you two whispering about? This is supposed to be our night, why are you talking to her?" Cauli asked like a jealous whining brat.

"Shut up Cauli this doesn't concern you, and Bulma, we are going to talk in private now. It can't wait." Prince Vegeta whispered, before grabbing Bulma's hand and pulling her out of the dining room. Everyone sitting at the table was confused, and Cauli was furious.

* * *

><p>Cooler was speaking to his henchman with the orders of kidnapping Bulma. He was making sure they all understand the plan, and warned them of the dire consequences of failing this mission.<p>

"Listen up; it is now 8:30p.m. on Planet Vegeta. I need you to ready the silent atmosphere entering space pods. In 10 minutes, I want you to leave for Planet Vegeta. In order for you to be there the exact time, for a Saiyan to bring the human to you, all of you need to be there a little early. Is that understood?" Cooler explained.

"Yes, Lord Cooler!" The 3 henchmen replied.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta dragged Bulma to some hallway in the castle. Bulma wasn't really upset that she left dinner, she actually happy she did, but she was still worried as to what ticked off Vegeta.<p>

"How long have you knew?" Prince Vegeta asked.

"About what? What are you talking about?" Bulma asked, but she somehow knew it was about her being pregnant.

"How long have you been with child?" Vegeta asked more specifically.

"About six weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I figured you knew! You said you could sense Ki, so I thought you knew already." Bulma said, worried to hear his reaction.

There was a moment of silence, before Vegeta said, "This conversation is far from over, but let's go back to the stupid dinner. We'll talk after dinner."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>As soon as they walked back in the dining room, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them. King Vegeta used telepathy to tell his son that he wanted an explanation, and Prince Vegeta basically told him to fuck off. He was not in the mood to deal with his nosey father, because he was too worried about his brat that Bulma was carrying. How would it change things when people started to figure out she was pregnant? It would definitely raise a whole lot of questions. He wouldn't care that people knew as much, if Bulma were his mate. But unfortunately, Bulma wasn't going to be his mate, he was stuck with the annoying bitch Cauli.<p>

Bulma looked at Prince Vegeta, and he seemed to be in deep thought. She wonders if she screwed up by assuming he knew about her pregnancy. Was it truly horrible what she did? He knew about Chichi's pregnancy before even she did, so was it so wrong to think he already knew about her's? Thinking about it, she realized that it was. Reading her Ki or not, she should of told him. But the real reason she didn't tell him was because she was scared. She was afraid of the situation, because he was going to mate with another woman, yet she was pregnant with his baby. How bad will that look?

Suddenly Bulma lost her appetite. She was nervous to how their second conversation will go. Is he going to be angry with her? He wasn't super pissed off the first time they talked, he actually seemed pretty calm.

The rest of the dinner was awkward between Bulma and Vegeta. They would steal glances at each other, and then look at their food again. Good thing for them that dinner was almost over.

* * *

><p>Three space pods have now just landed on Planet Vegeta, and the aliens inside them await their master's orders. Each space pod, unlike Saiyan space pods, can actually hold two people in them. They all decided to get out of the space pod, because it was almost time for the human woman to be delivered to them.<p>

"It's almost time."

"I know, it's 8:40."

"Only 10 more minutes."

* * *

><p>"Well I would like to thank you all for coming to this special dinner! I'll see you all at the wedding!" Cauli said happily. Hardly anyone responded, because everyone just wanted to get the heck away from there. All was happy that the dinner had come to an end. Too bad Raditz wasn't lucky enough to get away from her in time, because she stopped him from leaving.<p>

"Wait Raditz! I need to ask you a favor, and it involves important wedding business." Cauli said annoying cheerful.

"What?" Raditz asked.

"Well there's this shop with an accessory I ordered, at these coordinates. I need you to take Bulma with you. She'll probably won't wanna go with you at first, but can you convince her to? She has excellent taste in clothes, and she could maybe help me." Cauli asked.

"Why me? Why can't someone else go?" Raditz asked.

'Because you have the weakest power level here, and won't ruin my plans by killing Cooler's henchmen.' Cauli thought, but she needed a real excuse. She wasn't able to think of one, so she decided to flirt her way into making him do what she wants.

"Well I just thought a strong handsome Saiyan like youself, could do little ol me this small favor." Cauli said, as she flirtatiously rubbed his arm.

Raditz instantly gave into her. "Fine, give me the coordinates."

'Wow, he gave in easily.' Cauli thought amused.

Cauli winked as she handed him the coordinates on a piece of paper. "Here you go, thank you Raditz."

Raditz nodded, and began walking to Bulma's room.

Bulma was talking to Chichi in their room. She was telling Chichi about what happened when she and Vegeta left the dining room. She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh that must be Vegeta. He did say he was going to talk to me after dinner." Bulma said before opening the door. She was expecting to see Vegeta, but was surprised to see Raditz at the door instead.

"Um may I help you?" Bulma asked.

"Yes you can. I was given orders to have you help me with a wedding errand." Raditz said.

"What? Why does she want me to do it? That Saiyan woman hates me." Bulma asked confused.

"She wants us to pick up something she ordered at a shop, and if you saw something better, for you to get that instead. She said you had great taste in clothes, and that she wanted your help." Raditz explained.

'What the hell? She actually trusts me to help her out? Well Reena did say she was naïve, I'll just get her the ugliest thing in the shop.' Bulma thought.

"Oh. So, when should we leave?" Bulma asked

"Now."

* * *

><p>Raditz was confused to why the coordinates lead him to the middle of nowhere. He was sure he had followed them exactly right, so where was he? He figured that Cauli wrote the coordinates wrong.<p>

"Where are we Raditz? Did you read the coordinates wrong?" Bulma asked, not feeling comfortable being in the middle of nowhere with him.

"No this is where the coordinates lead to exactly; I think she wrote it down wrong."

"Ya think?" Bulma said sarcastically.

"Aww are you two lost?" Said in an unfamiliar voice.

Both Bulma and Raditz looked down to see 3 different aliens. They we're confused as to how they got there without being detected. What was going on?

Raditz began lowering both Bulma and he to the ground, then asked, "Who are you guys, and what are you doing here?"

"We're here to take you with us?" Said another alien.

"Wha-" Bulma was about to ask, but before she could get her question out, the aliens quickly pulled out these bags containing some kind of strong sleeping powder and threw it on both Bulma and Raditz. They instantly collapsed on the floor.

"You grab the Saiyan, and you grab the human." Said the leader of the small alien group.

The two aliens grabbed the person they were told to, and put them into their ships. The leader of the little alien group smirked thinking to himself, 'Lord Cooler will be pleased.' They then flew off.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta decided he would talk to Bulma now, and finish their conversation from earlier. He began heading to her room. Once he got there, he knocked on her door, waiting for her to open it, but instead Chichi did.<p>

"Go get Bulma; I need to speak with her." Prince Vegeta demanded.

"She's not here. She went somewhere with Raditz." Chichi replied.

'What the hell is she doing with Raditz?' Prince Vegeta thought, beginning to feel jealous.

"Do you know why she's with him?" he asked.

"No. She just left with him, and didn't tell me a thing." Chichi explained.

'How dare she run off with that low class soldier?' Prince Vegeta thought, feeling more anger and jealousy.

"Let me know when she comes back." Prince Vegeta said.

"Okay."

With that being said, he left the room. He was confused as to why Bulma just left with Raditz, especially knowing he was going to talk to her after dinner. Something didn't feel right, and he was going to figure out what.

* * *

><p>Cauli decided to contact Cooler, because she wanted to make sure the mission was successful. As she began to leave, she was completely unaware that Queen Celereena was following her.<p>

'I'm finally going to see where that sneaky bitch runs off to.' Reena thought.

Queen Celereena was surprised to see Cauli go to a cave in the middle of nowhere, by a waterfall. She hid behind a tree to ease drop on the conversation Cauli was having with someone.

"Lord Cooler, do you have the human?"

"Yes I do, the mission went as planned."

"Great! I'll report later Sir."

'What a traitor! All this time, she's been working for our enemy? And what does she mean by getting some human? Oh my Kami, please don't tell me... No! Bulma! Please be ok Bulma... I've got to do something.' Reena thought, before sneaking away, and quietly flying off.

**Author's Note: Next Chapter will be crazier. Review please! :D**


	13. Rescue Plans and A Traitor Revealed

**Author's Note: I'm finally getting into the action with chapter. Read, enjoy, and Review! :)**

**Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama owns DBZ, lucky him...**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 13: Rescue Plans and A Traitor Revealed**

Queen Celereena flew at her fastest speed to get to the castle quickly. She was shocked to find out that Cauli was betraying their people. Sure Cauli was bossy, ditzy, and an idiotic stuck up bitch, but she didn't expect her to be a traitor. Who knows how much information she told Cooler... He could know anything! At least two good things came out of her betrayal, the wedding would definitely be off, and someone will get the pleasure of killing her tonight.

The castle was now visible to Queen Celereena, she was almost there. She was glad that she was going to beat Cauli to the castle, because she wanted Cauli to be in for an unpleasant surprise upon arrival. She was definitely going to inform everyone in the entire castle about her betrayal. Reena would definitely love to see the look on her mate's face when he's told the truth, since Cauli would have been Queen because of him.

'Why did she even start working for Cooler in the first place?' Reena thought curiously.

Queen Celereena was now at the front of the castle. She landed down quickly in front of the entrance, and began running to the security room, to pull the alarm. There were two different sounding alarms with two different meanings. The first alarm was an intruder alert, but second alarm, which she planned on pulling, would gather everyone in the castle into the throne room.

As the queen pulled the alarm, it made a loud irritating noise. The person whom was in charge of this room was confused as to why she pulled that alarm.

"Look, I need you to shut off the alarm after a couple more seconds. Understand?" Reena commanded the Saiyan alarm worker.

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Good. Now I've got to go, but I need you to listen to my announcement over the intercom." Reena said, before running quickly to the throne room. When she got there, everyone that lived, and/or worked in the castle were there. King and Prince Vegeta, were both sitting at their own thrones, and were waiting for an explanation. As soon as she took her seat, she began explaining to everyone the emergency.

"I'm glad you're all here, because this announcement I'm going to make is truly shocking. Cauli is a traitor to our people, and to our entire race! She's been working for Cooler!" Reena announced.

The Saiyans living in the castle began talking amongst themselves. They couldn't believe Cauli has betrayed all of them, and she was supposed to be their future queen?

"How do you know?" King Vegeta asked, also shocked from the announcement.

"I followed her tonight, to see exactly where she's been going to. Haven't you all wondered where Cauli goes to for random and long periods of time? She goes to a secret waterfall cave, and contacts Cooler with a scouter. Telling him all our secrets, and plans to stop him. Bulma was just captured by Cooler, and it was Cauli's plan! Bulma is on his ship right now, and could be anywhere by now!" Reena explained.

Prince Vegeta was getting really angry. Screw angry, he was furious! He told Cauli to never do anything to harm Bulma, or he would kill her. Dumb bitch didn't listen to him, so she would pay for it. Her existence was there for way too long; it was time she was sent to hell.

King Vegeta felt stupid for trusting Cauli. He now understood why she would ask him those questions about their plan to defeat Cooler. It all made sense now! She was gathering information, so she could tell Cooler himself. He was beyond angry with himself for letting this happen.

"I also noticed my brother is gone, where is he?" Kakarot asked.

"He went somewhere with Bulma, and I think Cooler has him too!" Chichi explained.

"We need some kind of plan to get them back. Now is the time to fight, and to finally kill Cooler. We knew this moment was coming, and our soldiers have trained hard for this. Failure is unexceptionable!" Reena shouted out.

The crowd began cheering in the thone room. Every Saiyan was ready to do their part to finally get rid of Cooler. All was willing to fight as much as they possibly can, and if necessary, die with honor.

"Listen up, because I have a plan!" Prince Vegeta said, and everyone gave him their full attention.

* * *

><p>Cauli loved how everything was going her way! She would be queen tomorrow, and have Prince Vegeta all to herself. No longer having to worry about the blue haired bitch. Oh yeah, life was great!<p>

'Hmm.. what should be the excuse I use for Bulma's disappearance? Oh I know, Bulma was so upset I'm marrying Prince Vegeta, so she left the castle. That's perfect! Oh I can't till tomorrow!' Cauli thought excitedly.

Cauli was currently flying back to the castle. She was so happy, that she occasionally did flips in midair as she flew. Loving the wind blowing on her face from the speed of her flying. Yep things were great in Cauli's little delusional world. That was until she finally made it to the castle, and saw a whole bunch of Saiyans standing in front of it.

'What's going on?' Cauli thought, feeling scared now as she began to slowly land on the floor. Everyone had their eyes on her, looking like they all wanted to kill her on the spot.

'Do they know? But how? I was very careful to not get caught.' Cauli thought, almost feeling ready to cry. She was more scared when Prince Vegeta began walking towards her. The crowd cleared a huge surrounding circle around them. He had a smirk on his face as he approached her.

"Hello Cauli. I found out some interesting news about you today. How long have you been a traitor?" Prince Vegeta asked so calmly, as if he was mocking her.

Cauli wanted to defend herself somehow. Say some kind of lie, anything to make some people have doubt, but the words wouldn't come out. Nothing she was thinking in her mind as a reply would come out. She knew she was screwed.

"It's ok. You don't have to speak Cauli. You've must have been a traitor for a while now, huh? It's ok; I'm not going to kill you." Prince Vegeta said, lying through his teeth.

"You're not?" Cauli asked in disbelief.

"YOU'RE NOT?" The whole crowd asked also in disbelief.

"Of course not. Cauli if you hand me the scouter, I'll give you a second chance." Prince Vegeta said with a big smirk on his face. He knew he was definitely going to kill her, but he needed the scouter to find Cooler. Cauli handed him the scouter immediately.

"I'm so happy you're giving me another chance my Prince. Thank you!" Cauli said gratefully.

Prince Vegeta looked down at the scouter he was holding with a smirk, then looked up at Cauli and said, "Yeah.. about that whole second chance, and not killing you thing, I lied. I'll gladly give you three seconds to run away, although you won't get very far..."

Cauli had a look of pure terror on her face when he told her that he had lied. She began running away, or rather flying away, before he even got a chance to count.

"Hahaha running away already? I didn't even start the countdown yet. Oh well, I think it's been 3 seconds already. Goodbye now, and say hello to Frieza for me in hell, your best friend Cooler will join you guys too!" Prince Vegeta shouted, before shooting a powerful energy blast in the air at Cauli. You could hear the pure agony, in her cries of pain as she was directly hit with the powerful energy blast. Soon her entire body disintegrated from the blast, and not a trace of her was left.

The whole crowd cheered now that Cauli was no more, including King Vegeta. He was so pissed that Cauli betrayed him, that he wanted her dead. He began hating her after finding out what she's been doing behind everyone's backs. Maybe Bulma wouldn't be a horrible mate for his son after all... maybe. He was almost willing to make an exception for his son, because he knew his son would never let him live it down that he almost forced him to mate with a traitor. Seeing the way the crowd reacted to hearing about Bulma being taken away, made him realize that people in the castle have actually took a liking to her. He also had to admit, Bulma definitely wasn't bad looking either.

'She might be right for the kingdom.' King Vegeta thought.

"Listen up, Kakarot and I will leave, and track down Cooler first. If we need any backup, we'll let you know. I'll use this scouter to find him." Prince Vegeta said, before hopping inside a larger spaceship. He looked at Kakarot and said, "What are you waiting for Kakarot? Let's go!"

"Can we stock the ship with food first? I'm hungry." Kakarot asked as his stomach growled to prove his point, causing everyone in the crowd to fall down anime style.

"Aaaargh! Fine Kakarot! Hurry up though!" Prince Vegeta said in frustration.

* * *

><p>Bulma regained consciousness, but as she sat up, she had a huge headache. She took a look at her new surroundings and found out that she was in some kind of prison cell, lying on a bed.<p>

"Where am I?" She asked herself. Looking around she noticed that Raditz wasn't even with her, but that didn't mean she was alone.

"Ahh so you're finally awake." Said an unfamiliar voice from the shadows.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Bulma asked, her voice sounding confident, but she was actually frightened by the mysterious voice.

The figure in the shadows began laughing evilly, before taking slow steps towards Bulma's cell. Soon this person was fully visible to Bulma.

"Hello Bulma. My name is Lord Cooler, but to answer your first question, you're on my ship." Cooler replied.

'So this is Cooler? Did Frieza look like him? I never got a chance to see his younger brother.' Bulma thought.

"Where exactly is your ship?" Bulma asked.

"You ask far too many questions for a prisoner that just won't do. But since you're new to my ship, I'll let it go for now. My ship is about to land on Planet Daitue. Cauli told me about you, I can see why the Saiyan Prince would prefer you to her. You're a whole lot less irritating than her." Cooler replied.

Bulma was freaking out right now. She was on a tyrant's ship, probably super far away from planet Vegeta, and wasn't even sure if anyone knew where she was. To top it all off, she was pregnant. Great, just great.

'Please find me Vegeta.' Bulma thought hopefully.

* * *

><p>On King Kai's planet, Trunks was pacing back and forth panicking. Gohan kept trying to calm him down, but Trunks wouldn't listen to reason. He was too afraid about what would happen to his mother. His mother was pregnant with himself, and stuck on Cooler's ship. He thought it was a pretty legitimate reason to panic.<p>

"TRUNKS!" Gohan finally yelled to snap him out of his panicked state.

Trucks jumped upon hearing Gohan, and finally snapped out of it. Gohan put a hand on his shoulder, and said, "Look, I know you're afraid of what will happen to Bulma, but I think Vegeta and my father will handle it. Remember what it took to become a super Saiyan? I'm sure our fathers will both ascend, when they find the location of the ship, because the struggle to fight for the people they love will change them. We have nothing to worry about."

"How are you sure that Cooler won't torcher my mother, before our fathers can even find her?" Trunks asked, not very convinced by Gohan's optimistic outlook.

"Because if Cooler is playing a game with the Saiyans. He won't do anything to harm her, at least not until they find his ship. He's waiting for them to come to him." Gohan explained.

"Your fathers are getting close to Planet Daitue, but let's just hope Cooler stays there long enough for them to find him." King Kai informed.

* * *

><p>"Kakarot you're disgusting! How can you stuff your face at a time like this?" Prince Vegeta asked with a look of pure horror, as he watches Kakarot eat food while sitting in the copilot seat.<p>

"Dhe fewd is weally gewd Vecheta! Wvant Sovm? (The food is really good Vegeta! Want some?)" Kakarot said, as he held out a whole salami to Vegeta.

"Ew Kakarot! I don't want anything you've touched with those dirty hands of yours." Prince Vegeta said, still disgusted by Kakarot's eating habits.

"Ovkay Svuit yorsevf! (Ok suit yourself!)"

They've been tracking Cooler with the scouter Cauli generously gave to them, and the signal was showing that Cooler's ship landed on Planet named Daitue. Planet Daitue had a blueish green colored sky, with two dark blue rings going around it. "Look Kakarot we're almost there."

Kakarot had finished eating his food, so he began rubbing his tummy, feeling satisfied. "I know, it's a cool looking planet."

"Now that you've ate everything in sight Kakarot, could you now stay focused on the mission? You're going to get yourself killed if you keep clowning around."

"Aww Cmon Vegeta! I take this mission very seriously!"

Prince Vegeta muttered under his breath, "Sure you do."

"I heard that!"

* * *

><p>Cooler had opened Bulma's cell, which confused her. Why would he let her out like that? But before she could ask him herself, he beat her to it by answering the question she was thinking.<p>

"I need you to come with me. You are far too valuable to just leave on the ship. Especially if your Saiyan monkey boyfriend is following me." Cooler said.

'Vegeta knows I'm here? Oh thank Kami!' Bulma thought.

"Stay close by me, because there are two possible ways you can die. If you leave me, a Volcat will eat you, or I'll just simply kill you for your insolence. Your choice." Cooler said before pressing a button on a door that led them out of the prison cell rooms. He walked down a large hallway, until he opened one of the many doors on the right side of the hallway. Inside the room that he opened, was staircase that was upside down, but at the press of a button another door opened, pulling the upside down staircase with it. The door was an entrance/exit to the ship, and the staircase helped you get down, and off the ship. Cooler let Bulma walk down the staircase first, and he followed soon after her.

Bulma looked around the planet, and noticed they were in some kind of city, but in the same time they were in a forest. There were buildings, streets, and they had their own version of transportation vehicles. But surrounding the city were millions a pink trees. It basically looked like, the aliens on this planet decided to cut down trees in the middle of a forest, and built a city within of the space they cleared. It was daytime where they were on this planet.

"What are we here for?" Bulma asked, forgetting she wasn't supposed to ask any more questions.

"What did I say about asking questions?" Cooler asked rhetorically.

"Oh right.."

"Just keep your mouth shut and you'll stay alive."

'I really hate Cauli for this! The whore set me up! So I'm guessing that the wedding isn't going to happen if Vegeta knows I'm here. I hope Vegeta made her pay..' Bulma thought.

Bulma followed Cooler into the city as soon as they got passed the pink trees. This planet must not be inhabited by its original species anymore, because Bulma saw different aliens of all kind walking on the streets. Cooler kept walking on the sidewalk till they came to a huge building that looked like a hotel. But as soon as they came inside, Bulma noticed it was definitely not a hotel. The room had a huge holographic blue alien woman with white hair, saying, "Welcome to minions R us. If you need quality henchman, because you're other ones will keep dying too fast. You are in the right place."

'What the hell? They just sell minions at a store?' Bulma thought, as a sweat drop appeared in the back of her head.

Cooler walked up to the main desk, where a humanoid woman with literally four eyes, and blonde hair sat. She was smacking her gum; as she asked with a high pitch nasally voice, "Hello. Welcome to minions R us. We have a special deal today, 100 minions for 59,000 zenni. Would you like to buy our special Sir?"

"Yes I'll take it." Cooler said.

"Okay Sir, that will be 59,000 zenni. Go to the back to choose your minions. Come again!" The nasally voiced alien said.

'Did he really just buy them? Man this is bizzare.' Bulma thought, as she followed Cooler to the minion choosing place in the back.

'These minions won't stand a chance against the Saiyans, but they'll waste enough time for me to have my real minions to be completed. Ha I may not even have to face those Saiyans myself. 'Cooler thought smirking as he looked at the minions he would use as a pawn.

Bulma looked up at him, and found him smirking like that to be very creepy. 'He's so weird! Please find me soon Vegeta!'

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta and Kakarot finally landed on Planet Daitue, and thanks to Bulma, they were able to put their ship in a capsule. Both Saiyans levitated off the ground to look for Cooler's ship, only to be attacked by some type of fast moving feline creatures. The creatures looked similar tigers, only they didn't have any stripes, and had red colored fur. The tiger-like creature had a single antenna hanging from the top of its forehead which conducted electricity, and their bodies were about the weight and size of an elephant. They also had long tails that were spiked on their ends.<p>

Both Kakarot and Vegeta were caught off guard when two of them tackled them down to the ground. Kakarot elbowed the one on him in the stomach, and Vegeta kicked the other one off of him using two of his legs. Both creatures roared and conducted electricity through their antennas, once they were off of the Saiyans.

"Stay on guard Kakarot, those are Volcats, and they seem to be calling more! Shit, these things will follow you literally forever, we have to kill them. I'm surprised some are still alive, I thought they were all extinct." Prince Vegeta explained.

They were soon surrounded by ten Volcats. They just looked at the Saiyans, waiting for any sudden movements. If they made the wrong move, all of them would pounce at once.

"Can't we just fly high enough for them to not reach us?"

"No! Idiot, I can't believe you've never heard of them. They can fly, move quickly, and they are the most stubborn hunters in the universe, because they will chase their prey forever! When I say go, we'll just start blasting them." Vegeta replied.

"Ready Kakarot?"

"Yeah."

"Go!"

Soon the Volcats pounced on them all at once, but both Saiyans just dodged all of them. Running quickly to keep dodging, they began shooting ki blasts at the oversized alien cats. Soon five Volcats were lying on the floor dead, and fried. Vegeta and Kakarot took out one Volcat together, but there were four more left. Vegeta dodged the two Volcat electricity beams with ease, doing flips and rolls. He easily took out his pair of carnivorous kitties, and Kakarot did the same.

The two Saiyans look on the floor, and saw a huge pile of ten dead Volcats lying on the floor. Vegeta immediately remembered the mission, and decided to remind Kakarot.

"Hurry up Kakarot; we need to find Cooler's ship." Prince Vegeta said.

"Right, let's go."

They began to levitating again to look for Cooler's ship again. They found it, but a little too late, since the ship was getting ready to take off. Prince Vegeta began flying faster to try to catch up to it, with Kakarot following him, but it was too late. The ship was already out of the Planet's atmosphere by the time they got close, and they would have to track Cooler all over again.

'Damn those Volcats! If it weren't for them, we would have been on Cooler's ship by now.' Prince thought.

* * *

><p>Bulma was in her prison cell again, looking at out the window. She could have sworn she saw both Vegeta and Gout flying towards the ship. Actually she was sure of it!<p>

'No, they were too late. Please find me again Vegeta, don't give up.'

**Author's Note: That's the end of this chapter. When Vegeta and Kakarot find Cooler's ship again, will they be able to get on it? I'll also explain what happened to Raditz. Read the next chapter to find out. Don't forget to review! :)**


	14. Gete Star's Location Found

**Author's Note: I don't feel I thank my readers enough for reviewing, so I just really want all of the people reviewing this story to know I appreciate it! Thank you so much! :) **

**I apologize for taking a while to update, since I'm known for my speedy updates, and I know you're all use to them. I promise when final's week (next week) is over, I'll update faster again. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review again! **

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I don't own diddly squat from Dragon ball z, or Toys R us. The song is just a parody.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 14: Gete Star's Location Found**

Somewhere in the judgment line in otherworld, was an infamous Saiyan female that died recently. Everyone on Planet Vegeta was sure glad she was dead. She was standing in line impatiently waiting to get to King Yemma's desk, and she was five people away from the front of the line. Near the front of the line was a blue skinned worker for King Yemma with small white horns sticking out of his hat, and black framed glasses. He was also wearing a white Polo shirt, light brown pants, and brown loafers. He was telling everyone, "Please stay in a single file line. Don't cut, King Yemma will give you your judgment soon."

From hearing there was a King that gave a judgment to a person's placement, made Cauli smirk. 'Hmm... maybe I could flirt my way out of hell.'

The worker for King Yemma then called her to be the next person for judgment. She walked into his office, and stop in the area in front of his desk. He looked at her, and then looked in his information book. "Let's see here... Cauli from Planet Vegeta, and the third alternate dimension in the southern region of the galaxy. It doesn't look good for you... You worked for an evil tyrant, purposely got two people captured, caused your king to commit infidelity, and your reason for becoming queen of your planet is purely selfish. I've seen enough, I know where you're going." King Yemma said before picking up the HELL stamp, and was getting ready send her there before she interrupted him.

"WAIT!" Cauli screamed to stop him from stamping her records. The big red giant looked at her with impatience, waiting for her to speak. "Yemmy babe. Isn't there anything at all I could do for you to change your mind." She said seductively as she flew to the top of his desk, and sat on it with her left leg straight, and her right leg crossing it. "You know, I would love to go to heaven. It would even make your job easier, since a big strong sexy man like yourself is really busy. Do a gal a favor would ya." She finished by winking at him.

'She is such a slut.' King Yemma thought as he pushed her off his desk with his enormous hand. She fell on her butt, and looked up at him with confusion. "Foolish female, you can't bribe me! I'm the law. It's disgusting that you would even throw yourself at me. I was going to send you to the first layer of hell, but for your disrespect I'm sending you to the second to last layer."

"Bu-" Cauli couldn't get out her words, because King Yemma stamped her records so fast, his hand probably looked like a blur. Soon Cauli fell though the opening in the floor, and kept falling until she was on the forth layer of hell. A group of aliens crowded around her as soon as she fell. She looked at her surroundings, and the whole place was dark and ominous. 'Well this place isn't THAT bad. I was expecting some type of punishment. Maybe my punishment is boredom.' She thought, but her thoughts changed as soon as hideous aliens came closer to her, looking at her hungrily.

"Damn, she's sexy. Looks like we have a new toy." One alien said, looking at Cauli with pure lust.

"Yeah she's definitely going to be fun to play with." Another alien said licking his lips.

"NOOOOO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Cauli said with a look of pure terror. Soon after she said that, a voice from above spoke to her. It was King Yemma. "You are here for your love of using your looks to get what you want. Now your looks will be the reason for your hell, for all eternity. You wanted sex; you'll get it here non-stop now."

"NOOOOO!" Cauli yelled as the ugly aliens around her began laughing evilly, and coming closer to her.

* * *

><p>On King Kai's planet, Trunks and Gohan were both holding their mouths with one hand to try not to laugh. They knew what was going on with Cauli from King Kai. Trunks knew she brought that upon herself. Dumb bitch would have only been on the first layer of hell, which wasn't as bad. King Kai had told them the first layer of hell was less humid, the food was a little better, and it was even brighter than the other hell floors. Cauli just had to flirt with King Yemma and piss him off, and now she's on the fourth floor. That's the floor with the perverts and rapists. She was definitely screwed for all eternity, even in the literal sense.<p>

* * *

><p>"I welcome all of you to my ship. I will be referred to as Lord Cooler, and I expect you to all obey every order I give you." Cooler explained to his new minions.<p>

They were all standing in a room on the ship, which contained several training machines. The room had weights, ellipticals, training robots, punching bags, etc. This room was huge, and practically one third of the bottom half of the ship. Cooler had his new recruits standing orderly in ten lines of ten people.

After hearing what he said, Cooler's minions began whispering things to each other. Cooler didn't miss a thing they were saying. It was pissing him off too! He couldn't believe they had the nerve to speak before he even gave them permission to. He was going to be happy when they died by those two Saiyans that were following him. It made him angrier with every word they would say. He was glaring at the minions in the back that had no idea he was watching them, since they weren't even facing him. The other minions in the front looked back at the ones speaking.

"Ever heard of Lord Cooler before today?

"Nah, this is the first time I've ever heard that name?"

"You would think We'd be purchased by a known universal tyrant, but noooo.. we get some unknown dude."

"I know, right?"

Cooler began to clench his hands into fists at his sides. He felt like killing that group of minions in the back. "Idiots! I'm Frieza's older brother! I should be known!" Cooler said angrily.

"Oh NOW Frieza! I've definitely heard of him! His men got us to sent to Minions R Us in the first place."

"Yeah he's the real deal, who the hell is this poser?"

"He's supposed to be Frieza's older brother? Ha wow it must suck to be living in his YOUNGER brother's shadow. How embarrassing."

All the minions that were actually aware of their new master's anger, moved far away from the foolish ones. Watching Cooler powering up an energy blast, they did not want to get caught in his wrath. One of the two unaware minions finally realized what was going on, and started to poke the continuously speaking minion, to get his attention.

"What?"

The other minion gulped, and pointed to Cooler. "Um look."

It was too late for the two of them. As soon as the other minion turned to look at what his minion friend was pointing at, Cooler blasted them both with no mercy. All that was left of them was a big black burn mark in the place they used to be.

"Let this be a lesson to you all; don't speak unless I allow you to do so. Is that understood?" Cooler said.

"Yes Sir!" The remaining 98 minions all answered. They sure as hell didn't want to become just another burn mark, like the poor minions did a minute ago. Sucks for them.

"Good. Now that that's settled, you are all free to train to get stronger to kill-" Cooler started saying before grabbing a remote control, and pressing a button that made a cage come out of a lower room on the ship. The cage contained a beaten up Raditz. "This. The alien species in this cage is called a Saiyan. Ugly creature huh? Well there are two Saiyans following me that are stronger than him. Your task is to see if you're able to kill this one. He may look beaten up, but he's still not defenseless. Kill him, and you'll get a reward. That is all." Cooler said before exiting the room.

Raditz gave all the minions a death glare. After 20 minutes of the minions' training, Raditz cage was open, and he was ready to fight for his life. The minions were all surrounding him with smirks on their faces.

* * *

><p>Bulma was going crazy! She wanted to kill whatever person came up with that damn Minions R Us theme song. It was stuck in her head! She even heard Cooler humming, and whistling it when he would pay her a visit. She began singing it again out of boredom.<p>

(The song is sung in the same rhythm as the Toys R Us theme song.)

**_I don't wanna be good_**

**_I'm a fuckin' ty-rant_**

**_There's minions at min-ions R us_**

**_That I can kill with_**

**_See I don't wanna be good_**

**_So I killed you, your dead_**

**_there's minions at min-ions R us_**

**_That'll shoot off your head_**

**_Minions go ahead and kill him_**

**_Said minions go ahead and kill him_**

Bulma couldn't believe that that place even had a freaking theme song. It was just plain ridiculous! However she was so bored in her prison cell, she had nothing better to do then to sing the stupid song. And when she wasn't singing the song, she was thinking about how much she missed Vegeta, and her unborn baby. It was amazing how low someone would go for jealousy. Cauli was stupid, she probably would of been able to marry Prince Vegeta if she didn't have her and Raditz kidnapped. Vegeta wouldn't have canceled the wedding to go looking for her in space, and Cauli would have had her way.

Bulma was pretty sure that Vegeta had killed Cauli. After all he did promise to kill her, if she tried to harm her in any way. Allowing an evil universal tyrant to capture her, sure sounds like an attempt to harm her, although indirectly. But Bulma rather be in a jail cell inside Cooler's ship, than to be comfortable in a castle, watching the Saiyan she loves marry a whore. Call her crazy, but that's how she felt. She heard someone opening the door to enter the hall of prison cells. The footsteps were getting louder the closer that person walked to her cell. Soon that person was right in front of her cell, holding a large tray containing several plates of food.

The alien serving the food pressed a button on the side of Bulma's cell, which opened up a small door. The small door was in front of the built-in table in the cell. The alien stuck the food carefully through the opening so as to not spill anything, and placed it on the table. He then said to her, "You seem to eat Saiyan food, so that's what we're feeding you. We don't know what humans eat, since they've been extinct for years. I'm surprised you're even alive; you have got to be the luckiest human ever. Well enjoy your meal." The alien said walking away from Bulma's cell, and out of the prison hall itself.

Bulma was starving! Carrying a Saiyan baby just made her appetite worst too. She got out of bed, and began walking to the table containing the food, and took a seat on the small seat provided by the table. Once seated, she smelled the food, and decided it smelled delicious. Even the look of the food was good too. She wasn't expecting this; she thought they would give her some nasty tasting prison food. But instead they gave her what looks to be a good quality meal.

With a final inspection of the food, to make sure it wasn't poisoned. She grabbed a fork and began to dig in. The food was as great tasting as she predicted it would be. She wondered if Raditz was being treated the same way.

'Where is Raditz anyway? He could be in any of these cells.' Bulma thought, as she took another bite into her steak.

* * *

><p>In some location in outer space were two Saiyans on their way to Cooler's ship. Vegeta had been trying to track down Cooler non-stop, and finally he was able find him. Tracking down someone far away from a scouter was tricky, but he still management to do it.<p>

"Kakarot I found the location of the ship again. All we have to do is follow it until it lands on a planet. I'm glad we stopped for fuel, because we might be following him for a while." Vegeta said.

"I'm glad we stopped for fuel too! The fuel station has the best hotdogs. Yum." Kakarot said with a goofy smile.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes at him. "Kakarot finish those hotdogs, because we're training afterwards."

"Okay!"

'Might as well set the ship to automatically track and follow Cooler's ship. This time we'll get on it. I will not let him get away. Don't die on me woman, stay safe.' Vegeta thought, as he pressed some buttons in front of him.

* * *

><p>Cooler was speaking to one of his henchmen on the ship. Although he was more of a scientist than a warrior. He was talking to Cooler about the Big Gete Star's location. He wanted to find the main chip of the star, and use it to his advantage. After doing research on the star, he learned that if he got control of its power, he could probably create metal clones of himself, or what he calls meta-coolers. If he found that star, he would be unstoppable.<p>

"How long will it take to reach the star?" Cooler asked.

"Four hours, maybe less. We're really close to it Sir." The henchman said, looking at the holographic touchscreen map. He typed in a couple things into the computer to get a better view of what he was looking at.

Cooler looked over his shoulder to look at what his henchman was doing. He saw a flashing blue dot on the screen and a red arrow heading towards the blue dot. The blue dot represented the Gete Star, and the red arrow represented his ship. He then said to his henchman, "Excellent. Let me know when we're an hour away." Cooler said.

"Of course Lord Cooler."

Each meta-cooler would be as strong as he is, so he knew multiple of them would become trouble for the two Saiyans. He found out that energy would be taken away from the star itself, so he would need to drain energy from a planet to replenish the star's energy. What would be better planet to use than Planet Vegeta? He could kill two birds with one stone, by draining the Saiyans energy to death, and destroying their planet at the same time.

'Hahaha those Saiyans have no idea what's coming to them.' Cooler thought.

* * *

><p>Raditz was dodging the henchman's ki blasts that were all thrown at him at once. Shooting a few of his own, he was able to take out a few of the minions. He didn't know how much longer he could do this, because he was losing energy. Already being in bad shape, it didn't help that he was becoming tired. He hated Cauli now, because he realized she double crossed him. She also lied to him, and put Bulma and himself in danger. He should have known when he saw the coordinates were wrong. He didn't have time to dwell on what he could have done to prevent this, he needed to keep fighting or he would die!<p>

About fifteen minions jumped on Raditz all at once, creating a huge dog pile on the floor. Raditz used all his strength to stand up, even with the minions still clinging to him. To get all of them off him at once, he powered up. Soon all of the minions that held on to him, were blown away in an instant. He flew off the ground immediately to make it harder for any of the minions to tackle him again.

Refusing to give up, Raditz threw more ki blasts at them. Not paying attention to the back of himself, he was attack from behind. Two minions grabbed an arm each, and spread his arms outward. He was struggling and unable to move at the moment, as some minions got their turns punching and kicking him from the front and back.

"NO! I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS! I REFUUUSE!" Raditz shouted as he powered up to the highest he could to knock off minions restraining him.

* * *

><p>Bulma had finished her meal a while ago, so she decided to take a nap. Although she was instantly awakened by the rumbling of the ship. She wondered what was going on. Why was the ship all of a sudden shaking? She decided to see if there was something outside that was hitting the ship, but as soon as she looked out the window, she saw nothing. What's happening?<p>

As quickly as the rumbling started, it also stopped. She really hoped nothing was wrong with the ship. The last thing she wanted was to die on Cooler's ship. Especially before she even got a chance to see Vegeta again. He was on his way to save her, and she didn't want his efforts to be in vain by the ship blowing up. That would be just plain awful.

All Bulma wanted to do was come back to the place she now called home. To be honest, she almost loved living on Planet Vegeta more than living on Earth. The color of the sky was beautiful at night, the air was cleaner, and the stars were more visible. Nights on Planet Vegeta were the most beautiful she'd ever seen. You can't see stars that visibly on Earth, there were way too many pollution clouds, making the stars harder to see without a telescope. On top of that, the Saiyans are actually more united than humans were. There were no wars among themselves, because they all had one group of rulers, and one army. Unlike Earth with several different armies.

That thought made her think of when she was a teenager again, and how Goku easily took out the entire red ribbon army at twelve years old. It seemed impossible when he did that as a kid, but now knowing he was a Saiyan, it made sense he could do these things.

Bulma figured that nothing was happening to the ship anymore, so she decided to go back to her nap.

* * *

><p>"Cooler seriously said he was going the Gete Star?" Gohan asked with a look of horror on his face.<p>

"Yes he did. This doesn't look good either, who knows what he could do with that kind of power!" King Kai said.

"Actually I do know! In my dimension my father and Vegeta fought him. He's going to make robot clones of himself! My father and Vegeta NEED to become super Saiyans soon! Or..." Gohan started.

"It could be the end of all of us! Noooooo!" Trunks added.

"They were only able to beat him as super Saiyans. I hope they're able to become them on the spaceship. It's the only way they can win." Gohan said.

* * *

><p>After two hours of sparring, Kakarot and Vegeta went back to the control seats of the ship. Vegeta started to frown when he saw Cooler's ship heading to what looked like a metal floating thing in space. What was that thing?<p>

"Vegeta, do you see that thing? Any idea of what it is?" Kakarot asked.

"I have no clue, but it can't be good." Prince Vegeta replied.

"I know, but at least he's going to land soon. We'll just have to stop whatever he's doing here." Said Kakarot.

"Get ready for anything. That's not an ordinary piece of floating metal, there's something going on with it." Vegeta replied.

'Cooler, whatever you're up to won't stop me. I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, and I will personally kill you.' Vegeta thought.

**Author's Note: Will Raditz survive long enough for his brother to save him? What will happen when Cooler reaches the Gete Star, and how will he use its power to his advantage? How will Prince Vegeta and Kakarot even get on Cooler's ship, or will they? Read the next chapter to find out. Please review! :D**


	15. Back On Planet Vegeta?

**Author's Note: First of all let me say to the readers, I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been super busy lately, I apologize! Well enjoy this chapter and please review! Happy holidays to you all! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything as awesome as Dragon ball z. *Sighs***

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 15: Back on Planet Vegeta?**

Bulma was sitting on her prison bed, and looking out the window. She watched as the stars went by at a fast pace, looking as if they were shooting across space instead of this spaceship doing so. At the same time, she wondered if Vegeta was close to this ship again. She remembered that they took off before Vegeta could even reach Cooler's ship on Planet Daitue. And this ship was extremely fast, so he would have had to have some kind of way that he was tracking it. How else would he have been able to find them in the first place if he wasn't tracking Cooler's ship?

Still looking outside, Bulma noticed that they were about to land the ship somewhere again, but this place didn't look like a planet. She saw that they were heading inside some tunnel in this weird looking place. Wherever they were, it looked kind of mechanical. But before Bulma could get a closer look at her new surroundings from the window, she was interrupted by one of Cooler's henchmen. She was too caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear him come in. She turned her head immediately away from the window, and looked at what the henchman was doing.

Bulma began to feel nervous when she saw that the henchman was unlocking and opening the door to her prison cell. She hated being in this cell, but she thought of it as protection from the many different aliens on the ship, since she was away from them. She watched as he finished entering a code to unlock the prison cell door, and opened it. "What's going on? Why am I being let out this time?" Bulma asked with noticeable nervousness in her voice.

The alien henchman just replied, "You are to come with me, and I am to take you to Lord Cooler. The reason for your getting out is none of your concern. Now come on, Lord Cooler needs you to get to him quickly."

Bulma had a bad feeling about following this guy, but she knew if she didn't, then things would get ugly. She got out of her bed and followed the henchman leading her to Cooler. He took her down some hallway until they finally stopped at a door to a room that she assumed Cooler was in. The henchman opened the door and let Bulma walk in first. She was surprised to see that she was led into a laboratory. Somehow she thought she was going to Cooler's main room, or somewhere else like that. She took a look around the room, and noticed some holographic blueprints levitating off a desk. It was hard for her to read the blueprints accurately, since they were written partly in some alien language, but there were a few words in a language she did understand. The blueprints showed something that was supposed to be a star, because the part she could actually read spelled the word star. As she kept looking at the blueprints, she also noticed pictures of Cooler himself on them too. 'Why would he put himself on a blueprint?' Bulma thought curiously, as she was about to take another look, only to be interrupted by Cooler. Cooler's interruption startled her, and made her jump slightly.

"You don't have time to be nosey human, we need to leave now." Cooler said to Bulma before turning to his henchman and saying, "Tell the others dealing with Raditz that they can leave him be now. The other two Saiyans are approaching, and they need to keep them busy." The henchman nodded and left to do his task. Then Cooler grabbed Bulma's arm to pull her out the door, and lead her again to the exit of the ship.

"Wait! What if I can't breathe where we're going?" Bulma asked.

"There's breathable air for even your kind here. I don't have time to explain how, we just need to go." Cooler said as he let down the ship's exit staircase, walking down the stairs and outside the ship.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Vegeta's ship to land in the tunnel of the star. Prince Vegeta and Kakarot quickly got out of the ship, and encapsulated it. They then ran straight to Cooler's ship, as to not waste any time. The first thing they noticed was that the entrance to Cooler's ship was already opened. So either someone already left the ship or someone was getting ready to.<p>

As soon as they got close enough to the ship's entrance, different aliens of all kinds ran down the staircase and charged at them. Vegeta and Kakarot easily dodged them, but the minions charged at them once again. When the minions saw that they couldn't get a hit on either of Saiyans, they began throwing energy blasts, which again both Saiyans easily dodged. Some ki blasts were even hit out the way. Vegeta began to get angry with impatience and yelled, "I don't have time for all of you weaklings!" He then powered up, followed by Kakarot. They easily took out the minions that were giving Raditz trouble. It was a routine of Kakarot knocking the minions out, while Vegeta would blast them till they were dead. It didn't take long for them to do so.

"Something is wrong Vegeta; I should have been able to sense my brother's energy by now. I wonder if he's suppressing his energy, or... No I don't want to think about that, let's hurry." Kakarot said before he began running up the staircase to aboard Cooler's spaceship, and Vegeta followed close behind.

Vegeta went to search the upper part of the ship, while Kakarot went to search the lower part. Vegeta looked in almost every room on the top level, and came across its laboratory. He noticed that Cooler left blueprints on his ship, and after briefly reading them, he hurried to try to get out the ship. He knew that Cooler, unlike his younger brother, knew how to suppress his energy well. So he would just have to somehow find him. Reading those blueprints, he knew he had to find Cooler fast, or it could mean the end for his planet and people. He wondered if Cooler left them there on purpose for him to find. He probably did. This pissed Vegeta off to no end, Cooler was toying with him. He was so confident that Vegeta wouldn't stop him, so he left the blueprints for his plan there for him to easily find.

'Arrogant bastard.' Vegeta thought furiously.

One thing that confused Vegeta about Cooler's plan was how he was supposed to get the Gete star to Planet Vegeta? It's not like he could strap the enormous thing to his ship and hall it out. How was he supposed to transport the thing? Vegeta hopes that he won't have to find out.

Vegeta somehow knew that Bulma wasn't on the ship after he read those blueprints. She would have to be with Cooler in the Star somewhere. Cooler is too smart to leave his main prisoner on his ship with weak minions guarding it. That would be plain stupid if he did, so he knew if he found Cooler then he would also find Bulma. He just hopes that Kakarot will hurry up and find his brother, because he was definitely going to need some backup.

* * *

><p>Kakarot was currently on the lower level of the ship looking for his brother. He would let Vegeta know if he found Bulma too. It was not that hard for him to find the right room, since the bottom part of the ship had fewer rooms than the top. As soon as he saw his brother, he ran to his side. Raditz was in pretty bad shape. Cuts, scratches, and blood were visible on his face and several other places on his body. He was lying on the floor clutching his stomach in pain. He was still alive, but unless he got help soon he would bleed out and die.<p>

When Raditz felt the presence of a person close to him, he laid on his back and looked up to see who the person was that was there. He was surprised to see it was his brother, because he had no idea that his brother even knew he was on this ship. 'How did he know I was here? How did he even get on this spaceship?' Raditz thought.

Kakarot looked angry at seeing his older brother in this state. He knew that Cooler was responsible for doing this to him, and he was planning to make him pay. "I know you're in bad shape right now, so I need to get you out of here now." Kakarot said as he began to lift his brother up off the floor. Every movement Raditz made caused him to wince in pain. Soon he was standing, but he had to use his brother as a crutch, by rapping an arm around his shoulder. Raditz had to slouch some, since Kakarot was shorter than him, but they were able to successfully leave the ship.

Once outside the ship, Kakarot pulled out a space pod capsule. Both he and Vegeta had brought a space pod as backup transportation, if somehow their main spaceship was destroyed. "You need to go home before you die; you'll be able to be treated of your wounds. This pod is pre-set to go to Planet Vegeta." Kakarot said as he was about to help his brother to get in, but Raditz stopped him.

"I won't make it home in time." Raditz said looking at his brother.

"Yes you will. Let me get you in the pod." Kakarot said, not wanting to believe his brother will die.

"Look at me brother. I lost a lot of blood already. I'll be dead before I even make it home." Raditz said before coughing up blood.

"You have to hang in there! You can make it. All you need to do is go-" Kakarot was interrupted by his brother.

"Just stop Kakarot. Promise me you will avenge my death, and (cough) make Cooler pay. If anyone can do it, it's you and our Prince." Raditz said with a slight smile, before slowing closing his eyes, and collapsing to the floor.

"Raditz..." Kakarot slightly whispered as he started shaking his older brother. Raditz body shook limply like a rag-doll. He was no longer alive. "RADITZ!" Tears unknowingly fell down Kakarot's eyes; he felt a great sadness that he had lost his only brother. "COOLER YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! AAAAAHHHHHH!" Kakarot shouted as golden aura sounded him. His hair turned a golden blonde color, and his eyes changed a blue-ish green color. He felt a big increase in his power level, but he was unaware of his appearance, or the fact that he had finally reached the legendary. All he cared about was making Cooler pay for his brother's death, as he ran further into the star, tracking Prince Vegeta's power level to meet up with him.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta almost stopped in his tracks when he felt Kakarot's power level. He couldn't believe all that energy was coming from him. He wondered if Kakarot finally reach the legendary. Although he didn't have to wonder for long, because Kakarot found him. He was lighting up the dark tunnel with his aura. 'Kakarot actually did it. How did he do it before me? I'm the Saiyan Prince!' Prince Vegeta thought with a mixture of anger and Jealousy.<p>

"How did you do it?" Vegeta ask calmly.

"Vegeta I'll tell you later. We need to find Bulma and Cooler. I already lost my brother; I don't want to lose a friend too." Kakarot reasoned.

"No this will not wait! I was supposed to be legendary before you; I'm your fucking Prince! How did a low class solder surpass me in strength! I deserve to fucking know, and now Kakarot." Vegeta demanded.

Kakarot knew if he didn't give a quick explanation to Prince Vegeta, they wouldn't get anywhere near finding Bulma and Cooler in time. So, he decided to explain briefly what happened. "My brother died before my eyes, and I felt so angry to the point something in me snapped, and somehow I ascended. I don't know exactly how it happened, but it just did. Now come on Vegeta, we need to find them now."

"We will talk about this later Kakarot; I know you can give me a damn better explanation than that. Let's just hurry." Prince Vegeta said, glaring at Kakarot before running down a tunnel to find the two people they were looking for.

* * *

><p>"There it is! The main chip I've been looking for." Cooler said with an evil happy smile as he looked at the main chip to the Gete star. With this Chip, he could control the star itself.<p>

"Ok you found your little computer chip thingy, can you let go of me now." Said Bulma.

"What part of don't talk, and you're my damn prisoner don't you understand?"

"The 'don't talk' part." Bulma said defiantly. She knew somehow he couldn't kill her, because he needed her as bate for Vegeta, so she decided to act herself again. However she was completely wrong when she saw Cooler powering up an energy blast that would easily kill her.

"I actually don't need you anymore, you could die now and it wouldn't do a damn thing to ruin my plans." Cooler said in a serious voice. Bulma wasn't sure if he was bluffing or not, but by the way he looked, it seemed he wasn't. This was it; she was probably going to die because of her big mouth. 'Oh Bulma why couldn't you just shut up? Now you're going to die... and before Vegeta even got the chance to save you.' Bulma thought scolding herself. Cooler was about to throw the ball of energy at her until he heard someone speak to him.

"Power it down Cooler." someone said to Cooler, with a familiar to Bulma.

Cooler did just that, and said with a smirk, "So we finally meet face to face, monkey Prince."

"Cut the crap Cooler and fight us." Prince Vegeta said with impatience.

"You killed my brother; you're going to pay for that." Kakarot said angrily.

"Don't worry, I'll easily kill both of you Saiyan monkeys soon, but first I have to do something." Cooler said as he placed two fingers on his forehead.

* * *

><p>It's been two whole days since Prince Vegeta and Kakarot had left on their space journey, and now Reena was finally on talking terms with King Vegeta. Things had been awkward, and still are with them, but things are also looking better for them as well. Queen Celereena knew it would be hard for King Vegeta to apologize to her, because she knew how full of pride he could be. Unfortunately that's a trait that her son picked up too, but eventually the Saiyan King put his pride aside for once and actually did apologize to her. She forgave him, but she wasn't fully ready to give her complete trust back to him just yet. It was going to take time, but he would have to earn her trust back.<p>

Right now they were talking in the throne room about everything going on. Both monarchs wouldn't outright admit it, but they were worried about their son. They did believe in him, but life was unpredictable and anything could happen to him out there. It would be another night that Prince Vegeta, Kakarot, and Raditz would not be home. Chichi was worried about Kakarot and Bulma, while Bardock was equally worried about his sons. Things had gotten quiet with Prince Vegeta, Bulma, and Cauli not being in the castle, although everyone was happy Cauli was gone.

The monarchs were snapped out of their conversation when a Saiyan worker for the castle rushed into the throne room as fast as he could. "Queen Celereena, King Vegeta, metal versions of what I think to be Cooler, is attacking a nearby village. Nobody is a match for them, and something else landed there."

"Have you seen any signs of the Prince or Kakarot?" Queen Celereena asked.

"I have a feeling they're inside whatever that thing is that landed there, along with the real Cooler." The worker answered.

"Let's go." King Vegeta commanded.

* * *

><p>"What did you do?" Prince Vegeta asked angrily because of his confusion.<p>

Cooler chuckled evilly before saying, "I brought you back home to your monkey planet. While you're fighting me in here, your people will soon be dying out there."

"What do you mean? How did we get here so fast?" Kakarot asked.

"We got here quickly by instant transmission. If you want to know more, ask your Prince, I'm sure he read my plan blueprints. If not, then you'll just have to find out." Cooler said with a smirk.

"That bastard! I thought we got here before he did it... He's made metal clones of himself. And he's brought this damn star to our planet!" Vegeta said clenching his fists in anger.

"I like to call them meta-Coolers. Either way you'll easily die, but you could face me now, or go outside and attempt to save your precious race from extinction. Your choice monkeys." Cooler said with a smirk still visible on his face.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for killing the person that Blackirishawk describes as the character with the sexist thighs in DBZ. (I agree lol) He had to go to make Kakarot a super Saiyan, since Krillin isn't in my story, sorry. :( Don't worry, I may or may not bring him back. You'll just have to read and find out. Next Chapter will be crazy, I'll update after Christmas and New Year's Eve. :D**


	16. Village Chaos and Ascending Super Saiyan

**Author's Note: You guys will love this chapter! It seems that most of us agree Raditz has sexy thighs. lol Believe me, I felt bad killing him in my story. Hope you Raditz fans will forgive me! I made an amazing chapter for your enjoyment! That's all I have to say for now... oh yeah REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.<strong>

**Title: Warp Hole**

**Chapter 16: Village Chaos and Ascending Super Saiyans**

Bardock was in his room in the castle, when he began getting visions of things that occurred, and will occur. He saw every event from Raditz getting beaten, to Raditz death, and even as far as Kakarot becoming a super Saiyan. Bardock clutched his head as he shut his eyes, and took in all of the details. He then saw that Cooler somehow was going to make something appear on Planet Vegeta too, and metal clones were going to attack their people. The intensity of the visions caused a sweat to break out on his forehead. His breaths were becoming heavier too. The vision ended with a metal clone killing a random Saiyan.

Even though his visions were over, it didn't automatically stop his irregular heavy breathing. He took a minute to compose himself; it was a lot to take in. His older son was dead, his younger son was now a super Saiyan, and Cooler was about invade his home planet. He needed to tell the King and Queen about this immediately.

It was such an inconvenience that the throne room was so far away from his room. He had to hurry up and get to them to tell them what was going on, so they can make some kind of a plan. After running down several hallways, he finally made it to the throne room only to find that he was too late. A Saiyan worker was already talking to them about what was happening in the village, which meant everything was happening now. They had no time to prepare, or make a possible plan. He hated when his visions happen immediately after he would have them.

After Bardock heard the King say that they should go, he decided to make sure his presence was known by saying, "I'll go with you guys, there's some things I need to tell you on the way."

"That's ok with us, but first we need to get our elite soldiers to come along. I have a feeling we'll need them." King Vegeta said.

Bardock nodded, and followed them to do just that. Once they gathered everyone together, they all began to fly into the purple night sky as fast as they could. The Queen, King, and Bardock were flying in front of the solders, leading the way. During their flight, Bardock began to explain to them everything that happened within his visions.

"So our son isn't legendary yet?" The King asked.

"He will be soon. He will ascend on this day; I just don't know what exact time he will." Bardock replied.

"Well if what you said about how Kakarot ascending is true, then I'm sure our son will ascend soon. He's very protective of Bulma, if Cooler has her in any trouble, then our son will be beyond furious." Queen Celereena said.

They followed the now visible smoke from the distance. A couple of buildings were on fire, and some were just turned to rubble. The whole area looked exactly like what it was, a war zone. It was hard to believe that only two meta-Coolers were responsible for all this chaos.

When the four Saiyans landed down in the area, King Vegeta decided to ask one of the Saiyans in the village, everything that's he's seen so far.

"You're Majesty; there was actually one metal Cooler clone at first. Somehow we were able to cut it in half, but both halves regenerated into two full separate metal Coolers. At first we thought they would be somehow weakened from their separation, but instead they were stronger. Three Saiyans have already died." Explained, the Saiyan from the village.

"Thank you for the information." Queen Celereena said to that Saiyan, and then said to the elite soldiers, "Ok everyone, let's go help the others now!" She then flew off followed by everyone else, and they headed toward the two meta-Coolers.

Only ten Saiyans were fighting the two clones, this village didn't have many people living in it. Queen Celereena figured that if they were able to take out these two clones in this village, they wouldn't need to worry about the rest of the planet. Somehow they were going to have to destroy them so much that they weren't able to regenerate and make more copies. King Vegeta was the first one to land on the ground, then soon after everyone else did too.

"Listen up everyone! We need to blast them all at once, and get rid of every trace of them. That way they won't regenerate! Now let's do it!" King Vegeta announced to everyone willing to fight.

Everyone all at once powered up to the highest level they could. Most Saiyans flew up in the air to aim a blast at the Meta-Coolers, and some aimed at a faraway distance still on the ground.

When King Vegeta saw that everyone was in their position to fire he commanded everyone, "Blast them now!"

Everyone did as they were told and fired their energy blasts at the Meta-Coolers, but they were only successfully able to take out one. The other one was able to Dodge it in time. Queen Celereena saw where the other Meta-Cooler went, and didn't have time to wonder how he got there so fast.

"VEGETA! BEHIND YOU!" She yelled.

"Wha-" King Vegeta started to say as he turned around, but before he could get the word out, he was shot in his chest area by a magenta colored beam. The beam went straight through him.

"VEGETA! NOOO!" Queen Celereena didn't care who she pushed out of the way. All she wanted to do was get to her mate. She ran to his side, with tears freely flowing down her eyes. King Vegeta was clutching his wound in pain. "Vegeta... don't die on me. I didn't mean what I said about not loving you anymore, I still do. I was just angry... please stay with me."

King Vegeta sat up in pain to look at his mate with a smile, and said, "Thanks for uuhh th-thanks for finally forgiving me." He was in pain, but he had to say those words to her. She smiled back at him with tears still falling down to her cheeks.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS EVERYONE JUST STANDING AROUND HERE FOR? YOUR KING IS WOUNDED! TAKE HIM TO THE CASTLE CLINIC NOW!" Queen Celereena demanded as tears rolled down her eyes. As soon as someone took him away, Queen Celereena powered up more. She was going to kill that damn metal piece of shit for almost killing her husband.

"Listen up everyone, same plan! I want you to-" She cut off what she was going to say when she flew up in the air and saw miles and miles of Meta-Coolers. This was way more than she had planned to fight. She felt a great frustration in her. She wanted the Meta-Coolers gone more than anything else, they almost killed her mate. Now they're going to try to kill her people! Before she even realized what was happening, she had ascended into a super Saiyan. The first female super Saiyan ever in Saiyan history. All the elite soldiers gawked at her appearance of her golden locks, her blue green eyes, and the strong golden aura surrounding her. She looked nothing less than a goddess in saiyan armor.

Queen Celereena took out the closest Meta-Cooler all on her own. She then looked at her elite soldiers and commanded, "DON'T JUST LOOK AT ME, HELP ME TAKE OUT THE REST OF THE METAL SHITHEADS! SOMEONE GO GET THE OTHER CLASS SOLDIERS TOO, WE NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET!"

"Yes you're majesty!" The elite replied in utter respect.

* * *

><p>There is no possible way to describe how happy Bulma was to see Vegeta again. She never once doubted he would find her. Vegeta is way too stubborn to give up on something he set his mind to. She watched as Vegeta and Kakarot gave Cooler some intense looks. She decided she wanted to help them out by telling them something she realized. If the chip controlled the star, she had a feeling that it also controlled those metal clones that Cooler unleashed on the outside.<p>

"Vegeta, Goku, there's a chip that Cooler is using to control everything here, including his metal clones. If you break it, you can take his advantage over you away." Bulma recommended.

Everyone brought their attention to Bulma, including Cooler himself. He looked at her angrily and grabbed one of her wrists roughly. Vegeta and Kakarot tried to run to her and get her away from Cooler, but Cooler raised the arm that wasn't holding onto Bulma with, and made metals wires come out the star's floor to stop them from coming. The metal wires binded their arms and legs tightly, making them unable to move. Even Kakarot as a super Saiyan couldn't break free from them.

Cooler grabbed Bulma by her neck, and lifted her off the ground. She put her hands up to his, to try to pull his hand away from her neck, but his grip on her was too strong. He wasn't even using all his strength, and she still couldn't break free. Cooler laughed sadistically as he watch Bulma struggle to breathe, and break free from his hold.

"COOLER! LET HER GO! THIS FIGHT IS BETWEEN US, NOT HER! LEAVE HER THE HEll ALONE!" Vegeta yelled as he continued to try to break free, but to no avail.

Cooler didn't even bother to respond to Prince Vegeta, his full attention was on Bulma, as he said, "Didn't I tell you to not speak human? I'm going to kill you right now."

Bulma knew what he was saying wasn't an empty threat. She was probably going to die now for sure, and this time in front of Vegeta too. To say she felt awful was an understatement. It was her fault that both Vegeta and Goku were tied up by those wires. She tried to help them, but she seemed to only make things worse.

"COOLER! I KNOW YOU FUCKING HERE ME! PUT HET DOWN NOW!" Vegeta yelled again, not realizing that his eyes turned blueish green for a split second, before turning back to his normal color.

This time as Cooler continued to choke Bulma, he looked back at the two Saiyans, and said, "The human female was right about the chip, but you're not getting your hands on it. The chip is a part of me now; it was absorbed into my hand. The only way to get it is to kill me, and you won't get the chance to do that." He then looked straight at Vegeta with a smirk, and said, "I think it's about time I kill your girlfriend now. You can get a goodbye in if you'd like."

That did it. Vegeta wasn't going to let Cooler kill his so-to-be mate. He let out a loud yell as a yellow aura surrounded his body. His hair turned gold, and his eyes stay the blueish green color, that they turned briefly a few seconds ago. Cooler was actually caught off guard by the transformation Vegeta went through. Cooler dropped Bulma on her butt, and she began to gasp for air. When she finally was able to catch her breath, she was mesmerized by Vegeta's new appearance. Sure she saw Goku turn super Saiyan in her dimension before, but never has she ever seen Vegeta as a super Saiyan. He had never reached it in her time. Vegeta almost looked Godlike to her as a super Saiyan.

'Wow he's gorgeous.' Bulma thought in a trance-like state as she looked at him. He looked at her, and their eyes met for a moment. She loved the color of his eyes in his super Saiyan form, just as much as she loves his normal eye color. He then turned away from her and looked at Kakarot.

"Kakarot we should power up, I think we can overload this thing with our energy." Prince Vegeta suggested.

Kakarot looked at Vegeta and nodded, then they both began to power up.

"There's no way that you monkeys have enough power to overload this star, but you can try. Watching you both fail will be amusing." Cooler said arrogantly.

The two Saiyans began sending large amounts of energy into the Gete star. It was already beginning to be too much energy for the star, and they were only using a fraction of it. Now Cooler was starting to get worried, when he saw the star start to spark, and he felt a great pain in his arm. He began to draw back the star's wires from them, but they grabbed them hold to them and kept powering up.

"STOP! STOP IT NOW!" Cooler yelled attempting to throw ki balls at them. It made them let go of one side of the wires to dodge, but they kept powering up with the other side.

* * *

><p>Queen Celereena and the others were watching as all the thousands of Meta-Coolers began shaking and sparking uncontrollably. 'What's going on?' Reena thought.<p>

"You're Majesty! I think Prince Vegeta and Kakarot are doing something from the inside, and it's messing up the metal Cooler clones." Bardock explained.

"I knew our sons would come through." The super Saiyan Queen said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Bulma thought it was a good time as any to get out of this star, so she booked it out of there. Cooler saw her leaving and wanted to stop her, but as he tried to reach out for her, his arm began to hurt more. "No! Get back here you bitch! Aaahhh!" Cooler shouted to Bulma.<p>

When Bulma felt she was far away enough from Cooler, she made eye contact with Vegeta and said, "Kick his ass.. for me."

"Will do. Now get out of here Bulma." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Right." She began leaving then she thought about what he just said. Did he call her by her actual name? "Vegeta did you just-"

"What the hell are you still doing here? Leave now woman!" Vegeta said, now getting inpatient.

Bulma left without replying back to him. She didn't want to push her luck. She frowned as she remembered he called her woman again. 'Oh well, at least he called me by my name at least once!' Bulma thought happily as she made her way out the star. Soon she was outside of it, but was startled when she saw a Meta-Cooler was directly outside of it. She calmed down when she saw it shorting out. She still figured it was smart to get out of the way, because it looked like it could blow up at any moment. She ran away from it, and sure enough it did blow up. She could hear the explosion loud and clearly.

Queen Celereena and the others watched as all the rest of Meta-Coolers began blowing up in front of them. They all began to celebrate by cheering loudly. Bulma was now close enough for Reena to sense her small energy signal. 'How did Bulma get all the way over here without getting killed?' Reena thought curiously.

"Listen up everyone! You can all go home now. As for you village people, you may live in my castle until you rebuild your homes!" Queen Celereena announced, and the village Saiyans cheered. She then added, "Bulma is still alive, I'm going to get her! Go ahead and go to the castle!"

Queen Celereena flew until she saw a noticeable mop of blue hair walking around. Even though it was dark out, the nights are brighter on Planet Vegeta than Earth, because the stars were more visible. Not only was it brighter at night, Saiyans could also see well in the dark too. "Bulma!" Reena called from the sky.

"Reena! Oh my Kami is that really you? Do you realize you're a super Saiyan? Eh dumb question, you probably already do. I'm just so shocked right now!" Bulma said in awe.

Reena laughed at her slightly, then said, "I'm guessing you need a lift to the castle."

"You guessed right!" Bulma replied with a cheerful smile.

* * *

><p>Vegeta and Goku stop powering up when they heard the chip in Cooler's arm explode. Cooler cried out in pain, the loudest they have ever heard him. Vegeta noticed the whole place was going to blow, so he informed Kakarot. "We need to get out of here; this star is going to explode now!"<p>

Kakarot didn't need to be told twice. The tunnel was too small for them to fly out, so both he and Prince Vegeta began to run out of the star. It seemed like things were going in slow motion as they kept running. They felt the heat of the explosion behind them, so they dived to the floor to get away from it faster. They were able to escape it just in time. It seemed like the explosion also took Cooler's life with it, until they saw an energy blast heading straight for them.

"This isn't over you fucking monkeys! You will die!" Cooler yelled angrily.

'Damn instant transmition.' Kakarot thought ironically.

Prince Vegeta and Kakarot were already prepared for this fight. Cooler didn't scare them on bit, they were both super Saiyans.

"Actually you will be the one dying tonight Cooler, and I may not even need Kakarot's help to kill you." Vegeta said with a smirk.

**Author's Note: Well that's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think of it, review pretty please! I love getting reviews from my readers! :D The next chapter will be epic, trust me! :)**


	17. Battle & Hope For Dead Love Ones

**Author's Note: This chapter will... well just read it for yourself. I guarantee you'll love it, and it's only the beginning of this crazy battle. Please review review review! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Dragon Ball Z, there would be at least ONE female super Saiyan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 17: Battle & Hope For Dead Love Ones**

Bulma wondered why Queen Celereena was so quiet during the flight to the castle. Normally she would be talking up a storm about everything, but right now, she was just unusually quiet. Was something wrong? Bulma figured that something bad must have happened during the battle with the Meta-Coolers, since this Saiyan Queen was never quite like this.

"Are you ok Reena? You're really quiet right now, and I've never known you to ever be a quiet person." Bulma asked with concern.

"I'm worried about Sr. Vegeta. He got hurt during battle, and I hope he's ok." Queen Celereena said with noticeable worry in her voice.

"Did they get him help fast enough?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, but anything could've happened on the way. He was already losing lots of blood." Queen Celereena said, while she landed in front of the entrance to the castle. She and Bulma began to walk inside, and the castle Saiyan workers stared at her with awe. She had forgotten to power down from her super Saiyan form, because she was too worried about her mate to even care.

"You should probably go see him now, but before you do.. maybe you would want to do it in your normal form." Bulma said with some amusement in her voice at the fact the queen was still in her super form.

"Oh, right!" Reena said, barely realizing that she was still in that form, and soon after powered down. She then said, "I'll see you later Bulma."

"Ok bye Reena, hopefully he'll be ok."

"Hopefully."

With that being said, Queen Celereena ran to the castle clinic, while Bulma decided to go find Chichi. She definitely had a lot of things to tell Chichi, and it was going to take a while.

* * *

><p>"So prince of all monkeys, you think this will be an easy fight, because my arm is wounded? Well guess again! This may be my brother's final form, but it's definitely not mine. I have a fifth transformation that will not only make me stronger, but will also heal my arm. You two will die today!" He said before he began to change into his fifth form in midair. There was a strong wind, and a strong energy aura coming from him.<p>

Both Kakarot and Vegeta decided to power up, as they watched Cooler transform, getting ready for the fight that was soon to commence. Upon powering up, their super Saiyan auras illuminated their surrounding area like a bright light. The floor beneath them would make an enormous crater that was wide, but not very deep. Lightning was also shooting from the sky above, helping to light up the area. They knew that they could still take him on, they were both super Saiyans! Although Vegeta wanted to fight him alone, he didn't want Kakarot's help, and he shouldn't need it, right? He was after all, the prince of all Saiyans.

"Well are you finally done doing your stupid transformation, so we can fight? I want to get this over with, because I have more important things to do." Vegeta asked with impatience and pure confidence. He then added with a smirk, "And Congratulations, you have just succeeded in becoming twice as uglier than you were before."

Cooler's blood was boiling at Vegeta's comment. Oh yeah, he definitely wasn't going to show any mercy to the arrogant prince. Cooler looked down at Vegeta, and with a deep creepy voice, he said, "I've been done you idiot monkey, come over here and fight me!"

Vegeta shrugged his arms with a cocky smirk, began to levitate up to Cooler's level. Kakarot began to follow, but Vegeta stopped him. "Kakarot, I want to fight him alone. You can go back to the castle if you want."

"I thought we were going to fight him together."

"We WERE, when I wasn't a super Saiyan. Now that I am one, I don't need you." said Vegeta.

"Fine, but I'm staying here."

"As long as you don't get in the wa-" Vegeta was cut off when a ki ball was shot out at him, but he dodged it with ease. He glared at the person who threw it, which of course was Cooler.

"Now stop wasting my time with your own little personal pointless conversations, and fight me already!" Cooler said impatiently.

Vegeta glared at Cooler, but he didn't say anything in reply to him, he was done talking too. He flew up all the way to Cooler and threw a punch at Cooler's stomach, causing his eyes to widen and his mouth to open by the force of the hit. When Cooler bent over from the pain in his stomach, Vegeta clasped both of his own hands together and hit Cooler on his back with extra hard force, causing him to be hurled to the ground below. Cooler was only down for what seemed to be five seconds. He trembled only slightly in pain, as he began to get up from the crater his body made, because he fell down at such a fast speed.

"Not bad monkey, but still not good enough to defeat me!" Cooler yelled rushing back up to Vegeta, who was still in the air. He flew up so fast, that he was able to uppercut Vegeta under his chin, and kicks him in the stomach afterwards. Vegeta was sent flying in the air by Cooler's attack, and hit the nearby mountain hard. The impact was so hard, that he put a crater in the mountain. Vegeta pushed himself out of the crater, and flew back over to Cooler.

Vegeta wasn't done with him yet, he had something to prove tonight, and he was going to make sure he did. He flew back over to Cooler, and started throwing a whole number of yellow ki blasts in Cooler's direction. Cooler had to move very quickly to Dodge them, because Vegeta wouldn't let up, making Cooler move in zigzag fashion. Kakarot even had to end up moving out the way too, because a couple of stray ki blast would fly in his direction too, unintentionally.

Vegeta stopped throwing ki blasts when he felt that he was in a close enough distance to Cooler. He threw a punch at Cooler's face, although he wasn't able to make contact, because Cooler caught Vegeta's right fist with his hand. Vegeta kneed Cooler in the stomach, causing Cooler to let go of his fist. They both flew back in to attack at the same time, exchanging punches and kicks with each other that were so high in velocity; a normal person wouldn't have been able to see them. They first started this mêlée frenzy in the air, but eventually it was taken to the ground.

Vegeta was able to kick Cooler in the stomach to get further away from him. 'I'm going to use the move I was working on. It wasn't strong enough in my normal form, but now that I'm a super Saiyan, it should be more than enough power.' Vegeta thought with a smirk. "Hey Cooler, you should feel honored to be the first person I test this particular new move on. If honored isn't how you'll feel, then I guarantee that you WILL feel extreme pain." Vegeta said with the same cocky smirk on his face, before flying back up to the air and began charging his attack.

Cooler growled angrily with a scowl, and flew up to Vegeta. His intention was to interrupt Vegeta's attack, before Vegeta was able to fully carry it out, since he was charging it up at the moment. Vegeta already charged up enough power to hit Cooler with his attack, but he wanted Cooler to believe that he wasn't finished, so he would come closer. When Vegeta felt that Cooler was in a close enough distance, he yelled, "BIG BANG ATTACK!" as he raised his right arm up, and shot an energy sphere from the palm of his hand at Cooler. Seeing that he was too late to stop the attack from happening, Cooler looked at the incoming attack with wide eyes, and soon after, was hit by the powerful energy sphere, knocking him down to the ground and making an enormous explosion.

Vegeta's attack made a mushroom cloud from its extremely powerful explosion. Vegeta looked at the crater that he created in the ground, with a proud accomplishing smirk. 'There is no way he survived that attack.' Vegeta thought with confidence.

"Vegeta!" Kakarot yelled, when he saw that Cooler wasn't dead, and had used instant transmission to get behind Vegeta. Kakarot flew in from the side, and knocked Cooler away from Vegeta.

Vegeta got angry that Kakarot helped him, when he specifically told him to not interfere with HIS fight with Cooler. "Kakarot let me fight him! Don't bud in!"

"I tried to help!"

"My point exactly Kakarot! Let me fight him alone, I don't need your help!" Vegeta said before flying back over to Cooler, but Cooler was ready for him this time. He let Vegeta get close enough to him, and used instant transmission, when he decided Vegeta was at a close enough distance, to teleport behind the prince. Vegeta turned around instantly when he noticed that Cooler wasn't in front of him anymore, knowing that he probably used instant transmission again. He definitely was not going to fall for the same trick twice. He saw that Cooler was indeed behind him, so he shot a ki blast at him, but Cooler hit it away. Vegeta again went up to him, and kicked him hard enough to send him flying down to the ground.

* * *

><p>Queen Celereena was in the castle's clinic with her mate. He looked in really bad shape. When she last spoke with the doctor, he had told her that the blast had gone completely through his shoulder area. Some damage was taken partially to his heart as well. Usually rejuvenation tanks help heal almost any wound possible, but when it comes to the cardiovascular or brain related injuries, it was not guaranteed to heal them. Those parts of the body were very complex. She looked at him through the glass machine he was inside, and she had a feeling he probably wouldn't survive.<p>

The heart rate monitor showed that he was still barely alive. It would beep slowly, letting her know that he still had a heartbeat, and also reminding her that he was barely alive.

Reena hated the fact that she had been angry with him for all this time. Well could you blame her? He did cheat on her after all. She just wished more than ever that he didn't do what he did to her. Now he would die, and her last memories of him, would be of them fighting. He ruined everything when he slept with Cauli. Their relationship, her trust for him, and her last few memories and moments with him. She would have never guessed this Saiyan would ever be in the position he was in tonight. She felt a mixture of anger and angst, as a stray tear fell from her eyes and down to her cheeks. Her heart was breaking again, and even worse than then the time she found out he slept with Cauli. HE was breaking her heart again.

The heart rate monitor began beeping slower. She looked away from her mate to look at it. The line was starting to look straighter by the second. She saw enough, she needed to get the doctor to come back, and fast!

* * *

><p>"If you thought Vegeta being a super Saiyan was a huge surprise, you won't believe who else is one too.." Bulma was telling Chichi everything that had happened in the time she had been held captive by Cooler.<p>

"Who?" Chichi said with pure curiosity. The suspense was killing her.

"It was..."

"Bulma if you don't tell me now, then I swear to Kami I'm going to kick your ass!" Chichi said with fake anger, but she was still very inpatient with Bulma being suspenseful with her information.

"Reena!"

"NO WAY! Reena is an actual super Saiyan?" Chichi asked with pure shock, wanting to make sure she heard Bulma correctly.

"Yep."

"With the blonde hair?"

"Yep."

"And the blue-green eyes?"

"Yep."

"And the-" Bulma interrupted Chichi, because she got annoyed with her questions.

"Yes Chi! She has everything a super Saiyan is supposed to have! Now stop asking me questions..." Bulma said.

"Oh, I have got to see this myself, let's go find her!" Chichi said, walking out of their room and not bothering to wait for Bulma.

Bulma ran out of their room to catch up to the eager raven haired woman. When she did, Chichi was already at the staircase. "Chi! Wait!" Bulma said, as she grabbed Chichi's sleeve. "I don't think it's such a good idea to go to her now.

"What do you mean? Why not?" Chichi asked, not understanding.

"King Vegeta got seriously hurt during battle. Why else do you think she's a super Saiyan? She's at the Hospital clinic at the moment." Bulma explained.

"Oh."

"We can still go to her, to give her any support or comfort she may need, but let's not bring up her super Saiyan transformation just yet." Bulma suggested.

"Ok, should we go to her now?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p>Queen Celereena was pacing back and forth in the hallway. The doctor had asked her to stay outside the room for a while, as he checked on King Vegeta. She was beyond terrified that he would come out any moment and tell her that her mate was dead. She hated that she couldn't do anything to help him. It bothered her greatly! Reena turned around when she heard footsteps approaching the door to this hallway. She watched as the door opened, with Chichi and Bulma walking through it.<p>

"Hey Reena." Bulma said.

"How is he?" Chichi asked.

"Not so good... His heart rate is slowing down, and the rejuvenation tank isn't doing anything for him." Reena said with a low sad tone in her voice. She then added, "I know I was mad at him before, but I still love him. It's killing me inside to see him in this state. At this rate, he'll be dead soon. I hate Cooler so much! He did this to him; he ruined everything for him and me! Cooler caused a lot of Saiyans to die, including Raditz! I hope my son gives him the worst death possible!" Her eyes unknowingly turned blue-green color.

"If only there were dragon balls here. Kakarot destroyed Earth, so now they aren't there anymore, unless... THAT'S IT!" Bulma said with excitement.

"Unless what? What are dragon balls?" Queen Celereena asked with confusion.

"That's right! I completely forgot about the dragon balls!" Chichi said also excitedly. As her and Bulma started their own mini conversation about them, leaving Reena out.

"Somebody better tell me what the hell a dragon ball is, or someone is going to get hurt!" Reena said with a frown that can only come from Vegeta's mother.

Bulma laughed slightly at Reena's empty threat, and finally answered her question. "Dragon Balls are magic spheres created by Namekians. There are seven in all, and they have different numbers of red stars inside of them. If you gather them all together, the eternal dragon will grant your wishes! The Namekian dragon balls are worth three wishes! You can wish Raditz back to life, and if King Vegeta dies, you can do the same for him."

"How do you know it will really work?" Reena asked skeptically.

"We used them before!" Chichi said.

"Well actually, are the Namekians even still alive?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know, but we can find out! C'mon let's search it on the computer in the lab." Reena said anxious to see if she had any real hope. Bulma and Chichi had to run to catch up with the fast walking Saiyan Queen.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Cooler! I know you're not dead yet! Get back over here and fight me!" Vegeta taughted from above, with a smirk. This fight with Cooler was turning out to be easier than he thought.<p>

'Dammit. Those super Saiyans are stronger than I thought... I hate that I have to resort to this, but I have no other choice. It's risky since I can't fully control it yet, but... I'm going to have to go in my sixth form, I have no other choice.' Cooler thought, before flying up in the air.

"Oh so you finally decided to show yourself. Good, now let's get on with the fight." Vegeta said arrogantly before flying over to where Cooler was. However he wasn't able to get close to him, because Cooler's powerful transformation aura knocked him away.

'What the hell is he doing?' Vegeta thought with a concerned frown on his face.

'I hope he's not doing what I think he is.' Kakarot thought, as he also watched Cooler with the same expression on his face as Vegeta.

**Author's Note: Who's happy that I'm bringing Raditz back? Yep, his sexy thigh self will live! See I'm not that evil. Anyways, oh snap Cooler has a SIXTH transformation! How will it look, and how much stronger will he become? Read and find out! REVIEW TOO PLEASE!**


	18. End Of Planet Vegeta?

**Author's Note: This chapter is very suspenseful. Well you'll see when you read it. Thank you all for reviewing and being patient with me! I just had been super busy going places. Movies, Charger's games, Lakers' Games, Six Flags Magic Mountain, Knott's Berry Farm. Yes I'm from Los Angeles. Lol :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or it's characters, but I do own Cauli, Queen Celereena, and Brock-Lee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 18: End Of Planet Vegeta?**

"What do you mean Cooler has a sixth transformation?" Gohan shouted in disbelief. He always thought Cooler only had five. Well at least that's how it was in his dimension, when his father fought him.

"Keep in mind Gohan, that this dimension is almost completely different from yours, so it is possible for events to unfold differently. It is completely possible that he was able to train longer, and find a new transformation, but I have a feeling that this form isn't as strong as it may look." King Kai explained.

Trunks had his right hand on King Kai's back to see everything going on with this alternate dimension. He was even able to sense Cooler's energy. He was confused as to what King Kai meant by what he said. Cooler looked and seemed tremendously strong from what he could tell. "What do you mean he's not as strong as he looks?" Trunks asked with a confused and worried frown.

"There is a chance he doesn't know how to control his new form as much as it seems. That could be his downfall." King Kai again explained.

'Hope you're right.' Trunks thought, as he gave a look of worry, watching the shocked look on his father's face. He could tell that his father was not expecting this, nor was he prepared for how strong Cooler would be.

* * *

><p>Bulma was practically out of breath trying to catch up with Queen Celereena and Chichi. She had now mentally made a promise to herself that she would get more in shape, after giving birth to Trunks again. 'No matter how many times I say it, I'll never get over how weird it will be to give birth to the same baby twice. I wonder if Chichi still think it's weird that's she's going to give birth to Gohan again.' Bulma thought, as she quietly giggled to herself.<p>

"C'mon Bulma!" Chichi called out. She was in the lab already, but she was loud enough that you could easily hear her from the hallway.

"I'm coming over there now! Sheesh!" Bulma said, frowning at her friends' lack of patience.

"Finally you got here Bulma; you are so slo...w." Reena trailed off when she felt Cooler's energy. She had a concentrated frown on her face.

"What's wrong Reena?" Bulma asked.

"It's Cooler, he's become stronger somehow." Reena explained.

"Can you tell how Goku and Vegeta are doing?" Chichi asked with concern.

"Not exactly, but I do know that they haven't started fighting again yet, and that Cooler is stronger than both of them." Reena said.

"Do they have a chance?" Bulma asked; definitely not ready to lose Vegeta again. He just came into her life again, and she wasn't even sure the dragon balls were even working, or if Namek even existed in this dimension yet.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. We just have to hope for the best." Said Reena.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta stared in disbelief at Cooler. He couldn't believe that he had another transformation. Although he got some kind of thrill from the thought of facing a stronger opponent, he couldn't help but feel that he had screwed up. He could have easily defeated Cooler in his other form, but he decided to toy with him. Now Cooler is stronger than ever, and even he himself wasn't sure he could beat him. He truly made a mess.<p>

Kakarot was waiting for the right moment to jump in. He knew his Prince was no match for Cooler, but he also knew it was smart to not say so aloud. Vegeta had a whole lot of pride, and he knew it was foolish to say anything that could possibly hurt it. Although this time, he would not stay back in the sidelines if Vegeta needed help.

Cooler levitated higher into the air to match Vegeta's level. Just his presence itself was overwhelming, and the energy his aura was giving off was so powerful, it was frightening. Magenta electricity was crackling from the aura around his body. He looked deadly.

His transformation looked similar to his fifth form, only the spikes on his head had purple tips, and the purple part in the middle of his forehead turned into a horn. The carapace covering his mouth also turned purple as well. His wrist spikes got longer on their carapaces. He was even much taller than before, and the red color of his eyes glowed brightly in the night. Even though he didn't have huge changes in his sixth form, the power change was very much extreme.

"Take a look at my newest and last form monkeys! It will be the last thing you see, before you're both sent to other world! You thought you could defeat me so easily? You thought, WRONG!" Cooler spat out before rushing Vegeta. Vegeta was trying to hit Cooler before he could hit him, but Cooler was too fast. When Vegeta threw his punch aimed at Cooler, Cooler easily Dodged, punching Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta was hurled to the ground, but Cooler didn't let him fall. He did a combination of chained hits to Vegeta. When Vegeta was hit in a certain direction, Cooler would use instant transmission to keep attacking the Saiyan prince in midair.

Vegeta cried out in pain from all the brutal hits Cooler was dishing out at him. As hard as he tried to counter Cooler's attacks, his attempts kept proving to be useless. He just couldn't match Cooler's speed. Close range combat was obviously not working for the Saiyan prince, Cooler was just too fast to be touched. 'I'm going to have to attack from afar.' Vegeta thought.

Kakarot watched as Vegeta made distance between himself and Cooler, while shooting a number of ki blasts. However, Cooler was dodging them with ease, and not even breaking a sweat. 'How are we supposed to defeat him? It doesn't look like he has a weakness, but he has to have one. Everyone has a weakness.' Kakarot thought. During his time being a spectator, he would make sure he'd pay close attention. Somehow he knew, something about Cooler's new form didn't seem right, and he was determined to figure it out.

'I have to hurry up and finish him; my energy is going to start dropping more drastically.' Cooler thought, as he began to fly closer to Vegeta. Vegeta had made space, so he could charge up his galick gun attack. It charged up more quickly in his super Saiyan form. He was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike Cooler. When he saw Cooler was close enough, he fired his huge blast at the tyrant, hitting him head on. Vegeta glared at the uncleared smoke, because he knew that his attack didn't do a thing to Cooler. His energy was still strong, however he noticed it somehow wasn't as strong as it was before. He wondered if he did that to him. 'Of course I did.' The Saiyan prince thought arrogantly.

When the smoke cleared, Cooler was levitating in the same spot Vegeta's attack striked him, and was seemingly unharmed. He had an arrogant smirk on his face, as he said, "I'm done playing games, I'm going to kill you now." He shot across the sky, faster than Vegeta could even see, kicking him ruthlessly in his back. Then he flew in front of him, to face him. He didn't stop there; he used the razor sharp spikes on his wrists, that he attained from his new form, to cut his chest area. The cut was deep enough to cut through his armor, and was able to make a very painful cut on his actual skin. This caused Vegeta to cry out in more pain.

Kakarot couldn't stand to see his prince get pummeled any longer. He now knew the weakness Cooler's new form had. Cooler was losing large amounts of energy quickly. Although he may be strong at the moment, if he got Vegeta to work with him, they could both team up to wear him down. Teamwork works better on an enemy that can use instant transmission anyways, because even though they could get places quickly, having to deal with two super Saiyans was still a handful.

Cooler had once again knocked Vegeta to the ground. Vegeta couldn't believe that he was on top one minute, then the next, getting beaten easily by the very person he so arrogantly thought he would easily defeat. He cursed under his breath, before getting up again from the crater his body made on the hard dirt ground, then flew up quickly to once again try to get some kind of hit on Cooler. He was about to fly closer to him, until he saw Kakarot powering up an energy blast of his own. He moved away from the direction of the soon-to-be fired blast, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Once again he felt a bit of anger, he told Kakarot not to interfere with HIS fight, and yet there he goes again. 'What attack is he doing anyways? I've never seen him do a blast in that form before.' Vegeta thought.

"KAAAAMMEE HAAAMEE HAAAAAAAA!" Kakarot shouted, making a bright blue beam come from the palms of his hands. He hoped he executed the move correctly, it feels like he did. It was a move that he saw this guy perform in his dream. After that dream, he decided he would give it a try. He got in the same form the person in his dream did, and used his same technique. He was saving this move secretly, for an opportunity like this one. Not even Vegeta knew about this move.

Just as he thought, the blast made contact to Cooler, and was actually doing a bit of damage. Cooler cried out in pain as the blast hit him with a strong force, causing his body to be pushed back. When the blast cleared, Cooler had a few burn marks. Vegeta stared in disbelief. 'How was Kakarot able to do damage, and I wasn't?' Vegeta thought. Kakarot looked over at Vegeta, sensing his confusion, and decided to explain everything to him.

"Vegeta use your galick gun again! You should be able to do damage now! Cooler's new form has a flaw; it loses energy at a rapid pace! I wouldn't have been able to do a thing to him in the beginning, he was way too strong!" Kakarot shouted to Vegeta, explaining what he figured out.

'I knew he was losing energy quickly.' Vegeta thought in agreement. "Kakarot! When I say go, we should blast him together! But first, let's wear him down more!"

"Couldn't have thought of a better plan myself!" Kakarot said with a smirk, as he watch Cooler recover and head towards them again.

* * *

><p>Reena stopped in the middle of typing the word Namek, in her intergalactic internet browser's search engine. She sensed something that seemed completely impossible. 'This is great, but I wonder how it's happening.' Reena thought.<p>

"You forgot to type the M-E-K in Namek." Chichi said.

Reena glared at Chichi's smartass comment, before saying, "I didn't forget Chichi, I sensed something wrong with Cooler's energy. It seems to be dropping drastically, but I don't know why."

"Whvo cvares whuy? Iut's a gewd theing! (Who cares why? It's a good thing!)" Bulma said with her mouth still full of food. They were barely searching for information on Namek, because Bulma decided she needed food at that very moment. As much as Chichi and Reena wanted to complain, because they were SUPER inpatient, they knew they couldn't. Bulma needed the food for her demi Saiyan baby in her womb. So they had actually walked out of the lab, made a quick trip to the kitchen, waited for food to be prepared, and walked back to the lab with two plates in each hand. Reena was SO glad that Chichi had already ate earlier, or they would of ran out of hands to carry plates, and it would of taken two trips. She still wasn't used to these humans eating so much food, but she knows that it'll be this way until they give birth to their babies.

"Bulma, ever heard of chewing your food before speaking?" Chichi reprimanded her friend.

"Bulma is right. Let's not question the miracle; they were given a chance to win." Reena said.

"Wait you understood her?" Chichi asked in disbelief.

"Yes I understood her... barely." Reena said, shaking her head at her blunette friend.

"Well I'm done eating anyways. Let's keep trying to find information on Namek." Bulma said, as she stacked her plates up orderly.

"Am I that disgusting when I eat?" Chichi asked.

"Yes!" Both Bulma and Reena said.

Chichi frowned, causing them to laugh.

"Let's just go back to our search on Namek." Chichi said, desperately trying to take the attention off her now.

Bulma and Reena laughed harder.

* * *

><p>Cooler was fighting the two Saiyans at the same time. They were all exchanging punches and kicks in midair. Cooler had to move quickly to block there hits, and sometimes he would be fast enough to knock one Saiyan away. However that Saiyan would always get back up again to finish were he left off.<p>

"When will you monkeys give up? You can't possibly win." Cooler said. As he shot two ki blasts with both arms, and each arm was aiming for either Kakarot or Vegeta. Too bad for Cooler, they were both able to dodge them. If Cooler started out throwing blasts at them at them in beginning of his sixth form, they wouldn't have been fast enough to Dodge them in time. It was working, they we wearing Cooler's energy down, and he was almost defeatable.

"We will never give up, and you are an idiot! We aren't monkeys, WE ARE SAIYANS!" Vegeta said, powering up to the highest he can go. He nodded at Kakarot, and he did the same.

Cooler looked confident on the outside, but he was secretly terrified. He had no idea how long he could hold his bluff. He knew he had lost a lot of energy, and it was only a matter of time before he reverted back to his fifth form again. In other words, he was screwed. Deciding he had no other choice, he was going to do the one thing he knew would get rid of those Saiyans, and he meant all of them. He was going to blow up the planet. Unlike his brother, he didn't take pride in defeating his strong enemies by blowing up their planet. He actually preferred to kill them with his own direct blast. Blowing up the planet was way too easy. It hurt his pride that he had to sink to his little brother's method, and actually blow up the planet himself. It isn't like he didn't blow up one before, because he did, but usually he got his minions to do it for him.

Cooler flew up high enough, and started to build an orange ball of energy on his pointer finger. Kakarot and Vegeta took notice to this immediately. They knew that if they didn't stop that ball of concentrated energy, it could mean the end of everything they know and love. They didn't get this far, only to lose now. No, they would never let it happen. They would not let Cooler succeed in what his brother didn't.

Vegeta flew up to Cooler to try to attack him before he made the planet destroying ball huge enough to do any apocalyptic damage. However, Vegeta was not able to land a hit on him, because as Cooler saw Vegeta approaching him, he put two fingers from his other hand to his forehead and used instant transmission. Neither Kakarot nor Vegeta could find Cooler, he could be anywhere! To make matters worse, he was suppressing his energy! If they didn't find him soon, Planet Vegeta was sure to be doomed. This angered both Saiyans, and they were both frustrated, being so close to ending the fight, only to have the enemy slip away so unexpectedly. It was very surreal.

"He can't possibly be suppressing his energy with that huge energy ball; he must have powered it down." Vegeta said, thinking rationally.

"You're right, and when he tries to make another energy ball, we'll be able to sense his energy." Kakarot replied.

"Let's split up and look for him, because by the time we will be able to feel his energy again, it'll all be over!" Vegeta said, before making his golden energy aura flow, and taking off to the sky in search for Cooler.

"Right." Kakarot did the same, and flew in the opposite direction.

Cooler had used instant transmission to get to the other side of the planet. He figured his chances of succeeding would be higher if he bought himself time by being away from the two super Saiyans. They would have to fly over here, and by then the destructive ball of energy would already have done its damage. He smirked at how easily he was able to succeed, and how once again he outsmarted another 'primitive' alien race.

Not wasting any more time, he began building the planet destroying ball once again on his pointer finger. As he did, he noticed his body revert back to its fifth form. He knew it was going to happen soon, he could feel it was, and that's why he was so glad he got away from the two Saiyans in time. It would have meant the end for him if he would have stayed, because they were almost able to overpower him. 'Those monkeys are ridiculously strong.' Cooler thought, as he continued to power up the energy ball. It was done almost in an instant. He looked around to see if anyone was there to try, and stop him, but there proved to be none. This was it; he was going to actually win. There was nobody else strong enough to stop him! His deep voice let out a low evil chuckle as he let the ball fall to the ground below him. Prince Vegeta and Kakarot was nowhere in sight. Planet Vegeta seemed to be doomed.

To Be Continued.

**Author's Note: Is this the end of Planet Vegeta? Maybe, maybe not. Read to find out. Oh and make sure you review as well. :)**


	19. Cooler's End, Now We Party!

**Author's Note: This is the chapter you've been waiting for! *Drum roll* Read, Enjoy, and Review! This is a LONG CHAPTER, probably my longest ever. :D**

**Disclaimer: At this point I don't have to say it anymore. I do own Dr. Arti (Artichoke), and Amara (Amaranth).**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 19: Cooler's End, We Party Now!**

Vegeta cursed under his breath when he felt Cooler's power level go up again, but he was nowhere near close to being by him. He couldn't even see him from afar. He took a minute to try to sense if Kakarot had at least found him, or was close to him, but he too hadn't found the tyrant yet.

Upon finding that out, Vegeta flew at the fastest pace he could to get to Cooler in time. Failure was not an option, he had to make it to Cooler in time, or everything he cared about would be lost to him forever. He would also be dead along with everything else. He just couldn't let that happen, ever.

* * *

><p>Kakarot couldn't believe this was happening the way it was. Were his father's visions wrong? He didn't want to doubt his father, but things weren't looking too good. He had felt Cooler's power level show up again, but he wasn't even close to seeing him. Cooler was too far away, and to make matters worse, Vegeta wasn't even near him either.<p>

'How could any of us possibly make it in time? Cooler already has what he needs to destroy the planet. I won't give up though; I will do whatever ever it takes to save this Planet, my friends, and especially you Chichi.' Kakarot thought as he flew at maximum speed.

* * *

><p>Cooler was so sure that no one was going to stop the planet from blowing up, he turned his back to leave. He was expecting to hear the all too familiar 'boom' noise of the ball of energy making contact with the ground, but it never came. He turned his head, and his mouth dropped in pure shock. He was not expecting this to happen, he was so sure that there was nobody there to stop him, but he was truly wrong.<p>

There, just a bit further from Cooler, with a smirk and golden aura, stood Queen Celereena. She was holding the planet destroying ball over her head.

"This thi-is is impossible! There is no way there's another super Saiyan!" Cooler yelled out with a mixture of frustration, and disbelief.

"Well hate to break it to ya, but there is. Oh and my son and Kakarot should be here in three seconds." Queen Celereena said nonchalantly.

Right on cue, both Vegeta and Kakarot landed on the scene, and both had shocked looks on their faces. They would have never guessed or expected her to become a super Saiyan, but to say they were happy to see her at that moment was an understatement. She just saved their asses right now.

"Mother? Bu-ut how?" Prince Vegeta asked in shock.

"Long story, I'll tell you after.." she placed the energy ball on one hand, and pointed to Cooler with the other. "You kill him."

Vegeta smirked in the direction of his mother. He was so proud to be her son, and he would be sure to make her proud today. "It won't take too long."

"Good. Now get to it." Reena smirked back at her son.

* * *

><p>THIS IS DOCTOR ARTI CALLING FOR QUEEN CELEREENA, PLEASE REPORT TO THE CLINIC. I REPEAT, PLEASE COME TO THE CLINIC.<p>

Bulma and Chichi were still in the lab. They did find out that Planet Namek did indeed still exist. Nobody had bothered to conquer it, or blow it up. At least Queen Celereena could be relieved by that knowledge, before she randomly flew out of the window to go only Kami knows where. She didn't tell them anything that was going on, she just said she would be back, and flew out of the window. Both Bulma and Chichi stared out the window in disbelief and confusion. They weren't sure what happened, but they also knew that Reena knew what she was doing. Whatever that may be.

"We should probably go there to tell them she left the castle." Bulma suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Chichi agreed.

* * *

><p>"Stand back boys." Queen Celereena said, before taking the enormously huge ball of energy, and throwing it so far into the sky, it left the atmosphere. Then soon after, shot an energy blast at it, making it blow up in space.<p>

Cooler was still shocked to what was going on. 'Did that female monkey just blow up my planet destroyer? What the hell is going on here?' Cooler's thoughts were making him crazy. The more he thought about how things seemed to be happening exactly how he thought they never would, the more he got angry. 'Vegeta even said she was his mother. This is getting bizarre now.'

"Do you guys think you can handle the rest of this yourselves?" Reena asked, purposely knowing it would piss off her son.

"Yes mother. You should go back to the castle now." Vegeta said, partially rolling his eyes at her.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, and you better kick his ass. Bye you two." Reena said before flying off in the direction to the castle.

After seeing the queen take off, the two remaining Saiyans turned their attention back to Cooler. Vegeta had a smirk on his face when he realized that Cooler reverted back to his fifth form. Things surely did not look good for him.

Cooler was staring back at the Saiyans with a nervous sweat and a glare. He was still trying to put up a front that he wasn't afraid, and still wanted to blow up Planet Vegeta. Blowing up the planet was his last option anyways, he had no other choice. The only problem was, how was he supposed to do it? No one has EVER stopped one of his planet destroyers before, but yet a super Saiyan can? How was he supposed to get passed three of them? They seemed to be everywhere he went, and he wasn't even sure if there were only three.

Instant transmission was definitely out of the question. He was pretty sure that the two super Saiyans would not fall for the same trick twice, so now what? What could he possibly do to stop them? He now understood why his brother met his demise by Saiyans, they were so unpredictable!

"Well Cooler, are you going to run away again? Or are you going to actually stay here and fight?" Vegeta asked, almost sounding bored.

Vegeta didn't get a reply from Cooler; all he got was a loud frustrated growl from him. Cooler flew up from the ground and started to throw a large number of small ki blasts at the ground to make a dust distraction and once again tried to make another planet destroyer. He knew his plan probably wouldn't work, but he was desperate.

"Oh no you don't." Kakarot said from behind Cooler.

The expression on Cooler's face was that of fear, and he was no longer able to hold his front. He wondered how the Saiyan was able to get behind him so fast, but only briefly, since he didn't have the time to ponder anything over at the moment. He needed to do whatever it took to carry out what was left of his mission. He NEEDED to destroy the Saiyan race tonight. He tried to elbow Kakarot to keep building up the energy he needed for the planet destroyer, but Kakarot would dodge.

Kakarot's plan was to attack him while he made the planet destroyer, and eventually make him stop trying to create one to fight back. Vegeta was in on their plan, and actually he was the one to make it. He needed Kakarot to get him to power it down, so they could move on to the next phase of their plan.

Cooler was trying hard to keep making the planet destroyer, but he was getting distracted. Kakarot kept throwing energy blasts at him and was taughting him to fight back. 'I really hate Saiyans.' Cooler thought, before finally powering down the planet destroyer, and began fighting back. They exchanged a number of hits, until Kakarot kneed Cooler very roughly in the stomach several times. Cooler tried to not clutch his stomach from the pain, but he couldn't help it.

"Move away from him, and fire at him now Kakarot!" Vegeta commanded.

Kakarot moved to be beside Vegeta, and quickly got into position to do the Kamehameha wave, while Vegeta got into position to do the big bang attack. At the same time they quickly yelled 'big bang attack'/'Kamehameha', and shot their attacks at Cooler. Vegeta was going to do a galick gun, but he changed his attack at the last minute, since he knew the 'big bang attack' would do more damage. Cooler had no time to recover, or dodge the incoming energy blasts. His eyes widened in fear as he saw them approaching, and eventually they made contact. The powerful blasts hit his body forcefully, pushing him backwards, and his body began disintegrating. He cried out in pain until not a trace of him was left anymore.

Both Vegeta and Kakarot put their arms down from their attack position, and sighed with relief. It was over, they had finally won. Now they could come home and relax, to say they were exhausted would be an understatement. Kakarot smile at Vegeta, and for once he actually returned it.

"Let's go home now Kakarot." Vegeta said while levitating.

"And let's hurry too, I'm hungry." Said Kakarot, levitating to catch up with Vegeta. They immediately began flying home.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at Kakarot's comment. "You're always hungry."

* * *

><p>"Yes Dr. Arti, you called me to tell me some news?" Reena asked. She already knew what he was going to say, but ever since she heard about the dragon balls, she didn't stress out about it as much anymore. She actually found it kind of amusing now that he was trying to tell her that her mate was dead, and not knowing she already had a solution to that problem.<p>

The Saiyan doctor gave a sad sigh. He had no clue how to even begin telling his queen that the king was dead. Why was he stuck with telling her the news anyways? He could have just got a servant to do it. Too bad he didn't think of that before. Well, he had to say something now, because she was waiting and he already knew how inpatient his queen could get. He took a deep breath, and thought, 'Well here goes nothing.'

"I'm terribly sorry to inform you that your mate, and our king are no longer with us. He died a few minutes ago." The doctor looked away, not knowing what to say for comfort. He didn't have any clue how to handle tears either. Again, why didn't he get a servant to do this? He was expecting the worst, but the reaction he got surprised him.

"Is that all?" Reena replied.

"Is that ALL? Do you realize your life mate is dead?" Dr. Arti asked in disbelief. Correction, he didn't know how to deal with people who didn't care. He never got a reaction like this before.

"Yes I do. He'll be alive again soon, so don't even worry about it." Reena said nonchalantly.

"I understand. You're in shock right now, that's ok. You seem to believe there's a chance that you can bring him back. Once you're out of shock, it's going to be hard for you to take in that he is dead, but he is probably in a better place right now." Dr. Arti said.

Both the doctor and Queen Celereena thought each other were crazy. Bulma and Chichi were just in here; did they not tell him about the dragon balls? He seemed clueless at the moment.

"Did Bulma and Chichi tell you about the dragon balls?" Queen Celereena asked to see if they did tell the doctor about them.

"The dragon what?" Dr. Arti asked in confusion.

"You know what Doctor, I'll see you tomorrow, and don't worry about what I just said. However please preserve my mate's body; I do not want him cremated tonight. Oh, and don't mention his death to anyone yet. That would be very much appreciated." Reena said before leaving the room.

The doctor watch as his queen left out the hallway's front door. He still thought she was looney in the head, but he obeyed her orders regardless. Crazy or not, she was still his queen, and he still had to obey her orders.

* * *

><p>Queen Celereena made her way to the security alert room, which had an intercom that reached pretty much all over the kingdom. She was going to make an announcement to everyone about her son's and Kakarot's victory against Cooler.<p>

During her conversation with the doctor (that thought she was crazy), she had sensed Cooler's energy had disappeared, and that Kakarot and her son were now on their way to the castle.

LISTEN UP EVERYONE! I HAVE WONDERFUL NEWS, YOUR PRINCE AND BARDOCK'S SON KAKAROT, HAVE FINALLY DEFEATED COOLER. WE SHOULD ALL GO TO THE FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO CONGRATULATE THEM! CHEFS, START PREPARING THEM A BANQUET. SOMEONE SET OFF THE FIREWORKS, AND GET ROYAL BAND READY, BECAUSE TONIGHT WE CELEBRATE!

Once the announcement was made, everyone in the castle began to applaud and cheer. Then they began cheering both Prince Vegeta's and Kakarot's names, as they started to walk outside the castle to greet them. Four Saiyan workers went on the towers of the castle and started pyrotechnics just above it. Making fireworks in colors of blue, gold, and red. They were even passing out sparklers for the people in front of the castle.

Bulma and Chichi ran out of their room, and down the staircase to get to the front of the castle too. They ran outside and watched the fireworks show as they waited for their mate/so-to-be mate to arrive. It was only 9:00pm, but it seemed later than that. Maybe it's because this day was so eventful. A saiyan walked up to them holding sparklers and offered them one. Both of them gladly accepted.

"Wow, can you believe it's finally over?" Bulma asked, yelling over the cheering crowd.

"I'm so glad it is; now we can relax now!" Chichi replied, also having to raise her voice more.

"Hey! Bulma! Chichi!" Both Bulma and Chichi turned around to see Reena, and she started to approach them.

"Congratulations, your mates beat Cooler!" Queen Celereena said the word 'Mate' purposely, because she knew that was what they were soon to be.

"He's not my mate yet!" Both women yelled out at the same time, causing themselves and Reena to laugh too.

"Well they will be your mates soon! Oh and by the way, my mate's doctor thinks I'm crazy, because you two didn't inform him about the dragon balls!" Queen Celereena yelled with amusement.

"Sorry about that! I didn't know if you wanted us to, or not!" Bulma yelled back in reply.

"I would have been happier if you did, but oh well! He won't think I'm crazy when his king is wished back to life!" Reena yelled, before she saw the castle's royal band come out the front door. "Oh look! They're bringing the royal band out now!"

* * *

><p>When Prince Vegeta and Kakarot were close to the castle, they saw all the people standing outside of it, and cheering for their arrival. They even saw the fireworks display above the castle. The last time this kingdom had ever celebrated this much, was when Frieza was defeated. But for some reason, this celebration seemed to be bigger than the celebration for defeating Frieza. Well it definitely was a bigger deal.<p>

They heard the royal band playing loudly over the cheers of the other people, but the Singer could barely be heard. Kakarot smiled happily, and Vegeta smirked regally, seeing all that was done for them. Kakarot knew he would get promoted to elite for sure. This was one of the happiest days of his life. He had no idea how the celebration for defeating Frieza was like, because he was a year old when it happened, but at this moment he didn't care. All he did care about was this celebration here and now, the food, and being able to see Chichi again.

Prince Vegeta mentally apologized to Bardock. He had doubted his visions, and personally thought he was crazy, but because of this day, he was now a believer. Of course he'd never admit that to him, ever.

"Wow how do you think they knew we won already?" Kakarot yelled over the loud music and cheering. They were getting closer to landing, so everything became louder.

"I will bet anything it was my mother! Only the royal family, elite, and your family can sense energy! She probably sensed Cooler's energy was gone, and that we were heading in this direction!" Prince Vegeta explained yelling back.

Soon they landed, and were greeted by everyone in front of the castle. Chichi zigzagged through the Saiyans that were blocking her way and ran up to Kakarot, giving him a bear hug, which he returned. Although, he had to hug her back gently to not squeeze her. She was close enough to his ear, that she didn't have to yell for him to hear what she was saying. "Congratulations Goku. I missed you so much."

After a while, Kakarot pulled slightly away from the hug to look in her eyes, and with a smile he said, "I missed you too Chi." She smiled back.

Reena pulled Bulma through the crowd until they were where Vegeta was. Even though his mother was there too, he made eye contact with Bulma, and she was all he was looking at. He didn't say anything to her; he just gave her a smirk, which she returned with a smirk of her own. Reena gave her own amused smirk watching the two of them, she decided to leave them be, because she had more important things to do.

As Bulma looked at him, she wanted nothing more than to hug him. She missed him so much. Although she knew Vegeta well enough to know he hated public displays of affection, but this time she didn't care. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, rapping her arms around his neck. He had a shocked look on his face, but he didn't push her off. Instead, he awkwardly tried hugging her back. She giggled a little at his awkwardness, as she unwrapped her arms to help place his arms in a less awkward position, then hugged him again. When she pulled away, he raised an eyebrow at her, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I missed you, you jerk. It took you long enough to rescue me." Bulma said with false anger.

"Well, if this is the thanks I get for saving your ass from the strongest tyrant in the universe, I should have just left you there." Vegeta said.

"You know you couldn't leave me there Vegeta. You like me too much." Bulma said with a confident smirk.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?" Vegeta asked with amusement, wearing a smirk of his own.

"I just know." Bulma stated.

"Psh. You don't know a thing woman."

"Well tell me what I don't know then."

Their conversation was interrupted by Queen Celereena making another announcement. She walked over to the band and grabbed the microphone from the Singer.

HELLO EVERYONE, HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING TONIGHT?

The crowd cheered loudly.

GREAT, WELL I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT WE ARE BRINGING THIS PARTY INTO THE BALLROOM. SOME CASTLE WORKERS, ALONG WITH MY HELP, HAVE PREPARED THE BALLROOM THE DAY AFTER MY SON, AND KAKAROT LEFT IN SPACE. SO STOP STANDING AROUND HERE, AND MOVE YOUR ASSES TO THE BALLROOM!

With that being said, she gave the microphone back to the Singer, and began walking in the direction of the ballroom. Kakarot didn't have to be told twice. The ballroom meant food, and he was starving. He grabbed Chichi's hand, and took her with him. Everyone soon after followed him.

Vegeta was not really a fan of parties, but he decided to go, since the party was in honor of him, and also because his mother did go through the trouble of putting this together for them. So, he too walked over with the rest of the Saiyans piling into the ballroom, with Bulma walking beside him.

"Hey Vegeta, I'm just curious. I forgot to ask your mother or Chichi, so who was it that killed Cauli?" Bulma asked.

A smirked popped right back up on Vegeta's face. He was so proud that he was the one to take out the most annoying bitch in the universe. "Bulma, do you even have to ask?"

Bulma laughed. She knew he was the one to do it, but she just wanted to be sure. She also did not miss the fact that he called her by her name, although she chose not to say anything about it this time. "Yeah, I figured as much, but how did you guys find out about her betrayal?

"My mother was the one to follow her, and catch her in the act of contacting Cooler through a scouter." Vegeta explained.

"Wow she's an idiot."

"We all knew she was."

When they walked into the ballroom, everyone brought their attention to them immediately, and cheered when Vegeta entered the room. He and Bulma walked over to the table filled with all kinds of food and drinks, where of course they found Chichi and Kakarot. The look on Chichi's face was a mixture of disgust and boredom. She wanted to dance, but all Kakarot wanted to do was stuff his face.

Chichi perked up when she saw Bulma and Vegeta approaching the table. "Thank goodness you're here Bulma, now I can have a dance partner."

Bulma laughed at what her friend said. She understood why Chichi was happy to see her, looking at how Kakarot was just stuffing his face over there. "I'm down to dance with you, since I know Mr. I'm-too-cool-to-dance definitely won't dance with me." Bulma said, referring to Prince Vegeta.

"You got that right woman." Vegeta said before taking a bite out of a chicken leg.

Bulma rolled her eyes, and muttered 'Saiyan men' under breath, before grabbing Chichi's wrist and pulling her onto the dance floor.

Kakarot stood content and satisfied with his full belly. "Ahh that really hit the spot." He turned over to Vegeta and asked, "So, what's going on with you and Bulma. Hmm?"

Vegeta just took another bite of his chicken leg and shrugged his shoulders. He honestly didn't know what was going on between them now, so he couldn't give Kakarot a direct answer. However, he knew he did feel something for her, and he wouldn't mind taking their relationship further. He had accepted a while ago that he had feelings for her, even though he had struggled with himself before he came to that conclusion. She still drove him crazy, but in a pleasant way now.

"Ok. I understand that you don't want to talk about i-" Kakarot was interrupted by Nappa walking over to congratulate them both on their victory, along with a bunch of other Saiyan elites. They talked a while about their battle, and some of the things that happened, until the elites eventually left after saying their goodbyes.

Kakarot felt the sudden urge to dance with Chichi on the dance floor, so he told Vegeta. He even asked Vegeta if he wanted to join them again, even though he already knew his answer. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go to your woman Kakarot, I'll stay over here for a while." Vegeta replied.

Kakarot smiled and said, "Ok, suit yourself!" Then he walked over to the dance floor to join Chichi and Bulma.

Vegeta partially watched as the three of them had fun, but he was mostly deep in thought. He wanted to be sure he would make the right decision in choosing Bulma to be his mate. One part of his mind was saying, 'of course it is, you idiot! You obviously never felt that way about anyone before. She's different from the other stupid females you've met, and she has more guts than any female Saiyan elite could possibly have.' Another part of him was saying, 'Even though she has all the qualities you're looking for in a mate, she's still a human. A human that will never be Saiyan. What if that child she's carrying will be weak, because he has her human genes in him?' He was once again having doubts, and at war with himself again. Bulma made him do this a lot.

Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts when a Saiyan woman named Amara came up to him. She was the woman that Raditz had feelings for. Amara was a short Saiyan woman with lose curly hair that stopped just past her shoulders. She was a second class ranking, and had met Raditz in a sparring session. Everyone knew they were probably going to become mates. That is, until Raditz had died.

"Hello Prince Vegeta. Congratulations on your victory against Cooler by the way. I was wondering if you seen where Raditz went off to? I remember hearing that he was kidnapped along with Bulma, but you killed Cooler, so he should be in here right now." Amara said.

'Oh great. How did get stuck being the bearer of bad news? Might as well get it over with.' Vegeta thought.

"You won't find him here Amara..." Vegeta started.

"What do you mean? Where did he go?" Amara asked.

* * *

><p>Bulma looked over to see what Vegeta was doing since he didn't bother to join them on the dance floor, only to see him talking to an attractive Saiyan female. She felt jealousy rising in her. 'That probably explains why he didn't want to dance with me. He would rather talk to her. I can't believe how stupid I was to think he wanted me. Of course he would want someone of his own race. I thought Cauli was my only problem, but now that she's gone, I somehow have another one.' Bulma thought with sadness.<p>

"Hey Bulma, don't you just love the music? It's different, but super catchy." Chichi asked. Chichi stopped commenting on the music, when she noticed the look on her friend's face. She followed her friend's gaze over to Vegeta, and he was talking to some Saiyan woman that happened to be quite attractive. "Bulma are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. And yeah Chichi, I love the music too. Anyways, I think I'm going to go to bed now. I'm super exhausted from the crazy day I had. Good night Chichi." Bulma said before leaving the dance floor. She passed the food table where Vegeta was, but he didn't even notice her leaving.

* * *

><p>"He died on the Getty star. His brother tried to do all he could for him, but he had already lost too much blood to survive." Vegeta explained.<p>

Amara didn't say anything for a minute. She was taking in everything Vegeta had told her. Raditz was dead? She was never going to see him again. A part of her just died hearing that. It wasn't fair that he had to die because of that slutty whore of a Saiyan. Amara knew about the 'errand' Cauli supposedly sent him on. She hated when Cauli would flirt with Raditz, knowing her obvious feelings for him. Cauli just loved being a bitch, and playing with everyone's feelings, and because of that woman, Amara would never see her love again. She really wishes she was the one to kill Cauli instead of her prince.

Amara wanted to cry, but she knew better than to show any weakness in front of Prince Vegeta. "Thank you for letting me know. I'll see you around you're Highness." With that being said, she walked away.

Vegeta was getting sick of this party. His intention was to make an appearance then leave anyways. He looked on the dance floor, and noticed Bulma wasn't there anymore. It would have been easy to spot her if she was, since she was the only blunette in a room of raven haired people. He decided he would go ask Kakarot and Chichi if they knew where she was, so he walked on the dance floor to find them.

"Ay, do you guys know where Bulma went?" Vegeta asked both of them.

Chichi was the one to answer, but with an attitude. She saw why Bulma got upset, and was angry with Vegeta. "Somewhere not here."

"Want to try being more specific?" Vegeta asked getting irritated.

"No I don't, because that's all I know." Chichi lied.

"She said she -" Chichi cut off Kakarot.

"She didn't tell us where she was going." Chichi replied, giving Kakarot a look that said 'shut up, don't tell him anything.'

"Argh whatever I'll find her myself. Kakarot, watch your mate's attitude, it could get her in trouble." Vegeta said before leaving the dance floor, and eventually the ballroom.

The first place Vegeta thought to look for was her room, so he ran up the staircase and knocked on her door. He found her, but the response he got, he wasn't expecting.

Bulma said through a muffled door, "If you're Chichi or Reena you can come in, but if you're Prince Vegeta then go away."

'Why the hell is she mad at me for?' Vegeta thought, before saying, "Woman, you really think you can keep me out with a damn door?"

"No, but if you break down this door, your mother would be so pissed at you."

"I don't care. I'm coming in there. Seriously woman, what the hell did I do to get you so pissed at me?"

There was a moment of silence, before Bulma said once again. "Go away."

Prince Vegeta had enough of this foolishness. He was coming in, and to his surprise the door was unlocked, so he came right in.

"I told you to go away." Bulma once again said.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you're mad at me." Vegeta said, as he plopped down on her bed beside her.

"Go back to that gorgeous Saiyan woman you were talking to. You're wasting your time talking to me, a mere human." Bulma said with attitude noticeable in her tone of voice.

'That's what this is about? Amara? Really? She got jealous because I was talking to Amara. Oh wow.' Vegeta thought obviously amused. He started to laugh out loud at that thought.

"Shut up, it's not funny!" Bulma said, before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at his head, causing him to laugh harder at her attempt to 'hurt' him.

Once he calmed down, he explained himself. "The woman I was talking to was looking for Raditz; she has feelings for him and not me. I was just telling her what happened to him."

"I don't know, she looked pretty flirty to me." Bulma said with a stubborn childish pout.

"Who cares if she was or wasn't, because she isn't my mate. YOU are." This was Vegeta's way of asking Bulma to be his mate. During this 'argument' he realized more than ever that he wanted her. He would never get bored of her personality.

"What? Seriously?" Bulma asked in shock, and pure happiness. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"I didn't stutter Bulma. Yes or no?" Vegeta said with a smirk at her reaction.

"Duh it's yes!" Bulma said, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Good. Well I'm going to my bedroom now." Vegeta said as he got up from her bed to walk across the hall. He stopped walking when he was just outside of her door. "Well, aren't you coming?"

Bulma smiled as she got up from her bed, and followed him to his room.

**Author's Note: Wow that was a long ass chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it! Just so you know, Amara is short for Amaranth, and yes you guessed right, it's a type of vegetable. I'm getting close finishing this story, but I'm not quite done yet. Well please review THIS chapter. I know you wanted to kill me on the last one. lol**


	20. I Know About The Dragon Balls

**Author's Note: I'm going to just get on with story. I bet nobody actually reads the author's notes anyways. XD Well, read, enjoy, and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ. lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 20: I Know About The Dragon Balls**

Vegeta was first to awaken. He immediately noticed his arm had wrapped around Bulma's waist during his sleep again, but this time he didn't mind. Deciding to watch her sleeping form for a while, he looked at all the features that made her beautiful. His eyes trailed from her light blue hair that was slightly messy from their late night activities, to her lips that she unknowingly pouted in her sleep. However it was too bad he wasn't able to see her blue eyes, they were one of the features that he loved the most. He sure as hell would never admit it to her, but her looking at him with those stunning blue eyes, could probably get him to do anything for her. He was just glad she didn't figure that out yet.

The Saiyan prince found it hard to believe that this peaceful-looking creature in his arms was the same woman with such a fiery personality. She was easily a challenge to him when it came to arguments, with her intellect, and her quick witty comebacks. She had one of strongest personalities he had ever seen, next to his mother's. The more he looked at her, the more he felt he made the right decision. He was content.

Feeling it was time she finally woke up, Vegeta lowered his head down and placed a light kiss on the bite mark he put on her neck last night. This being proof that she belonged to only him. She had also marked him too; also meaning he was only her's too. The kiss made her stir a little, but she didn't wake up. 'Did I over-do it last night?' Vegeta thought with an amused smirk. He then bent his head down to whisper in her ear. "Wake up Bulma."

Feeling hot breath tickle her ear a bit, she began to open her eyes and looked him in his. This was definitely a first. Vegeta never stayed with her in the morning, or bothered to wake her up before. He would usually just leave her sleeping in bed, while he went elsewhere, and she would wake up in his bed alone.

'Did Vegeta really just stay with me all this time? I usually never see him the next morning after a night of sex. I guess that's the perks I get for being his mate, and I definitely love them.' Bulma thought. She wondered what time it was, because she felt exhausted. Vegeta had over-done it last night. She mentally prepared herself for having sore legs the rest of the day.

"You're finally awake? It took you long enough; I must have worn you out last night huh?" Vegeta said with an arrogant smirk.

Seeing that smirk on his face made her HAVE to play it off like she wasn't as tired as she seemed, or at least change the reason for her fatigue. She didn't want him to get an even bigger head than he already had, and she had her pride too.

"Nah it's not that. I was only tired, because I didn't get much sleep on Cooler's ship. You try sleeping on that damn cardboard box he calls a bed. It's not easy, trust me." Bulma said, giving a bullshit reason for her exhaustion.

"Right..." Vegeta said, not buying it. He knew the real reason she was tired. He started to get out of his bed, and he definitely didn't miss the looks Bulma was giving his naked body. She was shamelessly staring at him hungrily, like she wanted more of him. He smirked, then he added, "I'm going to take a shower now. I wouldn't mind you joining me, but all your clothes are in the other room. If you put your things in here tonight, we won't have that problem anymore."

'Damn he probably caught me staring at him. I know his damn ego just got impossibly bigger. If I keep this up, there will be no room for it on his planet.' Bulma thought, rolling her eyes.

"Do you really think you could get 'this' every night and in the morning? Guess again." Bulma said, gesturing to her body with her hands. She was trying to redeem herself on her slip up.

Vegeta once again was not buying her little front. He saw the way she was looking at him, and he knew she wanted it again at that very moment. He also knew that he wore her out last night, so he didn't want to do anything he knew her body couldn't take, but he decided that he could at least have some fun with her, and make her take down her obvious facade. He knew exactly how he would do it too.

Bulma watched as Vegeta walked towards her. Her mind was making it look to her like he was walking up to her in slow motion. She couldn't help but look from his muscular chest, to his toned abs, and dare she look lower? Kami it had to be a sin to look THAT damn sexy. He walked up to her until he was close enough to lightly grab her shoulders, and place a gentle kiss on her lips. A kiss that she couldn't help but return. His tail was rubbing up and down her thigh, being even more of a turn on to her. 'Damn hormones and sexy Saiyan men.' Bulma thought, mentally cursing herself for giving in so easily. As soon as she started to get into it, he pulled away. He gave a satisfied smirk when he looked at her face, and saw a blush on her cheeks. Still smirking, he bent down to whisper in her ear, "Oh please woman, I could get it now if I wanted to. I also can smell how much you want me." When he was done, he pulled away from Bulma, and started walking into his bathroom.

Bulma stood there in his room with a huge blush still on her cheeks. She mentally cursed Saiyans' good sense of smell, before putting on her clothes and, leaving his room to take a shower of her own. She was going to get Vegeta back for getting her so flustered, she promised herself.

* * *

><p>Leaving her room now, Bulma walked down the staircase as she headed in the direction of the dining room. Just as she expected, her legs were very sore from the activities she had last night with Vegeta, but regardless, she still felt refreshed. Her hair was slightly damp, because she didn't feel like blow-drying it after her shower. She just towel dried it a bit, and left it slightly wavy. Wanting to be comfortable in the warm weather, she only wore a light blue lose-fitting halter top which hid the beginning signs of her baby bump, some blue jean shorts, and matching light blue flip-flops.<p>

She had noticed when she went into her room, that Chichi wasn't there. So Bulma figured Chichi was either already at the dining room, or she didn't sleep in their room at all. Honestly she didn't really care that much what Chichi did or didn't do.

When Bulma finally got to the dining room, she noticed everyone else was there already. Kakarot, Chichi, Queen Celereena, and Prince Vegeta were already seated, and had food in front of them. Bulma took a seat next to Prince Vegeta, whom was seated next to his mother. As soon as she sat down, a servant set the usual meal she ate, down in front of her.

Bulma greeted everybody with a smile, saying, "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Bulma." Everyone, but Vegeta greeted back. All she got from Vegeta instead, was just a whisper in her ear, teasing her on how he'll have to remember to take it down a notch; because her exhaustion was the reason she was too slow coming down here. Bulma glared and him, and he just shrugged his shoulders smirking before he took a bite of his food.

"Finally you're here Bulma. Now we can tell my son and Kakarot about the dragon balls." Queen Celereena said.

Kakarot almost choked on his food at what he thought his Queen Said. "The dragon's what?" Kakarot asked. He obviously didn't hear what she said clearly.

Everyone looked over at him, and sweatdropped. They couldn't believe he just asked that.

"Kakarot, you're such an idiot. She said the dragon balls." Vegeta ridiculously decided to explain to his clueless friend.

"Hey! Don't call my mate an idiot. He just didn't hear it right the first time. Right Hun?" Chichi defended.

Kakarot nodded his head in agreement, while eating. He would have rather just said yes, but knowing Chichi, she would have probably nagged him on his eating habits.

Reena put a hand on her forehead, shaking her head in disbelief. She wanted to get to the point and tell them what was going on, but she kept getting constantly interrupted. This was going to be a long breakfast, she decided.

"Can everyone not make any more comments or ask anymore stupid questions until I'm finished saying what I got to say? Especially Bulma and Chichi, because you two already know about the dragon balls. They however, don't know a thing about them." Reena asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Kakarot, Vegeta, I know you must of felt the King's energy is no longer there right?" Reena asked.

"Yeah. I was going to ask you about that. Where is he? Did he have any more off planet business?" Kakarot asked.

"No unfortunately, he was killed by one of Cooler's metal clones. His wound was mostly at his shoulder, but part of his heart was damaged also. So the rejuvenation tank couldn't heal him properly." Reena explained.

Prince Vegeta took in all this information. He was still angry with his father about the Cauli incident, but he didn't hate his father enough to feel he deserved death. Sure he was not on the best terms with his old man, but he was still his father and he cared about the guy somewhat. He'll probably never admit it to anyone, but hearing his father die the way he did, made him angrier with Cooler. He listened closely to hear the next thing his mother was going to say.

"When I was sure there was no hope for him or Raditz, Bulma and Chichi had informed me about the dragon balls." explained Reena, but before she could continue, her skeptical son interrupted her.

"Don't tell me these so-called dragon balls bring people back to life. There is no way their real; I think it's only a fairy-tale." Prince said, disobeying his mother's orders to not interrupt her while she was speaking.

"Argh! No more interruptions, I'm not finished talking yet! And son, they're not fairy-tales! If you let me freaking talk, I'll explain why... Dragon balls are seven orange spheres with red stars inside them. The number of stars are different, depending on the ball, but they can only go up to seven. You gather all seven of these balls, and get three wishes! They were created by an alien race, named the namekians. The reason, my son, that I know dragon balls exist, are because Bulma and Chichi had actually used them in their dimension. And as luck would have it, Planet Namek, along with all the Namekians, exist in this dimension as well! Now we can wish my mate, and Raditz back to life!" Reena explained excitedly.

Kakarot became just as excited as his Queen, hearing that he would probably be able to see his brother again. "When can we go looking for them?" He asked excitedly.

Prince Vegeta was still skeptical about the dragon balls. They seemed too good to be true. "You are finished talking now mother?"

The Queen rolled her eyes and nodded her head yes.

"Good, because I have a few questions." He turned over to Bulma, since she had supposedly actually used them before. So of course she would be the one to know the actual outcome of them. "Have you actually ever wished someone back to life before? Do you know that particular wish would actually work?"

"Yes I have, including both of you, and Kakarot." Bulma replied, knowing that would raise more questions from her mate. It was about time she told him she knew him in her dimension.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I knew both you and Kakarot in my original dimension. You were killed in my dimension by Frieza on Planet Namek. In our dimension, Kakarot never went through with his original mission to purge Earth, because he bumped his head as a baby and lost his memory. Frieza actually blew up Planet Vegeta. You, Nappa, and Raditz worked for him as space pirates, and were the only remaining Saiyans left. You and Nappa were sent to kill Kakarot for betrayal, and finish his original task. Kakarot or Goku was raised as an Earthling, and was the protector of our planet. To make a long story short... Goku, his son Gohan, a Namekian named piccolo, and other Z fighters fought you guys both. Most we're killed, including the Namekian Piccolo, making our Earth dragon balls useless, and making us have to go to Namek. Somehow you ended up teaming up with us to fight Frieza, so when we wished our friends to come back to life by the Namekian dragon balls, you came back too. It's too long of a story; I'll tell you guys everything later. But ironically Vegeta was my mate in my dimension, and Kakarot was Chichi's. Crazy huh?" Bulma explain. She was talking really quickly trying to explain all that. Everyone just looked at her and blinked.

Bulma sweatdropped.

'I'll just tell Vegeta later on tonight.' Thought Bulma.

"Just trust me... you were wished back." Bulma said.

"Uh.. ok." Vegeta said, looking at his mate with confusion.

"Let's just finish breakfast. We'll talk about this later." Reena said.

Everyone said they agreed in their own way, and began finishing their breakfast.

* * *

><p>The castle's lab was where Bulma was at the moment. She had to create a new dragon radar completely from scratch, since she didn't bother to bring one with her. She honestly didn't think she would need one on her trip, but plans do tend to change when you're sucked into a super massive warp hole, and are spit out randomly onto your mate's original home planet. Yeah, her life was not a normal one...<p>

She was almost done with it; she just needed to make a few adjustments on the range tracking system for its map. Once she was done with that, the radar would be complete. With a miniature screwdriver in hand, she was fiddling around with a few parts within the radar. Making so many of these radars in the past, she was able to make this one from sheer memory alone.

Bulma was so wrapped up in what she was doing, she didn't realize that the Saiyan Queen walked into the lab a few seconds ago, and was currently looking over her shoulder.

"Are you almost finished?" Reena asked, and slightly startled Bulma. She laughed a little at seeing Bulma jump, but quickly apologized. "Sorry about that. I thought you already knew I was there."

Bulma looked up from what she was doing, just to glare at Reena. "Yes I'm almost done this radar, but I could've done without you almost scaring me half to death."

Reena gave an apologetic smile. "Again, I'm sorry. Sheesh."

Bulma took the tweezers and connected the final wire she needed to complete the device, and put the backing in place. Now she could talk to the Queen without being distracted. "I'm done now. I would have liked to show you how it works, but there are no dragon balls on this planet. So I'll tell you how it works. See this little green screen? The dragon balls will show up as yellow dots on it. It scans the area, and gives an accurate map of your surroundings, and the orange arrows will point you in the right direction to the dragon ball. If you click the button on the top once, it zooms into your surrounding area. Click it twice, it zooms out. The map will even tell you if the dragon ball is on top or under something. Well, that's all you have to know."

Queen Celereena was amazed by the device that Bulma made. She was truly a genius. The Queen couldn't wait till the situation dealing with the dragon balls was over and done with, so Bulma could be coroneted as the new Queen. She was ready to pass the torch to this intelligent woman, it was time. This kingdom did need someone with brains, that's why she was so glad that Cauli wasn't crowned. That would've been a nightmare.

"Bulma this is truly amazing! How long did it take you to make one of these the first time?" Reena asked in curiosity.

"Hmm... a week I think. I was sixteen years old when I decided to first look for them, so I did my research and made a radar back then." Bulma replied.

"Again I say, that's amazing! Anyways, how long will it take to get to Planet Namek from here?"

"According to my calculations, approximately three days if we move at triple hyper speed, and since Saiyan ships can do that, we're good to go." Bulma replied.

"Great. You guys should leave tonight, since there will be a full moon in nine days, not counting today. I'm sure you know the dangers of that." Queen Celereena warned.

"Oh yeah, I definitely do. I've experienced being in the presence of a great ape numerous times. I agree we should leave tonight, let's get everything ready." Bulma agreed, and then remembered something the Queen said, that she had to ask about. "And what do you mean YOU guys? You're not coming too?"

"Someone has to guard the kingdom, and that has to be me. You need Kakarot and Vegeta for protection in case anything goes wrong. So as much as I really want to go too, I have a duty to my people to stay. You'll understand this too, when you're Queen." Reena said.

"You're right. Ok, let's tell everyone to get ready. We need to leave as soon as possible, and when we have everything ready..." Bulma tossed the Queen a capsule, which she caught with ease. "Put the King in there, it's a body preserving capsule. It will keep his body fresh throughout our trip." Bulma explained.

"Wait, what about Raditz's body? Reena asked.

"We're using one wish to restore his body back to the way it was before he died." Bulma explained.

"Oh good. Wow you thought of everything." The Queen replied impressed.

"Yep, now let's get going." Bulma said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"You seriously want to go with us?" Bulma asked.<p>

"Hell yeah I do! I'm sick of being stuck at the castle all the time, I want some adventure too." Replied Chichi.

They were talking outside, where the spaceship was set up. They had put everything in the ship that they needed, and were about to go, until Chichi at the last minute said she wanted to go too. So they have to put more food into storage for her.

Somehow they put in more food than she thought they would, but she didn't complain, because she knew that having a lot of food was good when it came to Saiyans.

"Ok. If you say so." Bulma said, not bothering to argue with her friend's decision. She honestly didn't mind if she came too, it would mean female friend to talk to.

"I can't wait to see my brother again!" Kakarot said with excitement.

"What? You're going to see Raditz again? How?" A familiar voice to both Kakarot and Vegeta said.

"Oh hey Amara." Kakarot said with a smile.

"What do you mean you're going to see Raditz again? Someone better explain and now!" Amara asked, looking around for someone in the group to tell her something. She watched as said group looked at each other and nodded.

"How about you come with us. We know how much Raditz means to you, so we all think its best that you come too. And we'll explain everything on the way." Bulma said.

"I'll do whatever it takes to see Raditz again! Are you leaving now? How long is this trip, because I didn't bring clothes with me? I only stopped here, because I was flying on my way to go to a mini sparring tournament for second class soldiers. Then I saw you guys here. Should I go back home to get extra clothes and armor?" Amara asked.

"That won't be necessary. I have plenty of clothes that you can borrow, and I'm also sure we have plenty of food. I'm done doing my supplies check, so we're about to leave now." Bulma said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you so much... um Wait! You're Bulma huh?" Amara asked.

"Yep. That's me."

Amara noticed the marking on her neck, and knew that it must have been Prince Vegeta that gave it to her. She's heard from people about them. Immediately after realizing whom she was, Amara bowed to Bulma and said, "Excuse my rudeness, Princess Bulma."

'Woah! Where is this Princess business coming from? Oh yeah, I am a princess now that I'm mated to Vegeta. This is crazy.' Bulma thought.

"Amara you can stop bowing now. Please just call me Bulma, no need to be all formal." Bulma replied with a smile. She felt like this was a deja vu moment.

"Ok Bulma. Well thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Amara said, expressing great appreciation.

"You're welcome. Now start heading inside the spaceship ok." Bulma said.

"Ok." Amara still smiling about the possibility of seeing Raditz again, climbed up the staircase to the inside of the ship.

Bulma waved to Queen Celereena and the others that were standing in front of the castle, before following Amara into the ship, and joining the others.

Queen Celereena watched as the spaceship closed its door, and after a minute, took off at a super-fast speed. 'Bring my mate back to me, and be safe.' Reena thought with a smile. She continued to watch the red sky, even knowing that they were long gone already.

**Author's Note: Amara is joining them on their journey to Namek. You do realize I'm not going to make ANYTHING easy on our beloved characters, right? Well you'll see what I mean in the next Chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please and thank you! :D**


	21. On Our Way To Namek!

**Author's Note: All you readers are awesome! I love getting reviews from you guys, and lately you've been reviewing a lot. Thank you so much! Please keep it up, because it encourages me to update more quickly. :D**

**Just so you know, the mated pairs can communicate through telepathy now. Oh and that I spelled Observatory wrong purposely.**

**Speaking through bond: [ ]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pimp My Ride, or MTV. IMTV and Pimp My Spaceship are only parodies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 21: On Our Way To Namek**

Somewhere out there, was an unknown place that merged every dimension, every realm, all time, and all space together in one part of the universe. This place was often questionable to even the Kai's, and no one for sure even knew it existed. Except for one being, the very being that was also just as much of an enigma to the Kai's, as the realm itself was.

The Kai's call him the time keeper in their legends. An immortal soul doomed to live forever as the guardian of time and space. He lived and thrived in darkness, but every so often his realm is lit up by a disturbance. It's not that he hated light; it was just that he was not use to it. He was only used to the darkness and solitude his life brought him as the time keeper.

This being had been keeping a watchful eye on the two human females that somehow made it through his time warp, and survived. The warp hole was supposed to send them to a place that they would be killed as punishment for tampering with the laws of physics, but instead they're making a new happy life in an alternate dimension. He can't allow this to continue. If he couldn't have happiness forever because of where he was. Then they couldn't either.

They were going to pay him a visit soon, but after he let things play out a little more. He will know the exact moment for them to be brought to him, in due time. He didn't have the intention to harm them physically. That wasn't his purpose. His purpose was to send them back to their original timeline, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Bulma Briefs, Chichi Son, you are to never tamper with time and space ever again." The figure said.

* * *

><p>"You are all free to move about the cabin, we're out of Planet Vegeta's atmosphere now." Said Bulma. She undid her seat belts, and stretched her arms out. Deciding her arms were stretched enough, she turned over to her passengers. "Listen up everyone. The sleeping arrangements have now changed, for obvious reasons. Females take one room, males take the other."<p>

Vegeta frowned. He was not happy with this new arrangement. He expected to have Bulma for entertainment these three days. Now what was he going to do? He scrunched his nose in disgust at the thought of sharing a room with Kakarot. He didn't want to share a room with the clown; he wanted his woman with him. Well at least the room has multiple beds; because there was no way in hell he would ever share a bed with him.

"I just want you to know, I don't like this new arrangement, but if it has to be done, I should get the pick of the two rooms." Prince Vegeta demanded.

"No Vegeta. We have three people with us, so we need the larger of the two rooms." Said Bulma, standing her ground.

"You will not get the largest room! I demand to have it!" Prince Vegeta also stood his ground.

"Well you're not getting it! I'm the captain of this ship, and what I say goes! C'mon ladies, let's go to our room now." Bulma said, walking right passed a furious Vegeta to her two roommates. She didn't even give Vegeta another glance.

The shocked expression on Amara's face was priceless. She couldn't believe that this weak Earthling had so much power over Prince Vegeta. It now made sense why he chose her to be his mate, she was perfect for him. They were both stubborn as hell, and she was the only person besides Prince Vegeta's family to ever have the guts to talk to him like that... and live. Bulma is truly a legend! Yes Amara had respect for her before, but only because she became royalty. Now she had pure respect for Bulma, because she had guts.

"C'mon Amara, pick up the pace!" Bulma called out, while sticking her head out of the hallway, so Amara could see which room they were in. Amara automatically went there, after being snapped out of her thoughts.

Prince Vegeta however, was still in the same room. He couldn't believe what just happened. 'How dare she!' Vegeta thought, clinching his fists.

"Calm down Vegeta. It only made sense that they got the larger room, they do have more people." Kakarot said, to calm down his angry prince.

"Hn."

"Come on Vegeta. Let it go. We should go to our room now." Kakarot again tried to calm his prince.

"Fine. Let's go." Prince Vegeta said, frowning while walking into the hallway. He glared at the door to the room containing the three females, before walking into his and Kakarot's room. Kakarot was following close by.

* * *

><p>Examining the room, Bulma was glad to see she was right about the room having three beds. But there was one problem she started thinking about, that Amara beat her to by asking it aloud.<p>

"Where are Raditz and King Vegeta going to sleep?" Amara asked.

Good question.

Bulma thought about it for a moment, and remembered there was a living room area with two couches. Although couches suck to sleep on, it beats sleeping on the floor. "Remember the living room area with the couches? They could sleep there."

"Actually, that'll work. However, I have a feeling that the King won't want to sleep on a couch." Chichi said knowingly.

"You're right. Well the solution to that is simple; Kakarot just has to give up his bed to the King." Said Amara.

"Why should he have to give up his bed? Why can't Prince Vegeta do it?" Questioned Chichi.

"Because we know how stubborn Vegeta could be." Bulma muttered under her breath, but they still heard it.

"And because he's royalty, so he deserves to have a bed. Both Monarchs should share the room with the beds. It's only fair that Kakarot gives up his bed for his King. That's honorable." Amara explained.

"Honor, Smonor. I still don't like the idea, but whatever." Chichi said with an attitude.

"Good. Now that that's settled, we can tell Amara about the dragon balls." Bulma said.

"Are these dragon balls how we're going to see Raditz and King Vegeta again?" Amara asked.

Bulma start explaining. "Yep. You see, dragon balls are..."

* * *

><p>Vegeta was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. However, Kakarot had left the room a few minutes ago to get a snack. When Vegeta heard the door open and close, he knew Kakarot was back.<p>

"I'm bored, Kakarot." Prince Vegeta said.

"Well what do you want to do?" Kakarot asked.

"You damn well know what I want to do, but I can't do that since I'm stuck in a room with you." Vegeta said with irritation.

"Gosh Vegeta, tell me how you really feel." Kakarot said with Sarcasm in his voice. Then he suggested, "How about you go to that living room area, and watch some TV? It beats staying in here and being bored to death."

"Fine, then let's go." Vegeta said, jumping out of his bed and walking out of the room. He headed in the direction of the living room, and took a seat on one of the couches when he got there. Kakarot sat on the other couch by them, and grabbed the remote to the TV. He pressed the on button, bringing the TV to life.

Vegeta watched as Kakarot went through the channel's guide until he found what he was looking for IMTV (Intergalactic Music Television). The show 'Pimp My Spaceship' was on.

On the screen, it showed a guy with an old damage space ship giving reasons why he should get his spaceship pimped out.

_I think you should pimp my spaceship, because it looks like a wreck. Look at it; I'm afraid it's going to break down during one of my travels. The paint is so old; it's actually coming off of the ship, and making it an ugly color. Look at my flooring, the carpeting is actually coming out. My front window is cracked slightly, so there's a chance that one day I'll get killed by lack of oxygen in space. I don't even have good weapons, so if I'm attacked then I'm done for. Please Obzervitory, Pimp my spaceship!_

'Hmm, I wonder what they're going to do that ugly ship. This show isn't bad.' Vegeta thought.

_After the brief opening theme song was played, an orange skinned humanoid alien with cornrows was showed walking up to a house on Planet Sqev. He rang a doorbell and the same person from earlier answered the door._

_No way! You're actually going to pimp my spaceship? Thank you Obzervitory! Thank you man!_

_No Problem dude, just hand me the keys to your hideous spaceship, and I'll pimp it out._

_The alien wasted no time handing Obzervitory the keys to his bucket spaceship._

_Well I'll give you a call when it's done. See ya later man._

The two Saiyans' eyes were practically glued to the TV, with anticipation. They wanted to see what Obzervitory would do to that alien's bucket spaceship.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I can't believe that these dragon balls actually exist, and I can't wait to see how the dragon looks!" Amara said with amazement and excitement!<p>

"You bet they do! And the dragon looks awesome, but terrifying at the same time." Bulma reassured. She then added, "I wonder what the guys are doing, don't you?"

"I hear the TV on in the other room, so I guess they're watching it." Amara said.

"I wonder what they're watching." Said Chichi.

"Let's go see." Bulma suggested.

All three women left their beds and came to the living room-like area, where they saw the two Saiyans staring at the TV in some kind of trance. They looked at the television like it was the most fascinating thing ever. Well it probably is to them, since Saiyans are always too busy to actually watch TV most of the time. It was like something new to them.

Bulma took a seat next to Vegeta on the couch, and Amara sat next to her. Chichi took at seat next to Kakarot. The Saiyan men took a quick glance at their mates, before returning their eyes back to the TV. Chichi didn't seem to care that Kakarot didn't acknowledge her more, but Bulma did.

'Oh hell no. The TV can't be that fascinating, that he doesn't notice my presence. I'll get his attention, I just wonder if I can still do this correctly. It's been a long time.' Bulma thought.

[Hey Vegeta.]

'What the? How does Bulma know how to use the bond link? I didn't teach her how yet.' Thought a puzzled Vegeta.

Bulma was waiting for Vegeta to answer her back. She was beginning to think she did it wrong, until she got a late reply from him.

[How do you know how to use the bond link?] Vegeta replied, still watching the TV.

[I was talking too fast at breakfast, but I told you that you were also my mate in my dimension too.]

[How is that possible?]

[Here, I'll send you my memories so you'll know. Thank goodness I don't have to tell you a long story.]

Vegeta still had his eyes on the TV, but his mind was elsewhere. Bulma was sending him images, and scenes that happened in her original dimension. The memories went back from when she saw him first arrive on Earth though her TV, to seeing him on Namek again, to him being wished back to life by the Namekian dragon balls on Earth, and even as far as their first time together. He frowned when he saw himself in the pink badman shirt. He saw everything, and was taking it all in.

[Wow. I was an even more of a jerk in your dimension. Actually, your version of me makes myself look like a nice guy. So which one of us do you like the best?]

[I love you both the same.]

[Ok, then which one of us do you prefer?]

[Vegeta! I'm not going to choose. Like I said, I'm fond of BOTH Vegeta's equally.]

Bulma looked at Vegeta to see he had a scowl on his face. She couldn't believe him; he was really getting upset that she wouldn't choose. Then a thought hit her, that she found so silly.

[Vegeta, don't tell me you're actually JEALOUS of yourself?]

[Don't be ridiculous woman, that's absurd.]

[Oh my Kami, you are... C'mon Vegeta, I'm here with YOU now, and not him. We are speaking though OUR bond, and I'm pregnant with YOUR baby. Does it really matter if I do or do not choose a favorite?]

[Yes it does.]

[You're impossible.]

Bulma gave up. Vegeta was as stubborn as they came. She just couldn't lie to him about not loving the other Vegeta too. He was also forever in her heart, even if he was cold and cruel to her at times. So yes this Vegeta did treat her a whole lot better, but she still couldn't find it in herself to choose a favorite. That would be betraying her original mate somehow.

She thought the conversation was over, until she got another reply from Vegeta again out of the blue.

[Am I at least better in bed than him?]

[Vegeta..]

[Just answer this one question, and I won't ask anything else about my other self anymore.]

Bulma sighed with frustration. She couldn't believe him! He was seriously jealous of himself. This was crazy!

[Fine. I'll admit you're better in bed than him. You have the tail as an added bonus, and I like how you use it. There, are you happy now?]

Bulma didn't get a reply from him, but when she looked over at him, she noticed he had a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes at him, and decided to watch the rest of the show with everyone else.

_NO WAY! THIS IS MY SPACESHIP?_

_Yes it is homeboy! We got you a new paint job on the outside. See the metallic blue color with the orange and yellow flames coming down the side? We tented your windows, so those nosey aliens can't look inside. Look at what we did to your whole ship's interior. You got that black carpeting now. We gave you a new stereo system, and even a Jacuzzi. You said you needed weapons right?_

_Hell yeah! Show me what weapons you got me!_

_We got you them homing missiles, that will follow a moving ship for three straight years if your enemies tried to run. We even pimped those missiles out too. They got the blue paint job with the flames too. Well here's your ride man. Take these keys and be the envy of the galaxy._

_Obzervitory tossed the alien the keys, and the alien caught them._

_Thank you so much Obzervitory, and West Quadrant Customs! I love my new spaceship!_

_The show continued to show pictures of the alien with his new pimped out ship, while the alien talked about how it will change his life now that his ride was pimped out. Then they showed him leaving the workshop space station to fly his new spaceship home._

"I wish this ship was pimped out, I wouldn't mind taking a dip in the Jacuzzi." Said Chichi.

[I wouldn't mind seeing you in a bathing suit either. Preferably a bikini.]

[Oh Goku stop. You're making me blush.]

[Well I'm only telling you the truth.] He winked at her.

"I don't know about you guys, except for Kakarot, but I'm hungry. I'm ready to eat dinner, so woman fix me some dinner." Vegeta commanded.

"We're back to calling me woman again?" Bulma said, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse my mistake. BULMA fix me dinner now!" Vegeta again commanded.

"Argh! You can get your own dinner. That's what everyone else is going to do!" Bulma argued.

Everyone else had already left the room, on their way to get their own food. They all shook their head at the arguing couple that could have been eating with them right now. They were seriously ridiculous.

"I'm the Prince; I shouldn't have to lower myself to self-service!" Vegeta argued back.

"Well I'm the Princess now! And it's not degrading to be independent! I will proudly serve myself, and I suggest you do the same unless you want to starve!" Bulma shouted, before leaving the room to join the others. No way in hell was she going to serve him too, especially with him asking her to do it, the way he did. He could starve for all she cared, and it would be his own fault if he did. Was it possible for anyone to really be THAT stubborn?

Vegeta huffed and followed Bulma into the ship's mini kitchen. He'll let her get away with it this time, but next time she would serve him dinner! She would learn to obey his demands! He would make sure of that.

* * *

><p>"I'm full." Bulma said.<p>

"Me too." Both Chichi and Amara replied at the same time.

"Aww, but don't you guys want some desert?" Kakarot asked.

Everyone looked at Kakarot like he was crazy. Desert? Was he insane? They all ate five full plates of food, except Vegeta and Kakarot, who actually ate nine plates. That was it; everyone was now convinced that Kakarot's stomach was a bottomless pit. How he ate all that food, and stayed so fit was the greatest enigma to anyone that knew of him. His appetite would probably even baffle the Kai's too.

"Kakarot, by the looks on everyone's faces, I can speak for all us in saying that your stomach is not normal. We ate too much food to even fit desert! Your stomach is a freakin' black hole, I swear." Vegeta said.

Kakarot shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Fine. More for me then."

"Hell no! You're not going to eat all our food! We have to make it last for six days! And we have to save some of that food for Raditz and the King!" Bulma explained with disbelief on how much that Saiyan could eat. It was unreal!

Chichi walked over to her mate, and said, "Sorry Hun, we're going to have to cut you off for now. You can get one SMALL slice of the desert of your choice, but that's it."

Kakarot pouted. "But -"

"No buts Kakarot, we don't want to starve because you decided to pig out." Vegeta said.

"Fine." Kakarot said sadly, putting his head down.

Chichi walked over to him, and gave him a pat on the back for comfort. With a smile she said, "Don't worry; you can look forward to breakfast tomorrow morning ok."

"Okay!" Kakarot perked up again.

Vegeta, Amara, and Bulma shook their heads. This was going to be a loooong trip.

"Well Amara and I are going to bed now. I know Chichi is probably going to stay up with Kakarot, and Vegeta, I don't know what you're going to do right now. Anyways goodnight everyone." Bulma said.

Kakarot and Chichi said good night back to Bulma. With that Being said, she walked off with her Saiyan roommate, to their room. Amara almost instantly went to sleep, but Bulma stayed up for a while to think a bit, until she heard a familiar voice in her head startle her.

[I bet you're still awake. Am I right?]

[Maybe.]

[You are, otherwise you wouldn't reply back to me. See why I hate these sleeping arrangements? You would have been sound asleep by this time. I could have easily found a way to make you more tired.]

Bulma rolled her eyes; she could almost see the smirk on his face.

[Good Night Vegeta.]

[If you say so. Could have been a better night.]

Bulma shook her head at his last comment, before pulling her covers up, and closing her eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note: I am not going to into full detail on what they did on their way to Namek. I'm just going to get to the point. I'm only going to say whatever is necessary to carry the story on smoothly. Well tell me what you think of this chapter! Review again please. Again I say thank you! :) Next chapter I'll try to get out quickly too.**


	22. Landing On Planet Namek

**Author's Note: Wow my previous chapter was crappy. I have no clue what I was thinking when I wrote it, but I'll redeem myself with this new one. This time, I'll actually give you a new and better chapter worth reading. Review, if you feel like it. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 22: Landing On Planet Namek**

Trunks opened the front door to King Kai's house, and came in. The lavender haired half-Saiyan decided to come inside when he smelled the delicious aroma of food being cooked. He wondered what the Kai was making, because whatever it was, he couldn't wait to taste it. On his way to the kitchen to ask what the Kai was making for lunch, he saw Gohan sitting down at the table looking at books.

"You do know that you don't have to study anymore, your mother isn't here." Trunks joked.

Gohan rolled his eyes before saying, "I know that, but sometimes I just like to read books just for fun too. Look at this book. I know you're not supposed to judge a book by its cover, but the look of it caught my attention immediately."

Gohan handed the book he was talking about to Trunks. Upon receiving the book, Trunks immediately examined it. The title read, "Legend Of The Time Keeper: Guardian Of Space & Time." The book itself looked very old, but it was still in good condition. It had a brown hardcover, with gold imprinted letters, and was definitely showing its age with its brownish yellow pages. This book looked to be generations old.

Trunks handed him the book back. "It does look kind of interesting. Did you read anything from it yet?"

"Not a lot, but I've read enough to be able to tell what the main story is about. All I read about so far was, that there used to be four Kai's that took shifts on guarding a conjoined realm. Each shift was worth one generation. These Kai's were even higher than the supreme Kai, and were known as the Ultimate Kai's of the East, West, North, and South. One day, East Ultimate Kai neglected his duties, and caused the deaths of the other three Ultimate Kai's. Now he has to live for all eternity as the guardian, and work nonstop. The book says that this was said to have happened so long ago that not even the Kai's are sure this legend is true. It's pretty interesting."

"Hey guys, lunch is ready! Actually, don't worry about coming in here; I'll bring it to you guys." King Kai shouted from within the kitchen.

"I'm so glad food is ready, I'm starving! And that's some crazy book you found there Gohan. Let me borrow it when you're done reading it." Trunks said.

"You'll actually have to ask King Kai if you want to read the book after me. It is his book." Gohan said, as he turned a page.

Speaking of King Kai, he suddenly walked into the room with several plates of food. He set those plates on the spots of the table that didn't have any books lying on the surface. After setting the plates down, he noticed what Gohan was looking at, and decided to explain to him more about that very book. He took a seat at the nearest chair to him, and told the half-Saiyan what he knew.

"So, you're interested in the 'Time Keeper' book, huh? Every Kai was given that same book at the beginning of their duty as an overseer. There are even different ways the legend is told, and that's why many of us Kai's don't believe in it. We don't know which story to believe is true, but I, myself alone believe that someone has to be watching time, or things wouldn't be as organized as they are now." Explained King Kai.

Gohan looked up from the book, and said, "I know what you mean, and that's why I believe there's some truth in this book.

Trunks swallowed the food in his mouth, before saying, "It would make sense if there was."

"True or not true, this seems to be an interesting book, so I'm going to read it." Gohan said

* * *

><p>Vegeta looked up at the clock on the wall, and groaned in frustration. The clock read 4:45a.m. which meant it was another night for him without any sleep. He couldn't get any sleep these past few nights. How Kakarot's woman was able to sleep in his room, was a mystery to the Saiyan Prince. The snoring was ridiculously loud, and driving him crazy!<p>

Thank goodness this was the last night that Kakarot would ever be his roommate, because there were times Vegeta wanted to force a pillow on Kakarot's face, and keep it there until he stopped struggling. He hadn't attempted to do so yet, but he definitely thought about it. Although his harpy of a mate would probably nag him about killing her mate, then he would have to kill her too. Which of course would piss off his own mate. He would rather not have to deal with such drama.

Vegeta wouldn't kill Kakarot... today, but he had to wake him up now, because if he couldn't get any sleep, then Kakarot wouldn't get the luxury of sleeping either. When the Saiyan Prince walked over to Kakarot's bed, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Kakarot was laying half on and off his bed, with a trail of drool coming down the side of his mouth. Every time he would exhale, a booger bubble would inflate in his right nostril, then would deflate when he inhaled.

Vegeta gave a mischievous smirk. He knew exactly how he was going to awake the sleeping Saiyan, and it wasn't going to be shaking him gently awake either. He warmed his hands up slightly by rubbing them together. Once he felt they were warmed up enough, he brought his right hand outward, pulled it back slightly, then smacked Kakarot's face with extra hard force by backhanding him. The slap was so loud, that Vegeta wouldn't have been surprised if the women in the other room heard it. He left his handprint on Kakarot's face, which was visible with the desk lamp that he turned on afterwards.

"OOOOOWWWWW!" Kakarot cried out in pain, as he clutched the side of his burning face in pain. He glared at Vegeta, when he saw that the Saiyan Prince was on the floor laughing so hard, that he was clutching his stomach.

"Vegeta, what's the big idea? Why'd you slap me for no reason?" Kakarot asked more confused than angry.

"Because of your loud ass snoring! I couldn't take it anymore! You have kept me up for all three of these nights, so I'm getting payback now. I'm also not going to let you go back to sleep." Vegeta explained.

"I can't go back to sleep anyways." Said Kakarot.

"And why not, besides the fact I'm not letting you?" Vegeta asked.

"Because, in a few minutes we're going to be landing." Kakarot replied.

Vegeta looked at the clock, and got more furious. It read 5 o'clock. Kakarot was right, they would be landing soon. When he turned back to say something else to Kakarot in an angry manner, he was interrupted by a robotic feminine voice giving an alert.

EVERYONE ON BOARD THIS SPACESHIP, PLEASE GET INTO YOUR SEATS, AND SAFELY SECURE YOURSELVES WITH THE PROVIDED SEAT BEATS. PLEASE PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR A LANDING.

"I'm not done with you yet Kakarot. This isn't over." With that being said, both Vegeta and Kakarot left their room. They went to their seats and put on their seat belts. Both of them had noticed that the women were already there, with Bulma being in the captain's chair. She had a focused look on her face as she once again took over the controls of the ship, after switching it off of autopilot. Everyone looked tired; five in the morning was just too early for this.

"Hold on everyone *Yawn* I have to find a good place to land." Bulma said.

After another two minutes, Bulma found the perfect place she thought to land, so she steered the ship to make a landing in that very spot. The ship started shaking slightly while going through Namek's atmosphere, but as soon as they got closer to the ground, the ride became smoother. Finally the spaceship made contact with blue grass, and had been successfully landed, so she was able to press a button to deactivate the engine.

"Alright everyone, we're here. Let's get dressed, and grab all of our needed supplies. Any questions before we get ready to go?" Bulma asked.

Amara spoke up. "Are you sure the Namekians will let us do this?"

"Yes, the Namekians are kind hearted aliens, and they love to help." Bulma replied.

"Any more questions?" Bulma asked again.

Everyone said nothing.

"Well then, let's get ready to go."

* * *

><p>Bulma was leading the way, being the only person out of this group to ever be on Namek before. Remembering how hot Namek was for its multiple suns, she had learned her lesson, and decided to wear clothes that would keep her cool during their time on this planet. Kami knows how much the space suit made her sweat.<p>

"Hey Goku, Vegeta, would you guys search for any energy that seems evil? I'm a little paranoid about the last time I was here." Bulma asked.

They nodded, and began to sense the whole planet. After two minutes passed, they both said that only pleasant auras were present on the planet. There were no enemies, which was a major relief to Bulma.

"Thank goodness! This will make this a lot easier now!" Bulma said with happiness. She then held out her dragon radar and examined it. "Ok let's see here, the radar is saying that the closest dragon ball is a couple two miles north of here. So let's go!"

Prince Vegeta picked up Bulma bridal style, and flew in the same direction that Bulma told him to. Kakarot did the same with Chichi, following their lead. Amara just followed the two couples, since she was able to fly on her own. The lake they flew over on the way there, happened to have frogs, making Bulma unknowingly tighten her grip on Vegeta. She hated frogs with a passion now, after the whole Captain Ginyu incident, still having nightmares to this day about them.

Soon they were able to see a community of Namekians of all ages, awaiting their arrival. They all stood in front of these weird pointy white buildings. The oldest Namekian of the group, whom Bulma assumed to be this village's elder, came out further than the rest of the group. The Namekian children looked at Bulma and the others with curiosity and wonder. Bulma couldn't help but smile at that, and she wondered if one of the children down there was Dende. She remembered him from the last time she came here, and their ridiculous conversation on gender. Well at least now, she knew that Namekians were all male.

Vegeta landed just in front of the village's elder, placing Bulma down gently. The others landed by them soon afterward.

Bulma gave the elder a friendly smile, which he returned. "Hi, I'm Bulma. My friends and I were wondering if we could use the dragon ball that you have in your possession? We intend to use it for good and not evil, I promise you."

"Kapata gobos depa! Cupo monos zepa fala numi deepada! (Hello, and welcome! Of course you may have it!)" The Namekian elder said.

"Um.." Bulma was perplexed for a minute. She thought that all Namekians were also fluent in English too, and she was rusty in her Namekian.

[Bulma! I thought you said they speak English. I didn't hear one English word in that sentence!]

[Calm down Vegeta, I know some Namekian ok.]

[I hope you do, because I'm going to be pissed that we came all this way for nothing.]

[Don't worry, I've got this.]

"Hmm.. let's see... Hans Koppo lopzo deprad geno fodo sida? (Can Chicken flop like blob retarded cat?)" Bulma said.

The Namekian elder looked at her like she was crazy, and the rest of the village started laughing loudly. They all found the blue haired human to be amusing.

[Woman, what did you say?]

[I thought I said, do you also know English too? But I guess I got a few words wrong.]

The Namekian couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't hold a straight face anymore, because what Bulma said was too hilarious, and soon found himself laughing with the rest of the Namekians. He was playing a joke on the visitors, because he actually did know how to speak English fluently. Bulma had an embarrassed blush on her cheeks, and didn't know what she could have possibly asked, to get them cracking up that much. She must have sounded stupid, whatever she said.

Soon the Namekian silenced the village people by putting his hand up. "I was only joking; I can speak English quite fluently. Us Namekians just love to play jokes on our visitors, and they fall for it every time. You may have the dragon ball that you seek, and to answer your question, I don't think chickens can flop like blob retarded cat." He starts laughing again. "You might want to practice your Namekian, it's awful. Here, follow me and I'll give you the dragon ball."

'Oh my Kami, I said that? How embarrassing...' Bulma thought, blushing even redder than before.

Vegeta had to stop himself from laughing, and so did everyone else. Bulma turned around and glared at her laughing friends, that obviously couldn't hold in their laughter too well. They all had an unspoken mutual agreement to let Bulma go inside alone to get the dragon ball, since she was the one to make a fool of herself. She followed the village elder inside the weird white pointy building. Once inside, he moved a couple of things around until he found what he was looking for, and handed Bulma the two star dragon ball.

"Here you go. May the dragon balls grant your wish of good intentions." The elder said with a smile.

"Thank you so much." Bulma said with appreciation, before leaving the building, and waving bye to the other Namekians. They waved back, and started going about with their own business, doing whatever Namekians do.

"Look! The two star ball!" Bulma said with excitement, as she showed everyone in her group.

"Woah it's huge! These dragon balls are enormous compared to Earth's." Chichi said.

"I know, their like the size of basketballs! I thought the same thing too, when I first saw them, and the dragon is even bigger than Shenron too." Bulma explained.

"Can we go to the next village already? I don't care to listen to you two females chitchat all day. I just want to get this over with!" Vegeta said with impatience.

"Fine. Mr. Kill-Joy wants to go, so let's leave." Bulma said with attitude.

"About time you see it my way, Bulma." Vegeta said with an accomplished smirk.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>They had landed down at the next closest Namekian village. The elder at this village had come up to speak with them.<p>

"Aww man! You already have a dragon ball, so we can't play a joke on you. Man that elder was so lucky! Well, I guess there's no point in wasting time, here's the dragon ball." This Village's elder said, as he handed Bulma the six star ball. He figured, if another elder gave them a dragon ball already, then they must have proven their intentions to be good ones.

"Thanks a lot!" Bulma said as she was lifted off the ground by Vegeta.

"Don't worry about it, we're here to help. Good luck on your wish!" The elder said back.

* * *

><p>Bardock heard the rumors going around the kingdom about Prince Vegeta, his son, and their mates going into space to wish Raditz and King Vegeta back to life. He had to be sure they were true, so he ran straight to the throne room, to ask Queen Celereena herself. He would be happy to see his son again, but he's not going to get his hopes up just yet. Well, at least not until he knows for sure that it was actually happening. When he came inside, he saw a very bored-looking Queen Celereena sitting at her throne, and walked in front of her. She was resting her cheek in her hand, while her elbow sat on the throne's armrest.<p>

"You're Majesty." Bardock bowed his head. "May I ask you a question?"

"Does it look like I have anything better to do? Go ahead and ask." Reena said.

"Are Kakarot and the others, really out in space to wish Raditz and the King back to life?"

"Who was it that told you this?"

"I heard rumors going around the whole entire kingdom that, that was the reason for their sudden trip to space." Bardock replied.

'Nobody was supposed to know that the King was dead, except for a small number of people. I wonder which person leaked that information out to the public.' Reena thought.

"Well, Raditz getting wished back to life was supposed to be a surprise... but yeah, he's getting wished back. However, I don't know why someone would give information out to the public about the King's death. It was supposed to stay a secret that he died; we were very discreet about it. That's the truth, but I still feel that you shouldn't tell anyone the information I told you. Rumors are rumors, I can care less about them, but if the truth is confirmed... Then we have a problem. Can I trust that you'll keep quiet about this?" Reena asked/Explained.

"Of course, You're Majesty." Bardock said.

"Good, now I won't have to test out my new move, that I've been working on in my super Saiyan form... on you." Reena said with a smile. She was threatening Bardock discreetly as reassurance.

He got it right away. "Yeah, you definitely won't have to do that, my lips are sealed."

The Queen smirked. "Excellent. Oh, and is there anything else?"

"No Your Highness, that's all I wanted to know." Bardock replied. He then bowed to the Queen, and left the room.

* * *

><p>"This is great! We have five dragon balls! We only need two more now!" Amara said with excitement, as she flew in the air side by side with Vegeta, to talk with Bulma. She couldn't wait to make the wish, and see Raditz again. Maybe seeing him again would give her the courage to tell him how she really feels. Every single time she thought she had the guts to tell him her feelings; she would end up getting nervous and not going through with it. And every time it seemed like he was going to tell her something that he called important, he would get interrupted. Then when she tried to ask him what he was saying before, he would say that whatever it was, wasn't as important as he thought. It was so frustrating, but today she vowed that she would flat out tell him. She would be courageous, and confident. Raditz will be her's today.<p>

"Yep, only two more. The one star ball, and five star ball!" Bulma yelled over the loudness of the rushing wind. Vegeta's poor ears.

"Dammit Bulma! Couldn't you guys wait to talk after we land?" Vegeta asked, twitching his eye from the pain that his right ear suffered.

"Vegeta, you were the one that said you didn't want to listen to women chitchat. Are you changing your mind?" Bulma said with a smirk.

"You guys can talk within ten seconds or less. Keep it brief." Vegeta replied.

Bulma just rolled her eyes at his comment. Doesn't he know that girl's conversations should never have time limits? He has a lot to learn.

Finally, they were at the next village. They started off doing the same routine as they always did, with Bulma being the one to talk with the elder, but this elder was different from the others that they had been to so far. How, you ask? Well...

"YOU WANT ME TO DANCE BATTLE YOU? Oh.. I get it, it's another joke right?" Bulma asked, laughing slightly.

The elder had a straight face, and it didn't fall once. "Does it look like I'm joking? I may be old, but I can still serve you young people. If you don't beat me in a dance battle, you don't get the dragon ball."

Bulma's only thought. 'What the hell?'

"You can't be serious." Bulma said. She could hear Vegeta laughing behind her.

[My advice, don't let the old man out-dance you.] He even laughed in the bond link.

[Vegeta, do me a favor... shut up.]

"Can you give me another challenge? I can't dance!" Bulma tried to plead her case.

"No, You have to dance or you get nothing." The elder stood his ground.

Bulma immediately turned around to her friends and mate. They knew what was coming. "Can any of you guys dance? .. Correction, can anyone besides Chichi dance?" Bulma asked.

"Why not me?" Chichi asked offended.

"Um... Chichi, I love ya and all, but... you can't dance." Bulma said honestly.

"Yes I can! Right Goku? You've seen my memories; don't you agree I can dance?" Chichi asked.

"Well um... ya see.." Kakarot rubbed the back of his neck. He knew he just pissed off his mate by not agreeing with her, and we all know it's never good to piss of Chichi.

"YOU DON'T THINK I CAN DANCE?" Chichi asked rhetorically with anger. Somehow Chichi made a frying pan appear out of nowhere. Bulma decided to help save her friend from Chichi's wrath.

"CHI!" The raven haired woman brought her attention back to Bulma. "I'll do it... I'll dance battle him. If I fail, then it's your fault that we didn't get the dragon ball." Bulma took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing.' Thought Bulma.

"I'll dance battle you." Bulma said to the elder.

He laughed at her. "You passed the test; I'll give you the dragon ball."

"SAY WHAT?" Everyone including Bulma asked at the same time.

"I was testing your courage, and you passed. You were about to attempt something that you knew you couldn't do." The elder explained.

"Well, what if I actually could dance? What then?" Bulma asked with obvious irritation.

"Then I would have got entertainment, and you would have still got the dragon ball." Replied the elder.

"Oh. Well cool, may I have the dragon ball now?" asked Bulma.

"Here you go." The elder walked over to the Namekian that was holding the dragon ball and took it from him. He then handed it to Bulma.

Bulma put the five star dragon ball in the bag with the rest of them. Amara was carrying it, since Vegeta and Kakarot were carrying their mates. One ball was left to get, the one star ball.

"Thanks! Bye now." Bulma said, before Vegeta flying her off.

'I wonder what test the grand elder will give her. This should be amusing.' The village elder thought with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"The last ball is in a high place. Go left, and keep going straight. You should see some tower-like place, or what I assume to be some kind of tower." Bulma explained.<p>

Bulma couldn't believe it! She never thought she would ever get the dragon balls so easily before. Well, not after the whole Frieza fiasco. She was amused that at one time, she was terrified of Vegeta on Namek, but now she's here with him again at the same place she met him. The same place he threatened to kill both her and Krillin, and the same place Gohan told her that Vegeta called her a gorgeous girl. She's now mated to that same Saiyan, she once thought was evil. Life is crazy, huh?

"There it is!" Amara shouted with excitement. Finally they would get the last ball, and she would see her love again.

**Author's Note: I'm being evil with a cliffhanger. Muwahahahha! Review please :) The next chapter will come out soon. How soon? I don't know, but soon.**


	23. Hidden Power Unlocked, Granted Wishes

**Author's Note: I'm going to de-bold this whole story, once I get my Microsoft Word working on my new computer. The reason that I type this whole story in bold, is because I've been using my smartphone to type it. It was just easier to format as bold for some reason. So, when I'm finished with this story, I'll go back and de-bold all my chapters. I apologize if it was hard for you to read, but thank you for reading it anyways. Well, the new chapter is up, so read, enjoy, and review. ESPECIALLY review! :)**

**I don't think DE-BOLD is even a word. lol oh well. xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 23: Hidden Power Unlocked, Granted Wishes**

Queen Celereena was known to be a kind and understanding queen, and believed almost every person should be given a chance to explain themselves. However, there are certain things from people, that she will never tolerate under any circumstances whatsoever. For instance a liar, or someone that disobeys her direct orders, but most of all, someone that can't keep secrets.

This was why she is paying Dr. Arti a visit today. After doing some thinking, she realized that he had to have been the one to tell people about her mate's death. He was the first to know about it, and she had only told others about it a bit later. It was him, and she was sure of that. She would give him the chance to come clean, but if he failed to do so, she would then fail to spare his life.

Reena walked down a hallway until she saw the corridor leading to the castle's clinic, and came inside. As soon as she starts walking down this building's hallway, she saw just the Saiyan doctor she was looking for. He was standing by the fifth door down on her left side. She approached him in a casual fashion, not yet ready to make a scene. He didn't notice her approaching right away, because he was too busy looking at the clipboard he was holding onto. When she was right by him, she tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He lowered his clipboard and looked at her a bit nervously. The queen was excellent at reading people, so she would know easily if he was lying.

'Hmm... already nervous? I haven't even begun my interrogation yet.' Reena thought.

"How are you this afternoon, Dr. Arti?" Reena asked with a knowing and seemingly friendly smile.

"I'm great, You're Majesty." Dr. Arti said.

"That's wonderful, but can you guess why I'm here?"

Arti played dumb. "Um no, why are you here, Your Highness?"

"You really don't know?"

"No, I don't know..."

"Heard any of the rumors going around Arti?"

"Yes but -" The Queen cut him off before he could add more to what he said and make it a lie.

"So you HAVE heard the rumors, you wouldn't happen to know who started them... would you?" Reena asked, giving a look of suspicion. She could practically hear his heartbeat quicken, and he was starting to sweat. 'Now I know for sure he did it. The way he's acting, just screams guilty. I'm done beating around the bush now. It's time to put him on blast now.' The Saiyan Queen thought.

"I do think so... I've only heard them.."

"Cut the bullshit _Doctor. _I know you did it!" Reena yelled. She didn't give a damn if she made a scene; she was going to kill this gossiping fool right now. For his lying, she'll make sure to make the death extra painful.

Looking at his face, all she could see was fear. He was so terrified that he couldn't get out another word. His throat became extremely dry. He wanted to lie, but it seemed his vocal chords didn't work at that moment. Also knowing that if he did manage to let out some kind of lie, it would be in vain. The doctor got himself into huge trouble, and he knew it. So what was his only option? Well the only thing you could do, when a known to be super Saiyan is pissed at you... Run like hell! That's exactly what he did too, as he dropped his clipboard down to the ground out of nerves. It wasn't like he needed it anyways.

How he thought he could outrun her, had to be a case of delusion, because as soon as he started to run, she used her exceptional speed to get in front of him. So instead of him running away from her, he ended up running to her. When the doctor saw this, he tried running the opposite direction, only to have the same thing happen to him again. Well he's screwed, sad for him...

Reena smirked, the family trademark smirk. "Do you really think you could run from me? Really?" She used her ki to pin his limbs to nearby wall, making it so he couldn't run anymore. "I told you what would happen if this information got out, so your death is your own fault. Although I am curious as to why you did it, so I'll let you tell me before I kill you."

The doctor muttered something under his breath.

Reena built up an energy blast in her hand; it was ready to throw at any sign of the doctor being uncooperative. "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that."

Arti took a deep breath. "I got drunk at the Cooler's defeat celebration party, and blurted it out. I'm so sorry! Please spare me, I beg of you!"

"You have no pride, begging me to spare your life at your own fault. You're so pathetic; I'm sending you to HFIL!" With that being said, the Saiyan Queen blasted the doctor without second thought. Part of the wall had a hole in it, and all that remained of Arti was his burn spot on the remaining part of the wall and floor. She nonchalantly walked out of the clinic as if nothing important happened, and called for some workers to repair the damaged wall. As she made it back to her throne, she realized how boring things were going to be for her until the others returned.

'Maybe I should have waited to kill him? Nah.' She thought with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Grand Elder Sir, there are five people approaching our tower. Should I let them come in? Their presence doesn't feel evil." Said Nail.<p>

The gigantic Namekian that was sitting in his equally enormous chair, took the time to sense the same thing Nail did. "Yes Nail. Let them come up to our tower, and meet them at the entrance."

Nail bowed in respect. "It shall be done Grand Elder."

* * *

><p>Bulma remembered from the last time that she was on Namek with Krillin and Gohan, that there was a Grand Elder. Krillin had told her and Gohan about him, before taking Gohan off to him, and leaving her there to boredom. He was the creator of the dragon balls on Namek, and he had the ability to unlock hidden power from a person, if he found some there. She wonders what would happen if he unlocked her hidden power. Not like she had any, but she was curious to know what would happen if she did. She might just let him do it.<p>

It didn't take long for Bulma, Vegeta, and the others to land on the Grand Elder's tower. They walked around the tower until they found it's entrance, and a Namekian that both Bulma and Chichi thought looked a lot like Piccolo. The Piccolo look-alike began walking towards them, and greeted them.

"Hello there, my name's Nail. I'm guessing you are all here to gather dragon balls and make three wishes, am I right?" Asked Nail.

Bulma smiled saying, "Yes you're right, we're here for the dragon balls. You know what's funny? You look a lot like my Namekian friend on Earth named Piccolo. I mean, you guys could easily pass for twins. No joke."

Nail gave Bulma a weird look, before asking, "You seriously have a Namekian friend named entrance?"

'Oh yeah! Piccolo does mean entrance in Namekian! That's hilarious, it's a good thing that Piccolo doesn't live on Namek, or things would be weird for him.' Bulma thought.

"Yes I do. Don't ask me why he was named entrance in his language, because I honestly don't know. So, are you the Grand Elder?" Bulma asked.

"No, I'm the Grand Elder's guard. The Grand Elder is inside this tower, I'll take you to him."

"Ok. Thanks." Bulma said. Everyone followed Nail inside the tower, until they stopped in front of the Grand Elder's throne. They all looked up at the hugest Namekian any of them has ever seen.

Nail coughed to get Bulma's attention. "Well are you going to say something to him?"

Bulma snapped out of her current amazement of the Grand Elder, and said, "Uh. Oh yeah, right." She stepped forward a little closer to him, and bowed. "Grand Elder, I was wondering if I may use your one star dragon ball?"

"What are your intentions?" The Grand Elder asked.

"To wish back two of my friends." Bulma answered.

"I do not believe in wishing others back to life. Life may be cruel, but fate decides when one's death is supposed to take place." Said the Grand Elder.

"Can we please do it, just this once?" Bulma asked again hopeful.

"No. I will not bend my rules." The grand elder stood his ground.

"Please Grand Elder! I beg of you... You don't know this, but I'm not from this dimension. I've actually already have been to this planet before, and made friends with your people. You may not believe me, but your planet was once destroyed by a tyrant named Frieza. The two male Saiyans behind me helped to save your people, and defeat Frieza. You were wished by the dragon balls to go to my planet, and I gave you all shelter until you were able to wish your planet back. Don't you think I deserve to make a wish like that, just for today? Just this once?" Bulma pleaded.

The Grand Elder looked to be in deep thought. He was taking what Bulma said into consideration. After a few minutes, he gestured over for Bulma to come closer to him. Vegeta didn't seem to trust the Grand Elder, and decided to step forward when he saw Bulma walk closer to him, but Kakarot stopped him by putting him arm out. Vegeta looked at him, as if saying, 'move that hand of yours', but Kakarot didn't move a muscle. "Let her go. The Grand Elder won't do any harm, so calm down." Kakarot whispered to Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince stopped walking forward, and crossed his arms over his chest. He still didn't trust the big Namekian with his woman, but he decided to stay put.

"I am going to look at some of those memories, if you don't mind." The Grand Elder said, before placing his hand over her head. A few seconds later, he removed it. "Your story checks out human... I guess, just this once I'll bend the rules for you, but never again. Understand?"

Everyone, minus Vegeta, had smiles on their faces. They would get their wishes granted after all. The Grand Elder had worried them for a minute, but everything seemed to work out in the end. They're glad that they let Bulma be the one to talk with the elders. She was excellent at being persuasive.

"Thank you so much Grand Elder!" Bulma said gratefully.

"It's the least I can do. You saved my people in a different life; you deserve to have this dragon ball." The Grand Elder said just as gratefully, as he reaches his arm behind his head and handed her the one star ball that was sitting on top of his chair. "Here you go."

"Um Grand Elder, if it's not too much to ask, I was wondering if you could see if I had any locked power. I'm a human, so I know it won't be much, but can you see anyways?" Bulma asked.

'Locked power? What is she talking about?' Vegeta thought.

"Of course, just stand still." The Grand Elder said, as he placed his hand over her head again. There was a low whistling noise, and all of a sudden Bulma for the first time felt her ki following out of her. Vegeta was slightly amazed when he felt her ki rise slightly; he knew his woman was stronger than she looked. As everyone watched Bulma's power being drawn out to the surface, they knew instantly that they wanted their powers brought out more too. "There you go. It's actually pretty impressive for a human female, if you trained some, then you'd become stronger. Does anyone else want to unlock there power?"

"Me next!" Kakarot yelled out.

"I'm the prince, I should go next!" Vegeta stated.

"You guys are already super Saiyans! Let me!" Amara argued.

"Let me go next! I'm a damn human! You Saiyans are already freakin' strong." Chichi debated.

Everyone practically fought each other to get to the Elder, and be next. However everyone just ended in a dog pile, except for Vegeta, who surprisingly was able to get to the grand elder next. They all glared at him enviously, except Bulma who was laughing at the situation.

* * *

><p>After several punches, kicks, pushes, shoves, hair pulls, and tail pulls... Everyone got their hidden powers unlocked, and was now flying to a spot near their ship to summon the Namekian dragon Parunga. Nail was coming along with them, because they needed someone that could speak fluent Namekian to call out their wish correctly. Kami knows, Bulma wishing something in Namekian would be scary, considering her Namekian fail at their first village. And to her dismay, Vegeta still teases her about it, even now. She has a feeling that he'll never let her live it down.<p>

It took fifteen minutes of nonstop flying, until they made it to that spot by their ship. That power boost had really helped Amara out a whole lot. She was a faster flyer now. Hovering over the spot close by their ship, Nail had pointed to the perfect section in that area to summon Parunga. So they followed him, and flew down there. Bulma took out the capsule from her pocket that contained King Vegeta's body, and dropped the capsule on the floor, making the body conservation chamber appear with his body inside, in a puff of smoke. Then Amara put the seven dragon balls on the ground.

Amara was nervous and excited at the same time to see Raditz again, but remembering her conversation with Bulma and Chichi, and also the promise she made to herself... She would tell him how she felt today. 'I won't back out this time.' Amara thought reassuringly.

"Is everyone ready now?" Nail asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Very well then... takkaraputo popurunga pupirittoparo! (*)" Nail called out. The sky started becoming darker, looking almost like night. Then a golden colored lightning bolt came out of the dragon balls and shot into the sky at a fast speed, forming the great Parunga. He was a muscular green dragon, with a black spike coming out on each shoulder. He also had four black spikes coming out of his head, and had red eyes. Unlike Shenron, this dragon had muscular arms, and was a lot nicer in personality.

With an extremely deep voice, the dragon spoke. "I have been summoned! I will grant you three wishes that are within my power!"

"Ok tell me your first wish." Nail said, looking over at everyone.

Bulma looked at Amara. "Do you want us to wish Raditz back first?" she asked.

Amara took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes, if you don't mind."

Bulma smiled back. "I don't mind." She turned over to Nail. "I want the first wish to be... restored and bring back the body of the Saiyan named Raditz to this exact area on Namek."

"That's an easy wish." Said Nail, before turning over to Parunga. "Fahu dupo lasso durendada copo Saiyan named Raditz fovi setpa neya bido Namek Nopa."

"It shall be done!" The huge dragon said with a smile, while making an ok sign with his fingers. Then a weird noise was made as Parunga's red eyes glowed, signaling that the wish was granted.

Everyone turned around, and saw Raditz's dead body was in perfect condition, laying out on the blue grass. Kakarot, and Amara ran to his side. They missed him dearly. Amara had happy tears in her eyes; she couldn't believe the dragon balls actually worked. Now all they had to do was wish him back to life.

Bulma smiled, seeing how happy Amara was. She loved when she was the cause of someone else's happiness, it felt great. "My next wish is to bring that same Saiyan back to life."

"Ok, no problem." Nail said to Bulma, then turned back over to Parunga again. "Tasza decodaden Raditz mulockina."

"Okay!" Once again Parunga did the 'ok' sign with his fingers. The dragon's red eyes once again flashed brightly, and made the same wish granting noise.

Raditz opened his eyes and saw Kakarot and Amara smile down at him. Amara still had tears of joy in her eyes. Raditz looked confused at the whole situation; he could have sworn that he was dead. "Where am I?" He asked, still feeling perplexed. At that moment, she forgot her shyness and tackled down the Saiyan with the wild hair, giving him a big hug. His cheeks blushed seeing Amara straddling him, and once she realized what she was doing, she quickly got off of him. She blushed even harder than he did.

Thinking fast, she decided to change the subject, and take away some of the awkwardness. She remembered his question from earlier. "You're on Planet Namek; we wished you back with the dragon balls." She pointed to Parunga. "See that huge dragon over there? We wished to him, and he brought you back to life. I'll tell you more about it on the way home. We have one more important wish to make."

"My last and final wish, is to bring the Saiyan known as King Vegeta, back to life." Said Bulma.

"Tasza decodaden King Vegeta mulockina." Nail called out.

"It has been done." The dragon's eyes flashed brightly, doing the same thing as the other two wishes. Soon the dragon disappeared back into the dragon balls, then they levitated up to the sky for a few seconds, and spreaded out while flying off in opposite directions. Namek's sky had now turned back to its light green color.

King Vegeta lifted his head up from the body conservation's pillow, and looked around. How he was alive, he didn't know, but he was grateful to be out of hell. He looked at his surroundings, and realized wherever he was, wasn't Planet Vegeta. 'Where am I?' He thought.

"Hey old man, you were wished back to life." Said an all too familiar voice to King Vegeta. He got out of the conservation container to look at his son.

"How was I wished back? And.. I thought you hated me, so why would yo-" Prince Vegeta cut off his next question.

"I'm still beyond pissed at you father, so don't think this changes anything, and like I said, I will NEVER trust you again. I really do mean that. If you want to know the real reason that you were wished back, it was mother's idea. I want you to know, that I had nothing to do with it. And another thing, I don't give a fuck what you think," He pointed to the mated bite mark Bulma gave him on his neck. "I'm mated to Bulma, and there's nothing you could do about it. If you attempt to kill her, then I will kill you without second thought. Got it?" Prince Vegeta said.

"I actually approve of her... " King Vegeta said.

This surprised the Prince; he wasn't expecting his father to say that. Somehow it made him angrier though. If he approved of Bulma, then why did he go through so much trouble to make him mate with Cauli. His father didn't make any sense. "Since when?" Prince Vegeta asked.

"Since I realized that she was right for the kingdom. She has the brains, and our people respect her." The Saiyan King explained.

"Father, you're an idiot! It took you long enough to realize that! Well, I'm glad we're on the same page now." Said Prince Vegeta.

"Yeah, we are."

"We'll continue this conversation later. I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now." Prince Vegeta said to his father as he walked over to Bulma and the others. His father stood there, watching him leave. He smirk as he thought, 'Congratulations brat, you've learned to be more honorable than your own father, and stronger too. I'm proud of you.'

* * *

><p>Soon everyone said their goodbyes and thank you's to Nail and hopped inside the spaceship. They put all their stuff back in their rooms, and sat in their seats for liftoff. When they left Namek's atmosphere, both Bulma and Chichi decided to let Amara use their room to talk with Raditz alone. That was their plan from the beginning.<p>

Amara walked over to Raditz and poked his shoulder to get his attention. He was talking to Kakarot at the moment, but he immediately stopped what he was saying to Kakarot, and turned his attention over to Amara. 'It's now or never.' Amara thought.

"Kakarot, do you mind if I borrow Raditz for a few minutes?" Amara asked.

"Sure, go right ahead." Kakarot said with a knowing and cheerful smile, walking away to leave them alone. He knew what she was going to say to his older brother, and it was about damn time too. He was sick of his shy brother telling him of his attempts to ALMOST ask Amara to be his mate. He kept telling him, to just suck it up and do it. Well, finally it was going to be done.

"Can I speak with you in private?" Amara asked.

"Ok." Raditz replied.

"Not here... um can we talk in that room?"

Raditz nodded.

Amara lead Raditz to her's, Bulma's, and Chichi's room. She was beyond nervous. She didn't have the slightest clue how she was going to do this. Her palms were becoming sweaty, and her heart was beating faster than normal. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

Raditz was no better than her. Even though he looked calm and composed on the outside, he was freaking out in the inside. He had a feeling he knew what Amara was going to say to him, but he wanted to be the one to ask her to be his mate. He didn't like the idea of the woman doing it.

They took a seat on her bed, and were blushing at how close they sat together. This was going to be extremely harder than she thought.

"Um Raditz, how does it feel to be brought back to life again?" Amara asked, looking at her fingers that she was playing with nervously.

"I'm glad to be alive again. Thank you by the way." Raditz replied.

"It was my pleasure, really." She then said a little more quickly. "You have no idea how hard I took your death."

"What was that?" Raditz asked.

"Um.. nothing." She sighed in absolute frustration. There was no way she could do this. She didn't have the courage to tell him how she felt, and it made her feel so much like a coward. Here she was, alone with Raditz with no possible interruptions to occur, and yet she couldn't get out the words that she so desperately wanted to say to him. She was probably going to stay forever unmated. Oh how she wished she had the courage of her princess right now. She knows Bulma would have been able to do this.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time. I can't do this..." Amara said to him, as she got up immediately and tried to run out the room. Tears fell down to her cheeks from her sudden disappointment and sadness. She once again broke her promise to herself..

Before she could go any further, a strong hand grabbed her wrist, not allowing her to leave. She looked over at her grabbed wrist, and then looked at Raditz. 'Why did he stop me from leaving?' She thought, as she starts trying to pull her wrist away, to once again make an escape. However, his grip on her wrist only tightened. Soon Amara stopped struggling, and Raditz pulled her closer to him.

He whispered in her ear. "Aren't you tired of us both finding some excuse? We both want the same thing, and we know it. Today I'm not letting any of us back out." With that being said, he put his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, which she automatically returned. Finally after all those years of being too shy, everything was all out in the open. Their feelings were known, and now they could be happy together. The kiss lasted as long as it could, before they needed to breathe and eventually broke it.

"Will you be my mate Amara?" Raditz asked with a smile, which she returned.

"Of course!" Amara exclaimed in excitement before kissing him again, which he gladly returned. Today was the best day of their lives, they were finally together now. All that was left for them to do, was to make it official. In other words, hot passionate Saiyan love making.

**Author's Note: I didn't want to bring down the happy moment with the Time Keeper... just yet. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review REVIEW! :D**

**(*): I didn't make that up. It's the actual Namekian password to summon Parunga. Tight huh? **


	24. Defying The Laws Of Physics

**Author Note: Here's another chapter! Please please please review! I love to hear from everyone! I'm going to start responding to them if they're questions. :)**

**blackirishawk: I didn't watch the video of that episode recently. I have great memory of it though, and I got the password to summon Porunga from Wikipedia for dragon ball z.**

**sweetgilda: I love how you call my chapters, episodes. lol I feel like I'm a plot writer for the anime. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 24: Defying The Laws Of Physics **

Knock Knock knock

Bulma banged on their bedroom door. Her current mission was to get Amara and Raditz to come out. Chichi and herself were getting very inpatient, and it was now lunch time. Everyone had expected them to come out the room earlier, but that didn't seem to be the case. Now Bulma had to go drag both of their Saiyan behinds out their bedroom. 'It's been almost an hour, how long does it take admit feelings and... no.. they better not be doing that in our room.' Bulma thought with a frown, still waiting for someone to answer the door.

She however was not expecting to see a shirtless Raditz answer the door. "What do you want human? Can't you see we're busy?" Said Raditz, not even bothering to hide his impatience.

Bulma had a struggle with her wandering eyes. She knew a sexy Saiyan man when she saw one, and Raditz standing in the doorway topless, was not helping her little rant. After some great concentration, she was able to settle her eyes on his face. It was good thing that he didn't notice her looking. "Look buddy! I came here to tell you that lunch is ready, and you give me some kind of attitude? If it weren't for me then you wouldn't be alive! So I suggest that you put some damn clothes on, wash your hands, and go eat!" Bulma demanded.

"Why should I -" Raditz started, but Amara cut him off. She had put her clothes back on and joined her mate by the doorway.

"Excuse him, PRINCESS Bulma. He doesn't know what he's saying. Of course we'll do just that." Amara said in both respect, and to inform her clueless mate of her title.

"Your Prince Vegeta's chosen mate?" Raditz asked in shock.

Bulma smirked. "Yep that's me."

"Please forgive me then Princess, I had no idea." Raditz said out of respect, and bowed.

"It's ok. Just call me Bulma. And can you guys wait till this trip is over to get all freaky? I mean, both Chichi and I also have to sleep in that room too." Bulma reasoned.

"I guess so." Raditz reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you. I wouldn't care what you guys did if we had more bedrooms here. Too bad that's not the case, but look at it this way though; Vegeta and I are suffering too. That's why he's been extra grumpy lately." Bulma reassured with a smile.

"She's right. Well give us three minutes, and we'll go down to eat with you guys." Said Amara.

"Ok see you guys there." Bulma said before leaving and going back to the mini kitchen.

* * *

><p>Lunch went the same way it normally did, except for the slight change of more company. Kakarot and Vegeta brought Raditz and King Vegeta up-to-date about the whole Cooler situation. Also about how the Queen is now a super Saiyan. The looks on their faces were definitely priceless upon finding that out. They would have never thought that Queen Celereena would reach the legendary. Well, she did say that it was possible for anyone to reach it; they just needed some kind of trigger. The Saiyan King should have listened to her.<p>

Of course during their little storytelling, Chichi had to once again scold Kakarot for speaking while eating. Everyone doubted that he would actually get the message. He was literally living proof that old habits definitely do die hard. Especially when they all had to stop him from eating the remainder of their food. Portion sizes had to be cut down to feed everyone, and it was killing him. To Kakarot, having food in front of him that he couldn't eat was pure torture. No doubt he was going to complain about it until dinner.

Everyone had long finished their lunches, but stayed at the dining table for conversation, and to catch up on current events. Amara and Raditz didn't even have to announce their new relationship status, because everyone already knew. Not only did Bulma practically blurt it out to everyone, but it was also very obvious. Everyone was all thinking the same thing.. About. Damn. Time.

While everyone was on the subject of newly mated couples, King Vegeta thought it was the perfect time to tell Bulma how he felt about her becoming his son's mate. "Bulma, my son told me that you became his mate, and... I approve of you." King Vegeta said.

Prince Vegeta was originally going to leave the table immediately after lunch, but after hearing what his father said, he felt had to stay. His father was known to twist his seemingly nice words, into something insulting. So he didn't want to take the chance of just letting his father speak to Bulma without him being around. Things would end up bad, and at least with him being there, he could interrupt his father before he said something stupid.

"You do?" Bulma asked in disbelief. This was a pleasant surprise to Bulma. She had actually been secretly dreading the conversation that involved telling King Vegeta that they were mated. She thought that it was going to be a moment full of drama, and that the two monarchs would both end up fighting both verbally and physically. Bulma was relieved to hear that he both knew and approved of them being together.

"Yes I actually do, but I'm going to be honest with you. At first, I hated the idea of my son mating with a human, but after thinking about the contributions you could bring to our kingdom, and seeing how much our people love you, I realized that you would make a great future Queen. You also must be something special if my son thinks a lot of you." King Vegeta replied.

Bulma smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way. Your son and I also have other news besides us becoming mated."

"Like what?" The Saiyan King asked.

"I'm more than seven weeks pregnant, and we're having a son." Bulma answered with a smile still on her face.

'Let's see how my father takes this news. Bulma being pregnant that long tells my father that I got her pregnant during the time I was supposed to be mated Cauli.' Vegeta smirk at that thought.

There was a moment of silence, and Bulma dropped her smile. She saw that the Saiyan King was in deep thought, and she couldn't decipher his emotions. Just when she was about to ask him what was wrong, a huge smile found its way on the King's face.

He turned over to his son, and said, "Congratulations son, you're going to be a father too. Wow it's almost hard to believe, but I'm glad you two will have a brat to grow up and be the new heir." He then turned back over to Bulma. "Honestly I'm glad that you were the one, and not Cauli. Too bad it took me a while to realize that."

'It's a good thing he's ok with it, because if he wasn't, things would of turn out ugly.' Prince Vegeta thought.

Bulma's smile reappeared on her face. "Thank you King Vegeta."

"You can call me Vegeta Senior now, if you like. You're family now."

"Well thank you Vegeta Sr."

* * *

><p>Of course once Lunch was over, Chichi and Bulma wanted details from Amara. They pretty much dragged their female Saiyan friend out of the kitchen, and into their room. Amara knew this was coming, so she just gave in and came with them, without a struggle. She already knew her shamelessly nosey friends would want to know how Raditz and herself got together.<p>

Bulma shut the door once Chichi and Amara stepped into the room, and immediately started the conversation. "So spill! How did it happen?"

Amara blushed. She wasn't used to being the center of attention like this. It was embarrassing to her. Even the first time they brought up her and Raditz, she found their conversation to be kind of awkward. "Well... to be honest if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have even got together." Amara admitted.

It was Chichi's turn to be the nosey one. "What do you mean?"

"I actually chickened out in the end. I was going to tell him, and then my nerves once again got the best of me, so I tried to leave." Amara explained.

"You did WHAT?" Bulma asked in shock and disbelief.

"Yes I actually was going to leave the room, but he stopped me from leaving. He actually didn't tell me his feelings, but he showed me... by kissing me." Amara explained, blushing a deeper shade of red.

"That's really cute Amara, but you're going to have to gain more confidence in yourself." Chichi commented.

"I agree with Chi, you can't always let your nerves run your lif -"Bulma was cut off by the spaceship's sudden shaking.

The continuous shacking was so rough, that it was making items in their room fall hard to the floor. They could also hear things from other rooms as they plopped down to ground, and even the loud crashes from the tumbling glass items. However the rumbling was too loud to hear exactly what the guys were thinking of this situation. It was like they were having an Earthquake. Anything that could shake a spaceship this roughly and so easily, must be massive.

"BULMA! COME OUT HERE!" Everyone heard Vegeta shout from the other room.

"VEGETA, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Bulma shouted back.

"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, BUT YOU NEED TO COME OUT HERE NOW!" That time it was Kakarot. He shouted less demanding, but more panicked.

"What's going on?" Amara asked.

"I don't know, but if the guys touched anything... I'm going to kill them!" Bulma walked over to the door and opened it. "C'mon let's go."

When they walked outside their room, they saw the whole ship was a mess. Things were all over the floor and their food items were spilled from their cabinets. Items of all kind laid in a messy state on all parts of the floor. The women ran over to where the guys were, which was the control room. At the moment, the front window's metal covering was pulled down, so they couldn't see what was ahead of them. Bulma immediately made her way to the captain's chair as fast as the shaking would let her. She had to steady herself, and act carefully, so she wouldn't fall. The guys were all levitating, so the shaking wasn't affecting them all that much. Kakarot had headed in Chichi's direction, after seeing where she was, to get to her. Amara saw what the guys were doing, so she decided to levitate too. She did whatever she could to help Chichi out until Kakarot was able to get to her, and when he did, he held onto her.

Bulma was able to get to the ship's controls, and pull down its metal blinds, but when she did, she couldn't believe her eyes, nobody could. Their ship was heading straight for a... super massive black hole! The view was extremely terrifying. There was an enormous vortex in the middle of space, that had a bright orange color from the light it consumed. Stars, planets, and other spaceships from different space traveling aliens, where being sucked into the force of the black hole.

Bulma didn't understand how this black hole came out of nowhere. It took a collapsing and exploding star to make a black hole, so why didn't they hear an explosion? Actually a better question would be, why didn't it show up on their spaceship's GPS? Technology had been letting her down a lot lately, but this is a Saiyan spaceship. It's supposed to be far more advanced.

"EVERYONE GET INTO YOUR SEATS, OR HOLD ON TIGHT! I'M GOING TO TRY TO GET OUT OF THE BLACKHOLE'S GRAVITATIONAL PULL!" Bulma shouted as she began putting the controls to the spaceship to make it go in reverse.

Vegeta didn't say anything. He wanted his mate to have full concentration on possibly getting them out of the black hole's pull. Everyone remained quiet just the same. If the guys were afraid, they were great at hiding their fear, but the same couldn't be said for the women.

"C'mon c'mon! This just has to work!" Bulma said aloud to herself. She had an idea of how to get away, but it was going to use all their fuel. It was a good thing she brought an extra five gallon tank of fuel, since that would last them until they could get to another planet and fuel up. Her only shot was to use the fastest speed the ship was capable of, and put every ounce of fuel into it. Queen Celereena had warned her about using the final speed, and said it was in its experimental stages. However, she had no choice but to use that speed. It was their only hope of surviving.

It was working perfectly. Bulma was smiling as she did the impossible task of outrunning a black hole. 'Yes! it's working!' The bluenette thought happily. The faster speed was doing its job of pulling them out of the black hole's forceful pull. Everyone almost felt like they could almost relax. They just needed to go a little bit further away, and they would be home free. Then Bulma would be able change the route to get to planet Vegeta a different way. And once they got home, they could make jokes about how they almost got sucked into a black hole. That would definitely be a crazy story worth telling. They were almost far enough away from the vortex to leave safely, until...

Unfortunately, something unexpected happened. The ship ran out of fuel faster than she thought it would, causing the ship's engine to shut down. Now their only chance to make it out of this situation was taken away. 'No... What went wrong?' Bulma thought in panic. Tears ran down her eyes as she banged on the spaceship's control panel with the bottom of her fists. She didn't care what buttons she pressed, they were all going to die anyways.

Upon seeing Bulma's unfortunate failure to get the spaceship out, everyone knew what was going to happen next, but they didn't want to believe it. This whole situation seemed to be surreal to them. How could it be possible that one minute everyone is extremely happy, then the next, everyone is about to die a tragic death? Life couldn't be that cruel, could it?

Vegeta normally didn't show public displays of affection, but he knew his mate needed comfort. He also knew that this was probably the last time he would see her again, and the last moment he would be alive. So he levitated over to the seat next to her's and sat down. When she saw he was there, she immediately threw her arms around him and broke down crying harder on his shoulder. "I-I tried Vegeta .. I tried." Bulma said in between her sobs. Vegeta didn't say anything; he just returned her embrace and tried comforting her that way.

Everyone that had a mate, went to them. They knew it was going be over soon. Their ship was being drawn faster into the black hole, and with no struggle to get away, it would be soon that the force would take them in. Nobody uttered a word when their ship was finally there... Finally at the point of no return.

* * *

><p>Everything was dark at the moment. Bulma didn't know if she was in a dream, or if things really happened the way they did. All she knew was that she was actually alive. She didn't know how it was possible to be alive after being sucked into a black hole, or if whatever was happening at the moment was even real. Her mind was wandering while her body seemed to be resting elsewhere. She didn't know where she was, neither did she make an attempt to wake up and find out. Well she didn't... until she heard an unrecognizable voice that kept calling her name.<p>

"Bulma!" The voice called.

When she began opening her eyes, she noticed her vision was blurred, but she was able to make out a figure that had the silhouette of a person. Whoever the figure was, this person was the one calling her name. She could somehow tell.

"Bulma you have to wake up." The voice said again.

The voice began getting clearer to her. It was a woman's voice. Her eyesight was becoming clearer too. She was able to see that the figure calling her was indeed a woman, but she couldn't quite make out her identity yet.

"Bulma please! You have to wake up! I'm scared..." The woman once again called to her. It sounded like she was sobbing.

That time she was able to tell who it was. She got all her senses back. "C-Chi-chi?"

Chichi wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled. She was happy to see her friend was still alive. "Bulma! Thank goodness you're alive, I was so worried. I can't believe where we are..."

Bulma sat up from where she was, and took in her surroundings. There was no way that they were here. This was the same place she saw in her dreams... Chichi and herself were standing in a time warp tunnel, but not just any time warp tunnel... No, this was the same place in her dreams that Bulma spoke to Gohan. Everything was there, almost exactly the same way. The rainbow colored tunnel, the clockwise rotating windows that played life memories, even the transparent platform was there. The only two differences were, that this colorful tunnel had both her's and Chichi's memories, and this tunnel had the sounds of clicking clocks. She didn't remember clocks clicking in her dream before, that was new.

"We can't be here; I saw this place in..." Bulma trailed off what she was saying from her shock.

Chichi finished her sentence. "In a dream."

"No no no... this can't be real... none of this is real. I'm going to wake up and it's going to be another dream." Bulma refused to believe this was reality. Everything seemed too confusing to her. She took a deep breath before asking the question that she feared hearing the answer to, because she already knew what it was. "Where's Vegeta and the others?"

"I don't know, but I don't think they're here.." Chichi answered.

Bulma's fears have been confirmed. She was here with Chichi, lost in some type of time warp tunnel, and she didn't even know if her friends and family were alive. She wasn't even sure how she got here, but she had a feeling it had to do with the black hole. So does that mean that they're the only two survivors? Or was everyone sent to a different location alive? Not knowing the answers to these questions, were killing Bulma. She was close to having a nervous breakdown.

Chichi saw the state her friend was in, and hugged her. Someone had to remain rational between the two of them, if they were ever going to get out of there. So, Chichi took it among herself to be just that, the rational one. "Listen Bulma, I know you're scared and so am I, but we need to remain strong if we're going to get out of this place." She released the hug and grabbed Bulma by the shoulders, making the bluenette would look at her. "You have to have faith that we can make it out of here. I know there has to be some kind of way."

Bulma looked at her, but didn't say anything. So Chichi continued talking. "I can't do this without you. Please say something to me."

"What do you suggest we do?" Bulma finally spoke again.

Chichi hugged her friend again. She was worried that Bulma had lost it for a minute. "I'm glad to see your back, and I have no idea what we should do. You're the one that's supposed to be the brains of this operation." Chichi joked.

"I'm not sure what to do either, but if we don't move from this spot, then we'll never make it out of here. So my suggestion is that we walk up the tunnel to the end of it. I don't know where it will take us, but it's my best bet to get out of here." Said Bulma.

"Well that's a start.. C'mon let's go." Chichi said before walking ahead. Bulma had to run to catch up with her friend.

* * *

><p>The two of them plopped to the ground out of exhausted, sitting down to rest their aching legs. They both feel like they've been walking on a treadmill, putting in the effort to walk forward, but not really getting anywhere. None of them thought that the warp tunnel would show THAT many memories. It literally had their whole life.<p>

"I hate this tunnel! It shows us an end, but we can never reach it!" Chichi yelled in frustration.

"I know what you mean! Stupid tunnel defies all possible logic." Bulma said.

"Bulma, we went past logic when we got sucked into a damn black hole and lived. That's unheard of!"

"Argh! So what should we do now?" Bulma asked.

Chichi however was not the one to reply her. Instead, a mysterious voice from nowhere answered her question. "So you're ready to get out of here, you say?"

"Who said that?" Bulma was freaking out. Some mysterious voice out of nowhere was speaking to them now? Talk about creepy. She tried looking around to find the voice, but nobody was there but herself and Chichi. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"You will know my identity in due time, but first you have to answer my question. Do you want to get out of here?" The mysterious voice once again asked.

"What should we do Chi?" Bulma turned to ask her friend.

"I know this voice is creepy, but what other choice do we have, then to listen to it. This is our only way out of here." Chichi reason

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked again, not too sure on what to do.

"We have to..." Chichi also answered with uncertainty.

'I hope everything turns out alright.' Bulma thought. She took a deep breath before shouting, "Yes! We want to get out of here!"

The mysterious voice replied her immediately. "Very well then." Bulma and Chichi looked around and saw a door being made to their right; it was on the side of the colorful tunnel. The door was the only thing that wasn't rotating clockwise along with the rest of the tunnel, or its windows. When the voice spoke again, the door opened. "Step through this door, and you'll leave the memory realm."

The two of them were hesitant at first, but eventually they began walking towards the door. Neither of them knew where the door would lead them to. They just prayed whomever this mysterious voice turned out to be, that he wanted to help them instead of hurt them. They were taking a chance.

Once they walked inside the door, they didn't find themselves in a room. Instead, they were in some unknown place that literally looked like outer space. Both Bulma and Chichi were standing on nothing, and were somehow floating. All they could see was the luminous stars gleaming around them. After Bulma further examined their surroundings, she realized they really were in outer space. But how was that possible? Space itself had intense conditions, with its freezing temperature, to its vacuumed pressure. Their heads should have exploded, or they should have been frozen by now. Neither of that happened. Their bodies were still intact, and the temperature was neither cold nor hot. The blue haired genius decided to stop trying to make sense out of their situation. Whatever was happening was already breaking too many physics laws.

Once again the voice spoke to them, and this time he decided to let himself be seen. The figure began floating in towards the front of them until he was close enough to be seen.

"Welcome to my realm, Bulma and Chichi."

**Author's Note: Sorry, I just had to be all cliffhangy. I honestly couldn't resist. Every question you're thinking will be answered in the next chapter. Don't worry ok. :D Review Review Review!**


	25. Another Ultimate Kai? Friend Or Foe?

**Author's Note: I had been to a lot of family events this week. It's a long story that I rather not talk about. I'm just happy that I have time to write again, because it keeps my mind off any bad situations. **

**I told you most of your questions are going to be answered in this chapter, and they are. This is going to be semi-long chapter. Well you'll see. :) REEEVVVIIIEEEEWWWW! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 25: Another Ultimate Kai? Friend Or Foe?**

King Kai was sitting on a chair by the front of his house, when all of a sudden he sensed something that didn't seem right. His antennas pointed in the direction of a sudden occurring black hole. It wasn't like he didn't see black holes in the north quadrant of space, because he did, but somehow this black hole didn't seem natural. The location that this specific black hole originated from, was a dead giveaway that it wasn't. There wasn't even a star there in its original location, so its creation shouldn't have been possible.

To make matters even worst, he noticed that Bulma and Chichi, along with the rest of their passengers, were sucked into that same black hole. And honestly, he didn't believe it was a coincidence. An unnatural black hole suddenly appearing when their ship was close to the area, couldn't possibly be a coincidence. It all looked too planned. Something seemed screwy about the whole situation.

'Someone was out to get them, but who? Nobody I know of is that powerful enough to mess with a force of nature that strong. Unless...' King Kai thought.

"Trunks! Gohan! Come out here, and bring that book you were reading with you!" King Kai called out to the two half Saiyans that were still in his house.

The two Demi Saiyans rushed out the front door after hearing the urgency in King Kai's Voice, and quickly made it to him. Gohan had the book in his hand, and Trunks was waiting for the Kai to speak.

"Gohan, is there anything in that book dealing with black holes?" Asked King Kai.

"Uh yeah, I think it was on..." Gohan flipped a couple pages in the book, until he found the exact one he was looking for. "Here it is! Page 112."

"Let me have a look at that page." King Kai requested.

"Ok here." Gohan handed him the book.

King Kai began looking over the content of the page, mostly scanning over the text until he found a passage worth reading. After he felt that he read enough, he handed the book back to Gohan. The expression on his face turned to concern, and he seemed to be in deep thought.

"What's wrong King Kai?" Trunks asked.

"I've have very terrible news. I'm afraid that both of your mothers were sucked into a black hole, along with your alternate dimensional fathers. The black hole wasn't natural, which I believe could only mean one thing... The Time Keeper must be after them. I don't exactly know why, but that seems to be the case. I didn't even believe he existed until now..." The Kai explained.

"When did this happen? When were they sucked into a black hole?" Gohan asked.

"A few seconds ago. I just saw it happen." King Kai replied.

"How do you know that the black hole wasn't natural?" Asked Trunks.

King Kai explained. "It opened up in a spot without a star, or an explosion. And even if there was an explosion, black holes take time to form. This one seemed to be instantaneous."

Both Gohan and Trunks were getting pissed. They didn't understand what the Time Keeper would want with their moms. It didn't make any sense!

Trunks spoke up. "So what now? What is there chance of getting out of this situation? How do you even know they're still alive?"

"I can sense all the energies of every passenger on that spaceship. Everyone is alive. I just can't see where they are. It's like they're still in the north quadrant of space, but at the same time they aren't. It's difficult to explain." Said the Kai.

"I hate that we can't do anything! This sucks!" Gohan yelled in frustration.

"Remember, never underestimate Super Saiyans. As long as your alternate universal fathers are still alive, there's still a chance they can escape." King Kai reassured.

* * *

><p>An identity was now put to the mysterious voice that seemingly helped Bulma and Chichi leave the never-ending time warp. He was a tall, muscular, and young looking humanoid with light blue-green skin and brown eyes. His white hair was tied into a high bun, and his ears were slightly pointed at the top, with two purple Kai earrings dangling from his earlobes. His outfit had a combination of purple and black colors. He wears the traditional Kai's outfit, except the ultimate Kai symbol was on left side of the chest area on his shirt, and he didn't wear a long sleeve undershirt or any undershirt at all. He was also wearing matching purple pants, and black boots.<p>

"Who are you? How do you know our names?" Chichi asked. She was beyond creeped out that this random stranger who wasn't human, might she add, knew both her name and her best friend's.

"You were the one that made the black hole! Weren't you?" Bulma asked, glaring at him angrily.

"I am the East Ultimate Kai, also known as the Time Keeper. I'm the guardian of time and space, and my purpose is to keep it all in order. The reason I know your names is because I've been watching you guys ever since the whole time machine incident. I brought you here to send you back to your original dimension and timeline." The time keeper looked directly at Bulma. "Yes it was I that made the black hole. It was a portal to bring you to my realm."

Both Bulma and Chichi looked at the Time Keeper with a combination of shock and fear. They knew he had to be powerful, but knowing that he could control a force as strong as a black hole, made them wonder what else he could do. They knew that they couldn't begin to comprehend his power, and it terrified them.

'If he made that black hole, he must know where the others are.' Bulma thought. Since she was getting answers from this Kai, she decided to see if he would tell her where everyone else was. It was worth a shot. Taking a deep breath for courage, she looked up at the Time Keeper and asked, "Since your black hole sent Chichi and I here, then where are the others?"

The Time Keeper looked at Bulma with an expressionless face while replying her, "The other's whereabouts are none of your concern at the moment. Just know that they'll be coming home too."

"Not our concern? Are you kidding me? Damn right they're our concern! Our mates were on that ship along with us, and those other people are our friends! So we demand to know where they are!" Chichi shouted as she gave the Kai a strong death glare.

Normally Chichi's dreaded death glare would frighten even the strongest of warriors, but the Time Keeper didn't even flinch. He was not at all intimidated by it. Instead, he returned her death glare with a more powerful one. This threw Chichi off a bit. She was expecting her death glare to intimidate him enough to get some information out, but unfortunately it wasn't working, and his glare turned out to be scaring her instead.

"You are in no position to be making demands. I'm a Kai, you foolish human. I suggest you show some respect to the one person in control of your fate." He said with a threatening tone.

Kai or not, Chichi hated someone talking to her that way. She immediately got over the fear his glare gave her, and made a frying pan materialize in her right hand. She was about to hit him with it, but Bulma stopped her by holding an arm out to block her.

"Bulma move aside, so I can hit him!" Chichi said through clinched teeth, irritated that Bulma stopped her.

Bulma shook her head at her friend, and whispered, "No Chi. He's too powerful, we have to try to convince him to change his mind about sending us home."

"And what if we can't?" Chichi whispered back with a frown on her face. She crossed her arms, still clutching the frying pan in her right hand.

"We have to try..." Bulma said to her friend, before floating a bit closer to the Kai. She decided to plead their case to him. "First of all, I want to apologize for my friend's behavior. She was out of place to try and attack you." She turned her head in Chichi's direction. Chichi still had her arms crossed, and rolled her eyes at the mention of an apology on her behalf. Bulma rolled her eyes at her friend's attitude and turned back to the Kai. "Is there any way that we can stay in the dimension we want?"

The Time Keeper replied. "No, I will not change my mind."

Chichi turned to Bulma. "Can I hit him with the frying pan now?"

"No Chichi!" Bulma yelled at her friend in frustration. She then turned back to the Kai and said, "Please... There has to be some kind of way we can compromise... Our mates are strong; they can help protect the universe if you want. I'm a genius, I can invent you your own time machine, or anything else you want. What do you say?"

The Time Keeper gave the same emotionless look as he said, "Absolutely not, I cannot be bribed. You're going home."

Bulma couldn't believe him. She felt what she was offering was reasonable, and yet he still wouldn't budge. She was done being respectful. This Kai was truly a jerk in her opinion.

Her eyes unknowingly got teary from all her frustration as she spoke again. "But why must you send us home? We were happy before you interfered! Don't give us that bullshit like our presence in that dimension was doing any damage to the fucking timeline, because we know it wasn't! You should know it wasn't too! Even if we did make changes to the timeline, they were good ones! Can't you see that?"

"Your happiness is no concern of mine. I'm just doing my job." East Ultimate Kai replied.

"Your job." Bulma laugh cynically. "Right, of course your job. Who the hell is your boss anyway? I thought you were the _ultimate _Kai. Why can't you bend the rules for us? Do you not have a heart?... Haven't you ever loved someone before?"

East Kai looked to be deep in thought. What the blue haired human said, brought up a whole lot of memories that he wanted to forget. Memories that will haunt him throughout his existence, and make him remember constantly of his mistake. One of those questions echoed in his head over and over again...

Haven't you ever loved someone before?

_-Flashback-_

_Sixteen Generations Ago_

_The Ultimate Kai's home didn't used to be an empty realm of space in the middle of this joined universe. There actually used to be a beautiful medium sized planet in its place, with four Kai's that inhabited it. This planet had skies of pink, and fields of green grass. Most places on this planet were filled with meadows of flowers, and there were also rivers with flowing fresh water, and waterfalls that cascaded down to fish-filled ponds. There was one word to described this place; Paradise._

_Two male ultimate Kai's; the East and South, were standing up against a large tree, watching West and North ultimate Kai sit in the flower meadow talking to each other. North ultimate Kai must have made a joke, because West Ultimate Kai started gigging at whatever she said._

_East loved the sound of her voice, especially when she laugh. It was like music to his ears. An addictive sound that he couldn't get enough of. He wished that he was the one to cause her laughter._

_South looked at East and shook his head at his friend. "When are you going to tell her how you feel?" He asked._

_"What are you talking about? I don't feel anything for her." East replied in denial, looking down with a blush on his cheeks._

_"You've known her literally since the beginning of time. I would think you would have the guts to tell her by now." South said with a knowing smirk. He decided to ignore East's in denial response. His friend wasn't fooling anyone; it was obvious he had a thing for West._

_East gave a defeated sigh. He couldn't get anything past South, and probably never will... He had known him literally forever. East turned his head over to South again, and said, "I know... I'm just not brave like you. You at least got subtle hints that North had feelings for you; I haven't got any signs from West." He put his head down in disappointment._

_South put a hand on East Kai's shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry; I'm pretty sure she would love to be with you if you told her how you felt. You'll even have more time to talk with her now that your guardian turn is almost over."_

_East had a smile on his face, until he remembered something important that he forgot to do. His expression changed on his face from happy to terrified. His friend noticed his mood changed, and was about to ask him what was wrong, but before he could, East took off flying in the direction of the guardian tower._

_'How could I forget? I'm so stupid!' East thought, scolding himself for his mistake._

_Soon he flew through the top window of the tower, and landed in front of the machine that he needed to change the filter to. This machine controlled warp holes, and prevented them from opening up in dangerous places. It was shaped like a telescope, and had a powerful laser on its front, that shot beams into warp holes, causing them to close. Every so often, the filter would get filled up with space junk and would need to be change. That's where the Kai's came in. It was their job to change the filter, or the universe would go haywire. Warp holes would just open everywhere and it would take a while to get everything back in its right order._

_This was why East Ultimate Kai was panicking at the moment. He was supposed to change the filter, half an hour ago._

_Not wanting to waste any more time, he twisted the bottom of the device containing the filter, and threw it in the trash can next to him. He then grabbed a fresh one and twisted it back on. Looking around, he sighed with relief that everything was still in place in the universe. Seeing everything was okay, he decided to fly back to the spot everyone else was. A smile was present on his face as he thought about how lucky he was that nothing went wrong, after his little slip-up. Well, he thought he was lucky, until he heard the screams of two females, and saw his friend struggling to pull himself up from the opening warp hole beneath him._

_'Oh no... I was too late. Don't worry South, I'll save you!' East Ultimate Kai thought to himself; as he flew down to help his struggling friend. He reached a hand out, which South grabbed quickly. Using all the strength he could, he was able to pull out his friend. All four Kai's quickly flew away from the spot of the opened warp hole, and landed elsewhere._

_"You forgot to change the filter, what were you thinking East?" South shouted angrily at his friend._

_"Yes I did... I'm sorry." East looked down ashamed for a moment. Then as he looked back up again, he said, "At least we're safe now, right?"_

_"You don't know that! Warp holes are completely unpredictable! Who knows if this one will close or open up wider!" North said._

_"Give him a break. I know he messed up, but he did his best to fix it. And he's right; at least we're safe right now." West commented, before looking at a new warp hole opening up in the sky. "Or not."_

_More and more warp holes opened up all around the planet. The Kai's were running out of places to go, and these holes didn't seem to be closing either. Soon the four ultimate Kai's were cornered between a warp hole, and a cliff. Flying was not an option, because a warp hole was above them. The wind of the warp holes were strong, blowing their hair in different ways, and ruffling their clothes. They all held together to delay getting sucked in, but they all knew their fate was inevitable. North couldn't hold on any longer, and was eventually sucked in. South tried to catch her before she went in all the way, but he ended up getting pulled in too. The only two Ultimate Kai's left were East and West, clinging to each other for dear life._

_West looked up and saw that one of them could have a chance to survive... but only if one of them made a sacrifice. The warp hole in front of them would close if someone got pulled into it. It was the only way that one of them would be able to leave._

_She looked over at him, and he looked at her. As if East knew what she was thinking, he objected to her idea before she could even say it. "No, we can make it together. You don't have to leave."_

_West smiled warmly at him while saying, "I have always secretly loved you East. Please carry out the duty of our people." With that being said, she used all her strength to remove his arms, and was pulled in by the force of the warp hole._

_"NOOOOOO! WEST!" He wanted to reach for her, but she kicked his hand out of the way; not wanting what she did to be in vain._

_East Ultimate Kai had to watch as woman he loved was sucked into a warp hole, never to be seen again. His eyes shed tears as he looked up in the sky, and found an opening without a warp hole present. He flew up to that part of the sky and kept going until he left his planet's atmosphere. He then watched in horror as his planet disappeared into the unknown right before his eyes. Everything he ever cared about left him in that moment._

_-End of Flashback-_

"And again I ask, what did you do with everyone else? Why aren't they with us?" Chichi asked.

The Time Keeper quickly snapped out of his thoughts. He knew what they were doing. They were trying to stall him by making conversation. He would let them have their little time for a moment, but only because he had other business to attend to. He had to check on the others that his black hole sent in, and send them back to their planet before they ruined his plans. He was determined to send the two humans back to their time, and no one was going to stop him.

"I already told you, don't worry about the others. They are safe, and will be coming home shortly." The Time Keeper replied.

"Not without us, they won't! We're going with them, you can't bring us home!" Bulma said defiantly.

The Kai didn't reply to Bulma's comment, as he turned his back to leave. But before he did, he raised left hand up and twirled his pointer finger around. When he was done, he made a black door with a round golden doorknob appear in front of him by putting his palm out.

"I'm not done talking to you! Come back here!" Bulma shouted, as she tried to float after him. She and Chichi had no idea what he did by twirling his finger, until they tried to follow him out, and was hit by an invisible force field. He ended up floating inside the opened door; making it immediately disappear after being shut.

Both Bulma and Chichi cursed under their breaths for being too late. They didn't know what would happen to them when he returned, but they had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Kakarot asked, looking at his new surroundings.<p>

They were also in a time warp tunnel, but it was different shades of blue, instead of the usual rainbow-colored background. There wasn't any live windows of memories, like the tunnel Bulma and Chichi were in. Instead, there were clocks of all sizes, rotating around the tunnel. And just like Bulma's and Chichi's tunnel, they were walking on a transparent platform.

"Like hell I know. We shouldn't even be alive right now." Vegeta replied to Kakarot. Turning around to the three other Saiyans, he gave them a death glare. "This is all your fault father! If you weren't so weak, we wouldn't have even had to go out in space to look for dragon balls. You fucked up by dying, and now we're lost!"

"It's not my fault your mate can't fly a fucking space ship." King Vegeta snapped back.

That did it. Before King Vegeta knew what was happening, his son used his super speed to get right in his face. The Saiyan prince looked up at his father and stared him down with a death glare. "Don't you ever fucking talk about Bulma like that again. I will kill you. I don't give a damn that you're my father, or the King. I will end your life right now." Then he walk away from his father. King Vegeta didn't say another word; all he did was glare at his son.

"Speaking of Bulma, where is she and Chichi anyways?" Kakarot asked.

"You won't find them here." A mysterious feminine voice said.

All the Saiyans looked around the tunnel and didn't see anyone else. The voice seemed to have come from all directions, so it made it difficult to track the unknown person with their ears.

"I'm glad you're all finally here, I've been awaiting your arrival." The mysterious voice said.

Suddenly a blue shining light appeared in the front of the tunnel. It was in the silhouette shape of a female. After a few seconds, the figure completely materialized, and the woman was revealed. She was a young looking humanoid with blue-green skin, and long white hair that went mid-back. Her eyes were a dark green color. She had pointed ears, with purple Kai earrings that dangled from her earlobes. She wore a strapless shirt that was half colored purple on the left side, and half black on the right. Her shorts did the opposite color pattern of her top, and she had on long purple boots that stopped mid-thigh.

"Who the hell are you, and where the fuck are we?" Vegeta took the liberty to ask.

The mysterious women smiled. "I am West Ultimate Kai, and we are in a never ending time warp tunnel."

"You're really a Kai?" Raditz asked in shock.

"Yes I'm a Kai, but not just any Kai. I'm one of the ultimate Kai's. I'm higher than a supreme Kai, which means I have more authority than any other Kai out there." West Ultimate Kai explained.

Prince Vegeta looked at her suspiciously, and asked, "What would a Kai want with us?"

"I should probably explain why you're here th-" The Kai started.

Vegeta interrupted with sarcasm. "Yeah, that would be nice."

She ignored the Prince's rudeness, and began to explain. "I'll explain quickly, because we need to get out of here as soon as possible. You're all here because East Ultimate Kai purposely made an artificial black hole as a portal to bring you here." She walk over to Prince Vegeta and Kakarot, and stood in front of them. "You're mates aren't exactly here. Well, they are _here_, but in a different realm. It's hard to explain. The point is, East Kai has them, and we can all agree that we need to get them back."

"Why are you helping us, and going against the other Kai?" Amara asked.

The Kai gave a disappointed sigh, before turning over to Amara and answering her question. "Because I don't agree with how he's handling things. I don't know what happened to him. He's cold and lacks compassion now... He's not the same."

Kakarot asked, "But what would he want with Bulma and Chichi?"

"I'll explain when we all get out of here. He's heading this way right now. "Said West ultimate Kai. She turned to the side of the time warp tunnel, and held her palm out, making a door appear on the side of it. She walked over to the door, and opened it. Looking at everyone one else, she gave them a look of impatience. "Well? Are you guys coming or not?"

"Where does that door lead to?" King Vegeta asked.

West Ultimate Kai smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. So, you're just going to have to see for yourself."

Everyone wasn't sure they could trust the Kai. Sure, she seemed nice enough, but it isn't in a Saiyan's nature to be so easily trusting. Everyone was skeptical, and the fact that she wasn't giving them all the information they asked for at the moment, only added to their skepticism.

Prince Vegeta still didn't completely trust West ultimate Kai, but she was his only chance to find Bulma again and go home. So, he decided to be the one to walk towards the door. Before walking in, he turned his head to the Kai, and gave her a look of suspicion as he said, "This better not be a trap."

"It's not, I promise. But you guys have to get out of here quickly. He's approaching our location, and he's almost here." The Kai reassured.

The Saiyan Prince nodded to her before walking inside the door. The next person to walk in was Kakarot. Then everyone soon followed. When the Ultimate Kai saw that everyone else was inside, she walked inside herself. Then the door disappeared when she closed it.

* * *

><p>A door appeared on the side of the tunnel, and soon after, East Ultimate Kai walked through it. He started to walk down the tunnel, and expected to see five Saiyans in the place that he supposedly left them. But they were nowhere in sight.<p>

He started to panic, and began running down the tunnel, in hopes that they may have tried to explore it. However, they didn't. They weren't there at all, and he couldn't sense them.

'Where could they be?' He thought in irritation. 'I know for a fact that I sent them here. There is no way they could have gone anywhere else without me. This tunnel is endless. Only ultimate Kai's know the way out of here. Unless... there's another ultimate Kai still alive, but that's impossible. I watch them disappear, along with the planet many years ago, and warp holes were more dangerous back then.'

Making another door appear, he decided he would just go back to Bulma and Chichi. If they were gone, and somehow another ultimate Kai was still alive, he had no doubt that the other Kai already did his job for him. He probably didn't have to be the one to send the Saiyans home now, which made things easier for him. Now he could just send the two humans home easily, without anyone getting in his way.

'I'll have to see which ultimate Kai is still alive. I hope it's West.' The Time Keeper thought.

Little did he know the other ultimate Kai was West. Their next encounter was sure to be an interesting one. That's for sure.

**Author's Note: I just raised more questions, didn't I? Don't worry, the next chapter will be where the drama is, and it will answer your new questions. Review please :)**


	26. Things Aren't What They Seem

**Author's Note: You guys probably read the flashback my last chapter had, and all assumed that I'm going to make another happy couple. You have to keep in mind that... one, I'm pretty evil. Two, my writing is unpredictable. Three, you have no idea what surprises I have in store for this story; although I'm sure a few of you have already figured some of it out.**

**Thank you for all of the great reviews! All of my readers are truly awesome! **

**Read, enjoy, and review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 26: Things Aren't What They Seem **

When the Saiyan group fully stepped inside West ultimate Kai's provided door, their expressions instantly turned to that of confusion. Well in Prince Vegeta's case, his expression showed obvious irritation. They all wondered why of all places, the Kai would bring them here. It didn't make any sense to them. They were standing in a meadow with miles upon miles of flowers. The sky above them was a pink red-ish color, with a bright shining sun. Butterflies were fluttering about, and the weather was a perfect temperature. Everything was calm and pleasant here.

Prince Vegeta glared at the Kai as she walked in. All he was thinking at the moment, was that they were wasting precious time being here, when they really should have just barged into that other ultimate Kai's place. Being in this meadow made no sense whatsoever to him. He was going to be extremely pissed if he found out this was a trap. He had already warned the Kai of the consequences if it was.

They watched as the Kai shut the door behind her, and began to walk towards them. She greeted them with a smile as she said, "Welcome to the original home of the ultimate Kai's. You should feel honored to be here."

"I told you this better not be a trap. Why the hell are we here for?" Prince Vegeta asked, glaring at West ultimate Kai.

She turned to look at Prince Vegeta, and answered his question. "I said this wasn't a trap, and it isn't. We're actually here to train." Everyone began to comment in anger about how training was a waste of time, because they had two super Saiyans. They all felt they should just leave this place, and go to where Bulma and Chichi are. The ultimate Kai ended up having to raise her voice to interrupt them all. "LISTEN TO ME!" That got their attention again. "Training _here _won't be a waste time! Let me ask you all a question. Have you ever heard of an alternate dimension that some call the hyperbolic time chamber?"

"No we haven't. Get to the point." Snapped King Vegeta.

"The hyperbolic time chamber is one of the few dimensions where time is slower than normal. One minute there is worth six hours elsewhere. My point is, this place that you're currently in, has slower time too. Instead of one minute equaling six hours like the hyperbolic time chamber, one _second _here equals _eight_ hours. There is no possible way we're wasting any time here. Plus, it takes at least ten minutes for an ultimate Kai to travel between realms." West ultimate Kai explained.

"I still think you should just open the door again, so we could face the other ultimate Kai right now. Training would be pointless." Prince Vegeta said, disagreeing.

West ultimate Kai was starting to get sick of that Saiyan's attitude. He had been difficult from the moment she met him. With him accusing her of sending them into a trap, and him just being plain rude. What's his deal anyway?

'I'm going to love doing this.' West thought with an evil smirk. She walked directly in front of Prince Vegeta, and stood there looking at him with a smirk still present on her face. He just raised an eyebrow at her, and waited for her to speak. She was originally going to tell them why they needed to train, but since they kept cutting her off, she decided to show them. And Prince Vegeta seemed to be the perfect guinea pig to show off her skills. "Prince Vegeta, right?"

The Prince of all Saiyans crossed his arms, looking up at the Kai with a smirk. "I'm well-known, aren't I?"

The Kai laughed a little at his arrogant response. "I'm an ultimate Kai; I could know anyone's name. Well Prince Vegeta, how about we make a deal. If you could hit me once, in any Saiyan form, I'll open a door to East ultimate Kai's realm without any _unnecessary _training. How's that?"

The Saiyan Prince kept a smirk on his face. 'This was going to be too easy.' Vegeta thought, as he gave a low chuckle. "Just be ready to open that door Kai."

She rolled her eyes at his cocky response. 'Boy was he in for a surprise.' The ultimate Kai thought. She levitated off the ground and motioned for Prince Vegeta to follow her, leading him away from the group of Saiyans. When she felt they were far away enough, she got into a fighting stance. "By the way Prince Vegeta, I think you might want to turn super Saiyan to save time."

Vegeta smirked. "I agree."

He yelled out as a powerful golden aura surrounded him, making a crater in the place that flowers used to be. His hair turned blonde, and his eyes turned blue-green. He was now standing there full-blown super Saiyan.

"Impressive." West ultimate Kai complimented. "But let's see if you can hit me now."

Prince Vegeta chose not to comment on her compliment, since he already knew he was impressive. He was done talking, and wanted to get this over and done with. He rushed forward and threw a punch at the ultimate Kai's face, but to his surprise, she dodged it with ease. After throwing a few more punches, he got the same result. Now deciding to add some kicks into the bunch, he still couldn't land one hit. Not wanting to give up, he kept the attacks coming, but she still kept dodging them. He was starting to get angry now...

Even adding as much force as he could to his punches and kicks, she was still too fast for him. 'How can she be so fast when her power level is lower than mine?' He thought, as he kept dishing out attacks. 'This is unreal!'

The group of Saiyans that were spectators, watched in amazement as the ultimate Kai kept dodging Vegeta's attacks with ease. Not a single punch or kick made contact, and the ultimate Kai never slipped up once. She didn't even look like she was breaking a sweat. They couldn't believe someone was faster than a super Saiyan, it was unheard of. After a while they saw that ultimate Kai got behind Vegeta, and said, "Enough of this, you're going to need training." Vegeta didn't listen to her, and threw another punch. Which she caught, and looked him in the eyes. "Enough of this, okay."

She let go of his fist, and levitated downward to the rest of the Saiyans. Vegeta begrudgingly followed her with a scowl on his face. When their feet touch down to the ground, West ultimate Kai spoke again. "See why you need training? Yes your strength far surpasses mine and East ultimate Kai's, but your speed doesn't even come close to ours. And without speed, your strength is useless if you can't catch your opponent. So, are you ready to train now?"

Everyone nodded except for Vegeta, who had his arms crossed; sticking his nose into the air snobbishly.

She smiled at them. "Good, I'm glad we're all willing to train, but I need the other super Saiyan named Kakarot to step forward. I would love to teach you all this technique, but super Saiyans are the only ones strong enough to have a chance to defeat East ultimate Kai." She then looked down sadly. "Well, defeat him if necessary..."

"I'm actually pretty excited to learn this new technique." Kakarot said with a smile.

West ultimate Kai smiled at him. "Well listen up then. The technique I'm about to show you has never been taught to anyone other than an ultimate Kai, and more less a mortal. It's called time manipulation. It basically involves you having to -"

* * *

><p>The Time keeper was floating in a warp tunnel that led to his realm. He was actually flying slower than he usually did, because his mind was elsewhere. All his thoughts were on the possibility of another ultimate Kai being alive. 'If another ultimate Kai is alive, then why didn't they come see me? What's going on?' He thought.<p>

He made a right turn in the multi-colored tunnel while he kept thinking. 'Did the other ultimate Kai even know what I wanted done with the Saiyan nuisances? I hope they brought them home.' He flew upward to a higher tunnel entrance. 'Oh well, I have a feeling I'll find out soon.'

* * *

><p>Bulma and Chichi decided to explore as far as the space force field perimeters would allow them to. Feeling tired from floating so long, they found a nearby stationary asteroid, and sat down on top of it. Strangely enough, there was gravity here. The asteroid was cold to the touch on Bulma's skin, since she was wearing shorts at the moment. But she got over it. It wasn't like it was freezing cold, only slightly chillier than she thought it would be. Chichi of course, was completely fine, because she was wearing pants. The asteroid was also lit up by a nearby star, and was big enough for them to walk around and explore; if they felt like it. But at the moment, they were too tired to explore. So instead they found a good place on it to sit, and then they just talked.<p>

Chichi was sitting Indian style, fiddling around with a smaller asteroid and drawing pictures with it on the ground. She put her head up to look at Bulma when she began speaking to her. "I still wonder where everyone else is. I hope they're ok..."

"Me too..." Chichi said, flicking her wrist as she chucked the piece of asteroid in her hand, in some random direction. She then turned back around to face her friend. "Do you think they ended up in a time warp tunnel like us?"

"Probably." Bulma replied. She pulled a stray lock of hair from her bangs, behind her right ear and sighed sadly. "I really don't want to go back home Chi... Planet Vegeta has become my new home... I can't explain it, but I feel as if I belong there. Even though it probably sounds silly, because I'm not a Saiyan."

"It doesn't sound silly. I know exactly what you mean, because that's exactly how I feel."

"Do you think the Time Keeper left, to go the others? I have a feeling that, that's what he meant by 'business to take care of.'" Bulma asked.

"It would make sense, I mean; he did say that he knew where the others were. And that they were safe where he put them." Chichi put her legs out of Indian style, and just decided to lay them straight.

Bulma's legs were already laying straight. She bent her right leg up, and rested her arm on top of it. "Do you think he got to them by now?"

"I hope not.."

"All we can do is just hope that they found a way to get out of whatever warp tunnel they're in... Especially before the Time Keeper gets there."

Chichi looked down in sadness. "You know that's impossible Bulma... Even for Saiyans. That time warp tunnel is endless. I'm sorry to say this... but, I think they're home by now, or at least trying to fight the Time Keeper."

"Stop being so pessimistic Chi! There could still be a chance..." Bulma said.

"I'm just being real Bulma. It's highly unlikely that they made it out of a time warp tunnel without the Time Keeper finding them."

Bulma didn't reply her friend; she was too deep in thought. 'I just wish there was a way we could find out where they are.' After thinking for a while, a huge smile was brought to her face. 'Wow! For a genius, I sure am stupid sometimes! Why didn't I think of that before?'

Chichi looked at her friend like she was crazy. How could Bulma be sad one minute, then be smiling the next? Was she becoming delusional from all the asteroid dust? "Um.. Bulma, are you ok?"

Bulma was still smiling, and excitedly said, "I'm better than ok! We can finally find out where are mates are! I just feel stupid for not thinking of it earlier!"

"What do you mean?" Chichi asked, not quite catching on to what her friend meant. She still thought she was going crazy.

Bulma excitedly she ran up to Chichi, putting her hands on the raven haired woman's shoulders. "Think about it Chi, the bonds! We can speak to them through telepathy!"

Now Chichi felt dumb for not thinking of that earlier. All this time they could have just contacted their mates, and asked them personally what was going on with them. Instead of sitting on an asteroid rock, wondering where they were. Chichi was so glad she had a genius friend, even though she could of figure out that one out on her own. But now that the suspenseful part was over, with wondering what was happening with their mates. They now had to deal with the possibility of getting the answer they didn't want to hear from them. This was not their day...

Chichi looked over at Bulma, and she seemed to be in deep thought again. 'Probably talking to Vegeta. I'll just wait for her to finish, and ask her what he said.' Thought Chichi.

[Vegeta...]

Silence.

'Did I not get through to him?' Bulma thought.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta, Kakarot, and West ultimate Kai floated downward to the ground. Everyone congratulated them on mastering a difficult technique in such a short time. Including the West ultimate Kai herself. "I knew Saiyans were amazing, but wow! You guys mastered that technique in five hours! It normally takes a year, but somehow I knew you both would catch on quickly. Please be careful though, because you now know basic time manipulation. It could be dangerous if it's misused."<p>

"Don't worry, we understand the dangers." Kakarot said with a smile.

Prince Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now let me open a portal." West said, as she held a palm out to make another door.

While she was doing that, Prince Vegeta decided to contact Bulma. He couldn't reply to her while they were training, or he would have been distracted of his concentration. So now was the perfect time to talk to her.

[Bulma?]

[Oh thank goodness you answered, I was so worried! Where are you guys?]

[On the ultimate Kai's home planet.]

[What? East ultimate Kai has a home planet? Why didn't he bring us there?]

[I don't think he knows about it. West Ultimate Kai took us here to be away from him.]

[I had no idea there was even another Kai!]

Vegeta was about to reply, until West ultimate Kai called his name. She was standing next to the door she made. "Hey Prince Vegeta! The portal is ready, we can leave now."

[Vegeta?]

Prince Vegeta started walking towards the portal, and once he got inside, he realized it was another time warp tunnel, but it looked different from the other tunnel they were sent to. Well in colors, that is. It was multi-colored, and he saw that there were different paths that could be taken. Anyone that didn't know their way around the tunnel, could easily be lost. It was a good thing that West ultimate Kai was leading the way.

"Follow me everyone." She flew ahead of the group of Saiyans, and they soon after followed.

* * *

><p>Bulma frowned. "I lost connection with Vegeta."<p>

"What did he say before you lost connection?" Chichi asked.

Bulma heard Vegeta's voice in her mind again. [I was going through a warp tunnel. What were you saying?]

"Never mind Chi. He replied back." Said Bulma.

[Is there seriously another Ultimate Kai?]

[Yes, and she's bringing us to you guys. We're on our way there now.]

Bulma's face turned to shock. [The other ultimate Kai is a female? And she's helping you guys?]

[You keep asking me things I already said, and yet you call yourself a genius?]

Bulma rolled her eyes. [No need in being a smartass Vegeta! I was just making sure, ok! Sheesh.]

[No need in getting easily angered, I'm just Saying...]

Chichi was watching Bulma's facial expressions. She must be having one hell of a conversation with Vegeta. Chichi found herself laughing quietly at how funny her friend looked at the moment. Vegeta must have said something to piss her off, because she had a glare on her face.

[Are you kidding me? You're seriously saying I'M the one easily angered?]

[Well you're angry now, aren't you?]

Bulma could practically visualize the smirk that she knew Vegeta had. [Vegeta, you're worse than me when it comes to being easily angered.]

[What are you talking about? I'm always happy.]

Bulma didn't know whether Vegeta was joking, or being sarcastic. But she damn well knew he wasn't being serious. She rolled her eyes before replying him. [Is everyone else with you?]

[Yeah, unfortunately...]

Choosing ignore the 'unfortunately' part, and replied back. [I'll see you when you get here, but please hurry.]

[I'll be there soon woman; just don't get yourself killed somehow.]

She rolled her eyes, and replied with a monotone voice in her head. [Whatever Vegeta, just get here.] He didn't reply back after that.

Bulma turned over to Chichi, and began telling her the conversation with Vegeta. "He pretty much said that there was another ultimate Kai, and she took them all to her planet to get away from East ultimate Kai. Now they're on their way he-"

The door that appeared in front of them, cut off what Bulma was going to say. She had a smile on her face, thinking that Vegeta and everyone else were here already. But she was unpleasantly surprised, when she saw East ultimate Kai stepping through the door. Her smile quickly disappeared, and her expression changed to that of worry. 'They're too late... we're probably going home now. No, I refuse to believe we're going home like this. Vegeta will get here.' She thought hopefully.

Bulma and Chichi watched as the door that the Time Keeper stepped through disappear right before their eyes once again. He didn't seem to care that they were in a different location then before, and if he did, he didn't say anything to them about it. He just looked at them with the same cold eyes as before. The ones that showed not a single emotion. Then he turned his back to them and, once again held his palm out, making another door appear in front of them.

"I told you that I would be sending you home when I got back, and I didn't change my mind." The door that he made appear this time, was different from the other two that he used previously. The outward appearance was the same, but when he opened the door, they were able to see West City. But what terrified them the most, was the fact they were able to see Dr. Gero's androids continuously destroying everything in their path. Right in front of them, people were dying; just killed without mercy, or even warning. They felt a mixture of both guilt and angst. Their hearts went out to the people being killed, and yet they still selfishly wanted to stay on Planet Vegeta. Both Bulma and Chichi felt they were no better than the monsters destroying the city.

Tears ran down Bulma's eyes, and fell to her cheeks. She couldn't take watching people die anymore, it was getting to her. "Shut the door..."

"Not until you walk inside."

"I SAID SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!" She broke down crying. "Please... close the door..."

Chichi pulled her friend into a hug, letting her cry on her shoulder for comfort. She glared at the Time Keeper again. "You really have no heart, do you? You're just as evil as those androids... You know what? Fuck you Kai!"

East Ultimate Kai was getting inpatient, and felt the human females were here long enough. He lifted both his hands up, and made them glow a light green color. Bulma and Chichi felt themselves being pulled apart, so they tightened their grip on their hug. Soon, the pressure was too much for them, and they eventually broke apart. They cried out when they were picked up forcefully by the Ultimate Kai's manipulative powers, and levitated in the air. "I told you that you're going back to where you belong. I tried you let you go in on your own, but you were defiantly staying put. This is your own fault that I must go through these measures."

"Put us down now!" Bulma shouted, kicking her legs out any which way.

"You'll be sorry if you don't put us back down now!" Chichi also shouted, as she too struggled.

It was like East ultimate Kai couldn't hear anything they were saying. He kept ignoring them, as he constantly kept bringing them closer. Their struggling was delaying his powers a bit, but it still didn't do enough to stop them. They watched in horror as they were being brought closer and closer to the door every second. They were now close enough to enter the portal. 'This is it, I'm going back home.' Bulma thought sadly. Her feet were three inches away from going through the portal, until...

Another door opened up next up to their portal. Causing the East ultimate Kai to drop his concentration, and them, in the process. They were dropped in the part of space with no gravity, so they just floated. The Time Keeper turned his attention to the first person that stepped through the new door, and the one person he thought, he would never see again.

"West...?"

West ultimate Kai stood there glaring angrily at him, with crossed arms. "Hello East."

**Author's Note: Well that's it for this chapter. The most important chapter besides the Cooler fighting chapters, will be the next one. Review please!**


	27. Please Read: Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hello readers! I'm so sorry that I'm taking forever to update, but the Spring semester at my college, had started on Monday and I have a full load of classes that aren't easy. **

**I'm not abandoning this story, so you can breathe again; if you were holding your breath. I won't do that to you guys. This story will get finished, and it will be awesome. :) **

**I'll probably update sometime this weekend, if I can. I will definitely try to update most likely on Sundays. I appreciate your patience so much, and thank you.**

**Happy Reading**

**- GirlSuperSaiyan**


	28. Consumed By Inner Evil

**Author's Note: I am so so so so soooooo very sorry! I'm super late with my updating and once again I apologize! Seriously my professors were going crazy with the homework, especially because of the holiday. I also went kinda pokémon crazy lately. Watching the anime, playing a great - yet hard to find pokémon GBA rom hack (light platinum), and I've even read some pokémon fanfics. Eh I'm not going to give you any more excuses. Shame on me... **

**I also may never finish West Star High. I was thinking my next story would be a Pokémon one. I will always and forever love Dragon Ball Z more than Pokémon, but I've only got five pre-written chapters for West Star High, and then an evil called "Writer's Block" had screwed me over. So, I may or may not continue it. I won't even tease you with the five additional chapters I haven't posted yet. No need in getting you interested in a story I may never continue, right? **

**I hope you're not too mad at me readers. I have a chapter for you, and if you're not too furious with me... I would love some reviews again. Please. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 27: Consumed By Inner Evil**

Immediately after Vegeta and the others exited the portal door, they headed straight to Bulma and Chichi. All five Saiyans floated across the physical law-defying space realm, and weren't the least bit shocked by their unusual surroundings.

Why would they be shocked? They had lived through being sucked into a black hole, were brought through several warp tunnels, and were sent to a planet where time was exceptionally slower. Nothing surprised them anymore. So what, if they were able float comfortably in outer space, while also being able to breathe; It was no big deal, right?

When they all floated passed the two Ultimate Kai's, Prince Vegeta and Kakarot glared at East Ultimate Kai. Both Saiyans wanted to fight him and get it over with, but they knew the two Kai's had unfinished business to settle before they could interfere. So, unfortunately they had to be patient. And more importantly, they both needed to see if their mates were doing ok.

Bulma saw Kakarot go over to Chichi, along with the group of Saiyans that waited close by, and looked for Prince Vegeta. She was confused as to where he went, until she got a tap on the shoulder. She jumped slightly from getting startled by the tap, but when she turned around, she was happy to see Vegeta floating in front of her.

Prince Vegeta smirked knowingly. "Happy to see me? I didn't _startle _you, did I?"

"Of course not." The bluenette lied, crossing her arms to her chest stubbornly.

"Right. That's why you nearly jumped out of your skin from my little shoulder tap." Vegeta sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes at his woman's attempt to seem tough.

"Whatever Vegeta. What the hell took you so long to get here anyways?"

"Training and Warp tunnels." He simply replied.

* * *

><p>"How are you still alive?" The Time Keeper spoke with a look of disbelief on his face. He had lived thousands of years in grief, thinking West Ultimate Kai was dead, only to find out today that she was alive after all this time? It hurt him a lot knowing that she didn't bother to find him until now, and that their reunion was a confrontational one. He looked over at her opened portal with confusion, when he saw the Saiyans that he had captured, were floating into his realm from it. He had been too caught up in the fact that she was there, to even realize that the portal she had opened was still around. 'Why was she with them?' He thought.<p>

The glare on West's face did not fall. She was still very much angry with him for the way he treated these people. She had never known him to be so cold and ruthless. It wasn't like him at all, and she definitely disapproved of the new change. She didn't want to prolong this problem with a long explanation story on how she was there, so she simply replied, "That's not important right now. Why won't you let these humans and Saiyans be? Was it so important that you had to manipulate a powerful natural force? That's abusing our powers East, and you know it."

"Abusing my powers? Are you kidding me West?" He turned around to point at Bulma and Chichi. "These two were tampering with time. The blue haired human invented a time machine! I'm doing the right thing West."

"Well is it still the right thing, if you're tampering with fate?" She countered.

What West Ultimate Kai just said brought everyone's attention to her. They were all waiting for her to elaborate on what she meant, but she didn't. So East Ultimate Kai had to ask her. "Fate? How could these two humans traveling in a time machine, have anything to do with fate?"

"Did you not look at these humans' past before interfering? Both these two females have something in common in both dimensions. They were both mated to the same exact Saiyans. You might say that's a coincidence, but I believe its fate."

East Ultimate Kai was still not buying her little theory. "I don't care if you believe its fate or not. I have to do my job, and that's keeping everything in the universe in order." He turned his back to her, and with resentment he added. "You know, the job that _you_ used to have too." With that being said, he floated in the direction to Bulma and Chichi.

Seeing that East Ultimate Kai was approaching their direction, both Kakarot and Prince Vegeta got in front of their mates. Then automatically got into a fighting stance, ready if the ultimate Kai decided to attempt an attack.

West was angry before, but now she was furious! She couldn't believe East just disrespectfully turned his back to her, and on top of that, he completely disregarded her theory. He didn't even give it a second thought, nor did he care to. She floated forward quickly to catch up with him, and pulled his shoulder, making him look at her over his shoulder. He didn't even bother to turn all the way around. "I wasn't done talking to you." She said through clenched teeth.

"Well I was." That's all he said before floating forward again.

Not wanting to give up on talking some sense into him, West once again pulled East to look at her. The Time Keeper let out a breath in annoyance at her useless attempt to speak to him. He didn't want to have a discussion at the moment; he was on a mission and she was just delaying him. "Listen to me East... You don't have to do this. It's not worth it."

There was a moment of silence, which confused West to whether she got through to him or not. But the next thing he did... She just couldn't believe. She removed her hand from his shoulder when she saw his whole body glowing a light green aura. She wanted to move from her spot behind him, but her shock didn't allow her to. He turned his body to the side, holding out a palm in her direction that was full of this mysterious power he held. The next thing she knew, she was being picked up by a force to which she never even knew an Ultimate Kai could possess. The power felt dark, an evil that sent chills down her spine. She struggled to break free from his grasp, but the force of his power only got stronger. When she looked at his face, she had noticed that his eyes had also turned light green too. She now had an idea as to why he was so heartless. There is an evil inside of him that was now corrupting him. A part of him that even he couldn't get control of.

Prince Vegeta and Kakarot watch what was going on, and decided they've seen enough. They looked at each other nodding, and silently agreeing it was now the right time for them to interfere in the present situation. The flew off to help West Ultimate Kai.

The grip that East's dark powers had on West were now suffocating her. She couldn't believe he was trying to kill her now. 'This isn't the real East Ultimate Kai.' She thought, before crying out in pain. A tear was running down her right cheek from both the pain of being squeezed extremely tight, and also the pain of heartbreak. 'He would never try to kill me. The real East loved me with all his heart... This is a monster.' She closed her eyes tightly and cried her tears silently, thinking this was her end... That is, until she felt East abruptly release her from his grasp. She immediately gasped upon being released, taking as much air as she could into her lungs. She was relieved to be able to breathe again. When she composed herself enough, she decided to look up to see what made him stop crushing her.

Noticing a bright light was illuminating from behind her, she turned around to see two super Saiyans standing in front of East Ultimate Kai, and giving him death glares. To say she was happy to see those two, would be an understatement. They had just saved her life, and she was very much grateful.

The glares Prince Vegeta and Kakarot gave, did nothing to intimidate the Time Keeper. He just looked at them with an evil smirk.

"He's going to be tougher to fight than I originally thought..." The two super Saiyans turned their head to look behind East, and listened to what an out-of-breath West had to say. "His powers exceeds that of a normal ultimate Kai, but your training could still be put to good use. You need your speed more than ever now."

West watched in fear as the Time Keeper once again was raising a palm at her, in attempts to shut her up. But before he could, Kakarot punched him in the face, sending him flying off to some area in space. "Get out of here! And take our mates out of here too!" Prince Vegeta yelled out to West. She nodded before heading in the direction of Bulma and Chichi. She saw that East Ultimate Kai was heading back in their direction, so she definitely needed to hurry.

* * *

><p>Bulma and Chichi watched as West ultimate Kai flew towards them. However, they were caught off guard when she appeared to have disappeared one minute, then the next, was directly in front of them.<p>

"How did you -" Chichi was cut off.

"No time to explain." West Ultimate Kai quickly made a portal, holding her palm out. Once the portal was made, she turned her head to the three Saiyans spectators. "King Vegeta, Raditz, Amara-do any of you guys want to come along?"

West turned around to see that the two Saiyans were holding off East ultimate Kai. She really needed to hurry now. They were running out of time.

"No, I want to stay and watch the fight." King Vegeta replied.

"Same." Raditz agreed.

"I'll go." Raditz looked at Amara with a raised eyebrow. She turned to look at him and explained. "Someone's got to bring Princess Bulma and Chichi up-to-date about what happened before we met up with them again." Amara said.

Both Raditz and King Vegeta nodded in agreement.

West opened the door. "Ok, then let's hurry. I don't know how long those two can hold him off." She grabbed both Bulma's and Chichi's hand and floated quickly inside the portal. Amara followed closely behind. When all four of them went through the door, it vanished soon after.

"Your Highness, do you have any idea where she's taking them?" Raditz asked his King, but his eyes were glued to the two fighting super Saiyans and the rogue ultimate Kai.

"Think about it, it's quite obvious." He replied, also not removing his eyes from the fight.

* * *

><p>Just as West ultimate Kai took Bulma, Chichi, and Amara away, East ultimate Kai had watched them leave; much to his displeasure. There was nothing he could do to stop them from leaving. Both Kakarot and Prince Vegeta were holding him back. His anger didn't allow him to think rationally. He was furious, and frustrated at them same time. All his added frustration caused him to power up, and let out a larger green aura than before. His aura was powerful enough to finally knock both Prince Vegeta and Kakarot away from him. But it was too late. The females had already left, and he couldn't pinpoint their whereabouts. He had no idea where they were, and he wasn't able to search for them either.<p>

The usually indifferent Time Keeper, showed so much rage after realizing he lost the chance to complete his mission. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" He yelled out, referring to the two Super Saiyans. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! I WASN'T GOING TO KILL YOU BEFORE, BUT NOW YOU ALL DESERVE DEATH! ALL OF YOU MORTALS IN MY WAY WILL DIE!" He charged at them with the speed technique that West had taught them not to long ago.

They were fully prepared, and ready for him. Both Saiyans dodged his attempt to charge at them, and ended up at different sides surrounding the ultimate Kai. And it seemed to make him all the more angry that he wasn't able to catch any of them.

"Like West ultimate Kai said, you don't have to do this! Why can't you leave us all alone? This fight isn't necessary!" Kakarot tried to reason with East one more time.

You could see from the Kai's aura, reasoning was only making him angrier. He was clenching his fists at his side, as he groaned loudly in frustration. "NOBODY DESERVES TO BE HAPPY IF I CAN'T! I WILL NOT LET THIS GO, SO DON'T ASK ME TO!" He shot out a green ki ball at Kakarot, but he dodged it.

Prince Vegeta also attempted to talk some sense into the ultimate Kai. "Just because your life was fucked up, doesn't mean you have to take it out on us. We get it, your life sucks. Boohoo, get over it! West ultimate Kai could make your life less sucky, but you keep bitching about the past. If you want to be stupid like that, go ahead. I'll kick your ass if that's what you really want."

"Vegeta, you didn't have to say all of -" Kakarot started, but was cut off when the Time Keeper flew over to Vegeta.

The Time Keeper rushed at Vegeta and started throwing punches and kicks at him. But Vegeta matched every one of his hits with his own. When the Saiyan prince found the perfect opening, he used the special technique to get behind the ultimate Kai, and kicked his back with both legs at the same time. The Kai was sent off flying in some random direction once again. 'I have to admit, I do love the zero gravity atmosphere. It does save Ki.' Prince Vegeta thought with a smirk.

Kakarot glared at Vegeta, but the Saiyan prince acted as if he did nothing wrong. He held out his arms like he was confused as to what he did. "What?" He asked to the glaring Saiyan, but Kakarot just sighed in frustration and shook his head.

Vegeta justified his actions. "We came here to fight him, and I'm doing just that."

"You didn't have to insult him Vegeta! We could have talked him out of a fight. I like fighting as much as you do, but it seemed to me that West ultimate Kai didn't want it to go this far. She was trying to talk him out of it." Kakarot reasoned.

"Whatever. The fight has already started, might as well finish it." Vegeta said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Kakarot easily dodged a ki blast sent in his direction. The Time Keeper was back. "Vegeta, you're unbelievable."

* * *

><p>The portal West ultimate Kai made this time, had sent Bulma, Chichi, and Amara to a room. The room itself was very bizarre. As they looked around, they noticed the room was round shaped, and had large windows going around it. The front half of the windows showed different scenes from different places, while the back half of the windows showed the meadow that Amara was in earlier. You could tell the room was high up, from the large landscape view they got from the windows that showed the meadow. The room didn't have very much furniture and was mostly empty except for a round purple rug with a black ultimate Kai symbol in the middle of it. The rug was placed in the center of the room's floor and there was also a wooden table sitting on top of it, with a few items placed on the table's surface.<p>

"This is still your planet, right? Where exactly are we?" Amara asked West ultimate Kai. She followed the Kai to the table in the middle of the room.

The ultimate Kai snapped her fingers, and made four chairs appear on the sides of the round table. She took a seat and gestured for Amara, Chichi, and Bulma to do the same. They all sat down at the table too. Seeing as everyone was seated, she answered Amara's question. "You're right about us being on my home planet, and to be more specific, we're at the ultimate Kai lookout tower."

"Why'd you bring us here, instead of the meadow?" Amara asked with curiosity.

"Because, I needed to show you something. And I could only do it here." She turned her head to Bulma and Chichi. "By any chance, have any of you guys encountered a Saiyan named Broly in your original dimension? Or have any of your mates? I know Amara hasn't encountered him, because he was banished as a new born baby from Planet Vegeta about two years before she was back from a purging mission. Although, Broly was banished at the same time in both dimensions."

"I don't remember Vegeta saying anything about him." Said Bulma.

Chichi said, "Neither has Goku."

"Goku? Oh yeah, I remember that that was his Earth name in your original dimension." West commented.

'So it was a different dimension then. I got them mixed up.' West ultimate thought.

"I forgot that in your real dimension, Vegeta had never turned super Saiyan and Goku died from a heart virus. So therefore, they both died before they got the chance to face Broly. Trunks also died too..." The Kai said more to herself than everyone else.

"What does the Saiyan named Broly have to do with any of this?" Amara asked.

"Nothing, except... well, I'll show you. Just look at that window over there." She pointed to a specific window and made an image appear. It showed Goku fighting Broly after everyone lent him their power. "See that green glow coming from Broly? Recognize it?"

"Oh my Kami... " Bulma instantly made the connection, but the others didn't.

"What Bulma? I don't get it." Chichi said.

Bulma explained, "The green glow. That was the same glow we all saw East ultimate Kai have..."

"Wow, she's right." Amara agreed.

"Exactly. That's the same exact glow, but the power works differently for different species. It's much worst on a Saiyan, because a Saiyan's power can be endless. And yes, an ultimate Kai can become just as strong too, but Saiyans become powerful more quickly than we do. It's in their nature, they're a warrior race. But that doesn't make East any less of a threat. Remember unlike Broly, he can control strong forces of nature. All ultimate Kai's can." She picked up a book on top of the table and turned to a specific page, then set it in the middle of the table to show them. They stood up from their seat, and leaned over the table to look at the book at the same time.

West ultimate Kai kept speaking as they looked at the pages. "The power is pure evil, as you can see. Only a few beings have ever been born with it. I've never noticed the signs of East having such a power before now. It must have remained dormant until his bitterness over the years brought it out to the surface."

"Is there a way to stop it?" Bulma asked, looking up from the book.

"Yes..." West answered, looking down with a concerned frown on her face. "But not while he's conscious."

"I get it. Goku and Vegeta need to knock him out somehow." Chichi commented.

"Exactly." West looked up at the other three females at the table. "And only then, will I be able to cure him of his inner evil."

There was an awkward silence for a minute, until Amara's sigh of boredom broke it, and she spoke again saying, "I just wish there was a way we could all see the fight too."

"Yeah, me too." Chichi agreed.

"Same." Bulma also agreed, since she loved watching their fights.

West ultimate Kai smirked. "There is a way."

Bulma, Chichi, and Amara looked at the Kai at the same time, and simultaneously asked, "HOW?"

"These windows can see anything and everything going on anywhere." She pointed her finger at several windows, making them show different angles of the fight taking place.

"Ultimate Kai's are awesome." Bulma said in a trance-like state, keeping her eyes on the windows.

"Umhmm." Both Amara and Chichi nodded in agreement as they watched the HD windows.

West chuckled slightly at their reactions, finding the three female mortals to be very amusing. Well who could blame them? This was the first time ever in history, that a mortal has ever stepped foot in this tower. Of course they would find something as simple as all-seeing windows to be something incredible.

Bulma, Chichi, and Amara were cheering Kakarot and Prince Vegeta on. They were easily winning the fight, from what they can tell. The two Super Saiyans barely had scratches, but the Time Keeper had several noticeable bruises, and his bottom lip and left eyebrow were bleeding. From the looks of things, this fight would be over quickly. Even Raditz and King Vegeta were thinking the same thing; one of the windows showed them and their reactions to the fight - they were smirking with confidence - no doubt thinking this fight would be over soon also.

Everyone was happy and relieved, except for West ultimate Kai. She looked to be deep in thought. Bulma had a smile on her face, as she turned around to look at West; to ask her why she wasn't cheering along with them. However, she wasn't expecting to see the worried expression on West's face. Her smile dropped, and her face instantly changed to a look of concern.

"What's wrong West? They're winning the fight." Bulma asked.

West ultimate Kai sighed sadly. "East is holding back. I don't know why, but he is."

Chichi and Amara decided to look back too, after hearing what West said.

"What do you mean he's holding back?" Amara asked.

West looked up at the screen again. "Because that's just the normal power of an ultimate Kai. He has more power than that. He's calculating their strength right now."

"Oh no..." Bulma said quietly to herself.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta had once again knocked East ultimate Kai into some random direction. He was confident that he was going to end the fight soon.<p>

But one thing confused him... How could he keep getting back up?

He and Kakarot were hitting the ultimate Kai with all their force. And yet, he just kept coming back for more. He would get back up, only to get knocked back down over and over again. Where was he finding the energy to keep on standing? This puzzled both Kakarot and the Saiyan prince.

Prince Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked while arrogantly saying, "Had enough yet? Your face is already twice as ugly as it used to be. Do you want to give up before we make you look unrecognizable?"

The response East ultimate Kai gave... They definitely weren't expecting.

Both Kakarot and Prince Vegeta frowned, when East gave out the most creepy and loudest laugh they've ever heard. He's now rivaling Frieza in weirdness. He had to catch his breath before replying, "Oh. Oh. That was hilarious! You think I want to quit now? I'm barely getting started."

Prince Vegeta turned over to Kakarot and said, "The weirdo with the clown laughter is obviously delusional." East Kai heard what he Vegeta said, and start laughing his bizarre laughter once again. Prince Vegeta looked at him with disgust and added, "... or is high off something." Kakarot shook his head in disbelief.

The Time Keeper once again spoke, "Fools! I've been holding back this whole time!"

"What!" Said Kakarot.

Prince Vegeta skeptically said, "You're bluffing."

The ultimate Kai smirked. "Am I?" Was all he said, before beginning to powering up to his full strength. The green aura around him was so bright, that it was almost the equivalent to Tien Shinhan's solar flare. All Saiyans had to cover their eyes for a minute, including the two spectators that were further away.

Both Kakarot and Prince Vegeta glared at him when he was done powering up. His power was nothing less than amazing, and they could feel it. He was still beatable, but they have to act smartly.

"Still think this fight is over?" East ultimate stood there with a cocky smirk, and crossed arms. A light green aura was surrounding him.

* * *

><p>West ultimate Kai looked at the window with worry. She knew she was right about him holding back, but this time she didn't want to be.<p>

'It's just as I feared.' West thought, officially terrified.

**Author's note: Well that's the end of this chapter. Let me know what you think. Review Review Review! :D **


	29. Nothing's Going As Planned

**Author's Note: This will NOT be a drag-out fight. I don't have the patience to write out another full fight, nor do I have the time. Plus a dragged out battle would jack up my whole story line. So if you're looking for three more chapters of just fighting; I'm sorry to disappoint you - but that's not happening.**

**My reviewers/readers are so awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews, and keep em' coming please. :)**

**Read and enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 28: Nothing's Going As Planned**

It's currently night on Planet Vegeta right now. The planet's dark purple night sky showed off numbers of twinkling stars. Many constellations could easily be seen by its clear pollution-free atmosphere, along with a big and bright illuminating moon. The very same moon that would be full in a couple of days. The view itself was so amazingly breathtaking; some would describe it as romantic even. Planet Vegeta definitely had one of the most beautiful sky views in the universe. That was for sure.

Tonight, it was the Saiyan Queen who decided to enjoy her home planet's night sky. Her arms were rested comfortably on the balcony's railing as she slightly leaned onto it; eyes glued to the moon and stars with a grin on her lips. A calming wind blew in her face, making her hair gently blow back. She sighed with contentment.

Why was she in such a good mood, you ask? Well tomorrow her friends, family, and mate would be home again. It was completely immeasurable how much she missed everyone. She felt alone without them, even living in a busy castle full of workers.

To her, it just wasn't the same.

So with hopes of them coming home just a bit earlier, she looked at the night sky. She couldn't wait to see her mate again, after what seemed to be like such a long time. Even if he wasn't dead for that long.

Then they would finally be able to plan a wedding/coronation for her son, and soon-to-be daughter in-law. The thought of that, still blew the Saiyan Queen's mind. If you would have told her that one day her son would actually willingly pick a mate like this a couple of years back; she would have laughed in your face and thought you were crazy. What even shocked her more than that, was the fact that her very own mate gave Bulma his approval to mate with their son, not too long ago. It happened to be the same night that Bulma was kidnapped when he had accepted her. He had finally realized what she meant to their people, and to their son.

It was about damn time too.

Queen Celereena was too excitedly anxious to fall asleep. She knew it too. That's the reason she didn't even bother to try sleeping. It would be a useless attempt anyways. And since she decided that sleep was out for a while, she just figured she'd stargaze until she was actually ready to fall asleep for sure. So, she took her time and enjoyed this peaceful moment. Loving the calming night's refreshing breeze, and the look of the night's sky.

'I can't wait until you all come home tomorrow. Don't keep me waiting too long guys; I already miss you all enough as it is.' She thought, with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>'This is impossible! How could he become so strong in such a short amount of time? I couldn't even sense him holding back at all.' Prince Vegeta thought with confusion. He and Kakarot were both throwing punches and kicks at the Kai, but the Time Keeper was matching every one of their attacks with his own. They were even using the speed technique, but it made no difference. He would easily keep up with their speed. Actually the fact that both super Saiyans were attacking him all together, was the only reason the ultimate Kai, was even remotely slowed down at all. Otherwise, he would have been way too quick for just one of them.<p>

The Time Keeper gave out another one of his sadistic chuckles. "Give up _super _Saiyans? Can't you see that you obviously cannot win?" He emphasized the 'super' on purpose, to mock the fact that he was beating them in their best form of power.

Both super Saiyans stood there glaring at him with fists clenched at their sides. It was really irritating them that the Time Keeper was constantly mocking their failed attempts get a single hit on him, and to make matters worse, he had not yet tried to hit them with any major attacks. All he did was evade their attacks with ease; just toying with them with the intended purpose of humiliating them.

'His new power doesn't have any visible weaknesses. Where did he get all that energy from?' Kakarot thought, before attempting to attack again. He threw a large amount of mini ki balls in the smirking Time Keeper's direction, and Vegeta did the same. But ultimate Kai made no attempt to move out of the way. He just laughed as he watched their attacks head in his direction, and at the last possible second, he made a ki force field to block their blasts from hitting him.

All of Prince Vegeta's and Kakarot's ki blasts, had been bounced off the force field, and immediately shot off in their direction instead. The Kai had completely reversed their attack, and turned it against them. He laughed as he watched the two super Saiyans dodge out of the way of their very own ki blasts.

"Hahaha I think it's time for me to start attacking for real now. What do you think?" The ultimate Kai asked rhetorically. He gave them no time to recover from dodging their incredibly fast moving ki blasts; using both of his hands to shoot two larger blasts of his own, in both of their directions. They were able to dodge his attack, or so they thought...

"Oh you think you dodged my blasts, did you?" The evil Kai smirked. "Well guess again."

They didn't know what he meant, until two miniature portals had opened up instantaneously beside both of them. (A/N: Picture what Janemba did to Goku in the Fusion Reborn movie). The two portals redirected the Kai's blasts in their direction again, making it impossible for them to dodge it this time. Both super Saiyans were caught off guard, and were hit at close range by the Kai's powerful blasts. Both of the portals made the Time Keeper's attacks hit them in an angle. The blasts sent Kakarot and Vegeta off to a nearby asteroid, making them both go all the way through said-asteroid with incredible force.

"This is fun." The Kai laughed in sadistic enjoyment. "I haven't felt like I had this much fun in years. Do you want to play another game?"

While the Kai spoke to them, Prince Vegeta and Kakarot had to put a lot of effort into climbing on top of the asteroid they just hit. The pain they felt was making it difficult for them. But soon enough, both super Saiyans were able to do it, and stood up when they reached the top. East ultimate Kai flew to the asteroid also; landing in front of them with a smirk once again on his face.

The Kai looked at Prince Vegeta. "When are you going to kick my ass? I'm waiting to get my ass kicked. That _is _what you said you were going to do, right?" Prince Vegeta glared at him. The Kai kept speaking. "What happened to the fight being over soon, huh? WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT, YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!" He shot another ki blast, but just at Prince Vegeta this time. He dodged it, but the same thing happened again with another small portal opening up next him. The Saiyan prince was knocked over again, and landed roughly, with his back down to the asteroid's surface. As the Prince struggled to get back up, East tried to take advantage of his weak state again, but Kakarot tried to stop him.

Key word being _tried. _

Kakarot flew toward the Kai, while at the same time building up a Kamehameha wave. When he shot out the wave, East ultimate Kai used the speed technique to dodge it. Kakarot frowned in frustration and disbelief that his most powerful attack was useless, because of the Kai's speed. While this was going on, Prince Vegeta had recovered enough to power up a big bang attack. The same result happened, when he also fired it in the Kai's direction. Their best attacks won't work. Now what?

"Wow, those attacks seemed powerful. I would have been done for if they connected. Too bad I'm too fast to get hit." The Time Keeper once again taunted them.

"Can you just shut up and fight? Its bad enough we have to see your ugly face already. I don't want to keep hearing your irritating voice too." Prince Vegeta spat, completely annoyed with the ultimate Kai's mocking comments.

"What's wrong, _you're Highness? _Can't take what you dish out? You seemed all for the insults when _you _were the one giving them out. Can't take your own medicine?" The Time Keeper once again taughted.

Prince Vegeta smirked. "Nah. I'm all for insults in battle, but when your opponent can't come up with any good ones, then it just becomes unbelievably sad. You might want to practice at it some; you're not even close to being on my level, Kai."

His insult _did _get to the ultimate Kai. East became pissed, and now he was done playing games. He growled in anger at what Prince Vegeta said to him.

Prince Vegeta smirked when he saw how angry his little comment was making the Ultimate Kai. "What was that bullshit about not taking what I dish out? You seem angry to me right now, or are you going to cry soon from getting your wittle feelings hurt? I think it's _you _that can't take what you dish it out."

* * *

><p>"Cmon son! What are you doing? Stop with the insults and fight him!" King Vegeta yelled out to his son, but the prince didn't hear him.<p>

"Maybe there's a reason he's insulting him this much." Raditz reasoned.

"How so?" The Saiyan King asked.

"I think it's his way of stalling. He's probably making up a plan in his head right now."

"He better be. This fight is taking longer than it should have."

"I don't think so, something's not right with that Kai. His aura feels dark..."

"Hmm... maybe you're right."

* * *

><p>"Vegeta! What are you doing? Stop making him get angrier!" Bulma yelled at the window, as if he could hear her. "Argh! What can they do to stop him?" She asked West.<p>

The Kai gave a disappointed sigh. "I don't know, Bulma. As long as East is able to create portals like that... There's nothing they can do, I'm afraid..."

"So it's over, just like THAT?" Chichi asked, before banging her fists onto the table with a frustrated growl.

"No, it can't be! They have to win!" Amara yelled out.

"Wait guys, look!" Bulma said. Everyone turned their attention back to the glass window. "What's he doing?"

They saw East ultimate Kai's aura change from light green to magenta. His aura may have been magenta, but his eyes where still green, which meant he was still a slave to his evil energy. He began moving his hand in a slow rotating motion, and it started to glow. While East charged up his mysterious attack, Vegeta and Kakarot decided to take the opportunity to attack the Kai with energy blasts. However, the Kai seemed to disappear before they could do anything to him, and ended up in a different location.

When West saw this, she immediately knew what was going on. 'No... he can't do this now! Not after we were so close to winning!' West thought with a feeling of hopelessness.

"West..." Chichi said her name calmly, but with worry as well. The Kai looked up at her. "You know what's going on, don't you..?" She asked.

The ultimate Kai nodded. "Yes I do..." She gave a sad sigh. "And everything will be over if he succeeds in doing this."

"What exactly is he doing?" Bulma asked.

West ultimate Kai looked down, not wanting to answer them. It was hard enough knowing what was going on, but saying it out loud was even more difficult. They once again looked at the window to watch the fight some more. The same thing kept happening. Both Vegeta and Kakarot would try to attack him, but their attacks kept getting evaded.

Bulma turned back around, feeling she had seen enough. She was no longer patient; she needed to know what was happening right now. She could no longer stand being in the dark about something as important as this. "You have to tell us what's going on! We need to know!" Bulma demanded.

The female Kai sighed sadly. She now had courage to tell them what was going on, but also knew that as soon as she told them what was happening, they would surely not take it well. West looked down, unable to meet their eyes that were soon to be filled with sadness and worry. "He's making a black hole..."

The reaction the ultimate Kai got from them was unexpected. They seemed to not be as sad as she thought they would. 'Did they not hear what I said? Their mates could get sucked in a black hole!' West ultimate Kai thought with disbelief.

"Oh, that's all?" Bulma wondered what all the unnecessary drama was about. "They'll just be transported somewhere else, right?"

'Now I understand. They think that all black holes are portals. This is going to be harder than I thought.' The Kai thought, again unable to meet the gaze of the three other women in the room.

"Actually no..." West quietly replied.

"What do you mean?" Chichi asked.

West's uneasiness caused her to nervously run her fingers through her white hair. "This black hole is real... It's not a portal illusion like the one you were sucked into earlier. This one will not transport them anywhere, it will _kill _them! The forceful wind will tear their bodies apart, literally." The looks on the three women's faces were of horror, fear, and sadness at hearing this. This was the reaction that West knew was coming. "Everything we've worked for will be for nothing..." A tear ran down to her cheek, but her voice remained steady. "We'll all lose our loves forever, and there's nothing we could fucking do about it!" She yelled out, pounding the bottom of her fists on the table.

The room got quiet from hearing such disheartening news. Their mates were going to die, along with the Saiyan that was going to be Bulma's father in-law. You could tell that none of them were expecting this. But despite all the sadness in the room, Bulma thought about what something West ultimate Kai said, and had to ask her about it. She was the one to break the silence.

"What do you mean; _we'll _all lose the one's we love? Unless..." Bulma gasped upon realization. "You loved... East ultimate Kai?" Bulma asked, a bit shocked to find out this new information, actually everyone was.

Amara and Chichi looked at the ultimate Kai with a look of surprise on their faces, and waited anxiously to hear her reply to this. They weren't surprised they didn't catch this part what West said; they were too caught in the grief of hearing their mates' possible doom.

At this point, more tears had fallen from West's eyes. She wiped them off with the back of her hands. "Y-yes. But... I love the _real _him. Not this evil heartless psychopath you see in that window right now! I don't even know who that person is, because there is no way he's East ultimate Kai. I don't love _him_... "

"Does he know?" Chichi asked.

"Yes... The real him knows. I don't know about that guy though." She let out a sad sigh. "I have to try to get everyone out of there... Before it's too late."

"What do you mean, just you? We can't let you go out there alone!" Amara reasoned.

The Kai gave a weak smile. "It's best that I go back there alone. If you guys come along, he'll get ahold of you, and then all that we've done will be for nothing. Ok, so don't worry about me. I promise to be careful ok?"

Amara sighed, reluctantly agreeing with the Kai. "Fine, but you better come back. You hear me?"

"I'll do everything in my power to come back." West reassured, holding out her palm to open up another portal. Another door appeared instantly.

Bulma, Chichi, and Amara watched her walk through the door and leave. The door vanished just as fast as it appeared.

* * *

><p>Literally everyone but the Time Keeper, was holding on for dear life; the Kai had a special force field around himself that was keeping him in place. Kakarot and Vegeta were holding onto part of the asteroid's surface, and luckily for Raditz and King Vegeta, they were able to also find an asteroid nearby them. Above everyone was the start of a small black hole that East was slowly making larger. It was still big enough to suck up small stars with ease, and would have to stretch to take in larger ones.<p>

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY HONOR? BLACK HOLES AREN'T FAIR!" Kakarot yelled over the loud noise of the blooming black hole.

"SCREW HONOR, I WANT YOU ALL DEAD!" The Time Keeper replied bluntly, also yelling over the loud rushing wind sound.

"I THINK YOU'RE JUST TOO SCARED TO FACE US THE REAL WAY!" Prince Vegeta also yelled out.

"HONESTLY, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK OF ME! I'M SICK OF ALL OF YOU! I HOPE YOU FIND THIS DEATH TO BE EXTRA PAINFUL." He laughed out evilly. "BLACK HOLE DEATHS ARE THE WORST! YOU'LL GET RIPPED IN HALF BY THE IT'S SHEER FORCE!"

Prince Vegeta looked up above him, and frowned. The artificial black hole had started to open a bit wider now, making the wind blow extremely faster. The two super Saiyans had to clutch on tighter to the asteroid rock. Raditz and King Vegeta were further away from the black hole, but the force was still strong enough to affect them also. They all knew it was a matter of time before this black hole would become large and strong enough to take their asteroids in too. But they still decided hang on for as long as they could. Everyone tried to think of some possible plan to stop him, but unfortunately, they couldn't come up with anything at all.

Things were looking bad for every Saiyan there. All their legs were forced to be pointed upward by the vacuumed force of the black hole. The more time passed, the wider the black hole would become. Kakarot was starting to lose his grip on the part of rock he was holding onto. He wasn't really in the best place for a good grip; East ultimate Kai didn't give them much time to find good places to grab onto. They had to work with whatever spot was closest to them.

Prince Vegeta was able to find a better place on the asteroid to grip onto, and was still going strong. He looked over at Kakarot, and saw that he was having a bit of trouble. He kept losing his grip with one hand, and would try to grab back on with the other. If something wasn't done, he would be sucked in soon.

"C'mon Kakarot! Hold on!" Prince Vegeta yelled out to him.

"I'm trying Vegeta, but I can't get a good grip. I don't know how much long I could hol- Ahhh!" Kakarot had lost his grip completely on the asteroid rock. Vegeta watch in horror as Kakarot began to float upward toward the black hole. Everything seemed to move in slow motion at that moment.

Kakarot was sure he was going to die. His heartbeat started to quicken from the adrenaline rush he was receiving. He scolded himself in his mind for not being able to hold on longer. Then he started to think of the things he would have to give up because of his death. 'Now I can't be with my mate and our son. Please forgive me Chichi... I love you and I tried... But obviously I couldn't try hard enough.'

Just as he was about to except his fate, he felt a strong hand grip his wrist. He down to see it was Vegeta. 'Thank Kami! Vegeta always has my back.' Kakarot thought, somewhat relieved.

The Saiyan prince smirked. "I'm not going to let you die that easily. I still need an adequate sparring partner." Kakarot rolled his eyes. He knew they were friends, but Vegeta didn't want to admit it.

Prince Vegeta started to pull Kakarot back down to the asteroid, which was easier said than done. The force of the black hole made pulling Kakarot down extremely difficult. After a while, Vegeta started to lose his own grip on the asteroid. He gritted his teeth as he tried to hold on tighter, but it was too late... He had also lost his grip too, sending both himself and Kakarot flying in the direction of the black hole.

King Vegeta and Raditz watched in horror as their family was being taken in by the force of the black hole. There was nothing they could do to stop it. If they tried, it would just result in them getting killed too. It would be useless.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta! No... "Bulma desperately cried out, as she watched her mate was about to meet his demise.<p>

"Goku..." Chichi said, almost in a whisper. Kakarot may not have realized it, but he had spoken to her through their bond. She had tried to reply back to him, but he block off the bond again before she got the chance.

"Where the hell is West ultimate Kai?" Amara asked, shouting angrily.

**Author's Note: That's the end of this chapter... The next chapter will be out sooner than you think. I'm not kidding. Review please!**


	30. Inner Struggle

**Author's Note: When I said the next chapter would be coming out fast, I wasn't kidding. Lol **

**This will be a pretty long chapter, but a whole lot is going to happen in it. And just so you know:**

_Italics text will be flashbacks._

**I don't feel like putting -Flashback- -End of Flashback- before and after every flashback. So yeah...**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy, read, and review please! You guys know how much I love those reviews. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 29: Inner Struggle**

East ultimate Kai laughed as he watched the two - now normal Saiyans, float upwards to the black hole against their will. Its location was very high above them. So even if they were moving extremely fast, it would take some time before the Saiyans would get fully consumed by it. The Time Keeper had already done what needed to, so he didn't have to keep rotating his finger anymore. He relaxed as he watched both Kakarot and Prince Vegeta float towards the black hole, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

Raditz and King Vegeta after a while couldn't hold on anymore, and were following close behind Prince Vegeta and Kakarot. Even though Kakarot and Prince Vegeta felt there was no hope in them escaping this unfortunate situation, they still decided to fight till the end. The two Saiyans tried to fly downward in the opposite direction, and it was working to an extent, but it wasn't exactly getting them anywhere. Their flying was only slowing down the inevitable.

Prince Vegeta saw that his father and Raditz were catching up to them quickly by the force of the black hole. So he decided to tell them to do the same thing that he and Kakarot are doing. "RADITZ! FATHER! FLY DOWNWARD! IT WILL SLOW YOU FROM GETTING PULLED IN FASTER!"

Both Raditz and King Vegeta had heard him, and did exactly that. How long they would be able to do this; they didn't know for sure. But what they were sure of was that this wouldn't last very long, and that they would eventually meet their end.

x

"Hmm... Maybe I should make the black hole's rotation quicker." The Time Keeper said aloud to himself.

"I don't think so." A familiar voice replied to him from behind.

East ultimate Kai didn't even bother to turn around; he already knew who was behind him. "So West, you finally decided to come out of hiding?"

The female ultimate Kai glared at the back of his head, but stopped, when she looked over at the struggling Saiyans from afar. She knew what she had to do to save them. Her aura changed from light blue to magenta as she held out her hand to point her finger, and start twirling it in the opposite direction that East did. What confused her was that East ultimate Kai knew what she was doing, but made no attempt to stop her. He just watched her as she started the process of inverting his black hole.

West ultimate Kai knew that the force of the wind would knock the Saiyans roughly away, but she also knew they could take it. They are a part of a warrior race after all.

The combination of the strong wind and her aura, made her long white hair blow backwards. West was able to see the black hole come outward by the light of the stars being consumed. She inverted the black hole more quickly than it took East to make it, and like she expected, the force pushed all four Saiyans in the opposite direction. But the fact that they were flying ahead of time, saved them from any unnecessary injuries. They were able to safely land back onto the asteroid that the black hole hadn't consumed. They looked in her direction upon landing.

Once West ultimate Kai was done inverting the black hole, she made that part of space go back to normal. She then looked over at East ultimate Kai, to find some kind of explanation as to why he didn't stop her from helping the Saiyans. He looked to be in deep thought. His eyes weren't light green anymore.

When the Time Keeper felt West's gaze on him, he sighed, then met her gaze with his own. "West... what has become of me?" He asked her, with a voice full of uncertainty.

West let out a deep breath, and looked him in his - now onyx eyes. "I don't know, but I don't like it. Please East; let me help you before it's too late."

The female ultimate Kai honestly didn't know if she could trust him or not. He could be playing her for a fool right now, but she didn't want to believe that. He seemed genuine at the moment, and that's what she was going to believe.

East didn't say anything else; he just hid his face in his hands. All of a sudden, he clutched the top of his head with hands, and cried out loudly in pain.

"East!" West cried out in concern. She quickly flew over to his side, and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with teary eyes; she could tell he was in a lot of pain. The very next thing he did, she didn't expect. He forcefully pushed her away from him, and then resumed crying out in agony. She swore that she saw a flash of green, but it left just as quickly as it was shown.

West now understood at that moment what was going on, he was fighting it...

"East..." West looked at him with sadness. "Please let me help you! I can give your assistance!"

"Get away from me!" East ultimate Kai said, before groaning out more loudly in pain.

"Can't you see, I can help you!" West ultimate Kai shouted.

Even through all the pain he was going through; the very last thing that West said echoed in his head over and over again.

_**Can't you see, I can help you!**_

_**Can't you see, I can help you!**_

_**Can't you see, I ca-**_

_Two young ultimate Kai's were playing in the meadow. One of them was East, the other was South. Both children looked to be ten years old, and were playing out here, since their parents were busy being guardians at the tower._

_"C'mon East! You're too slow, what a slowpoke. You can't catch me, you can't catch me. Ha ha ha-ha-ha." Taunted Chibi South ultimate Kai, as he stuck his tongue out at Chibi East._

_Chibi East was getting angry. "Shut up! I can to catch you!" He started running faster, and was about to catch Chibi South, but the boy sped up at the last minute. Chibi East ended up falling on the ground, making an oof sound._

_"C'mon East, don't be a baby. Get back up and you might still be able to catch me." Chibi South once again taunted._

_Chibi East immediately stood up from the - now flattened flowers, and again tried to chase after the other boy. "I'm going to get you!"_

_"I would like to see you try!" Chibi South laughed as he ran at a super-fast speed. 'I'm too fast for him.' He thought with an accomplished smirk. Deciding to see just how far behind his friend was, he turned around. He stopped running when he looked behind him, and saw that Chibi East wasn't following him anymore. He was on the floor clutching his head in pain. "East! Oh no..." The Chibi ultimate Kai ran to his hurt friend, and sat down next to him when he got there. "East, are you alright? What happened?" The little Kai was scared seeing his friend this way._

_Chibi East kept crying out in pain, and tears ran down his eyes. When he looked up at his friend, his eyes were light green. Chibi South gasped from seeing the change in his friend. "East... You're eyes are green!"_

_"I know! Now leave me alone!"_

_"No! Can't you see, I can help you!"_

_After those words were said, Chibi East went back to normal, and his pain was gone. He looked up at his friend with a smile. "You cured me!"_

_"I told you I could, but you didn't want to believe me." Chibi South faked being emotionally hurt._

_Chibi East rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatic nature._

_"East! South! Time for dinner!" They heard their mothers, Northwest and Eastwest shout to them from the tower._

_"I'll be there in a minute mom!" They both shouted back to their mothers._

_East looked down and sighed. "This has happened before, ya know. Can you promise me that you'll keep it a secret? I don't want anyone else to know, especially not my parents."_

_"You can count on me! I've got your back like a shirt."_

_Chibi East smiled, as he slightly shook his head at his best friend's corny shirt comment. "Race you?" He challenged._

_Chibi South smirked. "You're on!"_

That was the second time East had ever gotten this enigmatic headache. And even when South was still alive through the beginning of their adult years, they still couldn't figure out the cause. Even with hundreds of years of research, it was still a mystery.

Those words that West spoke, seemed to do the trick again, because East didn't feel pain anymore. However, he was curious as to how she was going to help him. He just hopes it wasn't the same "cure" he got from Planet Nu-moe.

_East and South ultimate Kai decided to go to Planet Nu-moe, when they heard about their numerous cures, remedies, and medicines. The Nu-nu's planet was well-known for that. When the two ultimate Kai's opened a portal door; they stood in front of a crowd of Red-skinned humanoids with blonde hair. They were dressed in clothing similar to that of a Native American tribe, with loin cloths covering their lower regions, and they were also wearing multiple stone jewelry. Their females wore ponchos that were low enough to cover their breast, but still showed off their stomach, and they also wore what looked to be miniskirts._

_A male Nu-nu approached the Kai's, and when they stepped out of the portal, the Nu-nus were amazed when the door disappeared._

_"Xtu muno fata dobomb? (How did you do that?)" The Nu-nu asked._

_"Deva kopp vetra numino Kai's. Sava hut do medicine be geto? Savla go Dopple? (We have this ability because we're ultimate Kai's. Can you help me find the cure for something? Also, can you speak English?)" South ultimate Kai spoke in their language._

_"Of course we can help you; we would be honored to help a Kai. I apologize for not speaking in English from the start. Please forgive me." The Nu-nu bowed his head. "Please follow me."_

_The Nu-nu lead them to a large tent, with a large table full of medicine, herbs, and other things they use to make homemade remedies._

_"Now what can I help you with?" The Nu-nu asked. East ultimate Kai explained everything to him, and he seemed to know the perfect thing to help him. After mixing a bunch of herbs, different liquids, and medicines in a cup; the Nu-nu handed the cup to East. "Drink." Was all he said._

_East looked up at South, as if questioning him if he should. The Kai nodded in an approval. East sniffed the drink which was a big mistake; it smelled awful. Shrugging his shoulders, he pinched his nose with his fingers and drank the concoction. Nothing happened. He felt no different than before, it was a waste._

Only after a few years later, did East find out that the drink did do something; it made his headaches worst. He was glad when Frieza had minions purge their planet, because he felt they deserved it for what they did to him. He was now worse than before, and couldn't control himself.

"East?" West ultimate Kai looked at him with genuine concern.

East looked up at her and asked, "Can you really help me?" She nodded affirmatively, before floating over to him and pulling him into a hug. He returned it. She spoke softly in his ear, "I can help you, but only if you trust me one hundred percent. Do you?" She pulled away to look at his eyes again, her hands still resting upon his shoulders.

East smiled at her. "Of course I do."

She didn't smile back at him, and he dropped his smile while looking at her serious expression. "Then do you trust that I think it's the right thing, to let Bulma and Chichi go with the Saiyans?"

* * *

><p>The four Saiyans watched with confusion, as the two ultimate Kai's spoke to each other. They were two far away to hear anything, but they could tell that West ultimate Kai had finally got through to East somehow.<p>

Actually, they figured she got through to him before he let her invert the black hole. Well, that's what they think.

"I wonder what they're saying." Said Kakarot.

Raditz shrugged. "Who knows?"

"I think I do."

Everyone turned their attention to the Saiyan prince, waiting for him to elaborate on what he just said. "Bulma contacted me through our bond, seconds before West ultimate Kai showed up. She told me that West was going to take us out of here, and that the two Kai's used to be lovers before he went all randomly evil. Something like that."

"So, you think that's how she's getting through to him?" The Saiyan King asked.

"I'm sure that's how." His son replied.

"Wow, I would of never thought those two had some kind of past like that. That's crazy..." Kakarot said, completely shocked.

* * *

><p>East ultimate Kai looked down. He was in deep thought from what West was asking him to do. Everything that happened, had to do with him wanting Bulma and Chichi to go back home. Was he really willing to change his mind that easily? Normally he would have automatically said no, but this was West asking him. And now that part of him was back, he knew he couldn't easily say no to her.<p>

He was torn between what he wanted to do, and what he should do.

"What if I said that I could bring a part of home back to you? You'll never have to be alone ever again. I could be with you forever, and we could live happily again. Don't you want that? I'm sure you don't want this life anymore, and I know for a fact that you never did." West ultimate Kai again tried to persuade him.

East looked up at her again. She had snapped him out of his thoughts with something in particular that she said. "What do you mean; you can bring a part of home back to me?"

She smiled at him. "That's a surprise. I'll only show you what I mean if you agree to trust me. Trust that I know what's right for Bulma and Chichi. I was a guardian too, after all."

He was hesitant, but after taking a deep breath and thinking about it again, he finally agreed to it. "Fine. I'll let this go for once."

"That's all I ask." She said with a huge grin on her face. She floated up higher so that the Saiyans could see her more clearly, and gestured for them to come to her. "Oh yeah, and please don't try to fight the Saiyans anymore."

He chuckled, but it was warm and comforting laughter. It wasn't sadistic like all the other times he laughed. "Of course not. I know not to fight the Saiyans anymore, it was pretty much implied."

"Well good." She winked at him playfully.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta, King Vegeta, Kakarot, and Raditz we're floating in front of the two ultimate Kai's. They were waiting to hear what exactly was going on. All of them noticed that his aura seemed normal, and that his eyes weren't light green anymore. That's a good sign.<p>

"Good, you're all here. You'll be going home now -"

Prince Vegeta cut off West ultimate Kai. "So that's what this is about? You joined him, and are sending us home now?" He glared at the two Kai's. Kakarot, King Vegeta, and Raditz did the same.

West smirked. "... with your mates." She finished.

"What?" Prince Vegeta asked with confusion.

"If you would have let me talk without cutting me off, I would have told you that you're going home _with _your mates. You can thank me now." She said, still having a smirk on her face.

Prince Vegeta also smirked. "So you are useful after all."

"Vegeta/son!" Was said instantaneously by Kakarot, Raditz, and King Vegeta.

Prince Vegeta shrugged his shoulders.

Kakarot glared at Prince Vegeta, before saying with a smile, "Please excuse my rude ass prince. He meant to say thank you, actually we all do."

She laughed a little and said, "C'mon, let's take you all to your mates." She held out her palm, and opened a portal door. Everyone floated inside of it, including East ultimate Kai.

* * *

><p>"I c-can't believe i-it." East ultimate Kai said in disbelief, when he stepped outside the portal door. He was standing in the one place that he thought he'd never see again. The one place he thought was lost to him forever. He couldn't believe he was here right now. If this was some kind of dream, then life was cruel, because he was more than happy. No words can describe the way he felt at this very moment; it was indescribable.<p>

West smiled at him. "Welcome home."

East grabbed West's shoulders with excitement. "How did you find this place?"

"I didn't." She simply replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Actually I was sent here along with the warp hole, and..." She continued telling him her story.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta!" Bulma ran to Prince Vegeta and gave him a hug. She didn't give a damn if he didn't like public displays of affection. She missed him too much, and he was getting a hug whether he liked it or not. And to her surprise, he returned it.<p>

Everyone was too caught up in their own little reunion to even realize what they were doing anyways. Kakarot was getting a bear hug from Chichi, that would have crushed any normal man; good thing Kakarot wasn't any normal man. Amara did the same with Raditz, and he picked her up and swung her around. King Vegeta looked at the tower's windows with fascination; he was trying to figure out how they worked.

West then called for everyone's attention. "I'm sorry for breaking up reunion time, but don't you all want to go back to Planet Vegeta?" East walked up to stand next to her; the three females gave him a puzzled look. They were even more confused as to why their mates didn't attack him, and why West brought him here at all.

"Um... did I miss something?" Bulma pointed to East ultimate Kai.

'Must have forgotten to change the images being shown on the windows before I left. They didn't see what happened between East and I.' West thought to herself.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore. He agreed to let me help him, and also to letting you go to your _real_ home." West reassured with a smile.

"Oh good." Said Chichi.

"Where's our spaceship by the way?" Amara asked.

"In here." East ultimate Kai reached in one of his pockets and pulled out a capsule. He handed it to Amara; she took it and put it in her pocket.

"Any more questions?" West asked. No one said anything else, so she kept speaking. "Good. Now that that's settled, I'll open you a portal to Planet Vegeta. Is there any particular place that you want it to be on Planet Vegeta?"

King Vegeta spoke up. "In front of the palace."

West nodded. "Ok, I can do that." She held out her palm, and made a door appear in front of them. She motioned for them to go to it. "Go ahead; it'll take you straight to your requested location."

"Uh aren't you going with us?" Amara asked.

"Nope. You don't need me anymore, I already made the portal." West said with a smile.

Everyone looked at each other, as if saying 'Should we trust this?' or 'Do you want to go in first?' Finally, Prince Vegeta decided he would just go in, and muttered something under his breath about everyone else being pansies. He grabbed Bulma's hand and took her with him. She bit her lip, and looked back at others almost pleadingly. They all looked at her sympathetically.

Prince Vegeta opened the door, and saw that he could actually see Planet Vegeta through the door. He stepped inside, pulling the hand of a reluctant Bulma. She didn't fully trust the situation, but followed him nonetheless.

Seeing that Bulma and Vegeta were able to do it, the others decided to follow them. The couple that decided to go next was Kakarot and Chichi, followed by Raditz and Amara. Then King Vegeta went in too, and closed the door after himself. Both ultimate Kai's waved goodbye to them as they walked through the portal. When the door closed, West hugged East affectionately, he looked down and smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Queen Celereena was about to go to sleep until she saw... a door pop up in front of the castle. '...The hell?' She thought to herself. Quickly she flew off of the balcony and landed in front of the door that was near the entrance of the castle. The door was standing on nothing; literally nothing was holding it up. It was just this random floating door that seemed to appear from nowhere.<p>

The Saiyan Queen frowned at it.

When she was about to open it, and see where it lead to; Prince Vegeta walked outside of it, followed by Bulma. Okay, now she was more confused. Pretty soon everyone else walked out of it as well. 'What the hell? I send them out in a spaceship, and they come back home in some magical door...? I think I need a drink.' Reena thought. She watched as the door disappears when King Vegeta closed it. '...and strong one too.' She thought to herself.

"Um... what's with the door?" Queen Celereena asked with confusion.

Bulma simply said, "Long story... A _really _long story. I'll tell you about it in the morning. I'm tired."

Everyone was talking at once, but they all basically agreed with Bulma. They all walked inside the castle sleepily, except for King Vegeta that walked beside the queen.

Reena looked up at him and said, "Well I can't say you guys didn't travel in style. A door? That's definitely a new one... You know what, let's just go to bed."

King Vegeta nodded in agreement, then walked into the entrance of their castle. Today was one hell of a day, and the queen doesn't even know half of it.

**Author's Note: Lmao I listen to too much Drake! You can thank me now? Really? I can't believe I put that in this chapter, but oh wells. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll be updating sometime next week. I'M SO READY TO FINISH THIS STORY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA! Please leave a review for Moi, S'il Vous Plaît! Merci Beaucoup! ;) lol I remembered some French from when I took it in high school, awesome!**


	31. Mishaps And Surprises

**Author's Note: I have probably two more chapters left after this one. Just so you know. I do have a weird idea for some kind of sequel, believe it or not. But right now, I'm going to focus on getting this story finished first. lol I get ahead of myself WAY too much.**

**Warning, this chapter contains a short lemon. I hope that I make this one better than my first lemon; it was crappy. -_-**

**Well Read, enjoy, and review. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 30: Mishaps And Surprises**

On King Kai's planet, Gohan and Trunks were sparring out of boredom. There was not much to do on the tiny planet anyways - except reading, eating, or training. The two half-Saiyans had found out that their mothers made it safely back to Planet Vegeta, but how they got there... even shocked King Kai. They knew the door must of came from the Time Keeper. But still, they wondered why he let them go so easily. King Kai wasn't able to see everything that went down, so they still didn't know all details. But regardless, they were grateful that their parents were safe, along with their other dimensional fathers.

Both of them are sparring in their normal form, knowing that if they fought in their Super Saiyan form; they'd use too much power and probably unintentionally destroy the mini Kai planet. Certainly they didn't want to be homeless and have to deal with a pissed King Kai.

Trunks threw a ki blast at Gohan, to which he dodged with ease. But the next thing that occurred, seemed to go in slow motion. Trunks saw where his ki blast was heading, and tried to stop it, but it was too late. The blast had already hit King Kai's red car. The car was turned into a piece of melted metal. Gohan put a hand over his mouth, shocked at what just happened. While Trunks had a panicked look on his face; hands on his head and eyes wide.

"GOHAN! TRUNKS! WHAT WAS THAT?" King Kai shouted from his house. He ran out of his house, only to see his new car turned into molten metal. "Ahhhhh!"

They were in trouble now...

Trunks and Gohan watched in fear, as the agitated Kai's skin went from light blue to purple. He muttered something under his breath about 'first Goku, now them.' The Kai literally looked like he was going to explode. But luckily for the two half-Saiyans, Gregory came flying in from the direction of snake way. "I have urgent news from King Yemma!" Said The speedy cricket.

The cricket looked at King Kai's "car" with a frown, before continuing with his message. Everyone turned their attention to him. King Kai was still pissed. "King Yemma wants to see Gohan and Trunks. They need to report to him immediately."

"What for?" Trunks asked.

"No time to explain! You guys need to start heading there now." Said Gregory, pulling the long sleeves of their shirts.

"Sorry about your car." Trunks apologized with a sheepish smile. King Kai looked at what used to be his car with tears, as the two half Saiyans followed the energetic cricket to snake way.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight. You're telling me that on the way home from Namek you got sucked into a black hole - yet survived, got seperated, were taken to some time warp tunnel, ended up in outer space but could breathe, met a douchebag Kai, met a nice Kai, fought the douchebag one and was winning at first but lost in the end, then somehow the nice Kai was able to change the douchebag Kai's mind?" Queen Celereena had to take a breather after saying all of that in one sentence. Most of their story sounded unbelievable, but oddly enough she did believe them. There were way too many weird things that had happened in her life, for her to not believe them. Still, the concept of magical teleportation doors completely baffled her.<p>

Everyone was sitting at the dinning room table, except for Bulma - who decided she would upgrade Prince Vegeta's gravity room. He kept bugging her all morning about it, because of what happened with East ultimate Kai. She eventually gave in after minutes of a pointless argument that seemed to start off with the subject of the G.R., but would somehow end up on a _completely _different topic near the end. They were weird.

So after Bulma _took her sweet time _eating her breakfast - much to Prince Vegeta's displeasure; she eventually left to fix what she called "His precious room." She was the one that had started off telling Reena about what happened, but left after she finished eating her food. When she was gone, Chichi decided she'd be the one to pick up where the blunette left off, telling the Saiyan Queen everything else that happened.

"Pretty much." Chichi confirmed.

"Ok." The Saiyan Queen said, seemingly satisfied with her answer. "Tell me about Namek now. I can see that you succeeded in using the dragon balls; since my once dead mate is now sitting at this dining room table as we speak."

As Chichi went on and on about Namek, Prince Vegeta got up from the table. He had no interest in hearing Chichi tell his mother about Namek. Nobody even seemed to care that he left. The Saiyan Prince was surprised that he had even stayed long enough to hear about what had happened with the Ultimate Kai's. Now he was bored. And what was his favorite pastime when he got bored? Train or annoy the hell outta Bulma, of course. Since the gravity room was under maintenance, that leaves Bulma. So that's exactly where the Prince set off to; the gravity room.

When Prince Vegeta walked down hallways, workers would quickly move aside and bow to him in respect. They have always done this before, but now they seemed to do it a lot faster now. He smirked knowing they feared his incredible power. He did become a Super Saiyan after all; something those workers knew they'd never become.

Finally, he was in front of what he personally thought was Bulma's greatest invention. But of course he'd never admit that to her. When he pressed the button to open the gravity room; he found Bulma bent down on her knees, probably fiddling around with some wires under the control panel. Half of her was buried in the compartment she was working on, so he couldn't see her top half. He could hear her humming an unrecognizable tune to herself, while swaying her hips to that melody. She was too caught up in what she was doing; she didn't even notice someone come in.

'There she goes wearing those damned shorts again.' The Saiyan Prince Smirked. 'But this time I don't mind.'

He noticed the shorts she was wearing were a bit of a larger size to fit her growing baby bump, but her stomach wasn't too large yet. She was still just a couple of weeks over being one month pregnant.

"Well that should do it." Prince Vegeta heard her say, before she moved out from under the control panel compartment. She placed the tools she was working with into the the toolbox on the floor beside her. She picked up the toolbox and was about to leave, until she turned around and was startled by her mate's presence. He was leaning against the wall of the gravity room with his arms crossed; just looking at her.

"Woah Vegeta. You startled me. How long have you been here?"

"Not long."

She smiled at him. "Your gravity room is fully upgraded and can now reach 10,000G's, but I wouldn't suggest overdoing it." She wiped off sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. "... And remind me later to install some kind of air conditioner in here. Man this room gets hot. I don't know how you could stand it."

"A true warrior must be able to handle uncomfortable heat is good for my training, so an air conditioner won't be necessary."

Vegeta had planned to annoy Bulma for his amusement, but now he had other plans for the blunette genius. Her hair was currently up in a messy bun, while her white low-cut tank top showed signs or her sweating. Her top was transparent enough from the sweat, so he could see a bit of her white bra underneath. The sight of her looking like that was making _him _hot; the room temperature had nothing to do with it. He once again praised himself for making an excellent choice for a mate. Only Bulma could look that gorgeous, even when she's not even trying to be. And the fact that he couldn't do anything with her on the way to and from Namek, made him want her all the more. 'She owes me anyways, for making me suffer sharing a room with Kakarot. Kami, never again...' He thought.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower now, for obvious reasons. You can try out the new additions I made to the gravity room. However, it will probably take me a week to get your new training bots ready. They can't stand the new gravity -" Vegeta walked in front of her while she was talking. The look in his eyes, stopping her in her tracks."-Yet." She quietly finished almost like a whisper. She knew what _that _look in his eyes meant, and she had a feeling that she wouldn't be taking that shower anytime soon.

His eyes held many emotions. Of course she saw the lust and desire in his eyes, but there were other emotions that he also held. There was something different from the other times he had looked at her like that in the past. His eyes also showed... admiration, and love. Two emotions she knew he would never directly say to her, but that didn't matter to her as long as she knew he felt them for her. To her, that was more than enough.

He brought his hands to her hips; closing his eyes a little more, the closer he brought his face to her's. Her eyes closed when his face was very close, and in a split second, their lips met. All of those emotions that Vegeta held in his eyes, were brought out in the intensity of their kiss. Both of them were letting out all the passion they held for one another. Her fingers were playing with his dark flame-shaped hair while they deepened the kiss. Before she knew it, her back was up against the wall of the gravity room. Vegeta's hands were roaming everywhere around her body, making her moan against his mouth.

Bulma was hot before, but Vegeta's touch made her feel as if she was lit on fire. His hands traveled inside her shirt, caressing her stomach and breasts through her bra. They pull away from the kiss to breathe; also taking off Bulma's shirt off in the process. He places light kisses on her neck soon after, as he pulls the rubberband lose from her hair; letting her long blue locks cascade down her shoulder and mid-back.

Every kiss, every touch, every caress from Vegeta, was driving her crazy. She couldn't stop herself from moaning, nor did she want to. There was no possible word to describe how he was making her feel right now. The anticipation of where their actions would lead to, made her extremely wet. She wouldn't be surprised if her white shorts were soaked too, along with her panties.

Deciding she liked her bra and didn't want it to get ripped off of her; she took the liberty of taking it off herself. Vegeta smirked seeing her breasts were a bit larger than before; he mentally praised himself for getting her pregnant. He immediately start licking her right nipple once she took the bra straps off her shoulders, and at the same time, started unzipping her shorts. Bulma's breathing got heavier when she felt Vegeta's hand slip into her panties, and two fingers placed in her entrance. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into another heated kiss as he repeatedly pumped his fingers into her. When they pulled away of the kiss, he licked the side of her neck, and ended up nibbling her earlobe. She found herself grabbing a hold to his arm, grinding her hips in rhythm with his fingers. Wanting more. His fingers still pumping inside of her as he whispers things into her ear that make her moan a bit louder than before. He then brings his tongue over to her neglected breast, teasing her hardening nipple with said-tongue.

Bulma pulled on the bottom of his expandable armor. He got the hint, and started to take it off as quickly as he could. Bulma also decided take off her remaining shorts and panties, since she would no longer need them at the moment. When she was done getting undressed, her cheeks went red when look over in Vegeta's direction and saw his large hardened member, which is definitely ready for action. He smirked at her expression as he came closer to her again. She was caught off guard when his strong tail wrapped around her waist, bringing her even closer to him. They were so close, that she could feel his member brush up against her thigh, as he shifted his position to whisper in her ear again. His hot breath sending chills down her spine. "I'm going to make you regret not getting this every night on the way to Namek." His tail unwrapping itself, and rubbing her between her legs. She gasped at the sensation. He smirked. "This will also be punishment for making me share a room with Kakarot for three nights."

With that being said, he roughly shoved his hardened member into her wet entrance. She threw her head back, and moaned. He kept pumping himself into her at a fast pace, making her grip his shoulders. His tail still running up her thighs, and rubbing against her backside.

"Ahhh Vegeta." She groaned in pleasure.

He picked up her left leg to get better access, causing his member to be drilled deeper inside her slick folds. He kissed and licked her neck and shoulder as he kept up his quick pace.

The almost unbearable pleasure Bulma was receiving, caused her to grab his ass cheeks, which made him drill his large member into her deeper. She removed her hands from his ass and brought him back into another kiss that was opened-mouthed. It didn't seem fair to her that he was easily driving her crazy like this. She then remembered something about the tail giving intense pleasure, making a mischievous smirk appear on her lips.

"Ooohhh two can ahhh play at this Vegeta." Bulma said, rubbing her fingers gently at the base of his tail. Vegeta groaned loudly and pumped into her at a much quicker pace. Her attempt to get him back sort of backfired on her, since his wild thrusts were driving her mad, with the intense pleasure she was currently receiving. But regardless, she kept on rubbing his tail base.

Not being able to take any more, Vegeta drops Bulma's left leg and grabs both of her hands. He pins her arms over her head against the wall of the gravity room. Looking deeply into her eyes, as he roughly thrusts his member into her - now completely dripping folds. His balls smacking her skin from his hard thrusts, making a loud slap noise that echoes from the emptiness of the gravity room. Bulma was more than turned on from the way he was looking at her, and even more so with the way he was handling her. It was all too much for her. She came hard, throwing her head back and shaking roughly from her orgasm. He rode her orgasm out, still pumping into her quickly.

"Messing with the tail is dangerous, I suggest you don't do it again." He huskily whispers in her ear, before letting her arms go free again.

They went at it for a another hour. Bulma came three more times within those hourshours. She now officially thought his stamina was uncomprehendable. It's not the fact that they went at it for two whole hours, it's the fact that he was still going at such a fast pace for that long and haven't even came once yet. She was now regretting that she didn't sleep with him during the trip to Namek. He really did have a lot of built up sexual frustration.

Finally, Vegeta threw his head back and came. He buried himself deep inside of Bulma with one last thrust, grabbing her ass in the process. She moaned loudly, hugging him tightly with her arms around his neck, and feeling the remainder of his seed run down her inner thigh. Both of them were out of breath as he pulls out of her. She slides down the wall and takes a seat on the floor, and Vegeta joins her.

"Point *pant* proven." Bulma said.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. "What *pant* do you mean?"

She had to compose her breath to speak properly. "I'll never make you share a room with Kakarot again. Your pent up sexual frustration was ridiculous."

He chuckled. "I told you."

Bulma couldn't help but laugh too. "You sure did... Damn."

There was a silence, but it wasn't an awkward one. It was calming silence. She lays her head on his shoulder, just enjoying his company. This is the first time she was able to do this with him; just relaxing. There was no Cooler, no Cauli, and no evil Kai. They are finally at peace and she is now truly happy. Her head was still resting on his shoulder as she looks up at him. "Vegeta." He turns his head to look down at her. She smiles at him and says, "I love you." He doesn't say it back to her; instead he lightly kisses her lips again. She remains smiling during their kiss, knowing what he really means by it.

* * *

><p>Bulma and Vegeta walked out the gravity room fully clothed. They looked around the hallway to see if anyone was there, after finding a clear hallway, they headed straight for Vegeta's room to take a shower. She was smart enough to move some of her clothes into his room last night. Actually, she might as well move all of her clothes into his room, because that's where she mostly stayed now. Just like Chichi, who will probably spend most of her nights in Kakarot's room for now on.<p>

* * *

><p>Knock Knock Knock<p>

"Hello, are you guys decent in there?" Bulma heard Reena's slightly muffled voice say through the door.

The Saiyan queen stood there impatiently waiting, until Bulma answered the door wrapped in a towel, sticking her head out the cracked opened door. "Reena, just give me a sec. I need to put on some clothes."

"Ok then hurry up."

After a minute and a couple of seconds, Bulma stepped outside of Prince Vegeta's room along with Prince Vegeta himself."Where are you going?" She turned to ask him.

"Back to the gravity room." He replied before walking off.

"Okay, so what up?" Bulma asks, turning her attention back to Reena.

"C'mon." Reena motioned for Bulma to follower her. Bulma walked beside her down the hallway as she spoke to her again."First of all let me just say, you guys are worst than how Vegeta's father and I were at your age. Having sex in a training facility such as the gravity room; talk about kinky." She giggled, while Bulma blushed.

"How did you know we did uh _that _in the gravity room?" The blunette asked shyly.

Reena smirked. "I can read energy, remember? Both Ki signatures were going crazy, and that only happens one of two ways; fighting or sex. I know you guys weren't sparring in there, so I assumed the latter. It's going to be awkward for Kakarot to train in that room again. Thanks to you two."

"Oh." Bulma's blush was now two shades darker. 'Well that's embarrassing.' She thought, as they both walked down the main staircase, heading in the direction of the dining room again.

"Don't sweat it; it's not that big of a deal." Reena said, walking along with Bulma into the dining room. They took seats at the table that were facing each other. "Anyways, the real reason why I came to get you is to talk about is the coronation wedding. I prefer for it to be done in a week, and I want your opinion on colors, themes, & etc. I do understand your culture is a bit different than ours, so we could find a way to somehow mix some of your traditions into the ceremony if you like. And we also have to change what Cauli previously did. Maybe we should do it in two weeks instead of one, since Cauli really did make a lot of changes to the ballroom..." The Saiyan queen frowned.

"I'm not into traditional Earth weddings anyway, so we could just do the full on Saiyan ceremony."

A grin made its way to Reena's face. 'I was hoping she'd say that.' Reena thought very pleased. She was secretly testing Bulma to see if she would try to change their Saiyan traditions. She was relieved to see that Bulma had no interest in doing so. "That's great! Now we don't have to change most of what Cauli did. In a traditional royal Saiyan wedding, the colors are black, blue, and gold. Your wedding dress will be a dark shade of blue, while your jewelry will be gold. My son will wear royal armor that will be mostly black with some parts of the armor also gold. Oh but there is one other thing..." She trailed off.

'Now let's see how she'll react to this. It is necessary for a royal Saiyan wedding.' Reena thought. 'I just hope I can keep a straight face while telling her this. I can already picture her hilarious reaction.'

"What?" Bulma asked, just a little afraid as to why the Saiyan queen trailed off. Even more so when said-queen start laughing out of no where.

'It's impossible to keep a straight face, because I know what's coming.' The Saiyan queen thought with amusement.

After Reena composed herself a little, she spoke again. "Bulma -" She couldn't stop herself from laughing again.

Bulma frowned. "Seriously what?"

Reena's face became serious this time, as she asked, "Are you sure you want to do our traditional ceremony?"

"Yeah... why wouldn't I?"

Reena smirked. "Well... then you have to learn how to fly."

"I HAVE TO LEARN HOW TO WHAT?" Bulma asked in disbelief.

**Author's Note: My goodness, The fluff-ness in this chapter was ridiculous. Bulma has to learn to fly, this should be pretty humorous. Or will the blunette choose to change the tradition? Why does King Yemma want to see Trunks and Gohan so urgently? Read the next chapter and find out. Don't forget to review. ;)**


	32. Bulma's Four Days Of Torture

**Author's Note: I had so much fun writing this chapter, and I'm sure you'll have fun reading it. Bulma's going to get tortured for 4 days! Yay! I'm so evil. :}**

**I actually might have to add another chapter after the next one, because I don't think I could fit a whole epilogue in the next chapter. **

**Read, Enjoy, & Review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Warp Hole<strong>

**Chapter 31: Bulma's Four Days Of Torture **

_**Day 1**_

Vegeta looks over at the calmly snoozing Bulma on the bed beside him. She looks so peaceful that he almost doesn't want to wake her. Well _Almost. _A mischievous smirk finds its way to the Saiyan's face. He knew she wasn't used to waking up this early, so she was _definitely_ in for a bit of a surprise.

"WOMAN WAKE UP!" He shouted loudly. Bulma shot up from the bed so quick that she lost her balance, causing her to lean backwards and bump her head on the headboard. "Ow." She cried, rubbing a hand over her aching head. Vegeta of course, was on the other end of the bed, laughing his ass off.

She threw a pillow at him... with bad aim.

He laughed harder.

Bulma looks over at the clock and groans. It read 5:00am. "This is way too early... Can't I go back to sleep?" She whined.

"Nope. You have to get up and get dressed. My mother is waiting for you now." Prince Vegeta said with a smile. Yes a smile. Not a smirk. He was unusually peppy. Vegeta was _never _peppy. Emphasis on _never. _It scared Bulma... She somehow knew this day wouldn't end well for her. Actually she was _sure _this day wouldn't end well for her.

She groaned in disapproval, not exactly ready to get out of bed yet. Vegeta saw this, and knew she would need some kind of motivation. _He _would be just the motivation she needed. He got up from his side of the bed and walked over to her; grabbing her hand and pulling her up from the bed. She flopped over to him like a rag doll, putting her arms around his neck for support. A smile was still on Vegeta's face. He was having fun this morning.

Vegeta picked Bulma up so she could stand on her own, turning her in the direction of his dresser. She start walking to it - _extremely _slowly. Way too slow for Vegeta's liking. He gave her a smack on the ass to speed her up. She turned around to give him a look, as if saying 'oh no you didn't.' Now he smirks. "C'mon hurry up and get dressed woman." He smacks her ass again, not feeling she's moving fast enough.

"Ok ok! I'm hurrying! Sheesh." She was indeed walking faster. Vegeta saw this, but he kept smacking her ass more, just for the fun of it.

After getting dressed, Vegeta flew Bulma over to his mother; in the grass fields near the garden. The Saiyan queen was smirking. That can't be good. Bulma felt like running away, but she knew she wouldn't get far. 'I'm screwed.' She thought.

"I'll leave her with you. Do what you must." Prince Vegeta said to his mother with a smirk. He then turns over to Bulma and says, "Bye Bulma." He starts laughing. "Have fun." With that being said, he flies off.

'That's it! I'm out of here!' Bulma thought.

She ran for five seconds.

Reena caught her without breaking a sweat.

"Now are you done running, so we can start our training?" Reena asked, trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

Bulma sighed and nodded her head.

"Good. Now _please _relax, I'm not going to kill you; you're the future queen and carrying our future heir. So we need you. All we're doing today is unlocking your pent up ki. That's it." The Saiyan queen explained.

"Then why were you and Vegeta acting so weirdly?" Bulma asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Queen chuckled a little. "To mess with your head, and it was damn well worth it too. You're hilarious."

The genius blunette glared at the Queen.

She smiled at Bulma. "C'mon get into a meditative position like this." The queen sat on the grass Indian style. "And I want you to clear your head of everything. Okay?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. 'Seems easy enough.' She thought, as she copied the queen's position.

"Take a deep breath."

Bulma followed the queen's instructions. Inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Good. Now cup your hands as if you're holding something inside them, but don't let them touch. Just do exactly what I'm doing ok."

Bulma did exactly that. She followed the queen's example by cupping her hands.

"Your ki comes for your stomach area. I don't know why, so don't ask me to explain why. Just listen to me. Focus on bringing that energy to you're hands." Another smirk came to the queen's face. "Oh by the way, you're staying out here until you can successfully bring out your ki."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. Flying lessons won't begin until you unlock your ki. So you're gonna sit on your ass and concentrate until your ki is brought out." She began to levitate off the ground. "I'll show you what it's supposed to look like before I go." She cupped her hands together, until a golden colored orb of energy was formed. Then made it instantly disappear. "There you go."

"YOU'RE LEAVING? Aren't you supposed to stay with me?" Bulma asked in disbelief that her _flying teacher _was leaving her.

"Hell no!" Reena start cracking up. "Are you kidding me? It's going to take _you _a while to unlock your ki. You have no previous martial arts training! I have more important things to do then to stare at you doing nothing for hours. But don't think I won't know what's going on, or if you tried to leave. I will know what you're doing by your ki. Like my son said, have fun!" She winked before flying off.

Bulma growled loudly in frustration.

_**7:00pm In The Grass Fields**_

"I DID IT!" Bulma had successfully formed a small ball of ki in her hands. Her butt felt numb from sitting so long, but that didn't stop her from getting up and doing a happy dance. She was doing variously white dances such as the sprinkler and the Q tip. Little did she know, Prince Vegeta and Queen Celereena were watching her make a fool out of herself. They were flying just above her.

Prince Vegeta started off the applause while the Queen joined him. Bulma stopped her dancing when she heard clapping. She looked up and blushed.

Vegeta now understood why she didn't dance battle the Namekian Elder. Seriously, what the fuck?

* * *

><p>Trunks and Gohan had finally made it off snake way, and were now at King Yemma's check-in desk. He looked at them, giving them a warm smile and motioning for them to come closer to the desk. By the big red giant's desk, were two people neither Trunks nor Gohan knew.<p>

"I brought you the two half-Saiyans sir." Gregory said, as he saluted to King Yemma. The giant just sweatdropped.

"Uh right. Thanks Gregory." He turned his attention back to Gohan and trunks. "I know you're wondering why I brought you here today. Well, I'm actually going to let these two explain." He said, pointing to the two people standing by his desk.

"Hello, I'm West ultimate Kai, and this is East ultimate Kai." The female ultimate Kai spoke. "And -"

She was interrupted by a shocked Gohan. "Wait! There's more than one ultimate Kai? I thought all of them died except for one, and they called him the Time Keeper!"

East ultimate Kai grimaced at his old title. He no longer wanted to be associated with that name. That was the name he used when the evil inside of him took over. "I prefer you to address me as East ultimate Kai."

"Ok East ultimate Kai, why did you want to speak to us?" Trunks asked.

"Because we decided to give you guys another chance at life." He answered.

Gohan asked, "What exactly do you mean?"

"We want to thank your families for helping us, so we decided to let you merge lives with the babies your mothers are pregnant with. Well that is, if _you both_ really want to." West explained.

"You can really do that?" Trunks asked with shock.

Both ultimate Kai's nodded. "Of course, we're _ultimate _Kais." East said.

West says, "We can literally do almost anything we want. We're the bosses of all Kai's."

"What do you think Gohan? We'll literally have to start all over again." Trunks asked his sensei.

Gohan thought about it a bit. "I think we should do it."

"Yeah, me too. It's the only way we'll be able to see our family again." Agreed Trunks.

"Ok then. We'll see you just before your mothers give birth." West said, before the two ultimate Kais made their own doors and left.

Trunks and Gohan watched them leave in awe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 2<strong>_

Prince Vegeta smirked while walking over to Bulma's sleeping form. He really does think she looks cute while she's sleeping. He bent down till his lips were close to her left ear. "HI!"

Bulma shot up quickly from the bed again. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack. Not to mention her ear was now hurting. "Ouch! WHAT THE HELL VEGETA?"

Prince Vegeta had no shame as he rolled on the floor, laughing his ass off once again. Bulma once again threw a pillow at him, but this time she didn't miss. He was too busy laughing to even bother to dodge.

She glared at him. "Jerk." She muttered under her breath.

He sat up from the floor in an upright position, legs straight as he turned his head in her direction and smirked. "I'm not a jerk; I let you sleep in today. All the way till 6:30am!" He sarcastically mocked her with a fake shocked expression. He then start laughing again.

Oh how Bulma wished she had the strength to give said-Saiyan prince a good humble beating. She rolled her eyes and got dressed for her second day of fly school.

_**Grassy Fields**_

"Bring out your ki again. It should be easier this time, because you've already done it before. You are no longer a ki virgin, how does it feel?" Reena said with a genuine smile.

"Good, I guess... " Bulma said, before beginning to concentrate again. She was able to pull her ki out _much _more quickly than yesterday. A ki ball was formed within two minutes.

"Awesome! You've really improved! Now all we're doing today is practicing on bringing your ki out quicker. You should be able to do it on cue, to the point of doing it without so much concentration. It should feel natural."

Bulma nodded, and start practicing. Pretty soon she was able to bring her ki out whenever she wanted. She was proud of herself, and so was Reena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 3<strong>_

Prince Vegeta gently shook Bulma awake with his right hand. His other hand holding a tray full of several plates of food. Bulma was surprised to wake up peacefully, and at 9:00am. She was expecting a rude early wake up call from Vegeta again, but she didn't get one. What surprised her even more than that, was the fact that Vegeta was holding a tray full of delicious smelling food. He set the food tray on her lap. She gave him a look of suspicion

He sighed in annoyance. "Well are you going to stare at me all day, or are you going to eat?"

"Can you blame me for giving you a weird look? I mean; no rude awakening, I got to sleep in, and breakfast in bed? What's the catch?" Bulma raised an eyebrow.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "There is no catch. I'm simply rewarding you for a job well done. You just learned the basics of ki control without any prior martial arts experience. I think that deserves some praise, don't you think?"

"Oh." She smiled at him. "Well thank you then."

He nodded. "Just finishing eating that and be ready in thirty minutes. I'll pick you up by then to take you to the grass fields."

"Okay."

_**Grass Fields 9:45am**_

"Today you're going to learn actual flight! Aren't you excited?" Reena asked. _She _was clearly excited.

"Of course I am! I can't wait to finally learn how to fly. Where do we begin?" Bulma asked with actual eagerness. Her attitude on flying definitely did a total flip. She went from dreading flying lessons to wanting to actually do them. She thought about it, and realized how cool it would actually be to learn how to fly. She was actually anxious now.

"Wow you're attitude changed. I remember day one of training when you- " The queen snickered a little." - tried to run away."

Bulma frowned, not appreciating being made fun of. "Can we just get on with the lesson now?"

"Okay." Reena said seriously. "Flight is basically taking your ki and putting it under your body to lift you up. Simple as that. Just focus on bringing your ki to your feet."

"Got it." Bulma said in understanding. She was calm in her attempts to fly the first hour. Now she was frustrated as hell. She made a grunting noise as she tried to push herself off the ground. Getting more frustrated, she start jumping off the ground repeatedly. There was no possible word to described how ridiculous she looked. Reena was having trouble trying to conceal her laughter.

_**Many Hours Later**_

"Bulma."

"I got this, ok. Almooost theeere." Bulma jumped again. "Dammit!"

"Bulma." Reena repeated dryly, almost sounding bored.

"No no. I'm going to get this." She tried to jump higher. "Damn you ki! Why do you hate me? WHY WON'T YOU WORK? ARGH!"

"BULMA!"

"WHAT?" She irritatedly yelled back.

"I think we should stop for the day... It's 7 freakin' pm! I fell asleep TWICE! And you kept spazzing out the whole time! You'll never learn how to fly if you don't learn how to calm the fuck down!"

"Oh... Is it really that late?"

Reena fell down anime style.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 4<strong>_

"BULMA! GET YOUR ASS UP!"

Bulma groaned in irritation. It was back to the boot camp wake up call again. 'Why me?' She thought with self-pity. Grabbing an end of Vegeta's blanket, she puts it over her face, hoping it would make her invisible somehow.

Well it didn't.

Prince Vegeta rolls his eyes, before snatching the cover away. I'm going to count to three. He smirked. I do suggest you get out of our bed before I get to three.

One... Bulma groans.

Two... "But Veget -"

Thr - She hopped out of that bed so fast; her speed could probably be compared to a third class Saiyan.

"Good. You're up." He said with a satisfied smirk.

_**Grass Fields 5:00am**_

Bulma whines. "Why is Vegeta so cruel to me? Waking me up at 4:30 in the morning! Really?"

"Because I told him to be." Bulma heard Reena say from behind her. She turned around to see the queen with a _seemingly _innocent smile.

"But why?"

"Because I'm evil. Actually everyone in my family is. It's so much fun being _naaaaughty. _You'll learn to love being evil too, and you'll remember this day and tell me I was right."

"I doubt it."

"That's your problem with flying too. You doubt you can actually fly. You need to start believing girl, or you'll be a flightless queen. That will be embarrassing."

"Who are you? Peter Pan?"

"Who?" Reena asked genuinely puzzled.

"Well Peter Pan says you have to believe to fly and well, you are t -" She could tell Reena wasn't following a word she was saying. "Oh forget it." The blunette said with a frown.

Awkward silence.

"Um... well anyways. To fly you have to _relax. _That means _not _jumping up and down spaz-ticly. Actually you _shouldn't _jump at _all. _DON'T JUMP! Got it?" Reena asked.

"Yeah yeah, don't jump. I got it."

The Saiyan queen ignored her attitude. "Ok then, relax. I want you to take five deep breaths before attempting to fly again. Right now."

Bulma listened to her, and took deep relaxing breaths.

"Great. Now are you ready to try again?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"Ok then remember what I told you. Relax and push your ki to your feet."

"Ok, here I go." She was doing everything Reena told her, but still nothing was happening. She could see Reena watch her closely whispering 'C'mon' to herself. Honestly, she didn't understand what she was doing wrong. She could definitely feel her ki going to her feet. Wait. She could definitely feel her ki going to her feet. The next thing that happened, shocked Bulma. She felt a wind blowing blunette hair up. It was coming from her! She was causing the wind.

"Bulma!" She heard Reena say excitedly. "Look at your feet."

Sure enough she did, and she couldn't believe her eyes! She was levitating! She had actually done it! She was flying!

"I told you! I knew you could do it!" Bulma heard Reena shout excitedly.

Bulma couldn't hold it much longer, and ended up landing back on the ground. But she was more than happy she did that much today.

"I DID IT! I ACTUALLY DID IT!" Bulma yelled out excitedly. Reena could tell she was holding back the urge to do a happy dance.

She sighed. "Go ahead."

Bulma didn't have to be told twice. She started doing moves you'd only see on the Sun Drop commercials.

The queen sweatdropped. 'We'll work on your flying first.' She wrinkled her nose up in disgust. 'Then your dance moves later.' She thought.

**Author's Note: Now who thought of Courage the Cowardly Dog when you read _Naaaaaaughty? _Lmao. That's exactly where I got that from! I love that cartoon. Oh snap, Bulma can fly now! Wow. I thought she wouldn't be able to do it, and _I'm _the author! Yes I enjoyed the Bulma torture. :}**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


End file.
